Nebulous
by Sylvester7
Summary: The Doctor allows Clara to decide what to do for once but, during their activity, something appears that signals the return of an ancient race. As his greatest enemies converge around him, the Doctor is going to need all the help he can get
1. Boredom

He strode around the console room as if he owned the place, which he would never openly admit to doing after the previous time. He'd end up upsetting the Tardis and she would drop him off in 286 BC right in the middle of the Roman Colosseum instead of some distant planet he was interested in. Again. After finally being let back in, the crowd chanting his name in the background, he had gone into a long and angry tirade about Her pranks and how they would, one day, end up doing some serious damage. The Tardis had let out a few bleeps of her own, dispensed an assortment of biscuits (mainly custard creams and jammy dodgers, of course), and he had shut his mouth, a deep scowl still lining his old face. No. He was not going to insinuate such a thing ever again. After 2000 years, he had picked up some survival instincts along the way, even if he rarely used or listened to them.

The Doctor was faced with a troubling issue. The problem was that he was incredibly, brain-numbingly bored. It wasn't a normal predicament he usually found himself in. More often than not, a siren somewhere would go off and he would spend a few hours tracking down the cause, saving the day in the process. Or an excited grin would fill his face when he heard a scream and he would soon find himself embroiled in the assassination plot of Amenhotep IV, a much maligned Egyptian pharaoh. That had happened three times in the same month. Either he was being careless or old Amun was more hated than he realised. Taught him right, trying to remove all of their religion and replace it with the workings of a Sun God who had started whispering in his ear one morning. This all just showed that he was bored. The past morning had involved him aimlessly wandering around the console, just as he was doing now, and picking the odd item up. Half an hour spent strumming away on his guitar, hoping that he hadn't just invented the solo to November Rain yet another time. A good few hours wasted scribbling on his favourite chalkboard (he had one for every mood). He had sat down on the steps at one point to spend some time reading a book, only to find that he had finished all of the ones on the bookshelves that lined the Tardis walls. He needed to go to a Library. He was sure there was one that he was definitely not meant to go back to. When he had ridiculously pointy hair and obscene sand shoes. He'd contemplated travelling back in time to bump into that incarnation and tell him to get a better dress sense but it wasn't worth the hassle it would inevitably cause.

His eyes widened as the Tardis doors opened, breaking him from his thoughts. He had forgotten he had landed in her apartment, making sure to park right behind her bedroom door just to irritate her. He always loved the scrunched up face she pulled when she was annoyed at his antics, although he would never admit such a thing. He observed her carefully as she entered. There was no such face being pulled, much to his disappointment. He had gone through all of that effort for nothing. It had taken him seven goes to land in the perfect position. At least it had wasted some time. Something was strange about her today. He knew there was something different about her. She had been training him to improve his ability at picking up on social cues. He had figured it out and it concerned him. Clara Oswald was happy.

"Where have you been?" he barked at her with his usual bluntness.

"Out," she replied with a smile.

"Out? Out where?"

"You know I have a social life outside of all the time I spend with you, right?" He harrumphed.

"You could have fooled me. Last time I came in unannounced, all I interrupted was you having some quality time with a bowl of popcorn and a...romcom." He spat out the final word and shuddered as he said it, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. "Oh, how very mature of you." He looked at her again. "Why are you so happy?" She came around to the side of the console he was standing at and stared at him, making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" He sighed at her question.

"Of course you're allowed to be happy. Be the queen of happiness for all I care. But I'm asking why. What has gotten my Clara Oswald in such a chipper mood?" She tried to hide the blush that grew on her cheeks as he referred to her as his.

"Why can't it just be because I have access to a time machine and get to go on amazing adventures with a grumpy, old alien?"

"Maybe it is because of that. Maybe you have finally come to your senses and are starting to appreciate the wonders I show you." He stepped closer to her, practically leaning over her. She always felt so small when she was right next to him. "But I don't believe you." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If you want to know...I had an idea."

"That doesn't sound good."

"And you probably won't like it."

"Frankly, that sounds even worse. You're not exactly selling this to me. And if you dare suggest I take you to see that infernal Robin Hood again...I will throw my shoe at you."

"Why is that always your choice of threat?"

"I have a very hard and pointy shoe, I'll have you know."

"Well, keep it on your foot for now because it's not that. I was thinking...because you care about me so much…"

"Very thin ice," he warned.

"You see...I was thinking…"

"Oh just spit it out." And she did, explaining what idea had blossomed in her head. His brow had furrowed with each additional sentence and with every plea she gave. She was surprised when he eventually gave in and she had gone to get dressed in the room the Tardis had designed for her. The Doctor knew that this wasn't going to end well but at least it would stop him from being bored.

Clara excitedly ran back into her apartment to gather everything she needed. Her room in the Tardis had some home comforts but none that would make this an extra special moment. She still couldn't quite wrap her mind around how she had convinced him to do this or why he had agreed full stop. This wasn't like him. Not this version of him, anyway. The floppy-haired, bow tie-wearing man she had loved would have readily done this in a heartbeat for her and she probably wouldn't have had to move a muscle. It wasn't that she didn't love this Doctor, the Doctor. In fact, she probably cared for him more if she were to be brutally honest, although she would never tell him that. That was because he struggled to show his emotions at times, keeping them locked away underneath the grumpy, Scottish exterior. Yet that made the times he chose to open up to her even more special and she cherished those brief times they shared. Maybe he was willing to do that today. But expressing her feelings to him would likely make his brain explode and she didn't want to waste time picking up the pieces. She needed to stop thinking about it and get a move on.

Into the kitchen she went in a mad dash. She was thankful that the Doctor was still in the Tardis where she had told him to wait. He was instructed to set their destination into the console so they could go as soon as she walked back in. He had grumbled his acceptance, earning him an affectionate pat on the cheek that he had complained about. That was when she had ran off with a giggle. Concentrate Clara. She picked up an old 'bag for life' she never used anymore because she wasn't around enough to make doing the shopping worthwhile. Maybe she should send the Doctor to do it. He'd probably think the scanning machine at the till was an evil robot in disguise and try and disassemble it, hushing the complaints of the cashier with a wave of his sonic screwdriver. Concentrate Oswald! Tea bags. Mugs. Stick the kettle on. Biscuits. Five packs would be enough. Okay, six. They were his weakness. She always caught him nibbling away at one when he didn't think she was looking. At least he was eating. He was far too skinny. Stick insect. Con...cen...trate. Crisps. Crisps were good to share. He liked crisps. He tried to trick her once by sending her to the shops for a packet of crisps whilst he attempted to stop some sort of invasion from happening on his own. Always looking out for her. It warmed her heart. He'd still gotten a slap when the Tardis accidentally pulled up the record of the event. The video had been hilarious. Why did he run like a penguin? Dear god, Clara. Get a move on or he'll leave!

She rushed into her bedroom, shoving a few blankets into the bag. She didn't know whether it would be cold. She presumed it wouldn't be but it definitely wouldn't hurt to make him cuddle up next to her. She'd trap him in a cocoon of blankets. Then she'd have him. She did an evil laugh in her head as she changed into some more comfortable clothes. An old t-shirt that somehow still fit her. She supposed it was a large. It hung quite low on her and she hoped she'd catch the Doctor trying not to look at what it was alluding to. If he knew what they were. Fluffy socks and sweatpants completed the ensemble and she strudged back towards the blue box, not forgetting the kettle that was whistling. This was going to be fun.

The Doctor eyed her carefully as she came barging back inside with an overflowing bag. He thought about helping her but chose not to; this was all her doing. He doubted she would have accepted any assistance anyway. She had a determined look on her face as she placed the bag on the floor, running her hand over the handrail as she contemplated her next move. Why had she changed clothes? Clara looked at him expectantly and, without breaking eye contact, he pulled down the dematerialisation lever and that familiar sound came bellowing up around them. She loved that sound. It was the sound of home. Whenever she heard that noise, she knew she would be safe because her Doctor would be there for her. It wasn't long before the central column stopped moving, signalling they had landed. Well, she said landed…

"Can I open the doors? As in...is it safe? All the oxygen won't just be sucked out in an instant?" she asked. After all this time, she knew that she had to make sure about these things. The times when she got complacent were the moments when things began to go wrong. They'd had too many moments like that together. She loved it.

"Go ahead. I've extended the Tardis shields and oxygen bubble so it'll be fine. Just don't go walking off the edge. I don't want to be trying to fish you back in."

"It's good to know that you'd at least attempt to bring me back in."

"Maybe I wouldn't. Maybe this is all a cunning plan...ha ha." He finished with a sarcastic laugh, the one she had heard far too often. This incarnation really did have a dark sense of humour at times. She sent him another glare but didn't focus on his response as she excitedly went to the doors and opened them. What she didn't do, though, was properly look at the view. She didn't want to spoil it. Instead, she got everything out of the bag and began arranging. After a few minutes of hard work, not just because she was trying to ignore the Doctor's confused glances, it was all ready. She'd arranged two sets of blankets and pillows for them both to sit on with snacks running down the middle, along with two mugs of tea (extra sugar for him even though she had told him it was detrimental to his teeth. He claimed that Time Lords had superior enamel than humans so it wouldn't affect him, which she didn't quite believe). Clara admired her handy work before turning around and looking expectantly at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Come on," she said.

"What do you expect me to do?" He was so infuriating at times.

"What does it look like? Sit."

"Sit?"

"Yes."

"Sit where?"

"In the comfy spot I made for you! What did you think I was doing?"

"I just presumed you were having another breakdown. You have quite a few. I was meaning to talk to you about it…"

"Doctor...in all your life, when was the last time you just...sat down and relaxed?" He thought for a moment as he walked towards her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't normally have the time."

"Well, you do right now."

"Clara...I have access to the whole of time and space at the press of a button. I could take you to the most distant planet or let you ride a dinosaur. And this is what you wanted to do?"

"Mmhmm. Please...for me. Just you and me, spending time together. I don't bite. Unless you want me to" He could never resist that look and she grinned as he stepped closer. She sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the Tardis and looked back to where he was hovering nearby. She patted the spot next to her as she took a sip of her tea, not taking her eyes off of him. Eventually, he lowered himself to the floor, sitting in the same position as Clara. "Good boy. I didn't expect that comment to get you to come. Naughty." It was far too easy to rile him up as he sent a piercing look at her. Now it was time for her to appreciate the scenery. Against the inky blackness of space, her home loomed large in front of them. After all her time travelling with the Doctor, she had never thought to do this before. The Tardis was motionless as they stared at Earth, watching it silently. It was so beautiful to her. She thought of all the people down there, living their lives, unaware that she was up here. They had no clue anything like this was possible. They had their own issues, their own lives, things that were vitally important to them but would seem insignificant to the work she did with the Doctor. But that was the beauty of the human race. She looked at him, wondering whether he felt the same way. Was this just the norm for him after so long? To her, it was the most amazing sight but, to him...was it just another planet that needed saving from itself?

"I once knew a man who did this the only time he flew in the Tardis," the Doctor said, the first thing either of them had said since they sat down. She was surprised. He very rarely talked about the previous people he had travelled with.

"Do you understand why?"

"I know how special it is more than anyone else in the universe. Looking down upon your first planet, you feel so small but also powerful. It's strange. And Earth...well, it's even more special. There's a reason why I visit so often."

"And why is that?"

"There are seven billion people down there. All with dreams. All people who could change the universe. Most aren't worth my time." She chuckled at his words but stopped as he looked seriously at her. "But then there are the few people who stand out amongst the crowd. Those who have the ability and want to bring about change, the hunger for exploration, the kindness to help others. The people who are worth knowing. The people like you." She was speechless. She couldn't form any proper words. A blush rose to her cheeks again and she looked down with a shy smile. The Doctor could tell that had cheered her up as he blew on his tea and chose a biscuit to snack on. Something was niggling at her about what he had said.

"That man you talked about...why did he only travel once?" It was his turn to look down at the floor, this time in sadness.

"I let him down. I promised to look after his son and daughter-in-law. Soon after that, I lost them. They got to live together for the rest of their lives but...we could never see them again." It sounded extremely complicated and she wanted to apologise for bringing it up. "I still wonder what goes through his mind every day. Whether he thinks they're going to show up at the door one morning. That's the thing with what I do...there are no guarantees."

"There are no guarantees in life, end of," she replied strongly. "Just look at Danny." He patted her hand. It was rare for her to talk about him after what had happened. He knew she still loved him despite his death. "We get to see more, live more, than we ever would because of you. I bet if you asked them, they wouldn't change a thing."

"I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Good. Because it's not going to happen. You'll be dragging me out of here before I leave."

"Not with those pounds you've been putting on." She looked aghast at him and threw a crisp at his head.

"There we go! Throw away the crisps before you eat them all." He gave her that big, toothy grin that always melted her resolve, her anger dissipating instantly. He looked at the crisp she had thrown, blew on it, then popped it in his mouth, making sure to accentuate the loud crunching sound. He is still a goofball. Wrapping a blanket around her, she shuffled closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Clara was pleasantly surprised when he didn't object to the blatant intimacy they were sharing. Progress, she thought happily.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking back out to space.

"For what exactly?"

"Doing this for me. I know it's not your idea of a thrilling adventure but...it was nice of you to agree." For some reason, he felt a deep pit of shame at her words. He hated the fact that she hadn't expected him to let her do this. He would do anything for her. "We should do this again sometime. To burn off steam after all that running we do."

"I very much look forward to it. I have to say...it has been quite pleasant." She looked up at him with a grin. This was a perfect opportunity to tease him.

"Was it something to do with my excellent company and pleasant conversational skills?" This was a perfect opportunity to tease her.

"No. The biscuits," he replied as he popped another into his mouth with a wink. But, as he began to chew and defend off her insulted attacks, a loud rumble came through the Tardis. His happy expression disappeared in an instant. A red light began to flash in the console room but that was only the beginning. As the Doctor urgently stood up to see what was wrong with his ship, Clara shouted out in fear as she saw a massive golden jagged line appear from nowhere right above the Earth. He ran back over to her, leaning outside of the Tardis to look at it. That isn't possible. Running back to the console, he pressed a button to stop the pulsing alarm and began to scan the expanding tear in space. The readings were changing constantly and he couldn't slow it down enough to make sense any of it. Running a free hand through his long, silver hair, he let out a frustrated shout as he banged the scanner in annoyance. He was interrupted from the beginnings of a tirade when the phone rang. He picked it up instantly, didn't wait to listen to what whoever was on the other end of the line wanted, and shouted.

"I'm busy at the moment!" He promptly slammed the phone down and carried on. It was then that Clara's mobile phone began to emit a jaunty tune that didn't suit the situation. She placed it to her ear and allowed the person to speak this time.

"Yes, I'm with him. Yes, I have been trying to work on his manners and phone etiquette. Yes, I know that there has been minimal progress so far." The other person explained the situation and Clara listened attentively, trying to drown out the noise of the Doctor complaining. "I'll try to speak some sense into him but you know what he's like in these situations." She moved next to him, sliding the monitor away.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to deal with what seems like a massive threat to your home planet. I thought you'd be a little more concerned. There's no time for chit chat."

"Kate wants you to know that she's tired of you hanging up on her."

"Then she should stop calling me. Problem solved."

"She's saying that everyone on the planet can see what we're seeing. The world is going crazy already in fear."

"Well, you don't expect to see something like that on your morning commute. Call her back and tell her I'm dealing with it."

"That's the point. UNIT have all of their intelligence task forces monitoring it and she feels that your expertise is needed."

"Why do I need their help?"

"Because you can't do everything on your own. I'm overruling you on this."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked dangerously.

"Do you remember what the Great Intelligence did to me? Uploaded tons of information about computers, including amazing typing ability. That even goes for the Tardis console. Destination already set." She gave him a defiant look before she pulled the lever and they were on the move again.

As they stepped out of the Tardis after landing, they were greeted by a flurry of activity in the UNIT base under the Tower of London. Soldiers were being given their orders on public control whilst scientists in long white lab coats hurried around with sheets of paper they hoped held the answers to the potential threat in the sky. Clara chanced a look at the Doctor, who was wearing an expression of thunder at her actions. She knew she had expressly done the opposite of what he wanted but it was for his and Earth's own good. He would mellow out eventually once he properly got into this mystery. It was always the same with him. It was why she liked to push her luck. He wouldn't get rid of her no matter what she did.

"Ah. She convinced you! Not a surprise really. You always have been a push over when it comes to your companions." Kate Stewart, the daughter of the Doctor's old ally and friend, Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, walked over to them. Her blonde hair was cut into a short bob and she was wearing her usual brown long coat. "You've been away for quite a while. We began to think that those up there had lost interest in us."

"You would be so lucky," he curtly replied. "And my being here isn't my own doing. She's the only reason I'm contemplating working with you. I had it under control. UNIT don't have the capacity to understand what is happening."

"Do you know what is happening then?"

"...no." Kate and Clara shared a knowing look, which he took offence to. "Look! I was working on it when I was rudely interrupted."

"This is a threat to Earth. We weren't going to just leave it up to you. We've had to adapt after the whole Zygon fiasco that you left us with. Emergency protocols, ways of international contact even when the phone lines are down. We're improving." The Doctor wasn't fussed about their advancements. There was a gaping hole forming above them. It was difficult to concentrate on anything else. Apart from the insult directed at him.

"Left you with? I saved you lot from an invasion. You could at least appreciate my work."

"I'm sorry," Clara added. "He's just in a mood because I piloted the Tardis and that means he can no longer show off all the time."

"Never get in between a man and his toys. Now, Doctor. We've had specialists brought in from all over the place to help you."

"Your scientists don't know the first thing about that rift."

"That may be so. But there's one person I think you'll like to get reacquainted with. For a change, you have good timing since he's just arrived." She began leading them through the circular room, having to dodge people rushing about. It was a cacophony of noise as people spoke on telephones, spreading the official message that would be told to the public. The main issue at the moment was controlling them; with an intergalactic threat seemingly on the way, the last thing they needed was more domestic issues. Clara nudged the Doctor as they walked.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just hope it's not someone I've offended in the past."

"That certainly narrows it down." Kate stopped in front of the largest desk on the floor, with multiple screens aligning the wall, all with different things on. Live TV reports, results from the initial scans of the rift, progress reports. One screen had a video of whatever it was. It was the first time they'd properly been able to look at it. It was golden in colour and jagged in shape, like a crack opening up. It was both mesmerising and terrifying to look at. Sat on the chair was a man in a lab coat with short brown hair. He spun around in his chair and the Doctor's eyes widened in realisation.

"It's you!" he exclaimed. Clara wasn't expecting that reaction. The man leaned towards Kate, pushing his large, round spectacles back up his nose.

"Is that him?" he asked.

"The one and only," came the reply. "Doctor, I'm told you know Professor Malcolm Taylor."

"You look old!" Malcolm blurted out. He reached out his arm and vigorously shook the Doctor's hand, the Time Lord being reminded of his previous enthusiasm.

"We've all aged since the last time we met. You don't see me pointing out the few grey hairs you have now."

"Doctor," Clara whispered. "Who is he exactly?"

"As you probably heard, this is Malcolm Taylor. He helped me out a few years back. Stopped the Earth from being eaten." Clara was sure he made most of these stories up. But she had been with him long enough to just accept his tales. He'd sulk if she didn't encourage him.

"What were you doing at the time?"

"Flying a bus. Pretty well, I might add, for my first time." Okay, he was definitely making this up. But he said it with such a straight face that she had to believe him.

"Since Professor Taylor has...history with dealing with wormholes, we thought he would be our best bet for solving this," Kate explained.

"It's not a wormhole," the Doctor said, putting an end to that theory.

"I tried explaining that to them but they wouldn't listen," Malcolm complained.

"Then what is it?"

"Enlarge the readings you already have," the Doctor ordered, Malcolm promptly doing as he was told. He pointed to a large flux in the energy signals that kept repeating every so often. "You see there - a wormhole is a natural phenomenon so is more random in the signals it gives off. But this was one has a regular pattern."

"Meaning someone has created it," Malcolm finished.

"Exactly."

"But who would do this? Why tear a hole right above Earth?" Kate asked.

"You humans make a lot of enemies in the future. Take your pick."

"Could it be a portal or teleportation device? A way of sending an army right to our front door. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"I don't know! It's infuriating. I always know things. It could be a portal but, if it were for an invasion force, they'd have made it less obvious. A giant, gaping hole above the planet gets everyone talking. Not a very sound military tactic."

"Who would be the most likely to do this though?" Clara wondered aloud. "I'm guessing it takes a lot of power to do this so not many planets will have the resources."

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around. Always asking the right questions." Clara felt a warm pride well up inside of her. "Clara's right. There are only a few species with the technology capable of creating this."

"Daleks? Cybermen? Sontarans?" Kate listed. The Doctor ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Possibly. I won't be able to tell until I know what sort of energy is being emitted. I could take the Tardis but I'd risk getting sucked in and then you'd have no hope."

"You might want to take a look at this," Malcolm said, making them turn back to the computer screens. The pattern was changing in rhythm and speed. "It's like some sort of message."

"Morse code?" Kate proposed. She turned to look at the Doctor but he had taken a few steps back, a worried and frightened look on his face. Clara, concerned about the way he was reacting, placed a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"What is it, Doctor? What have you realised?" He knew that pattern. It was forever etched into his memory. They were all in massive danger and it was all his fault. All he could see was the signal repeat in front of him, the noise ringing in his ears. It was coming back. The tapping. The drumbeat. The pattern of four.

"It's worse than we could have ever imagined. It's Gallifrey. It's the Time Lords."


	2. Searching

"Brian's log," he said after hitting play on his small camera. He'd kept the name. Of course he had kept the name. His son had found it funny the first time he heard it all those years ago so he'd maintained his position through sheer stubbornness, even if it sounded a bit...iffy. He'd expanded though. After the invasion of the black cubes, he thought he'd carry on with his videos. He presumed the Doctor would find them useful if he ever returned to Earth. He had recorded his comments about all of the peculiar events happening throughout the world, even those that ended up not being of an extraterrestrial nature. He'd found it quite relaxing, in a sense. As everyone else panicked about metal men bursting out of graves, he'd put the kettle on, set up the camera, and begun to describe the panic. It was a way of remaining in contact with his son, wherever he was in the cosmos. Brian Williams hadn't seen his son for just over two years. He guessed that he had told Rory and his wife Amy to run away with the madman (once again) without looking back but, as he had said it, he had hoped they would still pop in from time to time. Especially around the holidays. But...nothing. Sometimes, at night, he would look up at the stars and think about whether they were safe. They were with the Doctor. They had to be safe. All he knew was that, when they eventually came home, either deliberately or by accident, he would be waiting here for them with so many stories to tell. And he didn't doubt that they'd have some wild tales to entertain him with too.

He looked back at the camera after his momentary pause. "A large hole has appeared in the sky. All the news reports are telling us to stay calm, for what good that will do, I don't know. I've noticed quite a few people running about the street, acting as if it's the end of the world. But, so far, no damage has been caused and no people have died, as far as we know. We don't know whether the threat is natural or designed by another foe. There has been no sight of any aliens coming out of the hole. Of course, they could be invisible. I don't know whether aliens can be invisible. We don't know a lot, really. But I have faith that he'll sort it out." He ended with a brief smile and a nod to the camera before stopping the record. A few taps on his laptop keyboard and it was soon on his YouTube page. Yes, he had a YouTube site. He'd discovered a large but enclosed society of people all interested in the Doctor and everything to do with space. So he'd decided to share his findings with them all. It kept him from being too lonely, really, and they all seemed pleasant. He had especially been getting on well with another bloke, called Wilfred. As soon as he had uploaded the video, a notification came up. It was Wilf with an email in response to current events. This was how they communicated. It was like being a part of a secret organisation. Despite them both having their faces smiling at each other from their profile pictures. He took note of the white hair and beard that greeted him in the corner of the screen. Wilf was definitely older than him and seemed to have had a few experiences with the Doctor. He clicked on the message.

"It's them aliens again! I swear!" read the text in all capital letters. Wilf didn't seem too adept at working with computers. "It's just like when them planets were in the sky. Do you remember? I shot one of them. Didn't work but I still showed them! I bet the Doctor is working away right now, trying to fix it. Mark my words. It'll be gone before we know it." Brian smiled at the crazed message. He always packed so much into a short space. He began typing himself.

"It's nice to talk to you again, Wilf. It was a bit of a shock this evening when I looked out of the window to see it there. It just makes me wonder where he is right now. If he's on Earth, I'd just like to know where he is. I bet I could help. I did the last time he was here." He clicked send and then stood up, going into the kitchen to make another brew. He paused as he looked at a photograph of himself in front of one of the pyramids and got lost in the memories of that trip, only to be snapped out of it when a ping came from his computer. Wilf again.

"Oh, he's always been unpredictable, that man. He'll be here somewhere. When there's aliens, he's definitely going to be there to stop them."

"How did you find him the last time? You've spoken before about your time with him."

"You don't find the Doctor. He finds you. I just bumped into him a few times. He seemed perplexed by it all. One thing you have to remember is that he won't always look the same. He told me he can change his face! He called it something like...regenemeration. That's it." That got Brian's attention, the kettle long forgotten now.

"Can he? Rory never mentioned that. That's...amazing!"

"You could be walking down the street right next to him and you wouldn't have the foggiest idea." In another part of London, Wilfred Mott looked up from his computer screen, his giddy smile fading as he saw Sylvia come into the kitchen.

"You better not be talking to your strange friend again," she complained.

"Come on, love! He knows the Doctor. You've seen it out there. It's happening again."

"I know," she sighed. "We're being told to stay indoors until we get more information. But we can rely on the Doctor to save us again."

"What if he's not here? What if he's not alive anymore? We can't always rely on him. He practically told us that. If this fella knows the Doctor, then he can help us track down more people with a better understanding of whatever the hell that is in the sky."

"You're just lucky Donna has been in Mexico for three months. All this talk of him would do her no good. If she gets back before this is all over, you have to keep your mouth shut." Wilf nervously nodded. His daughter had always had a temper on her. Maybe he'd spend some time with his telescope, just to put his mind at rest. He wasn't going to be told what to do by people in suits unless aliens came knocking at his door again.

xxxxxxxxx

The sound of tyres screeching filled the air as the car quickly pulled up onto the drive of her house. As soon as the engine switched off, she was out of the car, taking a brief look up at the sky to see if it was still there. It sadly was. The moment it had appeared, she had cut the job she was on short and raced back home. The only positive about all of this was that her son was home from university at Oxford, meaning she would be able to protect him if the situation got worse. She needed to be there for him. She began shouting for him as she stepped inside, shoving off her brown leather jacket and hanging it up on the coat hook by the door.

"Luke! Luke! Are you here?" No response. She frantically went upstairs and into the secret room of the house. Her son was waiting for her in there, sat on the chair by the desk. "You could have responded, you know!" she moaned at him. "You kids these days are stone deaf when it suits you." She called him a kid but, when she looked at him, all she could see was the young man he had grown into. It brought memories flooding back of the time she first met him, in the most peculiar of circumstances. But she needed to focus right now.

"I've been waiting for you. What we're being told is just generic nonsense about staying inside."

"It's good advice for the public," she countered sagely, as a mother should do.

"Are you going to listen to them then?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know...you really are getting to be too clever for your own good," she laughed as she affectionately messed up his hair, Luke giving her a disgruntled look. "Have you messaged Clyde and Rani?"

"They wanted to come over to help with whatever you end up planning. But I told them to stay at home for now."

"Good. This seems to be out of our level of jurisdiction really. There's only one man that can sort this out."

"You know how difficult it is to contact him though. He'll just tell us that he's busy saving another planet and that we can look after ourselves."

"You don't know him as well as I do. He'll be here or getting here soon. Mr Smith, I need you!" Smoke came billowing out of the walls as it moved outwards to reveal a large computer with a jumble of coloured shapes on the screen above the control panel. Sarah Jane Smith smiled at it before walking over. This was her base of operations on 13 Bannerman Road. This was what she did when the Doctor wasn't around.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," the extraterrestrial computer greeted. "I assume this is to do with the time rift in the sky?"

"You'd assume correctly. Is that what it is? A time rift? How do you know?"

"I'm detecting high levels of artron radiation being emitted from it. For an amount of this size to be produced in such a short space of time, the only conclusion is for it to be a hole through time."

"Do we know who created it, if anyone has?"

"It is highly unlikely that this is a natural event. But only a few species are known to have mastered the use of such energy since it naturally occurs in the Time Vortex."

"Mum, we only know one person who flies through the Vortex. He'll know what to do." She sighed and reached for her phone, which had the number of the Tardis on speed dial. No answer.

"It seems like he's out. Typical him."

"How do we find him then?"

"Mr Smith, is there a chance you could track the Tardis if it was on Earth?"

"In usual circumstances, yes. But the rift has been polluting too much artron energy for it to be possible to locate the specific signature of the Doctor's Tardis." She let out an irritated sound before getting an idea.

"K-9!" she shouted, the small metal dog suddenly appearing in a flash of blue light.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Do you still have the base code numerals of the Tardis stored in your memory banks?" she asked.

"Affirmative."

"Pass them over to Mr Smith then. It will help locate him." She was internally wishing that this would work. K-9 rolled over to the computer and his antennae reached out to the console, transferring the data. A flash of numbers appeared on screen, random digits not settling in any order. They watched the digits alter but nothing stayed the same as it should have.

"It's not working," Luke pointed out and she flung her head back in frustration.

"I regret to inform you that the Tardis has been remodelled several times since K-9 last operated with it. The base sequence has been considerably altered, making location near impossible. That is if it is even on Earth."

"Oh, that infernal man! Always tinkering with his ship. There's nothing we can do then. We'll just have to wait until he shows his face or this whole mess gets sorted out."

"Nothing has happened yet, though," Luke said, sitting on the step that she was perched on after the disappointing news. "It doesn't seem to be affecting the planet in anyway."

"Luke is correct," Mr Smith concurred. "Earth's gravitational field and orbit has not been altered. Weather patterns remain the same and global temperatures are at an average level."

"So this might not be the disaster we thought it was. It might just be something new to look at in the sky."

"He wouldn't think so. He'd want to make doubly sure before we went about our everyday lives again."

"You can't save the planet from something that isn't a threat."

"I...know. I just thought I'd be able to see him again. It's been so long now. What will he look like?"

"He'll turn up. He hasn't let you down before."

"He left me once. Decades ago," Sarah Jane admitted. "He finds new people to be interested in. That's how the cycle goes. Maybe I'm at the end now." She had a few unshed tears in her eyes as she spoke, running a hand through her slightly greying hair.

"Don't talk like that. If you need the Doctor, he'll come to you." She really hoped that Luke was right. Before it was too late for her and everyone else.

xxxxxxxxx

Martha Jones was running. Fast. For a large creature, this alien could really pick up some speed. She rounded the corner of a disused industrial factory just as the Slitheen came careening around it too. Why had she let Mickey decide who was going to be the bait this time? She'd kill him if they got out of this predicament. They'd picked up reports of strange activity in the area, with high spikes in electricity and unusual lights coming from the estate, and had ultimately thought it wise to come investigate. That was their life now as free lance alien fighters ever since she had left UNIT. There had been too many regulations with that place and far too much paperwork to make it worthwhile. This was as close as it got to living life like it had been with the Doctor. She still wasn't going to tell her mother what they did. It was safe enough to say she was still with UNIT, which came with enough disapproval as it was.

They hadn't expected it to be a Slitheen but at least Mickey had some previous experience dealing with them. That's what he was doing right now. Going to the local corner shop to pick up some ingredients, he'd said. She didn't know what that meant but she'd been infuriated as he drove away with a cheeky grin on his face, leaving her to stall the creature. Turned out that the Slitheen had been attempting to fix its ship in a warehouse it had crashed in. The poor workers inside hadn't stood a chance judging from the bodies she had stumbled across. That was why they did this job. The Doctor wasn't always here to tackle these supposedly small issues that seemed to be happening more and more nowadays. UNIT had the same issue. They would only send troops if it was deemed a serious enough case and they had flat out refused when they had got into contact before. Something about their budget being tight so they had to be more selective about what missions they chose. Absolute nonsense, she thought, but she couldn't fight them on it. She'd seen what was happening with these types of organisations. Torchwood had already disbanded due to a lack of funds and resources. The world was losing its defences at a time when it was being under attack more frequently.

Martha shoved over some bin cans in the hope that it would slow the alien down but it had little effect. Still running, she grabbed her mobile phone from her pocket and angrily punched in the numbers she had memorised.

"Oh, you better pick up," she grumbled, pressing the phone to her ear. The Slitheen let out a roar from behind her, making her pick up her speed once again. "Pick up!"

"Hello?" Mickey answered far too casually for her liking.

"Where the hell are you?" she screamed down the phone.

"There's a queue!" he responded whilst he waited in line at the shop. He tried to remember what the annoying song was that was playing over the small tanoy but couldn't quite place it. All modern pop songs sounded the same anyway. He was looking at the array of chocolates by the till. Freddos were far too expensive but 50p for a curly wurly was a decent bargain. He picked up two, knowing it would cheer Martha up, and put them on top of the jars of pickled onion he'd found. "I'll be there soon. Five minutes tops, I swear! Love you." She let out gutteral noise and hung up, chancing a look back to see the seven foot monster bearing down on her. Trying to get past a misplaced canister, she caught her left leg on it, making her stumble slightly. She tried to get up as quickly as she could but the time lost proved to be costly. She had to dodge a swinging claw as it came down upon her, making a large gash in the canister she had just fallen over. Martha let out a scream as she tried to clamber away, kicking out at it, but she felt the claw wrap around her ankle, slowly dragging her back. She tried feeling around her jacket pockets, hoping that she still had that laser she had used in the previous mission. Her hand found the object but it was a tight fit and she struggled to get it out from her coat. Just then, the large crack in the sky appeared, causing them both to stop. They watched it grow, fearing what it was. The Slitheen then focused back on its hunting, letting out a loud roar. Martha knew she was done for. The handle of the gun was caught on something. Yet the roar turned into a harrowing scream as the alien began to fade away in front of her. Trying one last time to take a swing at her and missing, the monster vanished without a trace. She looked around in confusion, wondering what had happened. This was when a van came speeding down the road, Mickey jumping out as it came to a stop with the tyres screeching loudly in protest. He was holding a measuring jug with a mixture of liquids and, by the looks of things, he had been making it whilst he drove since he had some all over his top.

"Where is it?" he asked, eyes shifting around the scenario.

"What did you do?"

"What are you going on about?"

"It just vanished then! Disappeared. As soon as that appeared." She pointed up at the sky, Mickey noticing the gaping hole for the first time. It was stagnant in the air, not moving or pulsing. It still seemed ominous just by looking at it. Definitely alien, that was for sure.

"And do we know what that is?"

"It doesn't seem too good but I think it just saved my life."

"Well then, it can't be too bad," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, still holding the jug in one hand. Martha glared at her husband, not just because of the smell.

"You are not getting away with it that easily. What sort of a plan was that?" she shouted. "You can be the one to contact UNIT to fill in the usual form. And try and find something about that thing," she ordered, pointing at the rift. "You are so sleeping downstairs tonight." He audibly gulped and meekly held up what he had bought for her.

"Chocolate?"

xxxxxxxxx

The Doctor rubbed his chin in thought as he continued to look at the screen. He just wouldn't believe what he was being shown. This wasn't right. They were trying to force the issue, not fully knowing what the dire consequences would be of their actions. They had always been an impatient and impetuous race because they felt they were a superior class, bending time around themselves. But this time it wasn't going to work smoothly and it looked like they still needed his help to finish the job.

"How do you know it's Gallifrey?" Kate asked, not liking his facial expression. It made him look so old, that look in his tired eyes.

"They're sending me a message. That signal you picked up, the pattern of four. That's the heartbeat of a Time Lord. They want my attention."

"Is this what it all is then? A way of making you take notice?"

"No. What that tear is is them trying to break free from the pocket universe they currently reside. They haven't learnt from the last time they tried." He looked at Clara softly. "At Trenzalore." She thought back to that dreadful time, the Doctor abandoning her for her own good and then her arrival just before he died. She had been so heartbroken to see the man her heart swooned for age in front of her and then ultimately change. The only reason he was still standing there by her side was because of the tearful pleas she had given to those who remained on Gallifrey. It had taken some time to get used to but she was now thankful that she had gotten the man standing in front of her out of the whole ordeal.

"But why now? Why here?" Malcolm wondered, straightening his glasses again as he tried to run some more calculations.

"I don't know about the timing of it all. It's probably random. It is a tear through the universe itself, cutting through time. Even the Time Lords can't control that too well. But the where is understandable. The last time Gallifrey almost came back was here. It almost crushed the Earth but thankfully I was around to save the day as I always do." He winked at Clara who smiled despite his cockiness. She enjoyed it when he was confident. "That cost me a face."

"At least I prefer this one," she said before realising what had come out of her mouth, quickly averting her gaze to ignore his raised eyebrows and covering her stupid mouth. That hadn't mean to be voiced outside of her own head. Her own body had betrayed her and he was enjoying the spectacle.

"What's going to happen then?" Kate asked. "Is the planet under threat from being crushed again?"

"Not at the moment. Why do you think they're trying to contact me? To rip a hole through time takes enough energy and power as it is. They've been isolated from the universe for a considerable time now so their resources will be suitably diminished. For them to completely break through, they need a helping hand on the other side." He gave a little wave. "I'm supposed to be the hand."

"Are you going to help them then?" Clara inquired.

"No," he bluntly replied before walking off. That left them looking at each other helplessly, at a loss for words for his sudden exit. He was always the one helping people. Why wasn't he doing that now?

"One second," Clara said, holding up a placacting hand to the other two before charging off to catch up to the Doctor. She found him looking through a cupboard that bore the sign Keep Out on the door. He never listened to rules or signs. No wonder he always got into trouble. He ignored her impatient look, instead choosing to pretend to be interested in a boring-looking file about maintaining the ravens around the Tower of London.

"What was that about?" She snatched the file out of his hand and chucked it back inside, wincing as she heard a crashing sound and then slowly closing the door and leading him away.

"What was what about?" he shrugged.

"Don't play dumb with me. You always want to be the smartest in the room. What's wrong."

"Nothing," he evaded. She placed a hand on his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You saved the Time Lords. You were so happy when you found out you had succeeded. Isn't this a good thing?"

"Yes," he grinned, making her smile at him.

"Then why aren't you helping them now?"

"You saw what happened at Trenzalore. The amount of time energy protruding out of that rift is already going to be noticeable. Every race in the cosmos will come bearing down upon Earth in the hope that they can harness that power and then destroy Gallifrey for good. It wasn't meant to be like this!" He sighed and moved away from her touch. "At the moment, the signal is too weak to raise any alarms. It won't affect the planet in any way. Everybody's fine."

"You're not! You can't abandon your people."

"Of course I can. I'll do what I always do. I'll run and I'll run and, when the time is right, then they can come back. But not like this. I can't risk the damage that would happen here."

"Maybe it won't be like last time. It's possible that they've been deterred since someone destroyed them all during his regeneration." She nudged him playfully but he wasn't for having it. They were back in front of the computers, Kate and Malcolm looking at them both expectantly. Osgood came bustling over with a stack of paper, shoving past the Doctor without noticing it was him. He looked aghast at the disrespect and Clara could only laugh.

"The data you wanted," she said to Kate. She then turned around and noticed the two recognisable people. "Oh, hello! Long time no see. They didn't tell me you were here."

"Big thing in the sky. Couldn't resist, could we?" he responded, reverting back to his usual mixture of charm and sarcasm. "How is life? Ready to say which one you are yet?" He was referring to the fact that a Zygon had taken the image of Osgood before one of them had been killed by Missy. It was incredibly confusing and he found the puzzle irritating.

"No. I'm kind of disappointed that you haven't figured it out yet. All those stories about you being so intelligent." Clara knew that would sting his ego and it had had the desired effect looking at the snarl on his face.

"Maybe I have," he lied.

"I doubt it. But you have bigger concerns to deal with right now."

"Speaking of...have you decided what we are going to do?" Kate asked them.

"Nothing."

"Doctor…" Clara moaned.

"If I start messing with the rift, it will likely open up and have untold effects on the regionalised time stream. Not mentioning the hordes of people who would come bearing down upon you lot. If I'm correct, you could do with not having to worry about that." Kate tentatively nodded. "Tell the people that everything is okay and they can go on with their lives. There is nothing to do. Bye." Clara apologised for his behaviour before racing after him once again, eventually catching up to him as he entered the Tardis.

"So you're running away."

"That's what we usually do."

"No it's not! This isn't you. If you're scared about anything, you can talk to me." He simply pulled down the lever, signalling that he had made up his mind. "You don't have to go through this on your own. You have me."

"I know. Which is why I'm doing this. I'm not sacrificing the universe for my selfish needs."

"All those people relying on you...hoping that they can finally live again."

"Clara, for centuries I thought they were all dead! I thought I was alone! I can manage a bit longer with the knowledge that they are still alive. I really do appreciate your efforts." He walked up to her. She didn't know what he was going to do but she definitely wasn't expecting him to awkwardly step closer to her before wrapping his arms around her in a stiff hug. It took her a moment to process what was happening before melting into his embrace. She closed her eyes as she took full advantage of appreciating this rare moment.

"I know what you're doing," she whispered.

"And what's that?"

"Hiding your face from me."


	3. Distractions

A week had passed since the time rift had appeared and the Doctor had, so far, been proven right. Nothing had happened. No reports on ecosystems disappearing or local ice cream van drivers suddenly finding themselves in the Amazon rainforest. Clara didn't know why that scenario came into her head. She was probably hungry. She had a tub in the freezer that she was slowly getting through. That was her night planned then. No, the world was fine or as fine as it usually was. She'd spent the first couple of evenings after the Doctor had dropped her back off at her apartment watching the scar in the sky, waiting for something to happen. She'd expected a ship to come flying out of it as soon as the Tardis went or possibly a bolt of energy destroying a part of Earth as a warning shot. But...nothing. He'd been right. He was going to be so infuriating when she next saw him, whenever that was going to be.

The government had issued a statement after two days stating that there was nothing to be worried about and everyone should continue with their normal lives. There had been multiple dull 'experts' on the news attempting to play it off as a visual impact of climate change but one that wasn't causing any damage. Others put forward the idea that was all an extremely elaborate advertising campaign and we'd all soon be hearing about a brand new phone or television show. How anyone believed them, she didn't know. She guessed that, when people had no understanding of the wonders of space like she did or were simply scared of the unknown, they were willing to accept any reasoning that sounded somewhat believable and rational.

Work at Coal Hill High school had been incredibly boring in comparison though when it reopened after the government's statement. The only people who appeared more perturbed by the return to normality were the students but that was likely because they hadn't bothered to do their homework in the hope that the world was about to end. She always enjoyed teaching. It was her life outside of the adventures with the Time Lord in the big blue box and she loved having an impact on these young adult's lives, no matter how small an effect she had. But she couldn't concentrate, not whilst she constantly thought and worried about the Doctor, especially after how the last time she saw him had ended. She could tell he was sad about the whole situation but he was never one to properly talk about it. He had landed in her apartment, taken one more biscuit for the road, and then said he would see her soon, giving her a pat on the head. She hadn't wanted to be left but there was no persuading him. This was the worst possible time for him to be alone. She was fretting about what dangers he was putting himself into in an attempt to forget about the Time Lords and Gallifrey. Clara wanted to be with him. That had been the agreement after Christmas with Santa Claus and the dreams within dreams debacle. She loved her everyday life but travelling with him was something else entirely.

She wrote a few words on the whiteboard and gave a smile to the students as they filtered into the classroom. This was going to be a long hour at the end of the day since the Doctor was meant to return to her later in the evening. She could get through it.

"Alright, alright. Everyone please settle down. I know the last few days have been rather exciting but surely it won't compare to Charles Dickens!" Nearly all of them let out an audible groan, making her wince. She had tried to add a bit more enthusiasm and exuberance in her voice than normal to disguise the fact that she wasn't feeling any of those emotions but it didn't seem to be persuading the students. "Thought that would be the case. Regardless...turn to page sixty-four in your textbooks and read the first page. Then I want someone to explain to the class why he was so fascinated with ghosts." She wondered for a second whether the Doctor had ever met Charles Dickens. She would have to ask him when she next saw him. More groans, somehow even louder this time. "Okay, let's make a deal. If you finish all the work for today, I'll let you leave early." No groans this time, just the sound of everyone hurriedly scribbling away with their pens and writing things down. She smiled smugly at her teaching ability.

They were done with ten minutes to spare and, being true to her word, she let them leave. "Try not to make too much noise!" she said but all she got in response was loud laughter and shouting. Her cunning meant she could go home early too so she wasn't too fussed. She was packing up her bag and picking up pieces of paper that had been left on the floor when she looked out the window. It wasn't too busy yet since all the other classes were still in progress, which meant it was easy for her to spot an all too familiar person mooching around the school grounds. She let out an annoyed groan, wondering what nonsense was going to be targeting her school this time. She finished putting the stuff away, swung her bag over her shoulder, and hurried down to catch him. She couldn't help the grin that was forming on her face regardless as she thought about seeing him again. Her eagerness was becoming a bit of a problem but she didn't care at all.

She found him leaning by the school gates, discreetly waving his sonic screwdriver over it. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice her approaching and it took a disgruntled cough on her part to alert him of her presence, making him jump in fright. She was the only person in the universe who could scare him properly. He popped his sonic back inside of his coat, a long brown one that she remembered him wearing the last time he was at the school. He gave her a sheepish look.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, there was a rusty bolt on one of the panels. I was just optimising its strength. Can't allow it to fall on some wee kid, can we? You're not exactly running a tight ship it seems." She glared at him, the look he always wanted to avoid.

"You know full well that's not what I meant."

"Hi, Mr. Smith!" She had to stop her tirade before she started as a young boy came up behind them, leaving school for the day. She looked at the Doctor in confusion. What had he been up to that she hadn't noticed.

"Michael," he responded with a smile on his face. "How was football practice?" What was going on?!

"I'm actually on my way there. Been practicing with my sister though because my mum told me too."

"Always listen to your mother. I didn't and look at me now."

"You should come watch us. We're playing our local rivals next week. Big derby game." The Doctor eyed Clara, who was wearing an increasingly impatient look.

"Maybe some other time. I have a feeling I'm going to be very busy. And listen to the advice I gave you. Football is an incredibly boring sport. Now darts...that's a fun activity. You get to drink pints from ten o'clock in the morning."

"Mr. Smith!" Clara shouted, remembering to call him by his alias. "Please don't tell the students to drink alcohol."

"Why not? He's old enough."

"I'm fourteen."

"Exactly. Now, go run off. You're not going to want to see me get in trouble with Miss Oswald, are you?"

"Good luck, sir." Michael nodded his head and hurried off, leaving the two of them on their own. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and began walking away from the gates, heading towards his caretaker's office.

"You've been talking to the kids?" Clara asked.

"Only some of them. Most of them can barely string a sentence together. Aren't you the one who's supposed to be teaching them English?" She ignored the thinly veiled insult. She knew he was doing it to distract her from her questioning.

"Where's the normal caretaker?"

"I gave him the week off. I told him to look after his cat. Fiendish devils that they are."

"How long have you been here?"

"...only a few days."

"A few days? How have I not noticed you so far?"

"Because you're a brilliant teacher and were only concentrating in shaping the minds of the people of the future?" He just got another glare. "Compliments normally work with you." They entered the room he'd made his own, Clara noticing that the warning sign was still up on the door.

"Not today. Why have you been here...again? Is there some sort of alien threat that I need to know about?"

"Of course not! I told you...I was fixing the fence." He opened the Tardis door and the two of them walked inside. He began fiddling with buttons on the central console, hoping that she would stop with all the questions.

"For a few days?"

"It was a very stubborn fence."

"Doctor…" She softened her voice, thinking that it would make him more willing to talk to her. "What's wrong? Is it something to do with the rift?" He sighed and stopped messing with the console, now looking at her with a defeated expression. She always won, eventually. No one else had ever been able to wear him down this easily and he felt that this regeneration was definitely one of the most stubborn.

"If you must know, I thought it was wise that I stick around for a bit and make sure nothing changes with it. Much safer if I can react promptly rather than you having to call me. And, by being here, it meant I was close to you." Her eyes widened and he was left in a flustered state, realising he had chosen the wrong words to explain it to her. "No! Not like that! Well, of course I like being near you! But...not like that! It just meant that I could keep an eye on you. Make sure that you're safe. I was...worried about you." That left her speechless. But she couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity.

"You were...worried?" she asked, stepping closer to him with a small smile. He was extremely nervous now.

"That's what I said."

"Why?" Just say it Doctor. Please.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question? It's natural that I'd want to keep you safe. I have a duty of care towards you because you mean a great deal to me!" It wasn't exactly what she had wanted but she'd take it. She could tell how uncomfortable he was with the situation but he had to learn to get better at doing this, especially if they were going to travel all the time together. She placed her hand on his cheek, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You really are a daft, old man." It hurt him to hear her say that. Was he always going to be just an old man to her when he looked like this.

"Maybe I'm too old now. You should find someone younger." It was a test. One that he hoped she would pass, for the sake of his two hearts.

"Nah. All those young blokes out there would never live up to you. You're still full of more life than they'll ever have, which is what I cherish about you. And I must say I prefer older men, anyway." She enjoyed seeing the look of shock on his face. "Thank you for caring about me. But it's my job to look out for you, especially right now. Which is why you are going to take me on an adventure, to take your mind off of this rift business. I want you properly distracted."

"That's something I can do. Where do you have in mind?" He suddenly had a spring in his step, not just because of the promise of another trip, but because of the words she had just said.

"I want it to be a relaxing adventure. We can just spend some together, explore the world. You can show off with all your knowledge about whatever the place is and I'll make sure to look as interested in what you're mumbling about as you want." He refused to comment on her playful snarkiness, allowing her this free pass just this once.

"Well then...nothing screams exciting like a talking potato. How about we drop by Paternoster Row and see what mysteries they're solving?"

"I think that will be quite splendid."

"Hurry up then. We'll have to get changed. We may as well look the part."

Fifteen minutes had passed and the Doctor was back at the console. He had swapped his usual ensemble of clothes for a cleaner black suit with stiff collars and cuffs and a frilly thing by his neck. He had to say that he looked extremely Victorian. But he much preferred the outfit he normally wore. That was definitely more him. He was tapping impatiently on the console, waiting for Clara to show up from her room in the Tardis. She didn't normally take this long. He hoped that she hadn't got lost again. He thought that the Tardis had stopped playing such tricks on her. And he didn't want a scenario like when she had been trapped in the centre of the Tardis. He had been incredibly worried about her when that happened and thankful that they had managed to eventually find her.

"Where could she be?" he asked the Tardis, walking around the console with a grumpy expression. He got a few bleeps in response. Ever since Clara had gotten on her good side, the time machine always took her side. He felt betrayed at times, and outnumbered. Clara enjoyed winning those sorts of arguments when the opportunity presented itself. "What do you mean she can take as long as she wants? You may be a time machine but I'm ready now." He knew that he sounded like a child but he wanted to complain for a bit. "What could possibly take so…" He turned around and saw her coming down the stairs. "...long."

"Why are you in such a rush? We've got all the time in the universe.," she was sending him a cheeky smile but he wasn't focusing on that. Her hair seemed bigger than usual and she was wearing a long red dress that was deeply memorable. She resembled the Clara he had first seen properly around Christmas time, when he hadn't initially known it was her. She had left a lasting impact on him, so much so that he had abandoned his cloud and gone searching for her across the cosmos after realising that she had been the same woman who had died in the Dalek asylum. It was like seeing a ghost in front of him. The feelings he had felt when she died in front of him came rushing back, as well as those that had filled him when he had knocked on the front door to find her again. He had to grip the console tightly to steady himself. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"...fine. Where did you get that dress from?"

"It was in my wardrobe. I think the Tardis put it in there for me." He wanted to glare at his ship for messing with him. Did she want to kill him. Was that it? "Is there something wrong with it? I thought I looked quite good in it. Oh, is it someone else's?"

"No, no. Don't worry. It's perfect. You look...beautiful." The words had slipped out of his mouth before he realised what he had done but the large smile on her face was worth the mistake. Clara couldn't believe what he had just said. She felt like she was floating on air as she continued down the steps, approaching the Doctor. She made sure to do a few twirls to properly show off what she was wearing. If the Doctor enjoyed the sight of her in this, she'd make sure to wear it more often when they were alone in the Tardis.

"How very kind of you." She was trying to remain calm on the outside whereas she was practically screaming on the inside. "Not like you to notice such a thing. It took me bloody ages to get into the corset as well so it's nice to see my effort being appreciated for once." She was by the console now, messing with buttons to try and stop the smile on her face growing. She braved looking at him, noticing him still looking at her. "I must say...you look quite dashing as well. We'll turn some heads as a couple when we walk down the street." She'd thrown in the 'c' word to see how he reacted and, barring a subtly raised eyebrow, he seemed to be on board with the concept. This was turning into a brilliant day.

"I try. You must like men in suits."

"Does a magician's outfit count as a suit?"

"...yes."

"Then yes." It was his turn to smile slightly. This was new territory for them and she was enjoying these developments.

"So then, Victorian England. Once again. What will it have in store for us this time?" He pulled down the lever, making the central column begin to move up and down. He casually strolled around whilst they moved through the time vortex, occasionally taking a few glances at her. This really wasn't good for his two hearts. Going for another look, he didn't realise that she was trying to catch him out, looking at him as he brought his gaze on her. She arched one of her eyebrows in a show of victory.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Am I not allowed to look at you?" he answered, evading the actual question.

"You just don't normally look this much. Usually, you're far more interested in what the monitor has to show you."

"I have to look at the monitor!" he replied indignantly. "Otherwise I might let you step foot in an inhospitable waste land and you'll burn to a crisp. And, when that invariably happens, I'll shout out to you that this was all because you complained about me being cautious on our adventures."

"You? Cautious? Now I've heard everything." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait a minute...you're just trying to dodge the original question." His shoulders slumped as his plan failed.

"You know all about the different versions of yourself woven throughout my history." She nodded, wondering where this conversation was leading. "The first time I met you, I didn't actually see you. It was the second time I bumped into you that I was able to see what you were like."

"Happy with it?" she inquired.

"All I'll say was that you were incredibly nosey and had a tendency to talk back. So, nothing has really changed." She took it as a compliment. "You were the reason why I continued being the Doctor. Beforehand, I'd suffered too many losses and wasn't willing to save a universe that didn't show any appreciation. In a sense, you saved me then like you have done so many times."

"I'm enjoying you talking about the past but what has this got to do with my dress."

"She wore the same dress. Had her hair the same way when she first asked me about the snowmen." Clara didn't bring up that story but would definitely ask about it at a later date. "It just brought back memories, is all."

"I'm not that woman, not really. It was just a version of me."

"I know, I know. Somehow you're even better." The Tardis landed with a heavy thud, telling them that they had arrived. "But enough about the sad stories of an ancient time traveller. You wanted to do some exploring." She took his proffered arm as they exited the ship, walking into a busy Victorian street. There were many people milling about, couples going for strolls and families trying to get back home before night fell. One child came running past them whilst they chased a toy of some kind. She couldn't help but smile. She still couldn't quite believe that this was actually her life, travelling through time and space. He had picked a good day with the sun beating down on them although she was beginning to feel a bit hot with the large dress on. She was still running his reaction to it through her head as if it hadn't happened.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" he asked her, bending his down slightly so that she could hear him against the loud crowd as they walked through the streets.

"As if I could forget. I seem to remember a dinosaur in the Thames and a Time Lord who couldn't think straight."

"Don't forget the robot. It was one of our stranger adventures, I must admit. And we've had quite a few. That's the issue with regeneration, it tends to make you go mad."

"Or slightly madder than usual," she quipped, nudging him with her arm. "I didn't really know what to think back then...with you." He nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Vastra told me," he admitted. "About your doubts about me. It was perfectly understandable. The process can be a bit shocking." She couldn't believe that the Silurian had told him about their conversation. Clara hated seeing him like he was now; he almost appeared small with the weight of her judgement pressing down on him. She simply held his arm tighter to reassure him.

"I was scared. I thought I had lost you."

"I thought I was going to lose you over it. I don't think I would have recovered from that. I would have probably ended up back on my cloud." She laughed slightly regardless of how it hurt her to hear him say it.

"I already told. You're not getting rid of me. If you must know...I think I prefer this face. Much more distinguished."

"At last, you finally show some sense," he joked, prompting another shove. "Now then, the whole of eighteen hundreds England at your fingertips. What would you like to do first?" The first thing that popped into Clara's head was the smells wafting through the street, with street vendors selling an eclectic mix of hot food that tempted her. She wandered over, dragging the Doctor over with her despite his protests. She gave him an irresistible look when she found some spiced nuts that she wanted to try, making it impossible for him to tell her no. He fished out a few coins from within the jacket that just happened to luckily be there and handed them over to the seller.

"Keep the rest," he said in passing as they walked away.

"Oh, thank you kindly, sir!" shouted back the other man, doffing his hat in a show of respect. "I hope the world ain't ending with people like you still about." That caught their attention, the Doctor immediately walking back to the cart.

"What did you mean about the world ending?" he asked seriously. The vendor chuckled.

"Where have you been these past few weeks? Everybody's seen it." He pointed up at the sky and the two of them looked up in shock as they saw the time rift hanging above them, as it was in the present day. The Doctor worriedly looked at Clara, who was wearing a similar expression.

"Not good?" she asked.

"Very not good."


	4. Scouting

They walked away from the street vendor and, taking cover in a shaded alley, the Doctor began to scan the rift with his sonic screwdriver. After a few seconds, he stopped and tried to make sense of what it was saying. Clara looked expectantly at him, realising that what was meant to be a relaxing trip was going to be completely the opposite. She wasn't looking forward to running in this dress.

"So...care to explain what is going on?" she asked. He was nervously chewing on one of his finger nails, a habit this incarnation sometimes had.

"It's the same rift. It appeared at the same time as it did in your time but throughout history as well. A tear through time and it's now putting the Earth at risk in every decade of its existence. Your entire past could be wiped out, every possible future vanishing from existence. A massive paradox. One that the universe wouldn't be able to recover from." She grimaced at his words. She had known the situation was bad but not to this extent.

"What are we going to do then?"

"We can't do anything. It's the same predicament as when we last saw it in the future." It was still sometimes difficult to wrap her head around the mess of timelines they encountered. She was still struggling to understand how something could appear at the same time but in different time periods. "If I were to start trying to reverse what they've done, then I could actually cause it to open completely. It would temporally shift the Earth, causing unknown havoc. And who knows what other races would come and try and take advantage of our predicament. The Time Lords don't have many friends. If word spreads that they are coming back, there's going to be a massive backlash. Every monster we have ever faced...descending on the planet. And that's ignoring what would happen if it were just the Time Lords coming through; they became a power hungry race and they'd likely view Earth as a reasonable prize for waiting for so long."

"We just have to go about our day as if it isn't there? How can we just ignore it?" He gestured to the other people around them as they moved back into the open.

"Look at everyone else here. Think of everyone in the future. The human race. You just accept things after a while, no matter how terrifying or strange. It normally isn't a good habit to have, like clicking the terms and conditions without reading them, but, for once, it's for the best."

"It's not going to destroy the planet if we leave it alone?"

"I cross my hearts. And, hey...if it does, I sincerely apologise." She rolled her eyes at his attempt at levity and took his arm once again.

"Well then, good sir...you promised me an adventure." He smiled down at her as they walked off, trying to remember which way it was to Paternoster Row whilst they attempted to ignore the tear in the sky. It wasn't a very long walk and they were able to hold pleasant enough conversation. Small talk had never been this incarnation's strong point but Clara knew the sorts of questions that prompted him into long answers about things she didn't really understand. She didn't mind not properly knowing what he was going on about; she just enjoyed the light in his eyes when he remembered some new piece of information to entertain her with and how absurd some of the stories he told her sounded. She would be in the right mind not to believe him if she hadn't experienced their wild escapades already. They eventually reached the home of the trio they were looking for, the Doctor allowing Clara to knock on for once. After a few moments, they saw an ominous figure appear in the distorted glass of the front door and waited for it to be opened. They were greeted with the sight of Strax, the former Sontaran soldier who was now under the employment of Madame Vastra as a butler. The local people had learned to simply ignore his presence instead of commenting on his abhorrent looks and peculiar personality after he had threatened to blow them all up, one after the other, with a new form of grenade he was working on. The bored expression he was wearing on his face as he opened the door, preparing to bark at the visitors to go away if they knew what was good for them, changed instantly as he realised who the visitors were.

"Ah, Doctor!" he exclaimed, moving out of the way to let them inside. "And it seems you still keep the company of the boy!" Clara rolled her eyes at his ongoing issues with identifying her gender properly.

"Not a boy, Strax," she moaned as she tapped him on the head. She hadn't fully forgiven him for throwing a newspaper at her head the last time they had been here.

"Please...miss, do not pat me on the head when I'm at my place of work," the alien admonished her as if he were a child. She giggled as she followed the Doctor deeper inside the house.

"Do you tell him to call me a boy every time we see him?" she asked him with narrowed eyes. "Because he really should have learned by now."

"...no. Where would you get that idea from?" Her eyes narrowed even further, becoming practically slits. "Don't underestimate his slow mental state. I'm sure they left something out when he was brought back. But, please Clara, let's focus on what's important rather than your incessant need to be labelled. It's so twenty-first century."

"I do not need to be labelled!" She looked at him carefully, thinking of another test to give him. "But, if I did...how would you label me?" He observed her as if to say that it was a pointless question and one that would likely get him into trouble no matter what his response was, yet he took the bait.

"A loud irritant who follows me around, thinking that she's in charge?" Oh, she wanted to slap him. _Really_ wanted to slap him. So, why wasn't she slapping him? She didn't know. Was it because, deep down, she knew that he knew she was trying to test him and so he had given the perfect answer to irritate her? She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing him he had succeeded because then he would be even more smug than usual.

"I am in charge. It's cute that you think otherwise but...I'm the boss."

"Yes, boss," he said mockingly but she still took it as his acceptance of the way their relationship worked. She almost blushed at the thought of the word _relationship_ in connection to the Doctor but controlled herself. There was no chance that she'd be able to explain that one to him. She was saved from having to think about that situation any longer when Strax came up behind them, directing them further into the building.

"Madame Vastra is in the conservatory." Clara remembered that place well. It was where she had been interrogated after the Doctor's regeneration, her motives and emotions towards the Time Lord being openly questioned. She was still waiting to get her alone to find out why she had subsequently told the Doctor about the incident. "I've made her aware of your presence so she should not greet you with her usual...venom." They could both tell he was proud of his witty remark from the smirk on his face. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Thank you, Strax," the Doctor answered. "Six sugars, please." Clara internally groaned at the appearance of his sweet tooth.

"Just the one sugar for me, thank you." The Sontaran partly bowed before hurrying off, a new mission to accomplish. They reached the door of the greenhouse and then entered, the Doctor not wasting time with knocking on. It seemed that Vastra was aware that would happen as she sat facing them with a glass of red liquid that Clara knew for some reason wouldn't be red wine.

"I'm not surprised that you've come," she greeted. "In fact, I'm actually a little perturbed by the fact that it took you so long."

"I presumed you're talking about the big thing in the sky?"

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Not at the moment but you know how things seem to change when I'm around. But the rift...it's just a coincidence that we're here at the same time. We were just popping in."

"And yet I doubt that is the full story."

"Well...it's appeared in Clara's time too." Vastra took note of the woman by his side properly. Her eyes slightly widened at her appearance, being reminded of the young woman who had died in front of them all. She still didn't have a full knowledge of how Clara was still alive and this was concerning her even more. She would have to talk to the Doctor about it in private later.

"Is that so? And you still decided to come here when it is threatening your world?"

"The Doctor says there's nothing we can do about it for now," Clara answered for him. "He'd actually make the situation worse. It's good to know he's finally recognising his track record." He gently nudged her after the insult, Vastra picking up on the closeness of their interactions. _Another development she hadn't seen coming?_

"I've never known the Doctor to run scared." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What could frighten him so much?"

"I don't think that really matters right now," he said instead, blatantly trying to change the conversation. Clara looked at him with soft, caring eyes but he refused to meet her gaze. Vastra realised that she was going to get nowhere with her line of questioning; she had learned over the years when he was being stubborn and this was one such occasion. "What's happening in old London town?" he asked more joyfully, picking up a potted plant, spinning it around and then placing it back neatly. "Surely you've been keeping yourself busy."

"The spectacle of the rift swiftly lost its charm when the populace became bored with it. We spent a few days examining it but, as you've said, there's little to be done. With people no longer being alarmed by it, we turned our gaze onto suspected activity in connection with the rift. We detected unusual levels of temporal energy fluctuations at a local workhouse. There have been numerous reports of children going missing in the area as well. Jenny's over there right now, scouting the premises to see if there's anything visible from the outside. Unless the news she brings is worse than we expected, we were planning on going there tonight."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Well...not brilliant because it could be something serious...but it's exciting nonetheless." Clara loved it when he got this excited after all this time. Strax entered the room, holding a tray with their drinks on. He was about to set it down when Vastra started talking to him.

"Strax, prepare yourself for a scouting mission tonight. And feel free to pack some weapons if you so must." She knew how to satisfy his thirst for war. It was very rare that she let him actually use the toys he brought along when she let him out of the house but just having them with him left him happy enough. He went to pump his fist in celebration, forgetting he was still holding the tray and it crashed to the floor, the delicate china shattering upon impact.

"For the glory of Sontar!" he shouted. "We will taste blood tonight or die trying!" He then sheepishly looked down at the floor. "But first, I'll tidy up this mess. Apologies." Clara could barely contain her laughter, which Vastra thought she could punish.

"Clara, would you be so kind as to bring in a cloth for Strax so he can clean up before it stains my floor?" Her smile dropped as she nodded her head, ignoring the Doctor's smirk as she walked off to find the kitchen. Vastra took the opportunity to get out of her chair and walk towards the Doctor, who wasn't looking forward to what she had to say, judging by the look on her face. "Why is she dressed like that?" He knew he would have remembered. "Is this some strange fantasy you're playing out that she doesn't realise you're doing?" He raised his eyebrows as his eyes widened in shock, taking a step back in disbelief?

"I beg your pardon?" he asked loudly, totally taken aback by her question.

"To make her dress up as a dead version of herself is perverted, even by your standards."

"I'll have you know that she picked that dress out on her own! I was just as surprised as you are!" He looked indignantly at the Silurian, his nostrils flaring. The thought of disrespecting Clara in such a way left a sour taste in his mouth and the notion that he would knowingly do that made him feel disgusted.

"Even if you're telling the truth, I can still see it happening again."

"What do you mean?"

"The looks, the touches, the general atmosphere around the two of you. You are falling in love with her all over again. Frankly, you are acting like your previous self."

"I'm the same man. Same emotions."

"We both know that that isn't completely true and you are lying to yourself if you think otherwise." He sighed loudly. "So you accept what I say?"

"I accept nothing."

"I don't want to see you get hurt yet again. The first time I saw you watch her die was unbearable. Is it really worth revisiting these feelings when the risks associated are so apparent? Humans are so fragile...if something were to happen to her, what would you do? I'm not waiting around again whilst you sulk on a cloud." He leaned in close to her.

"Let me ask you something," he said, his voice deep and gravelly. "Jenny. She's human. Does that make the feelings you have for her worth any less because she has more of a chance of dying?" Vastra didn't answer; she didn't have to. "No. Because it makes it even more special because you have a time limit. Because nothing in life is guaranteed so you have to make the most of what you have before it's too late. I'm lucky enough to have already learned this with Clara. Whatever I feel towards her, nothing will change. Not whilst she is still by my side. That's all I want." He turned away, beginning to walk off. "I'm going to get the Tardis. Come and knock on when you need me." Clara appeared in the hallway holding two tea towels and smiled briefly at the Doctor before seeing his dark expression.

"What happened? Where are you going?"

"Just to the Tardis. You can come with if you want," he answered, before promptly walking away and out of the house." Clara looked sternly at Vastra.

"What did you say to him?" she asked accusingly.

"Just what he needed to hear. But I fear that I was too late."

"Are you going to tell me what you actually mean instead of the usual cryptic nonsense you sprout out?" Vastra was surprised at the venom in her voice. She feared for the person who actually hurt the Doctor one day.

"He's holding a secret. A painful one and one that is only hidden to you. He's too scared to take the risk of what would happen if he told you but it would kill him if you never found out." Clara was left even more frustrated than ever with her irritating clues as she stormed off in the direction of the courtyard, where she presumed the Doctor would be bringing the Tardis when he got back to it.

The night eventually settled with the public slowly moving back inside to the warmth of their homes, being replaced by the more unsavoury characters that littered the community. As they had driven through the streets in a carriage controlled by Strax, the Doctor had sat nearest to the window just in case one of them were to get too close in an attempt to protect Clara. He had taken about an hour to himself after his conversation with Vastra, stating that he had been tinkering with the Tardis like he normally did. Something about making sure the polarisation of the Eye of Harmony was at a normal level. She didn't completely believe his excuse for his brief absence but he had given her a quick smile that signalled that she should move on from the topic. Neither he nor Vastra were talking about it and had barely said a word to one another since he returned. Jenny, who had arrived just before him, had instantly picked up on the awkwardness, especially as they sat in the carriage, but stopped herself from commenting on it. She understood the intricacies of her wife and she knew this was a difficult time for her for some reason. Vastra would no doubt prefer it for them to discuss it in private in the evening rather than in front of their guests.

It wasn't a long journey from Paternoster Row and they all jumped out when the cart came to a stop. The Doctor helped Clara down in a gentlemanly fashion, which she appreciated. He was trying to make up for something - she was sure of it. Strax had positioned the carriage behind one of the outer walls of the large building, all dark and quiet in the night with no one working there. The Doctor poked his head around the corner, Clara doing the same but lower down, to examine their surroundings. There was no visible activity going on and no people around to stop them from entering. He beckoned the others over as he waved his sonic at the gate, the lock clicking and then falling off with a loud clang. They all winced and he sent an apologetic look towards the group. Pushing the gate open, they crept towards the wall of the workhouse, using the cover to take stock.

"Remind us of what you saw when you were here before," Clara said to Jenny, who was wearing her tight, leather outfit that she kept for these sorts of missions. Vastra had a matching one on, completely different to the large dresses she normally wore.

"Nothing much. It seemed like your average workhouse. Lots of people milling about with glum faces. But the few people I spoke to said that a few of the workers have vanished in the past couple of weeks. Normally those who finish late, which corresponds with the readings we got as the spikes came at night too." Clara looked at the Doctor.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan. We go in, say hello to whoever or whatever is currently inside, if there is anything at all, and then go about our business."

"You make it sound so simple," she grumbled.

"When you start overcomplicating things, that's when the trouble starts."

"You must overcomplicate a lot of things then," she murmured, but too loud as he heard her.

"What are you whispering?" he asked, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing!" she squeaked, hoping he would buy her act of innocence. He just hummed at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I say we blow the building up to stop whoever is inside from destroying the world," Strax proposed.

"And what if there are people inside?" Vastra countered.

"...then we shall compensate their families suitably." They all rolled their eyes at the Sontaran before moving towards the front door. Another blast of the sonic and they were able to slowly push it open, stalking inside. It appeared to be empty barring the heavy machinery that filled the room. No people. They couldn't hear a thing. But then a crackle of blue energy came into view from a room deeper inside the workhouse, which they just had to investigate. The Doctor pushed Clara down behind a machine as they got closer to it, a figure visible nearby. The energy was coming from its hands as it walked around the place. It was humanoid in shape but that was where the similarities ended. It had dry grey skin that was covered in golden runic symbols, blue eyes, and a snarling mouth. Clara didn't like the look of fear on his face. Strax was about to point his gun at it before Vastra stopped him, putting a finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet.

"Doctor...what is that thing?" Clara whispered anxiously. It was a terrifying thing to look at, especially with how it moved. It was if it was prowling, scouting the area to find something.

"It's a Dromulus. A creature of time that shouldn't be here. The fact that it is means something terribly serious is going on. They were an invention of the Time Lords, an experiment gone wrong. They were meant to just act as scouts during events of temporal anomalies so that the Time Lords could correct things. But they gained sentience. Started to use their control over time to feast. They are nightmare creatures. I thought they were just stories told to me as a child, just seventy-five years old, to make me behave." _It obviously didn't work_, Clara thought, despite the position they were in.

"Another cheery monster, then," she quipped, although her humour fell flat with everyone else so nervous. "So it's from Gallifrey? Meaning that they're able to get through the time rift. That's not a good sign, is it?"

"They won't have come through the rift," he answered, putting an end to her line of reasoning. "When they began to abuse their power and brought havoc throughout the capital, they were banished from the constellation. Everyone thought they had perished. Nothing could have survived the emptiness of that vacuum. But they obviously did."

"If they haven't come through the rift, then why are they here now?" Vastra asked.

"They've probably come because of the rift. All that time energy, even with it not properly open, would be acting like a beacon for them. Like blood with a shark. Come get your tea. Because they're hungry. They've probably been starved for millennia; the tear could have acted as a gateway for them to pass over, a way of getting out of their isolation." They all grimaced at the prospect. They knelt down again as it moved away into another room, deeper inside the workhouse. Waiting a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear, the Doctor hurried over to where it had been, the others following closely behind. Clara and Jenny covered their mouths in disgust at what they saw. By the wall, there were multiple human corpses in seated positions, their backs slumped against the brick. Their bodies were shrivelled, the creases in their skin highlighted by streaks of sickly blue. Their eyes were glazed over, giving them a haunted look. Most of them had apparently been children given their size. The Doctor was already scanning them with his sonic, Strax doing the same with his own form of device.

"What happened to them?" Jenny asked through her fingers.

"Like I said, they're hungry. They've starved them of all the time energy they had in their bodies, all the months and years from their past. Sucked out of them."

"No wonder they targeted the workhouse," Vastra suggested. "They had a constant supply of people coming in every day."

"The people who went missing," Jenny pointed out.

"But, what I don't understand Doctor, is why would they attack children. If they feast on the years in a person's life, why wouldn't they go for adults? There would have been plenty here." That was a conundrum and one he hadn't thought of.

"Maybe they don't have enough energy yet so had to go for smaller targets," Clara put forward. The Doctor was about to contemplate that thought when a roar came from behind them, an ugly, wet snarl. It was the Dromulus, cornering them in the room.

"Stay back!" the Doctor shouted to them. "Whatever you do, don't let it touch you. One touch is all it takes." He pointed the sonic at it, for what good it would do in this scenario. He was attempting to figure out where it had come from, to see if he'd been correct in his assumptions. But it then held up its claw, a blue glow emanating from it. They stumbled backwards. Strax aimed his gun at the creature but, before he could shoot, the monster spoke.

"Time Lord." Its voice was a terrible sound, raspy and dark. It echoed across the room, a terrifying noise. With that, it disappeared in front of them. The Doctor's eyes widened, scanning again to see if there had been a form of teleportation. He spun around in bewilderment, unable to wrap his head around what had just happened before it slowly began to dawn on him what a massive mistake he had made.

"What happened to it? Why did it go?" He could hear Jenny's voice but was only focusing on the implications.

"It wasn't here because it was hungry. That's why it only targeted the children. They were just a prize for its efforts."

"Then why was it here?" Clara asked him with a concerned voice.

"I think it was sent here by someone to scope out the rift. No better creature to survive its effects than one who needs that sort of energy. Someone wanted to know what had caused it. It was looking for anomalies, something that stood out." He stroked his chin in a tired and despaired fashion. "We thought we were searching for something strange. It was doing the same. And it found me. Whoever ordered it to come, whatever race paid it to do this, they'll know it's something to do with the Time Lords now. And they won't be happy about that."


	5. Domestication

The Doctor and Clara stood outside the Tardis, one of the doors open showing off the massive and impossible control room inside. It was the morning after their encounter with the Dromulus and the realisations that had come with it. He had been in a sour mood ever since because he saw it as his mistake. Clara had tried to tell him otherwise, that there had been no way for him to have known beforehand what the creature's intentions were. He didn't really listen to her and they had gone to bed with little more than a 'good night'. He'd slept in the room he had been given after his regeneration. The scribbles he remembered making had been washed away, which hadn't improved his mood. It would have been nice to see the thoughts that had been in his head at the very beginning as it was likely that he had made breakthroughs without realising it. Maybe they would have told him how to deal with this incredibly difficult and delicate situation. He'd barely slept, which wasn't unusual for him. He just couldn't piece this puzzle together. There was no way of figuring out where the Dromulus had vanished to or who had sent it in the first place. Any race fearful for their survival could have done it, wanting to know what this tear was a result of. But which ones had the power to do so? There were too many to count.

Vastra, Jenny and Strax were seeing them off as they departed for the present day. The Doctor had explained it was the best place to be at the moment since it was the original time rift, which Clara didn't fully understand. He felt that if anything was to happen to it, it would happen in that time. She wasn't too fussed about his reasoning since it meant she could go back to her normal life. She wondered what he would get up to. As long as it didn't involve going back to the school. She didn't have the energy to deal with that on a daily basis. Even if he seemed like he was being more friendly towards the pupils, which often scared her even more.

"Are you sure that we're going to be okay?" Vastra asked him, looking up momentarily at the ever present tear in the sky. Nothing had changed about it, even after what had happened at the workhouse. It was still glowing harmlessly, unmoving. Mocking them, as if it was waiting for them to lose their concentration or become too complacent.

"Of course, of course. That creature won't return, I'd hope. It found what it was looking for…" He frowned as he said that and Clara rubbed his arm affectionately. "Let me deal with the consequences and tidy everything up. I am, after all, the caretaker." He winked at Clara, who just rolled her eyes. The other three had no clue what he was talking about.

"It's going to be difficult to find the families of those killed by the monster," she pointed out. "We could do with some help with that." It was a long shot. He was never going to take such bait. Clara could have laughed at how little time he spent thinking about it. He placed a hand on Vastra's arm, an unusual show of physical contact.

"You know I don't do that. And, anyway, why would I when I have the perfect trio to do that job for me?" He cheekily raised his eyebrows with a large smile. She was never going to win. "I'm sure what the families will really want is condolences given by a talking potato."

"Thank you, sir!" Strax shouted, saluting quickly. Clara had to hide her face behind the Doctor. She was going to miss them when they left.

"Frankly, we're going to have enough to deal with. Whoever sent that creature will already be planning on traveling to the rift. Earth is going to become a battle ground if I can't try and figure out a way to convince them to leave the rift alone."

"You know where we are if you need assistance," Jenny said with a small smile.

"Noted. I'm going to need a lot of help with this one, I think. I've got a lot of phone calls to be making. Best get to it." He moved to head inside the Tardis but Vastra stopped him by grabbing his arm. She sent him a look that said she needed to speak with him and he sent one to Clara that told her to wait inside. She hesitated for a moment, wanting to know what was troubling the both of them and find out what this secret was, but she then let a forced smile fill her face before waving at the others and walking inside the Tardis, slamming the door shut. Vastra whispered something to her wife and Jenny promptly turned to leave, guiding Strax in the same direction and leaving the other two alone. The Doctor looked expectantly at his lizard friend.

"Have you given any more thought to what we discussed?" she asked in a low voice, knowing that Clara would be trying to listen through the Tardis doors.

"There's nothing left to think about," he defended with an annoyed voice.

"The world is facing a threat that even you can't handle on your own. Whoever this is, whatever enemy is coming this time, they will know how to truly hurt you. They will come for Clara and, if they succeed, I can't see you coping too well with the loss." He glared at her.

"There is nothing in this universe that will be able to come between me and her. She is protected. They'll have to go through me and every race in the cosmos knows how bad an idea that is."

"What if that's the idea? What happens when you take too much of a risk to save her and leave Earth undefended?"

"You underestimate how many people there are in Clara's time who have the capability of fighting off an invasion." Vastra didn't look convinced. "What do you expect me to do? Just leave her and fight this by myself?"

"It's an idea."

"You truly do not know that woman then. There is no chance that she would allow me to abandon her. And it would just leave her even more vulnerable, all alone in her apartment. The best plan is to keep as close to her as possible."

"I'm sure you're just suggesting that because you have other motives," she said suggestively. He frowned at her, not liking what she was insinuating.

"That can never happen. It's impossible anyway. She's a young woman! She goes on dates with strange humans and does things that make no sense. So stop implying that it can happen." She knew why he wanted her to stop. She was getting his hopes up and that would leave him open to heartbreak.

"There is no man stranger or one who makes less sense than you. Goodbye, Doctor. We'll be waiting for your call when the time comes." He nodded his head as he opened the door, trying to put the conversation and her words to the back of his head. He noticed Clara scramble away from the door with a guilty expression, trying to act like she hadn't done anything.

"Were you eavesdropping?" he asked, slightly amused at her behaviour.

"...no," she responded, unconvincingly.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No," she sighed grumpily, looking at the console through narrowed eyes. "It was like she was purposefully making more noise than usual so that I couldn't hear anything." He patted the central column affectionately.

"It's good to see that she's still on my side after all this time." Clara just folded her arms in frustration, eyeing him carefully as she stepped closer to him, trying to figure out what was going on from his facial expression. It was an impossible task but she just wanted him to sweat a little, to squirm in his spot. It gave her a bit of satisfaction to see it working.

"Tell me. What were you two talking about?"

"Classified," he answered simply, moving towards the console to mess with some buttons and levers. He could feel the Tardis hum in response, telling him to get it over with and take a chance for once when it came to Clara. He wouldn't listen. He carried on focusing on the buttons, entering their destination, fully aware of how close she was to him. No longer in _that _dress but still too Victorian, the memories still flooding his mind.

"Who decided that it was classified?"

"Me."

"Who put you in charge?"

"Me." He wasn't going to open up. She didn't want to hit him whilst he was messing with the Tardis because they'd end up somewhere they shouldn't be. When she thought about it, that summed up most of their adventures.

"Fine," she eventually relented through gritted teeth. "But don't think you're going to get away with this. You can't hide anything from me. I'll find out. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. You'll let down your guard and I'll pounce." He raised an eyebrow as a form of challenge, as if to say he didn't believe her in the slightest. She mouthed the word 'pounce' and motioned to show that she was going to keep a close eye on him. "It would be much easier for you if you just told me now so nobody has to get hurt."

"Who's the person getting hurt in this scenario? Just so I can find out if I care or not." She stepped even closer to him, their bodies mere inches apart, a defiant look in her eye. She had a sense of thrill at the fact that he wasn't moving her away.

"You." Before he could claim that it was an empty threat, she continued in a deadly tone. "Doctor, you have faced some of the worst creatures ever thought of. Monsters who are born to kill. Races who thrive on torturing people as if they are the causes of everyone's nightmares. But have you ever had to take on an angry woman before?"

"Actually...more often than you'd think. It's quite annoying how common an occurrence it is, when I come to think of it. Mainly mothers. They seem to have a tendency to distrust me when I'm around.." She let out a frustrated growl, moving away from him. He tried to ignore the sense of disappointment.

"You're no fun. You were meant to give in. You were meant to be scared of me." He couldn't comprehend the juxtaposition of her statement and the small pout on her lips.

"Clara." She always loved the way he rolled the 'r' in her name. "I could never be scared of you. Your face is too round and those dimples are a dead giveaway." She covered her cheeks at his words, not just to cover the blush rising up them. The Tardis let out a few noises, ringing out through the room. _Was she laughing at her? _"Yes, and her height. Well pointed out, dear." Clara let out an indignant noise in response.

"Are you insulting me with the aid of your ship?"

"We do all the time. This is just the first time we've done it in front of you."

"Good to see what you really think of me." He sighed, hesitating briefly before going around the console to meet her.

"I'm not scared of you because I trust you too much. And I know that you like too much to hurt me." She contemplated smacking him just because of his smugness.

"That can change," she growled. He patted her on her head and went back to fiddling with his time machine. She tried looking at the monitor to see what he was doing but, as usual, she could hardly understand any of it.

"Where are we going then? What's our next step? Is there a way of tracking where that creature went?"

"No. It wasn't an artificial teleport, it was all natural. Means that you can't trace it, which is highly annoying. It just shows how powerful they are. I think the rift is making them even more powerful. But they're not the ones I'm worried about."

"Your focus is on whoever sent them."

"Exactly."

"And you don't know who they are."

"A minor inconvenience. I'm dropping you off home. You've still got a life to live, minds to shape, papers to grade."

"What are you going to do?"

"Be patient. We're going to have to wait until something of note happens. It's not like me. I prefer to be preemptive, rather than reactionary but, this time, there's no other option." Clara chuckled lightly.

"Doctor, throughout the entire time I've known you, you have never once been patient."

"I can learn. I'll find things to do." It was then that a wide smile filled Clara's face as she was suddenly overcome with giddy energy. She moved around the console quickly, keeping him within her reach.

"I've got an idea."

"The last time you said that, the rift appeared. I don't think the universe can survive another one of your brainwaves."

"You can stay at mine until something happens."

"Excuse me?"

"Come oooooon. It'll be fun. I can tell that you want to. How many times have I stayed here? You've never stayed the night in my apartment."

"Because I have a time machine. Infinitely better than your small flat."

"You said that you wanted to keep an eye on me. I'm not having you at the school because I don't want you attracting any aliens to where hundreds of children are. The next best option is for you to be my house guest."

"No." He tried moving away, dragging the monitor with him, but she was quickly in front of him. She was far too quick when she wanted to be. She was attempting to do the face that always meant she won their arguments, a pout on her lips and her eyes slightly inflating.

"While I'm at work, you can lounge about. Live like a human. Watch films, cook, read. You could bake souffles!"

"Well, I'm sure I'd be able to do better than you normally do at that."

"That sounds like you're agreeing," she said with a smug grin.

"I could just keep coming back every day to see how everything is."

"That sounds like so much effort. Just try this. For at least a week. We could have movie nights! And order food from the local Chinese. It's going to be great."

"You seem to be forgetting that the Earth could be under threat any day now."

"You said that there is nothing to be done. We may as well enjoy the time we have left of this peace before we end up fighting aliens. There is no reason why you can say no."

He had tried for at least an hour to come up with a suitable reason not to do this. The Tardis would get lonely. He would get bored. He'd make a mess of her apartment. The aliens could target her flat. He'd eat all of her biscuits. Nothing had worked, which was why he was currently waving her off the next day as she went to work, her motorcycle helmet in one hand. She was stood in the hallway outside, giving him his final instructions.

"The fridge should have plenty in it for you if you get peckish later. The tv remote is on the table. You don't need to log into any of the streaming services because I've sorted that all out for you."

"I'm not a child, Clara. I think I can manage being on my own for a few hours."

"You have my number just in case. There's a post-it note on the phone of all the emergency numbers you might need, including the school office. That's your best bet if you need to reach me."

"You're not my mother."

"No, I'm not. I'm your carer. So listen. I don't want to get back and see that you've turned my apartment into a science lab. No inventing stuff. Everything here has a normal purpose and I want that to stay the same. Understand?"

"Yes, boss. You know, I could just do all that in the Tardis." She smiled, making him fear what she had done.

"I can't trust that you won't go flying off somewhere so, for the time being, you're not going in there." He arched an eyebrow.

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"I've already spoken to the Tardis. She knows not to let you unless absolutely necessary."

"You think she's going to listen to you?"

"Yes. Because she knows I'm right."

"I've got a key." She held up what he assumed was her key.

"No, you don't. You should really keep a track of what's in your pockets. Or I should say, what's not in them." His eyes widened as he frantically patted down his jacket, quickly rifling through the numerous pockets inside but not finding what he was looking for. She had his key.

"How...how did you get it?"

"You may be from Gallifrey but I'm from Blackpool. We learn different, very handy skills there. See you later." Before he could complain even further, she was gone, closing the door behind her and leaving him on his own, without access to his time machine. This was going to be a very long day.

The first thing he had done was try to get in the Tardis but Clara had been right; she was not for letting him in. He'd spent a few minutes shouting at the blue box, asking why she was betraying him in such a way. Then, he'd attempted to rectify the situation and spent a few minutes apologising, hoping that being kinder to the machine would bring about more positive results. It didn't work, which resulted in him going back to being angry. He had eventually given up, slumping dejectedly onto the sofa and picking up a magazine. He was only able to get halfway through an interview with a C-list celebrity about their new health regime before wanting to throw it out the window, which he did. He tried to ignore the sound of a cat being hit by the flying object. He hoped that Clara wouldn't realise it had gone missing when she returned. He'd then looked at the remote, contemplating whether he should give into its temptation and evil. He stopped himself, instead getting up to go to the kitchen. It had been a while since he had cooked properly but he plucked a few cookbooks from the shelves and began putting together different recipes. He had to use quite a lot of bowls and cutlery and had made a bit of a mess but the end product had been a majesty to look at. He'd somehow combined a beef wellington with a roly poly pudding. He hadn't intended to make that but he thought it was worth a taste. He soon discovered that his affinity for mixing sweet and savoury flavours had disappeared since his last regeneration. He'd contemplated making a companion for his clockwork squirrel but remembered Clara's warning not to mess with any of her stuff again. He wondered whether she would appreciate a fully functioning robot gerbil as a present but he already knew the answer to that. He found himself back on the sofa and this time decided to turn the television on. He comforted himself with the fact that she would be back soon so this would only be a temporary fix. He would be able to get through a short period of daytime tv. But then he looked at the clock. Only an hour had passed since her departure. He let out an angry shout as he threw the remote at the wall, enjoying the satisfying sound of it smashing.

Clara was wary as she walked up the stairs to the floor her flat was on. She knew it had been a risk making him stay in her home and she didn't know what to expect when she got in. What she wasn't prepared for, as she put the keys into the lock and opened her front door, was to see the Doctor sprawled across the settee fast asleep. His coat was lazily draped over one of the dining table chairs, leaving him in his usual hoodie and t-shirt. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him look so casual. This was why she had suggested doing this, to make him feel more comfortable around her. It was working, judging by the loud snores that were coming from his prone body. That was when she noticed what was on the tv and began to giggle. She tried to shift his legs so that she could perch on the sofa next to him. She observed his old face and her eyes fell on his big curly hair. Her hand instinctively reached out, wanting to run her fingers through it, but, as she was about to make contact, his eyes opened in a flash and he sat up with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Nice nap?" she asked with a smile, hoping that he hadn't realised what she was about to do.

"How long have you been there?"

"Would you believe me if I said a couple of hours." He tried to get the answer from just looking at her face but she kept her expression neutral.

"...no."

"Fine. I only just got in. I didn't want to disturb you because you looked so peaceful. I can't think of the last time I saw you actually sleep."

"I only ever usually need short power naps. I've learned to do it standing up." She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Have you been watching the Disney channel?" she asked, gesturing to the colourful images dancing on the television screen.

"The stories were actually quite gripping. I had to find out if she was going to win the dance tournament."

"Have you banged your head?"

"I don't think so." She then spotted the tv remote, currently being held together by lots of cellotape.

"Care to explain what happened to that?" He avoided her eye contact, looking at the floor.

"It fell into the wall. Can't remember how it happened. Oh! In other news, your next door neighbour, Mary, called by to say that she's going on a single's cruise for two weeks. I said you'd look after her cats." That was when she heard a small meow from some corner of the room and noticed another grey feline carefully walking across one of her shelves.

"Why would you do that?"

"It was the least I could do. She seemed pretty upset when I pointed out that she had passed the ideal age for mating and suggested she just get her money back." She hit him on the arm.

"Well, at least you managed to survive for one day. I suppose you'll want to go now and get your traveling in." He didn't answer straight away, standing up and, again, not looking at her directly.

"I could stay for a bit longer. If that's okay with you?" She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing but wasn't going to question it too much. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face.

"You want to stay? With me? Are you sure you didn't bang your head?"

"I'll go then!" He'd shown some momentary weakness and it seemed to be backfiring.

"No, no! I was just messing with you. This was my idea after all. I'll tell you what, I'll cook us a nice meal and we'll just relax." He tried to stop her from going into the kitchen but it was too late, her eyes widening when she saw the mess it was in. She took a few moments to control herself, not wanting to scare him off when he was finally open to spending proper time with her, and then turned back to him with a false smile. "I guess we can just order takeaway then," she proposed. "But you are cleaning all of that up tomorrow, you hear me?" He nodded his head immediately.

It was a couple of days after that they got round to having a home cooked meal together. Clara had made sure to make as nice a meal as she could muster up, going for a shepherds pie that he seemed to be enjoying. He'd become more used to the domestic life quicker than she had initially expected, coming home to a spotless apartment the second day. She'd been brave enough to give him a kiss on the cheek for his efforts, which he had sputtered at, making her laugh. The time rift was slowly going to the back of their minds but that was never going to last. As she began tidying up the dishes, the cloister bells of the Tardis began ringing out, making them both look at each other in alarm before running over to the box. This time, the Tardis let the Doctor inside and they both hurried towards the console, not liking the sight of the red lights flashing from the monitor. Clara looked at him, his brow furrowed and a worried look on his face.

"What's going on now? Is it the rift?" she asked urgently.

"I think I know who sent the Dromulus. A message for Earth." He pushed the monitor over to her and her face went ashen at what she saw. "It's being broadcast across the planet. Go check the tv." She rushed back into her apartment, quickly turning it on with the remote that the Doctor still hadn't properly fixed. The Doctor stepped out as the same message came blaring out. Why were they announcing their arrival? This wasn't their usual technique. They wanted somebody's attention. His. He'd made a mistake in waiting for something to happen. He hadn't anticipated that they would become involved. He'd put the entire planet at risk because he had been scared about going against his people yet again. But now that dreaded sound was filling his ears, along with the Tardis alarms.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"


	6. Mistakes

UNIT was even more chaotic than usual after the live stream of the Daleks' message to Earth somehow overpowered every television station across the planet. The past week of calm that had thankfully fallen after the shock of the emergence of the rime rift had worn off was now reportedly being replaced by mass panic. Their resources and numbers were being stretched by working in tandem with the police to sort that issue out, meaning their ability to deal with an attack, which was already minimal as it was when they were fully operational, was considerably low. Kate Stewart briskly walked into the control room, heading towards the scanners and monitors where Malcolm and Osgood were.

"Will somebody shut those screens off!" she ordered, tired of hearing that same message repeating over and over again. A young intern came hurrying over, switching the tvs off that were now showing news reports of what had happened. She enjoyed how scared he looked when she walked past him. "I swear, it's hard being terrified of them when they just repeat the one threat all the time." She loomed over Malcolm's shoulder, trying to make sense of the images on his screen. "What do you have for me?"

"Our scanners are picking up signals of a major fleet just above the Earth." He pointed to his screen, which was showing numerous red shapes aboved a digitalised Earth, circling one that was clearly the largest. "You see that one, that's got to be the commander ship."

"How did they manage to get so close without us noticing?"

"We don't have a proper understanding of the technology they have. It could have been some form of quantum leap. Or the rift could be messing with our equipment, masking teleportation fields and the like."

"Leaving us more exposed to attack than usual. More great news. Feel free to give me something positive so I can feel better about this situation. How far away are they from breaking through the atmosphere?" It was Osgood who answered, moving her large scarf out of the way so she could speak.

"It's difficult to say with an armada of that size. No more than ten miles. They could be upon us in a matter of minutes."

"What defenses do we have access to? I saw what we did to the Sycorax all those years ago. Can't we get those weapons fully operational in time?"

"You know how much we've been hit recently financially. And most of the alien technology we had begun to incorporate into our defense systems was owned by Torchwood. When they disbanded, no one knew what happened to the stuff they were working on."

"How can we not have anything?" Kate asked angrily, running a hand through her hair in a stressed motion.

"We don't even know if the weapons we had would have left a mark on their ships," Osgood pointed out. "We'd risk antagonising them further without any results or progress against them."

"But, they're not attacking," Malcolm said, making the other two look at them. "They haven't moved since appearing on our screens."

"Could that not just be the rift messing with the scanners like you suggested?" Kate proposed.

"I don't think so. Now that we have their signature, it would take a massive impulse to make us lose that. And we'd know about an impulse of that magnitude from the computers monitoring the rift."

"It's not like the Daleks not to just attack. What are they planning? Waiting for us to attack first?" Osgood rattled off the questions quickly.

"They've never been a race to need provoking. They want something more than just our annihilation, which might be the most positive news we've had in a while," Kate reasoned.

"You have a different definition of positive to me."

"We might be able to bargain with them if they need something. But there's only man who would be able to do that."

"It's a good job I'm here then." The Doctor casually walked into the room, Clara following just behind him. He waved away two approaching soldiers who were wanting to stop him from entering the control room by showing them his psychic paper. They immediately stopped their protests and saluted him. He did it back in passing, more dismissively than they did. His companion was curious.

"What did you show them?" she asked quietly into his ear, intrigued about what had gotten them to stop.

"My UNIT credentials from when I worked here." He looked at it again. "I really need to change the photo. It's at least eight faces out of date." Kate walked up to them, not amused by the fact that they were just having a normal conversation when an army of aliens were hovering above the planet.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked.

"Why would I when I have the key?" he replied, pointing to the Tardis that was parked in a room further down a corridor. "Also, I'm the President of the World or are you forgetting that? I'm here to save everyone and maintain general happiness." Kate still wasn't pleased with how relaxed he was, which she was showing with her facial expression.

"It's the Daleks, Doctor."

"Oh, I know. It's always them. But I can tell something is different this time."

"They're not attacking!" Malcolm shouted with exuberance, wanting to show the Doctor that he knew what he was alluding to. The Time Lord raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in response. Malcolm gave him a thumbs up, still in awe of his hero despite everything that was happening.

"Calm down, professor. There's plenty of other experts we can find around here to do your job if you become too distracted," Kate admonished him sternly. He looked suitably abashed and went back to typing away on his computer.

"He's right. This isn't their normal behaviour, which should make you even more scared of them. If they're abandoning their natural instincts, something even bigger is in play. They'd be willing to do anything to survive. Destroying this planet would be nothing to them, like stepping on a bug."

"I always feel so reassured after our chats," Kate bit off with heavy sarcasm. "What's the approach we take then?"

"You lot can carry on doing what you're doing. You're going to be my eyes on the situation, monitoring whether anything else appears whilst I'm gone."

"And where are you going?"

"Where else? The Daleks have done this to send a message to me. That's why they're not attacking you. Just like the Time Lords. Why does it always have to be me?" He glanced at Clara who was no longer in the mood for light hearted conversation anymore, picking up on what his plan was. "It'd be rude of me not to respond to their call. Quick trip in the Tardis, a few minutes of reasonable conversation, and they'll be gone."

"Doctor, you can't do that!" Clara said angrily. "This could all be a trap that you're walking into. They'll just shoot you on sight."

"They've tried to do that plenty of times and I'm still standing here. I'll be fine." He tried being relaxed about it but it wasn't working.

"I'm coming with you then," she said, leaving no room for negotiation although that would never stop him trying.

"No. No way. I'm not putting you in harm's way when there's no need to. You can help out down here, press a few buttons."

"You either take me with you or you don't go at all." He glared at her but she simply stared at him in defiance.

"Fine," he practically growled. "Best be off then. Malcolm! I'm going to patch you into the Tardis mainframe. Much better scanning equipment that you'll be able to gain access to, which should help. If you see anything of note, I want you shouting down that phone so that I know straight away. Understand?"

"On it, sir!" The Doctor looked at Kate.

"Keep the Earth safe for a while."

"That's my job description." He and Clara walked towards the Tardis, leaving the others to wait for the outcome of their efforts.

"We're like work partners, me and him," Malcolm said dreamily. Kate rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving him in his world of fantasy.

A large spacecraft careened wildly to dodge the laser fire from the numerous smaller ships following closely behind, trying to stop it from leaving the planet's atmosphere. Once it did so, they would no longer have the jurisdiction to shoot it down and, if they continued to do so regardless, they would risk a visit from the Shadow Proclamation and their Judoon thugs. It was better to lose one rogue spacecraft than have them drop by with their tendency to follow the law to a dangerous and often deadly level. Inside the targeted vessel, a stowaway appeared in a flash of blue light, one of the perks of this ship's short range teleportation capabilities. The man, a tall, handsome fellow with short brown hair, wearing a navy blue trench coat that billowed behind when he moved around frantically, immediately went to the round control panel that was situated in the largest room on the ship. Numerous alarms were sounding, all telling him that the defenses were taking a real hit due to the heavy and consistent firepower they were deploying. He didn't really know what all the fuss was about. He had won the craft fair and square in the sort of bet he was always making, this time with an extremely powerful and wealthy member of the elite on the planet below. It had been difficult to look him in the eye because of his grotesque face. The natives found that sort of thing attractive and his gag reflex in the face of such dire ugliness would have probably been seen as a grave insult and resulted in a rather painful and public execution. They were definitely a blood thirsty species but even they couldn't resist his natural charm and bright smile.

Maybe it was true that he had cheated to some extent in the bet, having come from a day in the future to find out which flying pig was going to win the annual grand race of the Golden Sun, an extremely important calendar for the folks he was currently fleeing. That had only been possible because of the vortex manipulator currently on his wrist, his most valuable possession that had gotten him out of a fair few tight spots. When he had been found out, a few moments after he had boarded his new prize, he had started getting it ready for take off, not really knowing how any of the controls worked. Thankfully, the computer had an onboard automated interface so he'd been able to set his ideal destination and get the massive craft up in the air, not before his current attackers had caught up to him. This was all because he had needed a way off the planet, his previous ship being taken off him by another angry former bet-player. It wasn't like him to stay in one place for a long period of time; he'd spent a number of years simply exploring all the strange and wild, often gruesome, cultures the universe had to offer.

"Computer!" he shouted amongst the loud noise of sparks flying all over the place. "Give me the lowdown. What condition are the shields in?"

"Shields currently at sixty-seven percent capacity," the machine replied, a tinny female voice that he swore had an Irish twinge to it. _They get everywhere_, he thought. "If the current rate of damage continues, they will last for a further two minutes and twenty-seven seconds. If the rate of damage increases though, the time they will last will be severely decreased."

"Yeah, I could have figured that one out on my own," he said bitterly. He didn't know why he was getting into an argument with a computer. Maybe it was because he'd had so many run-ins with robots over the years that he had developed a natural mistrust of anything electronic that had a voice. "Can you at least turn the alarms off?" The red lights stopped blaring above him, the incessant sirens ceasing at his command. "Thank you." He moved over to the nearest monitor, which was showing the ship's position in relation to the planet. "How long will it take us to get out of their zone of jurisdiction?"

"At our current rate, one minute and thirty-four seconds."

"Can we go any faster?"

"Yes."

"Great! I love some good news in the morning! Are you going to do that then?"

"The power needed to boost the engines will be taken away from the main shields, reducing their efficiency in warding off attacks." His smile dropped at its words.

"There's always a catch." It was then that a blue light began to flash on a section of the control panel, peaking his interest. "Computer, care to explain what this light means? It's not red so that should be good."

"Your preset destination of...Earth...has brought up an issue with the onboard scanners."

"What is it this time?"

"I'm detecting multiple hostile vessels orbiting the planet's atmosphere. By traveling there, it is likely that you will condemn the ship and yourself. Recommended action: change destination before quantum leap." He chuckled lightly at that.

"Oh, it's like you don't know me at all. Why would I run away from a situation like that. A bit of excitement." He looked at another screen, showing the number of ships above Earth. His ship rocked again under more laser attacks, making him stumble a bit but it didn't wipe the excited grin on his face. "Oh, Doctor. What have you gotten yourself into this time? It's been too long since I last saw you." He straightened his back with a slight groan before bringing a smile back to his face. "Computer, you are going to get us out of this mess, you hear me? Because I need to meet up with an old friend of mine."

"Are we really going to do this?" Clara asked the Doctor as she walked slowly around the console in the circular grey room, watching him pilot the Tardis on their way to the Dalek ship. She was worried about him. He was being rash, flying into this situation without properly thinking first just because he felt he had stalled for too long. He was trying to make up for lost time, which was never a good idea, even more so when you were about to face a fleet of an unknown number of hate-filled Daleks. Maybe they could just run away and the Daleks would leave Earth alone knowing that he was no longer there. She knew there was no chance of that ever happening, both the fleeing and the Daleks abandoning a chance to massacre a planet. The way the Doctor had spoken about them whenever the topic came up had made her heart break due to all the anguish he had been through because of them, most of all the thought of destroying his home planet to end that gruesome war. She had been there for him during that instance, maybe when he had another face (or three different faces), and she would be there by his side when he had to contemplate sacrificing his people again. It was her duty to him after all he had done for her.

"Of course we are. This is what we do. The Doctor and Clara Oswald in the Tardis, saving lives and beating the bad guys."

"There just seems to be a lot at stake this time."

"There's always a lot at stake. Always a planet on the line, a race of people facing a deadly threat. But we get through it."

"Is it bad that I'm scared?" She felt so pathetic saying that out loud, especially because she could hardly tell him she wasn't frightened about her fate. She was terrified of what this was going to do to him, if he made it out alive. He looked over at her with sympathetic eyes and a soft smile, deciding to walk up to her and hug her tightly, an action she was still getting used to after all the time she had spent trying to make him accustomed to it. He placed a delicate kiss on the top of her head as she savoured the contact.

"I'd be more worried if you weren't scared." He broke the hug apart but kept a hold of her arms as he looked at her. "We're about to deal with the deadliest species ever imagined with nothing more than a screwdriver, my quick wit, and your large eyes." She playfully slapped him on the arm. "But, didn't you know? Fear is a superpower. You have to embrace it, even if it hurts. And I will be by your side whatever happens."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified," he admitted.

"About the Time Lords?" He couldn't meet her eye at that.

"In part, yes. It was one thing saving them by making them disappear but having them come back properly is something entirely different. But that isn't my worry at the moment."

"Whatever happens, I'll be by your side." He looked nervously at her.

"About that...there's still time for you to change your mind. I could take you back, keep you safe." She stopped herself from getting too angry, knowing that his two hearts were in the right place. But the notion that he always had to protect her sometimes annoyed her, as it was doing now.

"Doctor," she practically growled. "I've already told you - I am not leaving you. Not ever, and especially right now when you need someone the most. I need to make sure that you're okay. I have to protect you!"

"That's not your job!" he responded, passionately trying to make her see sense. He couldn't risk losing her. Not after all this time. "I'm the one with the duty of care. Not you. I vowed to keep you safe and letting you go out of this box once we've landed goes against that."

"This isn't your decision. You need someone there to make sure you don't do anything stupid, to keep you in check. Remember: who's the boss?"

"You are," he mumbled quietly in a reluctant fashion. She smirked as she stepped closer, pretending that she hadn't heard properly.

"What was that?" she asked with a mischievous smile. He rolled his eyes at her antics.

"You are," he said more loudly this time. "Happy now?" She pinched his cheek, an action he didn't approve of at all.

"Oh, yes." Her smile vanished as the Tardis landed with a heavy thud, signalling that they had arrived on the main Dalek vessel. She grabbed his hand for support.

"Time to do what we do best," he murmured, squeezing her hand.

"Save the world and look good doing it."

The largest Dalek ship hovered menacingly over the Earth, the time rift casting its shadow on the moon to make it look even more ominous. It was surrounded with hundreds of smaller vessels, all in the same golden style. Within the command craft, thousands of them moved around, rolling or hovering to fulfil whatever duty they had. An alarm went off as the Tardis materialised in the centre of the main room on the ship, alerting the Daleks to its presence.

"Tardis materialisation detected!" one of them shouted in its eery robotic voice as it moved away from a scanner. They all seemed to stop as they waited for their greatest enemy to exit the blue wooden box, eye stalks now focused only on that object. The door swung open with its customary groan and the Doctor tentatively stepped out, taking stock of the numbers in front of him. It was worse than he had expected. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen so many in one place. Possibly when they last targeted Earth. Maybe it was because they knew they would need such large numbers since this was the planet he protected with the most effort. The thought that there were even more on board the other ships was one that made dread fill him entirely, although he didn't let this show on his expression. He had a show to put on, as was the case whenever he faced the Daleks. Clara stepped out of the Tardis after him, her eyes shifting around as she saw all the aliens congregating around their ship. The Doctor made sure that she was behind him, just in case something were to happen.

"I got your message," he said to the amassing crowd. "You know, I've got a phone box. You could have just called. Much less effort than needlessly scaring the entire planet just because you wanted my attention."

"Doctor," a deep voice boomed out. A slightly larger Dalek came into view from the shadows, different to and recognisable from the others because of its distinctive red and gold accents. The Supreme Dalek. The one creature so filled with hate that it was able to somewhat control its own kin. "You made the right decision in coming."

"Well, I'd hate to miss out on these chats we have. They're always so...pleasant." He kept an eye on the others though as they slowly moved about. There seemed to be all different versions of them on the ship, varying designs and levels of development. This was a mother ship. Even worse news.

"The universe is threatened because of the rift. We know that it has Time Lord origins." Even through its unnatural voice, they could still hear the disdain clearly in it.

"So what? I thought the ultimate goal of the Daleks was to destroy everything in the end. What's the problem with a bit of a helping hand."

"It has the potential of wiping the entirety of the Dalek race from existence."

"I'm actually being persuaded to keep it now. What exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"Help us, Doctor." That took him by surprise. Clara stepped backwards in fear as the other Daleks began to repeat the message over and over again, making it ring out across the metallic room.

"Why would I ever help you?"

"Help us or the woman will die." That made him angry, his eyebrows furrowing. He placed a protective hand on Clara's arm.

"You will not harm a hair on her head, do you understand?" he shouted furiously. "Otherwise this and every other Dalek ship will be wiped from existence."

"How would you accomplish such a feat? The Doctor does not carry weapons."

"I'd find a way. I always do. You know I do." Something really wasn't adding up for him. For them to be asking for his help, they must have been worried about the rift. It ran deeper than just the threat of what it could do to the time lines because, at the moment, with it being closed, it was having no effect on them and wouldn't unless someone purposefully reached out to the other side. "What I don't understand is why you're so scared of the rift."

"The Daleks do not feel fear!" it roared in insult. "This is a tactical move. The Time Lords represent a threat to our race so it is wise to keep them trapped on the other side. You would understand this, Doctor, since you are the one who placed them there."

"To save them," he countered.

"Yet you do not save them now. The lonely child who abandons his own people." He ignored that comment, trying not to think how it stung something deep inside of him.

"How were you able to cooperate with the Dromulus? They occupy deep, deep space. You wouldn't risk travelling there normally."

"That alliance wasn't of Dalek origin. We just benefited from the knowledge gained from their survey of Earth." It was another thing that was confusing him. Another thing on the never ending list.

"What do you mean? How would you know what they discovered if you weren't working directly with them?" At that moment, Malcolm's voice could be heard from the console room in the Tardis, interrupting their conversation.

"Doctor! The scanners are picking up something! Multiple ships have appeared in the last few seconds out of nowhere! We don't know whether they're the same kind you're on but…" His voice cut out, alarming the Doctor and Clara. A rumble ran through the ship and loud noises could be heard from further out in space. He ran towards one of the scanners that was observing the outside of the craft. They weren't other Dalek ships. There were multiple Cyberships now orbiting the planet, alongside the distinctive Sontaran vessels. He waved his sonic over the computer, allowing him to analyse what species were now present. Nestene, Sycorax, Ice Warriors, Slitheen, the Silence on behalf of the Church of the Papal Mainframe; the list just kept going. He took a step back in fear, looking at the Supreme Dalek.

"Did you ever think to consider that the Alliance would fall apart because of one defeat? The Time Lords cannot be allowed to return. Across the universe, the planets know this truth. Their arrival would signal another Great Time War, ravaging the cosmos. It was decided that this had to be stopped." Its stalk seemed to look the Doctor directly in the eyes. Suddenly, a cylindrical field of red, electric energy surrounded the Tardis, making Clara yell out in surprise. It was stopping them from getting to their ship. He waved his sonic again, not liking the readings. "You will be the one, Doctor, to put an end to their existence. You will close the rift before it opens completely. Or your precious Earth will be destroyed as you helplessly watch." The other Daleks began to chant, almost in glee, if they could feel such an emotion.

"Close the rift! Kill the Time Lords!" The Doctor glanced at Clara, who was showing the fear she felt on her face. She sidled up next to him, grabbing his arm tightly.

"I told you this was going to be a trap."


	7. Crashing

They were trapped in a room full of Daleks. The Doctor had hoped that the day would end better than this but he'd definitely been in worse scenarios. At least he still had Clara, who was standing closely by his side. The chanting was still going on, an almost gleeful note in the numerous robotic voices ringing out across the room. He had to get them to stop first, mainly because it was an incredibly irritating sound. He stepped closer to the Supreme Dalek, which was still on its raised platform to make it seem that it was much better than the other soldiers. As he moved, the creatures stopped repeating the message, curious as to what he was about to do or say.

"You've got me," he said, spinning around theatrically as he looked at all of their enemies. "You got what you wanted. But why do you need my help at all? You have access to the technology of hundreds of species and even more planets right at the tip of your...well I was going to say fingers but that wouldn't make sense, would it?" He messed with the manipulator arm of the closest Dalek to him, making it move back slightly.

"Only a Time Lord would have sufficient knowledge on how to deal with a wound of that size through time."

"Oh, so you're scared that you'd mess things up and accidentally wipe yourselves from existence. Wouldn't that be funny?" He looked at Clara, who nodded her head despite the feeling of anxiousness that was consuming her. "What do you expect me to do from here? If you want me to accomplish anything, you're going to have to give me access back to my ship."

"We don't take orders from you, Doctor!"

"You do when I'm the only person who can save you."

"By keeping you here, it means we can monitor your progress and ensure you're not betraying us. You will have access to everything you need but you will not leave this ship. If you do not cooperate, if the rift opens, then the planet below will be invaded and torn apart piece by piece. Every living thing would be exterminated. Even your conscience would not be able to cope with such a significant loss."

"So, what you're saying is, if the rift stays as it is or disappears entirely, you won't attack Earth?" Clara was worried that he was sounding like he was going to agree to their terms. How could he possibly expect them to keep their word.

"Correct. Earth is not of concern to the Daleks, apart from its usefulness in bargaining with its long serving protector. Emotions have always been your weakness, Doctor."

"That's where you're wrong. Emotions give me the strength to do what I do, to carry on regardless of the struggle that is always present. The emotions I hold dearest remind me to protect those close to me." Again he looked at Clara, who couldn't hold his strongly sincere look for long. "The sort of emotions that are often difficult to put into words because they burn so hot." He stepped away from the Supreme Dalek and headed for the machine he had been using beforehand. "Just look at this though. How far you've come. Working with all of these species once again. It's quite remarkable actually. If only you weren't doing it just out of self preservation...I might have gone as far as saying I was impressed. I'm still surprised, don't get me wrong. What I'm even more surprised about is that you allowed me to mess around with your onboard computers without checking to see what I was doing." He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the screen, making sparks fly out from it. The red forcefield that was surrounding the Tardis quickly fell and he ran over to Clara, pushing her inside as the Daleks began to cry out their familiar threat of "Exterminate!", their guns firing close to them. Thankfully, they were soon under the protection of the Tardis' shields, which were deflecting the heavy fire harmlessly away.

Inside the Tardis, as Clara tried to catch her breath at the sudden change in fortune, the Doctor went straight for the console and pulled down the lever, making the Tardis dematerialise but it had an unusual groan as they took off, as if it was in pain. More sparks flew out, making him shout out in annoyance. He tried pressing a few more buttons but they were both struggling to hold on and stand up straight with the ship spinning around wildly. The monitor was showing readings that were going too fast to actually read.

"They must have interfered with her navigational controls when they surrounded her!" he shouted helplessly. Clara just screamed in response, gripping on tightly to the metal bar by her side. "I have no idea where we're going to land! At least it will be Earth!" His reassurances fell on deaf ears as his companion screamed again, the Tardis hurtling towards the planet. "I hope so, anyway!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Wilf had gone to his garden up on the small hill as soon as he had seen the first set of spaceships floating up in the sky. It had been his natural reaction, wanting to use his telescope to get a better look at what they were facing. He'd told Sylvia to stay inside no matter what, just in case those aliens invaded again, and, despite her pleas for him to stay, he had marched off, knowing that he needed to do something remotely helpful. A few minutes had gone by after he had set up his equipment, an unusual practice during the day, and he still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. The message on the TV had been unmistakable and instantly recognisable; those dreaded creatures he had faced right in his hometown. They weren't being told why they were here and he could already tell that some people were panicking judging by the yells and shouts coming from the streets nearby.

He was about to walk away from his telescope when the situation had changed drastically and for the worse. He took a step back, one hand on his face in despair as the other slowly dragged his hat off. "Oh my Lord," he mumbled quietly. There were hundreds, probably thousands, of more ships of different designs, shapes and sizes now above the planet. He knew they wouldn't be the Daleks, a name he was never going to forget, which meant that they were in serious trouble. They needed a miracle if the scenario was as bad as he thought. He didn't think any of them had come close to Earth though, as if they were waiting for something else to happen first. But then he spotted a smaller ship wildly flying in the direction of the planet and he thought that this was the beginning of the invasion. He had another look to see if he could tell what sort of ship it was, struggling to keep up with it since it was travelling at such high speeds.

His entire mood changed in an instant as he realised what ship it was. He'd only been able to keep up with it for a moment but he had known straight away what it was. He chucked his hat in the air, reaching out to grab it as it came soaring back down so it didn't land in the mud. It was him. This was the miracle they needed. But how would he get in contact with him? He wanted to help him, like he had done when the Earth was threatened by that crazed man with the dirty blonde hair.

"Doctor!" he shouted, even if he knew there was no point in trying. "It's me! I'm here!" He was waving frantically although the Tardis was now long gone from sight. It had spiralled right over London it seemed and he could tell that it had been billowing smoke. That wasn't a good sign, obviously. If the Doctor was in trouble, he needed to find a way to be there to help him. He owed him that much. Leaving his telescope where it was, he raced back down the hill towards his house. It took a few seconds for Sylvia to open the backdoor out of fear whilst he energetically banged on it. Ignoring her confused questions, her tone even more shrill than usual, he picked up his laptop and switched it on.

"What's going on?" she wailed, her tone fearful of what was out there.

"There's these ships above the planet. But listen, love, I saw him. The Doctor. He's out there trying to save the planet and you've got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to sit inside and wait for all this to be over. I know he's in trouble. How many times has he saved our lives? He can't always do it on his own." She had further questions she wanted answering but he was now focused on the task at hand. He needed to contact Brian.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Graham O'Brien was looking forward to the evening ahead of him. Grace, his loving wife, had messaged him earlier to say that she'd gotten two steaks for their tea and he'd recorded a number of episodes of his favourite daytime drama. He was going to relax with a full belly of luxurious meat, and maybe a glass or two of red wine. Dignified. All he had to get through was dropping the bus off at the depot now his shift was coming to end. These were always peaceful journeys through the busy streets of Sheffield since there were no longer any passengers onboard. He'd often hum to himself, sometimes even go as far as singing. And he was singing right now along to one of his favourite Frank Sinatra CDs that he kept in his bag for occasions just like this, when he was in a particularly happy mood. He'd also taken his uniform jacket off, replacing it with his much cooler brown leather jacket that Grace had gotten him for his birthday a couple of years ago. It was the perfect end to a pretty normal shift. The only abnormality had been when Mrs Picker, an old lady who lived down the road from him, had forgotten her bus pass. He'd let her on regardless with a cheeky wink. Graham was golden with the older ladies who used his route. He knew that he'd miss those interactions when he retired in a couple of years time but he'd get more time to relax and he'd make sure to keep the poker nights going with his colleagues. He had been cut off from the outside world for the few hours he'd been driving since his break. He never had his phone on whilst driving since it was company policy and he was a man to stick to the rules. When it suited him, at least. So he had no clue what was going on above him in the sky.

The bliss of ignorance and his rather positive mood came crashing down as a blue police box came crashing down into the side of his bus. Windows smashed, thankfully on the opposite side of the vehicle to where he was sat, reducing the scratches and cuts he subsequently got, and sparks of electricity were flying from where the overhead lights had fallen from the roof. The impact of it had sent the bus right over the right hand side curb, its momentum only being stopped by a well placed lamppost. Luckily, it was quiet in this part of town so there had been no cars nearby in the way of the out of control vehicle. Smoke was billowing from the engine so, despite his dizziness, he managed to unfasten his seatbelt and stand up, wanting to get out quickly. Thankfully, the doors were still working when he pressed the button to open them. He staggered outside and put his head in his hands, looking at the state his pride and joy was in. He turned around and saw that the blue box had ricocheted off to the other side of the road, smoke coming out of it just like was happening with his bus. His eyes were wide as two figures emerged from the wreck, at first a young woman and then an older man, coughing and spluttering from the fumes. He picked up the largest rock nearest to him in a frantic fashion, hoping to be able to protect himself from whoever or whatever these figures were.

Clara was thankful for the fresh air as she pushed the Tardis door open, almost choking on the fumes that had erupted during the crash. She never enjoyed these landings and they seemed to happen far too regularly for her liking. Bent over with her hands on her knees, she glanced at the Doctor who had followed her out of the time machine, coughing just as much as she was.

"Extractor fans on!" he shouted into the console room, satisfied when they came on and the smoke began to disappear. He raised his eyebrows in triumph and slight cockiness that he had sorted the immediate situation out but the glare he got from Clara told him she wasn't in the mood to congratulate him just yet.

"Doctor, the next time you pull a stunt like that, and I know that you're going to sometime in the future," she said through fits of coughs, "please give me some advanced warning." He stepped closer to her, worried about her condition.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, running his hands all over her body to make sure everything was in the right condition, holding her head upright to look into her eyes. She was baffled by how he didn't realise how intimate this looked but then remembered that she was being fondled, albeit in a well intentioned fashion, by an ancient alien who travelled through time. The way he was looking so concerned about her, though, brought her mind back to what he had said to the Supreme Dalek about his emotions and the way he had looked at her with an unusual intensity. She so wanted to believe what it was implying but also knew that her heart was prone to playing tricks on her, putting most things he did in the context of him reciprocating her unvoiced feelings. If they weren't about to be massively preoccupied with the world possibly ending, she would have bitten the bullet, sat him down in the Tardis, and made him talk about it. But, as ever, there was always something stopping them from doing that.

"I'm fine, honestly. No need to be so touchy feely. It's not like you." He retracted his hands, looking embarrassed as he did so. He wrung them after he stopped checking her over, now not knowing what to do.

"Oh...sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Her eyes widened at how what she had said would have sounded to him.

"No! No!" she replied hastily. "I appreciated it. I'd much prefer it if you were concerned about me. It was just a surprise." She saw the slight fear in his eyes dissipate, happy that she had succeeded in making sure he wouldn't be reluctant in being this intimate again. "I...liked it," she confessed quietly, surprising him. For a moment, a smile flickered on his face before his brain fixed on what had just happened. He looked up to the sky and was disappointed to find out that the ships were still up there but they hadn't moved any closer. They were disturbed by a voice shouting at them and they realised what the Tardis had inadvertently crashed into. This was going to take some explaining. They watched as the middle aged man walked towards them in disbelief, still gripping tightly onto the stone he had picked up.

"Look at what you've done to my bus!" he yelled. "There's a massive dent in the side! Oh, they're not going to believe this back at the depot. Steve will be gunning for my head," he complained.

"So you're not going to comment on the flying police box then?" Clara asked, almost sarcastically.

"I'll get to that in a minute," he responded, pointing a finger at her. "She'd only been washed yesterday! What if they take this out of my salary? There goes the cruise in the Caribbean. Grace is going to kill me when she finds out. I'll make you two explain what happened, whoever you are."

"I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your bus and, under normal circumstances, I might have even stayed to help you fix it. But, as you can probably tell, I have enough on my plate with my ship suffering damage from Dalek interference and thousands of aliens waiting to attack the planet." That left Graham dumbstruck, hardly understanding a word he said. The two others looked at him in confusion.

"Have you not noticed what's going on?" Clara asked, pointing to the sky. Graham followed where she was directing him and took a few steps back in shock.

"What the hell is going on? I've been stuck in there for hours. I had no idea this was happening. I bet my phone's been going mental. We were told that thing in the sky was nothing to worry about."

"That's still the case. All you have to be scared about is the amassing spaceships currently above the Earth planning on destroying it if anything untoward happens to..._that thing in the sky,_" the Doctor explained, disdain evident in his voice towards how the other man had described the time rift.

"Do you always speak in such mumbo jumbo?" Graham asked, possibly even more perplexed than before.

"You get used to it after a while," Clara answered for him. The Doctor just scowled in response, making her smirk in triumph. She turned towards him with a pointed look. "Speaking of...have you just condemned the Earth? The Daleks said that they'd attack if you didn't do as they say."

"No chance. They're too scared, even if they'll never admit it. They've had centuries of dealing with me now. They know that, if they start invading the planet, I'll purposefully open the rift and suck them right into it. No threat just yet, don't you worry."

"What on Earth are you going on about?" Graham asked in a pained manner. "Daleks? I think I've heard of them."

"You should have. They've tried destroying the Earth plenty of times; not something you tend to forget."

"But, Doctor," Clara said. "What do we do now? We're just...stuck. If the rift stays as it is, then they won't attack. But how long will they wait there?"

"As long as they need to. The problem is that, with thousands of soldiers chomping at the bit to do some fighting, the longer they wait, the more impatient everyone will become. More willing to risk destroying the planet before I can do anything to stop them. Which is why we need to be heading back to UNIT headquarters."

"Is she alright to go?" Clara asked worriedly, stroking the edge of the Tardis. "She did just take a heavy hit."

"Oh, she'll be fine. She's been through worse."

"Excuse me!" Graham butted in, feeling as though he was being left out of a conversation that concerned him. "Are you talking about leaving? What about my bus?" The Doctor wanted to roll his eyes at the fact that this man was more concerned about his job than the end of the world. Clara put a hand on his arm to tell him not to say just that. She was about to deal with his worries when they were once again interrupted, this time by blue flashing lights coming down the road. A police car came into view, obviously intent on getting to them. Clara was surprised by the fact that the Doctor didn't move to get in the Tardis and avoid this encounter. Graham looked particularly worried by the sight, trying to figure out how they would explain this bizarre situation and how his bus had ended up in the state it was in. Would they take his licence off him when they found out? The car pulled up in front of them, turning the siren off but keeping the lights on. A young asian woman stepped out, eyeing them all suspiciously as she came to stand on the pavement where they were.

Yasmin Khan had expected her shift to be as boring as it normally was. Because she was still a young officer, yet to have any real standing in the hierarchy, her boss had the tendency to put her on times when there was significantly less to do. Early evening in the middle of the week meant there were no misbehaving youths to deal with, wild drunkards to settle down, or petty thieves to tackle. As was the usual case, she had parked up on the side of one of the main streets and sat in the car with her head slumped in her hands above the steering wheel. It just wasn't fair. She felt she had done more than enough to persuade the more senior officers that she was ready for a challenge. She would have taken anything they had for her. Local drug bust, maybe a small crime syndicate. She could have laughed; Sheffield was the last place to have something as exciting as that occur in it. The most thrilling thing to happen since she had joined the force was when the swans had gotten loose from the park and had started terrorising the locals.

That had been the case until, whilst she had been strumming along to an upbeat pop song on the radio, what she could only describe as spaceships appeared in the sky. She'd quickly gotten out of the vehicle to get a clearer look, before even more had appeared in a series of multiple flashes. The local people had instantly become terrified, cries and screams ringing out around her, some running about in panic. She'd initially attempted to calm them down to the best of her ability, calling in backup to help her. Yet, she had then been distracted by the sight of a strange blue box falling down over the city, heading straight for one of the roads near them. With her support still not there, she had taken it upon herself to investigate, finally thinking that something exciting was about to happen, hoping it would finally kick start her career if she managed to deal with this threat. That had brought her to this point, standing in front of two older men and a young woman, a strange trio. She took in the sight of the crashed bus, realising that no one, thankfully, had been hurt, before staring at the wooden box she had seen in the sky. Even from a distance, she could feel it humming, as if it were alive. She felt oddly compelled by it. She shook her head, refocusing on questioning the people at the scene.

"I'm PC Yasmin Khan," she introduced to the group. "Is somebody going to explain what has happened here?" The older of the two men, the one with the greying curly hair, appeared to step forward to do the talking before the woman stopped him in his tracks. Clara realised that it was their best option for her to do the human interactions.

"I'm Clara Oswald, this is the Doctor, and this is…"

"Graham," he said, giving the officer a nervous smile.

"You don't sound like you're from around here."

"I'm actually from Blackpool but I've been living in London for quite a while now."

"Then what brings you to Sheffield?"

"To be perfectly honest...I didn't even know where we are," Clara admitted, confusing Yaz even more. "We were trying to get away from something."

"Something to do with that?" She pointed up at the sky at the mass of ships.

"Exactly. Not an ideal situation, as you can expect."

"What even is that thing?" Yaz asked, walking towards the Tardis. "It was flying but it's just a...box."

"A police box," the Doctor said, joining the conversation. "We're on the same side." He produced his psychic paper, flipping it open to show her his imaginary credentials. Graham also took a peek, his brow furrowing at what he saw.

"Scotland Yard?" Yaz responded. "This is more serious than I thought. A bit above my pay grade."

"Well then, this is your chance to prove you're better than that." That was what Yaz wanted to hear, the possibility of proving everyone wrong.

"Are we all forgetting what happened to my bus?" Graham added, trying to get their attention back to what truly mattered in his eyes.

"If only I still had that flying bus…" the Doctor mumbled to himself, the others trying to make sense of what they heard. "I said I'm sorry! It's not my fault that you were in the way."

"In the way?! I was driving peacefully along, minding my own business, when you came into the side of me from out of nowhere. Are you going to pay for the repairs?" Clara could hardly contain her laughter, this Graham character really growing on her. She liked how he wasn't standing for the Doctor's usual nonsense.

"I have bigger things to worry about than compensating you." Graham folded his arms in annoyance. "I really don't have time for these distractions. Too much on my plate as it is. I tell you what, all you need is right in there." He pointed at the Tardis in an over the top manner. "If you're not going to stop complaining, follow me."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Graham asked worriedly.

"No! Well…" Clara nudged him for messing with the other man. "If you do something stupid or press anything that you shouldn't, I'll have no choice." He gave a large smile at that, concerning Graham even more. "You, police lady. You come as well. I don't have time to write up a report. It's just easier if you tag along as well."

"I really shouldn't," Yaz said hesitantly.

"I can tell that all you want is adventure. That box will give you access to wonders beyond your tiny imagination, show you things that you can barely understand. This is your chance to do something worthwhile, rather than roaming the streets, helping people find stray cats." After a moment, she nodded and they began walking towards the time machine. He shared a grin with Clara as he opened the doors, the both of them watching their expressions change from curiosity and wariness to shock and awe. Graham and Yaz looked around the large console room, the former spinning slowly in a circle as he took it all in.

"But...but…"

"The Tardis. The greatest ship in the universe. Everything you could ever dream of is at the press of a button. And it's mine." Clara looked at the Doctor with an raised eyebrow. "And hers." Another smirk was sent his way.

"It's a spaceship," Graham spluttered.

"And a time ship," Clara added.

"How...how does it all fit inside an old police box? No wonder it did so much damage to my bus."

"You're not Scotland Yard, are you?" Yaz asked, already knowing the answer. She was definitely going to get her adventure.


	8. Reunions

Brian rushed to his computer that was sat on his kitchen table, placing his mug down next to it. On a coaster, of course. He wasn't an animal. Even when the world was apparently ending. That was what all the television channels were saying after that strange message had finally stopped playing on an annoying loop. News anchors were showing live images and videos of what everyone could see when they looked out a window. The sky was full of alien spaceships, pretty much blocking out the sun to make it feel like it was getting close to night when they still should have had some hours of daylight left. He'd been about to call Rory on his mobile phone, despite the fact that he hadn't picked up for a couple of years now, when his laptop had started chiming. He didn't recognise that sound so his interest had been peaked. It was like a call was coming through, someone trying to get in touch. For a moment, he dreamed that it would be his son or maybe Amy. When he pressed the accept button, he was slightly disappointed to see that it was Wilf, who was sitting a bit too close to the camera, only a small fraction of his face actually visible on the screen. He guessed that the imminent threat had made him abandon their usual technique of correspondence of using email.

"Hello?" Wilf asked quite loudly, feeling it was necessary to shout down the microphone just in case he couldn't be heard. "Have you answered? The screen changed so I think you did. Can you hear me?"

"Wilfred? Is that you? Why are you calling me? Yes, I can hear you!" He was now shouting since the other man was doing so, as if they were trying to talk to each other across the city of London without using any technology.

"Why can't I see him? The screen is black. Sylvia." Brian saw him get up from his seat, presumably trying to get the woman called Sylvia. After a few moments, he reappeared, pointing at the screen. "Do you know why the screen is black?"

"Who are you talking to this time?" he heard the woman say, another face appearing over the shoulder of Wilf. He now remembered him talking about how he lived with his daughter, realising that this was who she must be.

"Brian," Wilf answered. "He's met the Doctor too."

"Oh, for goodness sake, dad. It isn't your place to get involved with this. You shouldn't be forming another group of obsessed followers again."

"It worked last time. We found the Doctor when he needed some help and this is a similar situation. Now, stop yapping about my decision making and explain why the computer isn't working." Brian could hear Sylvia harumph, visibly not pleased by her father's ignorance and stubbornness.

"He probably just doesn't have his camera on."

"Turn your camera on, Brian!" Wilf shouted urgently. Brian looked around the computer screen looking for anything that seemed to have the purpose of doing that, even going as far as picking it up to look on the sides and bottom to see if anything was there. He couldn't see anything.

"How do I do that exactly?"

"Sylvia, how does he turn the camera on?" He heard another heavy sigh.

"There should be a button in the corner of the screen that looks like a camera." He could tell that she was incredibly irritated by what was going on. He looked closer this time and eventually found what she had described, clicking on it as soon as he did. A small image of himself appeared in the corner, hopefully meaning that Wilf could now see him.

"There you are!" he exclaimed in a relieved manner.

"What's this about, Wilfred?"

"Surely you've seen those things in the sky. I told you this was all the work of them aliens again."

"Of course I have. But what do you expect us to do?"

"I saw him! Well, I saw the Tardis. It was crashing. He might be injured, could be even worse. I don't know whether he's alone or if he's got anyone with him, but it won't hurt if we try to assist him."

"Again, I'll say - what could we possibly do to help?"

"We've got experience in this sort of thing. An extra set of hands or two could be valuable. We just need to contact him."

"I've been trying to get in touch with Rory for ages now. There's been no response. Is there anyone else out there who has a way of getting to him?"

"Wait a minute!" Wilf rummaged through his pockets and produced an old small mobile phone. "I haven't had this replaced for years."

"So?"

"When the Earth was in serious trouble, when those planets appeared in the sky, a young woman found us who was looking for the Doctor. There were all these people trying to phone him. And she gave me his number!"

"And you only just thought to bring this up?"

"I forgot about it!" Wilf replied indignantly. "That doesn't matter now. We can call the Doctor!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I press this?" Graham asked, pointing to a button on one of the console panels. He was still completely flabbergasted by all that was happening, mesmerised by the large room. What was also strange was that he had abandoned what he was doing to come in here without knowing anything about this old man or the woman who seemed to be his partner. He wasn't one to bring up people's private and personal affairs but it was one hell of an age gap. Maybe if they were aliens, which he was strongly suspecting mainly because of the marvel he was currently standing in, it was a more acceptable practice.

"That button links directly to the terminal synthesisers. Press that and, as soon as we start travelling, the ship would be torn apart because of the speed we'd be going at," the Doctor bluntly answered. Graham's expression told him that he had no clue what he was saying, which was reasonable enough. The bus driver could tell it sounded negative though. "That means no."

"Blimey. Why would you have a button like that there if all it does is something bad?" Clara sniggered as the Doctor spluttered, unable to think of an appropriate response to the question right away.

"...I keep it there to remind myself not to mess with the terminal synthesisers," he eventually said. Graham raised his eyebrows at the answer, unsure as to whether that sounded like a smart thing to do.

"You're completely mad, aren't you?"

"It's the only way you can make the days pass by quickly. That and having someone equally as mad by your side."

"Hey!" Clara shouted, unimpressed with the slight insult. "No one can compare to your level of bonkers. Just look at the way you dress!"

"I don't see anything wrong with my outfit," he responded, offended at the insult. He put his hands in his coat pocket, opening it slightly as they all looked at it. "It's a perfectly acceptable ensemble of fashion, I'll have you know."

"And there lies the problem. Thinking that passes as fashion." He scowled at her, only pleasing her more. He didn't mind when he got to see that smug smile she often wore; he would never admit that he found it incredibly cute and endearing.

"And I presume you're under the impression that what you're wearing is...cute?"

"You're too kind, Doctor. But please leave the flirting for when we don't have company and the world isn't about to be blown to smithereens." She didn't know where she had got such bravery to claim he had been flirting. The audacity. But the fact that he remained speechless was a good indication that it had been worth it.

"Hold on...smithereens?" Graham blurted out. "No one said anything about smithereens!"

"Because we're trying to avoid that inevitability," the Doctor said. He pressed a few buttons, getting the Tardis ready to leave.

"Are you an alien?" Yaz bluntly asked. She was sitting on one of the sets of stairs, trying to process the madness she had just been catapulted into. She'd been quiet for a few minutes now, with the two experienced travellers beginning to worry that it was all a bit too much for her. "I mean...Clara said she was from Blackpool but this clearly doesn't come from the Pleasure Beach."

"Yeah. Is that your lot up there?" Graham asked, talking about the other ships in the sky.

"Yes, I am an alien. No, I am not associated or in league with the hostile species threatening to invade Earth. All you need to know is that I take it upon myself to stop creatures, ghouls, and monsters like these before it's too late. Clara here is often there to help me."

"He always needs a slight human touch to aid his decision making." He smiled softly at her, so grateful for her much needed contribution in the problems he faced. For the time being, they seemed satisfied with that explanation although the Doctor knew that other questions would eventually come.

"Where are we going now then?" Yaz asked, a hint of excitement in her voice, seemingly more ready to take part in this adventure now she had a slightly clearer vision in her head of who these people were.

"Not up there, I hope," Graham added.

"UNIT headquarters," the Time Lord explained. "The people who deal with this sort of thing when I'm not around. They've never had to face something of this scale before though, which is why we need to work together."

"You know, the more you talk, the more I'm worried that I've made a grave mistake in coming in here," Graham said.

"There's still time for you to leave. No one's pressuring you to come. It could be incredibly dangerous. Well...it usually is." Graham pondered the options for a moment before smiling slightly.

"I am never going to get an opportunity like this ever again. Grace would kill me if I told her I turned this down."

"Grace?" Clara asked.

"My wife. Probably sat at home, wondering where I am with everything that's going on. She'll have Ryan there, her grandson, to look after her."

"When we get there, you'll be able to phone her to tell her you're okay." He nodded in her direction, a grateful look on his face.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." He looked around the Tardis. "Even if I doubt she'd believe anything I say." With that settled, the Doctor pulled down the lever and the column began to move up and down, the now familiar sound of the Tardis dematerialising ringing out. Graham moved about awkwardly with the sudden movement, trying to hold onto something to balance himself, whilst Yaz stood up in alarm. "What's happening? Are we under attack?"

"I told you that we're meeting some people. How else would you expect us to get there?"

"Well I guess we can't use my bus. Totally wrecked."

"I will throw you into the Time Vortex if you mention that infernal bus one more time," he warned.

"Doctor!" Clara reprimanded. "What have I told you? We do not threaten the guests."

"Yes ma'am," he dutifully replied.

"Time...vortex? It's going to be a recurring pattern of me not understanding a word you say, isn't it?" As the time machine steadily flew through the vortex to get back to London, Clara noticed that Yaz was staring at the top of the console, specifically the rings at the top of the room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked the younger woman, walking closer to her. "I know this place can be entirely overwhelming, especially for newcomers. Your mind tends to struggle to comprehend it." Yaz chuckled lightly.

"I'm surprising myself with how alright I am with the idea that I'm currently flying through space in a police box." She eyed Clara carefully. "What were you like when you first came in here?" She wanted to laugh at how complicated the answer could be to that relatively simple question, thinking over the past lives she had had, saving the Doctor on so many occasions. She decided to keep the response straight forward.

"I didn't have a lot of time to take it in really. We were trying to stop a play from crashing into my house." Graham stared at her in disbelief, not for the first time in the short time he had known them. "Don't worry...we stopped it. Just. He's always good in a tight situation." She looked at the Tardis fondly. "I thought she was some sort of snog box at first, not knowing what was inside."

"Yet you still went in," Yaz said with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course I did. Because it could have been a snog box." They laughed between themselves. "She didn't like me at first. Actually for quite a long time."

"Why not?"

"She's been with him for a very long time. Probably just being overly protective. Maybe jealous." Indignant noises chimed through the room, showing what the ship's response was to that assumption. Clara just grinned.

"Are you and him...together then?" Clara couldn't help the small blush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks. The Doctor, busy with the controls, pretended not to be listening in to the conversation. Just to be careful, she lowered her voice a bit.

"He's...impossible. Someone once described it as flirting with a mountain range. Trust me, I've tried and often succeeded. I just don't think it would work out with all the danger we're in."

"Have you ever asked him about it?" Despite hardly knowing this woman, she felt it was nice to have another female to discuss topics like this. It was as if a weight was being lifted from her shoulders.

"Of course not! He'd probably start malfunctioning if I did. Collapse in on himself or something."

"Or he'd be delighted about it." Clara glanced over at the Time Lord, who quickly looked away, whilst biting her lip in thought.

"I...just don't know. Can't do anything right now with what's going on. I'm normally a lot more confident than this, by the way." Yaz smiled at the admission, clearly seeing how she truly felt underneath the weak denials. She decided to change the topic slightly.

"How did you two meet then?"

"I needed help with the internet. I was given this phone number by a woman in the shop and he was the one who answered."

"Sounds like you were destined to be together," Graham butted in, unwrapping a tin foil covered sandwich that he'd produced from his coat pocket. They'd forgotten that he was there. Surprising them all, the Doctor appeared suddenly behind them.

"I don't believe in fate. I'm just grateful for the forces that brought her to me. Now, care to explain why you're eating a sandwich in my ship?"

"Oh, I always carry an extra sarnie or two when I'm on duty, just in case I get peckish. Grace makes them up for me in the morning before I go. I just thought that I wouldn't be having tea till late because of...this." Regardless of the look he was getting from the Doctor, he continued to take bites out of the snack, making Clara smile even more.

"You're like Paddington," Clara teased.

"Oh, what a film by the way," the Doctor added. "The bear is actually quite a bit of an egomaniac in real life." They all looked at him, trying to work out whether he was being serious or not.

"Doctor," Yaz said, "what do those symbols mean up there?" They all looked at the patterns that circled around the top of the central column.

"You know what, I've never even thought to ask," Clara admitted. It wasn't a conversation the Doctor really wanted but, with their attention all on him, he didn't have much of a choice.

"That's written in my home planet's language, Gallifreyan. I'm much older than you may think and so I've travelled with a lot of people over the years. Each symbol represents one of those people, a reminder to myself of why I do this." Clara had tears in her eyes as she looked at her mysterious friend.

"Am I up there?" she carefully asked. For a moment, it was if he was trying to avoid her eye contact, hoping that she'd just forget the question. But then he looked at her with soft, kind, and yet sad, eyes.

"Yours is the one I look at the most." She was about to ask a follow up question when the Tardis landed. Thankful for the intervention, the Doctor rushed to the doors, getting them to move. The world was at stake, after all. They were back in the main control deck under the Tower. Kate looked up when she noticed their arrival, looking strangely at the two new recruits, especially when they were both wearing shocked expressions at the change in scenery.

"Who are they?" she asked, clearly skeptical of the strangers.

"This is Paddington and the Enforcer," the Doctor answered, using nicknames that he had just made up. She looked at Clara for a serious response.

"Graham and Yaz," she translated.

"An extra pair of hands. I thought we could do with as many people as we could get. They seem up for the job. You know how I'm a good judge of character."

"Do they have any experience with extraterrestrial threats?"

"I've got the box set of X Files at home, if that counts for anything," Graham answered. Kate stared at the Doctor incredulously but his expression didn't change.

"As you can tell by the uniform, she's a cop," he said, pointing at Yaz, making her extremely uncomfortable with the attention placed on her. This blonde woman looked like a really serious woman, one not to mess with. "So she can help do...police stuff...handcuff aliens…"

"Doctor?" Clara said.

"Mmm?"

"Stop talking."

"Where do you find these people?" Kate asked, shaking her head.

"He flew into my bus," Graham helpfully added with a smile. The Doctor glared and stepped over to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Time...vortex," he quietly threatened. The other man's face went slightly pale and he looked to the rest of the group.

"He did not crash into my bus." He looked to the Doctor to see if he'd done the right thing. Kate just rolled her eyes and leant over a worker at a computer.

"I want a full check done on them within the hour. The usual works," she ordered, making Yaz and Graham look at the uniformed man in alarm as he walked away to do just that.

"Am I alright to make that call?" he said, looking at Clara specifically. She was surprised Graham was asking her since she was never the one in charge, unlike the Doctor or Kate, despite her being the one to propose the idea earlier. She looked at the Doctor and a bemused Kate before nodding her head. He gave her a thumbs up. "Golden. Won't be long." He walked to the corner of the room, awkwardly bumping into one of the technicians in a white lab coat. Clara grinned at the Time Lord.

"He thinks I'm in charge." His eyebrows somehow became even more angry.

"You will not speak of this ever again."

"Just you try and stop me."

"Are you all forgetting the threat we have right now?" Kate exasperatedly interrupted. She moved over to the set of computers they had been at before, although Malcolm and Osgood were nowhere to be seen this time. "Malcolm detected the influx of large teleportation signals whilst you were up there."

"He's the one who alerted us to them."

"We've tried running tests on their origins and it doesn't look good at all. It's as if every creature in the universe who holds a grudge against you is sitting on top of us right now."

"Trust me, they hardly scratch the surface."

"But why have they suddenly decided to all appear here at the same time?"

"They found out that the rift has been caused by the Time Lords trying to get back into our universe. It's happened once before, all this. They want to stop another Time War before it begins."

"Is that what the Daleks told you?"

"Indeed. They actually asked for my help. If anything happens to the rift, they've claimed Earth as forfeit. Which is why we are not going anywhere near it."

"Then what do we do? We can't just wait until they're bored. Just think of the mass hysteria that's taking place all around the globe right now. I've already been in touch with the Prime Ministers of multiple countries. The US President was no help at all but that doesn't change anything. You can't expect us to wait until they attack."

"I don't want you to do that, Kate!" His impatient shocked the three women around him.

"You've had a change of heart then?"

"We need to stop this war before it begins. I am not watching another world burn, not on my watch. I've seen that happen. I will not see it happen again." Clara grabbed his arm, a small attempt at comforting his pained hearts.

"Then what do we do, Doctor?" she asked quietly.

"We call in reinforcements. There are still a few people out there who can help that haven't yet been against me. We just have to find them. We have to be prepared. Even if I manage to close the rift, like they want, condemning my people, they still might choose to attack."

"You said that this has happened before," Kate said. "What happened then?"

"I died."

"Wait, what?" Yaz said in bewilderment. "But you're standing right there. You can't have died."

"You don't get to look this good without a few trials first." He winked at Clara and he was surprised when she didn't refute that claim. A soldier clad in full UNIT uniform walked up to Kate, whispering something in her ear. A smirk grew on her face as she was told news that the others couldn't hear. She beckoned the soldier away, being met with curious expressions, especially on Graham's face, who had just reappeared and had no clue what was going on. He'd have to ask Yaz for a catch up when they had a moment to process everything.

"You said you needed some reinforcements, Doctor. We've been thinking ahead." The door opened to the side of them and two recognisable faces entered the room. He had a smile on his face as Martha and Mickey strolled in, heading straight for Kate.

"It's been a while since UNIT wanted a face to face meeting," Martha said. "We must be in trouble."

"We felt it necessary to call in people with experience of a colleague of ours." Martha looked at her in confusion before turning around and spotting the Tardis off to one side. She didn't know how she had missed it in the first place. She and Mickey excitedly ran towards it, finding that the door opened for them. Initially taking in the new interior, they realised that no one was in. Stepping back into the room, they looked at the group in front of them.

"Where is he then?" Mickey asked, sending a questioning glance at Kate. He eyed the other people and realisation soon dawned. "Hold on a minute. He's gone back to his roots. I'm loving the new leather jacket, Doctor. Much warmer than the previous one." He shook Graham's hand who just stared at him warily.

"I'm...I'm not the Doc," he said. "How can you not recognise him? He's right there." He pointed at the actual Time Lord and the two arrivals slowly stepped closer, eyeing him carefully.

"No way," Mickey said. "He's got old!"

"Of course I've got old! It's been multiple years since I last saw you."

"Prove it," Martha challenged. "Show us that you're the Doctor. Our Doctor." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the fact that he was being made to play these games.

"I've got a serious question for you. Of all the people on this planet, of all the suitable and eligible bachelors available to you...why would you choose to marry Rickey?" She beamed at him as he smirked back.

"That's him!" She wrapped him in a tight hug, causing him some visible discomfort. "Oh, it's so good to see you. It's been too long. Have you been avoiding us?"

"I've just been busy. You should know that I'm not really a hugging person anymore." Clara hit him on the head.

"I've told you before. You don't get a choice in the matter." Martha eventually released him, eyeing up Clara. She tried to stand as tall as she could under the scrutiny.

"I like her. You do have good taste when picking companions," she remarked.

"Told you," the Doctor said to Kate.

"Now, why is it that we're here?"

"I was hoping that you'd have some alien tech on hand after all of your...escapades," Kate answered with a slight grimace. "Stuff that should have strictly been handed over to us."

"You've no doubt seen the ships," he added. "The only thing stopping them from invading is the potential of me destroying them all."

"Nothing has changed then," Martha quipped.

"Exactly. But, if they do attack, we need to be equipped to hold them back. Any shields you have, stuff like that."

"We've got a load of stuff in the back of the van," Mickey said. "We could look through that."

"You have a...van?"

"Not everyone can have their own time machine." Just as he said that, the Tardis' phone began to ring. They all looked at it ominously, knowing that it didn't usually mean anything good. Clara was the closest to the blue box so was the one to pick it up, despite the Doctor's attempts to stop her. He was worried that it'd be someone trying to use him again; that seemed a common occurrence.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively, looking at the others. She was surprised when she heard an old, seemingly cockney voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello? Doctor? Is that you?"

"Who is this?"

"Blimey. I knew you could change but I didn't realise you could become a woman! How very modern!" This person obviously knew him fairly well to have knowledge of his regenerations. It sounded like they were friendly.

"Oh, I'm not...him."

"He found someone else then? I'm glad. He needs someone to watch over him. He gets awfully grumpy if he's alone."

"Trust me, I know just how grumpy he can get." She then remembered everyone else in the room watching her, realising she still didn't know who it was.

"Clara," the Doctor said. "Will you tell me who has the ability to call my time machine?" She held out the phone with a glare, not appreciating being told what to do. He rolled his eyes again and grabbed the phone, placing it to his ear.

"This is Doctor Disco." Clara and the others looked at him in a way that showed their disbelief at his new monicker. He looked at them back to say he was trying something out. "Who's calling?"

"It's Wilfred Mott. You probably don't remember me after all this time…" There was a momentary pause. "Are you Scottish now? That's new."

"Of course I do! I could never forget how much you helped me. That doesn't explain why you're getting in touch."

"I still had your phone number! I completely forgot. Brian wasn't too impressed."

"Brian?"

"He said he knew you." The Doctor could just make out a faint voice through the telephone, clear that it was coming through a computer.

"Doctor! It's me, Brian Williams! We rode a dinosaur together! Where's Rory?" The Doctor's face went pale as he figured out who it was, briefly putting the phone to his chest as tears stung his eyes. Clara was immediately worried about him.

"How...how did you get to know each other?" he asked, completely avoiding Brian's question. It was bringing up far too much guilt.

"You've accumulated a lot of friends, Doctor. People who want to look out for you. Some of us find each other. We've been emailing!"

"You have perfect timing, Wilf! Can you come meet us? We're amassing a stand against the creatures that are currently threatening you. We need all the help we can get."

"You give us a time and a place, and we'll be there."

"I'll have them sort it out. Won't be long. It's...good to speak to you again."

"You too, sir." The Doctor put the phone back and, ignoring Clara's concerned look, he faced Kate.

"I'll send over his number. I'm sure your people will be able to sort that all out."

"Are you sure about bringing in more civilians?" she asked, thinking about all the paperwork that would be involved in this.

"These people have always been the best of me. They'll be more useful than most of your people here." A few of said people turned to glare at him as he said that.

"I'll get to it then," she said, begrudgingly giving in to his demands.

"Things are finally looking up," he said to the group only for the Tardis phone to start ringing again. "If that's Wilf again…" He opened the box, quickly putting the phone to his ear again. He was about to speak when his eyebrows raised. It was a short conversation and he didn't say a word. He placed the phone back with a bit more excitement.

"Clara, we've been summoned. This time by the Papal Mainframe."


	9. Calling

"What could they possibly want?" Clara asked him, not particularly thrilled with the thought of going back there after what had happened last time. He was taking another risk by doing this. This wasn't like the Doctor, especially _this_ Doctor. He was normally much calmer when he had to make decisions but, with the Earth on the line and his own people at stake, he was going with the first ideas that went into his head. It was a dangerous stage to be at. She needed to get him to calm down.

"They're our allies, Clara. The Church helped us at Trenzalore. Maybe they want to do the same this time. It's worth at least talking to them." She still wasn't happy about it all but knew that there was no chance of making him budge on the issue.

"How are the Church going to help us?" Graham asked. "That Pope fella doesn't seem like the sort to know how to fight aliens."

"Different Church. An intergalactic one with its own military force. It'd be useful to have them onboard."

"And they're with the other spacecraft right now?" Kate said, not particularly pleased with not knowing about this potential ally.

"Oh yes. Probably one of the largest ships too. They do like to stand out."

"Not much different from our Church then," Graham added, with Yaz shaking her head to tell him now wasn't the best time.

"But, if they've been orbiting the Earth with the rest of these species, how do we know that they're definitely on our side?" Martha put forward, slowly getting a grasp on the situation. When she glanced at Mickey, she realised that he was taking a bit more time to do so.

"Because I'm hoping an old friend is still in charge. We go way back, me and her. She'd never try to cross me."

"Apart from when she attempted to shoot you the last time we saw her," Clara reminded him. She didn't enjoy the fact that another woman she barely knew had obviously been close to him. It was an irrational feeling, knowing how many women he had travelled with. She had the feeling that she was going to be seeing a lot of them, judging from his want to gather as much help as he possibly could.

"Oh come on! She was mainly Dalek back then! She couldn't control herself or her actions." The Doctor noticed that his reassurances weren't working as well as he had hoped. "It'll be fine. I was actually hoping that they'd get in touch. They were one of the first groups I noticed when the scanners started picking up the new activity."

"If you say so, Doctor," Kate wearily said. "What do you want all of us to do?" He thought for a moment, trying to remember something, before turning around and entering the Tardis without another word. The rest of them awkwardly looked at each other, confused about his stranger than normal behaviour. After a few minutes of hearing him shout out sporadically, he eventually returned holding a small blue book. He chucked it at Kate, who had fast enough reactions to catch it before it hit her head. She glared at the alien before asking the obvious question. "What is this?"

"A phonebook. Obviously. Small blue book, that's the slogan, right?" He looked at Clara for confirmation but she just shook her head. "No? Interesting. I must like the colour blue." He was getting distracted, something that occured too much at times. "Anyway...in there, you'll find a list of numbers and contact information of people who could possibly help. I'm sure you've got a lot of people lined up as it is so get to it." He eyed the group, noticing that none of them had moved. They obviously didn't understand his plan well enough. "While me and Clara are gone, I need you all to be making some calls. Bring in the troops. No, not the troops. This isn't an army. The...helpers? No, that's a lame name. I'll think about it. Get to work. Chop chop." He smiled at Clara. "Come on then, Clara. Can't do this without you by my side."

"Because you don't trust yourself around her?" she grumbled quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on, you seem eager to go. Let's go." He waved off the others before heading inside the Tardis with his companion. Kate observed the help she had. Two freelance alien fighters, two people who barely had a clue what was going on, and a team of scientists. He was right. They definitely needed reinforcements.

The Doctor carefully looked at Clara as he messed with a few switches on the console, attempting to get a lock on the Papal Mainframe ship. Ever since he had brought them up, her mood had soured considerably and he had no idea why. He'd say that she was being irrational but knew that he'd be dead within a matter of seconds if he did so. He wasn't a fool. Well...he wasn't one sometimes. Clara was shuffling her feet, pretending to be interested in something on the walls rather than what he was doing. This wasn't like her. He was beginning to worry.

"So…" she began, aimlessly spinning the occasional thing on one of the console panels. "The Church is still going even after what happened last time?"

"It's more than just what was on the ship last time. It spreads across the universe. One of the largest and oldest religions out there. Considerable amounts of power, as you saw when we worked with them."

"Is she still in charge?" He looked up from what he was doing, frowning at her in confusion.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't give me that, like you don't know why you're all excited to be going there. Tasha Lem! Mother Superior and all that." She rolled her eyes as she bit out the title, thinking it was a bit extravagant.

"I...don't know. I haven't spoken to her since we left her." Clara didn't seem too thrilled with his casual response. She knew that's who was on the other end of the line during his earlier call. _Why was he being so coy about it?_ "Is this what this is all about?"

"What do you mean?" she grumbled.

"This!" he said, pointing and gesticulating towards with a slightly annoyed expression. "You've been in a mood since they called!"

"I have not! I don't have moods!" He rolled his eyes theatrically as she pouted at him.

"If you say so." She let out a huff.

"You just seemed very happy about the prospect of seeing her again. You enjoyed her company a bit too much last time," she finished sarcastically.

"Are you jealous?" That made her stop and pause, her eyes widening and a blush instantly growing on her cheeks.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know!" he moaned. "It just seemed that way. You not liking me interacting with another woman. I'm flattered if you are but there's no need to be."

"And why's that?" she asked with a sense of hope in her voice.

"Yes, we have a history. My past self certainly was intrigued by her. But she is not the woman I chose to travel with."

"Why did you choose me then?"

"Is this just a ploy so you can get some compliments?"

"I'm just curious. I want you to be truthful with me." What she really wanted was for him to finally voice his feelings towards her, to see if her endless pining was worth something. He just wasn't the sort of person to do that. He moved away from the console, standing close to her.

"I have lost you too many times. I thought it was a miracle that you decided to rejoin me after our run-in with Santa. I travel with you because I do not want to let go, ever again. If you can't tell why that is, or why I was so intrigued by you in the beginning, I guess you'll never know." _Surely he couldn't possibly mean...that. Surely not._ She smiled at him, her mood improving at his words, despite the ambiguity.

"You're stuck with me, mister. And...you should know...the feeling is very mutual. Even if you don't want to say it. I know." He looked at her in a strange fashion, as if he was debating whether to do something. She wondered what it was but she wasn't going to find out as he shook his head to focus on the matter at hand.

"Good. Now can we get going? It's never good to keep them waiting."

"One more thing. Before...when Wilf called you...you looked sad. Why?"

"Do you remember me telling you about a man who chose to watch the Earth the one time he flew with me?" Clara nodded. "He was with Wilf. And he was asking about his son." He bit his lip as his emotions swelled up. "When I next see him, which is going to be soon...I'm going to have to explain to him how I failed to protect his son and daughter-in-law. Millions of aliens I can deal with...but that is going to be difficult." She held his hand tightly as he finished, looking right into his eyes.

"I'll be there to help you through it. No matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he dutifully replied.

"Good," she said, kissing him on the cheek to leave him in a shocked state. He deserved to be rewarded after opening up slightly. She realised that she was, in a sense, training him like a dog and it made her giggle, which he thought was because of his stunned reaction. "Now let's get some holy help." He looked at her in a way that told her to never say such a phrase again. It just made her smile even more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Wilf was very happy, actually ecstatic, that he had been able to contact the Doctor after their many years apart. He'd initially been worried that he had changed completely when he had spoken to the young woman but he was thankfully reassured that his differences weren't that drastic. Yet. The woman who had answered seemed pleasant enough, having the good grace to strike up a conversation with him. She sounded head strong, just like his Donna. He felt a momentary pang of sadness as his thoughts drifted to his granddaughter, probably frightened to death about what was going on when, in reality, in her past, forgotten life, she would have hardly blinked an eye. He was doing this for her. If she was unable to help the Doctor then he would step up to the plate.

He'd been shocked by the sound of his new voice. He sounded much more...gruff than the version Wilf had known. He guessed it was something to do with his being Scottish now, a development that he had not expected in the slightest. He also sounded so old, as if the years he had claimed to have lived had finally caught up to him. It would be interesting to see him again. Which is why, once the call had ended, he had told Brian to pack a bag. They were actually doing this. Sylvia had continued to bark questions at him as he giddily danced around the kitchen, packing up his laptop to take with him. He had no clue how long this would take so was gathering together as much as he could. Would they need tea bags? He shoved a few into his pocket, just to be on the safe side. He'd raced upstairs as quickly as he had moved for several years. An old duffle bag was sitting on top of the wardrobe which he promptly brought down to put his stuff in. Clothes, toothbrush, a book he was nearing the end of (there was surely going to be down time during all of this). Then he stumbled across what he was really looking for. A box. A plain, unassuming box that he always kept tucked away under his bed so that no one would come across it, as if anyone had been in his room for years apart from his daughter anyway. He tentatively opened it up to reveal a small handgun, the one he had given the Doctor to defend himself with. He'd given it back after it had all ended, still unused. Memories came flooding back of when he fought in that gruesome war. He hadn't taken a life, a fact that he was still proud of. But he felt that there was a situation coming where he would have to finally use it. If it was to defend the Doctor, he'd gladly take that shot.

The gun was now wrapped up in a plain white cloth and shoved deep inside the bag. He'd occasionally glance at it whilst he waited at the kitchen table, a resolute look on his face every time he did. This was the right thing to do. His mind wouldn't be changed. Sylvia had tried. She kept asking what was happening and how she didn't want him going anywhere while it was still dangerous outside. He repeatedly told her that, so far, nothing had happened to be worried about. She just didn't understand what it was like being with the Doctor. He didn't blame her; how could she possibly understand? No one in their right mind would unless they had experienced it firsthand. He was one of the lucky ones in his view. He was sipping a mug of tea she had made for him, Sylvia still nagging. He'd learnt to zone it out. He just nodded when he thought she was looking at him. Multiple bangs suddenly came on the door, making them both jump. She dropped a mug on the floor, it immediately shattering upon impact.

"Oh, would you look at that!" she complained. "Go see who it is! And tell them to be more gentle next time! I'm in my right mind to ask them to pay for a new one."

"You got that at a car boot sale!" he responded. "For 50p! Not exactly fine china, love." He walked down the hallway, already having an idea of who it might be. He had visions of seeing that magical blue box in the street again, that man by the door.

"There's people in the garden!" he heard Sylvia shout. "They're all dressed in black. Dad! They have guns!" He walked a bit faster to the door, opening it to see a middle aged man in full uniform, a black helmet on his head.

"Wilfred Mott?" he asked bluntly, avoiding any unnecessary niceties. He peered into the house.

"Yeah...that's me. Are you with the Doctor?"

"Special Agent Mackenzie, head of this division of UNIT trained forces. We've been ordered to pick you up." Mackenzie felt that it was a job well below his pay grade but he'd learnt during his time at UNIT that it was best not to question direct instructions. That was the reason why he had lasted so long in the job. "Your...friend is waiting to see you." He turned in the direction of a large black car. One of the back windows rolled down, revealing Brian's smiling face. He waved at Wilfred who unconsciously repeated the gesture.

"They've got free bottles of water in here, Wilf! This is where the government spending goes!" he shouted, glee evident on his face.

"Just a minute...I've got a bag," Wilf said to the soldier, walking back into the kitchen. Sylvia looked at him frantically.

"You can't seriously be going with them!" she wailed. "Look at them! They're young and strong...you're too old to be doing this sort of thing!" He enveloped her in a hug, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Listen, love." She was about to open her mouth again when he stopped her. "Listen. You know I haven't enjoyed being all cooped up in this house. I need to do this. For Donna." He knew she wouldn't argue with him when he brought up her daughter. He gave her one last squeeze before picking up his bag and heading for the door where Mackenzie was still waiting for him. He liked having an escort.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Incoming call from...an unknown number," Mr Smith announced, breaking the relative silence that had settled in the attic of 13 Bannerman Road. Sarah Jane shot up from her seat at her desk, having spent a couple of hours searching the internet for any developments on the extraterrestrial situation. She'd had Mr Smith scan the numerous ships, discovering their origins pretty quickly. Her face had gone ashen after he had listed so many recognisable names, especially after the Daleks' widespread message. But they hadn't done anything so far, which was both reassuring and unnerving. She hated those types of scenarios. So, not knowing what they were up to, she'd attempted to discover any morsel of information she could find, with very few results apart from the odd internet whackjob claiming they'd had a personal experience with an alien. Their lackadaisical descriptions left her with no doubt that they were lying. This seemed like it was going to be a breakthrough.

"Patch it through," she authorised. "Whoever it is has the capability of getting through to you. That's already piqued my interest." The assortment of coloured shapes that usually danced on his screen faded away, replaced by a camera feed. She was greeted with the face of Martha Jones, who she remembered working with against the Daleks. Sarah Jane was getting a real sense of deja vu. She could see another figure behind her and then, as he bent down, realised that it was Mickey Smith, another of those involved in that past battle.

"Calling 13 Bannerman Road," Martha said, a serious look on her face.

"How did you get this number?" she asked, curious more than annoyed.

"It was in the Doctor's...contact book thing. You were right up on the list." That caused a brief smile to light up her face, realising that it meant he still valued her assistance. But something else was bugging her.

"How did you get it? Have you seen him? Is he there?" She was so eager to see him again, intrigued as to what he would look like. She wondered whether he was still going about wearing that silly bow tie she had seen him in the last time they were together.

"He just left," she replied sadly, knowing that wasn't the news the other woman wanted to hear. "He's gone trying to get more help. He instructed us to contact the others."

"Help? Help with what? What is he planning with these ships?"

"Like he'd tell us all that straight away," Mickey said, giving her a small wave. "He'd much rather wait until the last minute to get his big triumphant moment." Martha playfully hit him on the arm.

"Like Mickey was implying, we don't exactly know what our next steps are. He just seemed intent on getting as many people together as possible to give ourselves the best chance."

"And you want me to join you?"

"That's why we called. He's bringing everyone together. We can send an escort to pick you up."

"Nonsense. I'd rather drive. Send through the coordinates of wherever you are and I'll be there soon."

"Yes, ma'am." The feed cut out and Mr Smith's screen returned to normal. She went to the door, frantically putting on her jacket.

"Luke!" she shouted down the stairs. Her son raced up the stairs at the sound of her voice, panting slightly when he reached her. He noticed what she was wearing, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"You're going out." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I've just been given my summons."

"Was it him?" She knew who he was referring to, obviously.

"Indirectly."

"Can I come?"

"Certainly not. You are to stay here under the watch of Mr Smith and under no circumstances are you to leave this house. Mr Smith, if he does leave, inform me immediately."

"Yes, Sarah Jane," the alien computer obediently replied. "The coordinates sent over from UNIT base are now available."

"Good. Programme it into the car. UNIT...he really is calling in the favours." She kissed the disgruntled teenager on the head. "Be safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You know that leaves a lot of wriggle room, right?" She smirked at his response.

"Oh! Almost forgot! K9!" The robot dog appeared in a flash of blue light, rolling steadily towards them.

"Yes, mistress?"

"You're coming with me. If the Doctor needs all the help he can get, he'll definitely want to see you."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Perkins was content. Nothing more than that. He'd go as far as saying he was simply bored. He took a sip from his small glass as he watched all sorts of creatures pass by through the window. He was in the cheapest bar on the intergalactic space station Omega XI, whiling away the hours. It's what he did now. Not drinking. That was a rare occurrence. No, he just often enjoyed people-watching. Seeing all their lives play out on a minuscule scale. It was quite interesting. He had nothing better to do and the station probably had the largest range of species travelling through it, using it for pit stops during long distance travel. That meant he always had a fresh batch to occupy his time with. It wasn't meant to be like this. He'd used some of his savings to pay for accommodation here, hoping that they'd be in need of a new engineer. He'd heard of a vacancy but it seemed that they didn't really want to hire the chief engineer of the Orient Express, the one that people said had exploded or probably just vanished. Many things did these days. So he was without work. He was still dressed in the same overalls and cap as he had worn on his last, most eventful day on the train (washed of course).

He wasn't fussed about not having work. He'd been messing about with machines for as long as he could remember. He was due a break. He was more disgruntled with the fact that life just didn't seem as exciting as it once did. That was down to the Doctor. For a small period of time, he had been exposed to the thrilling sense of adventure that seemingly followed that man around. Sure, it had been life threatening and the prospect of an invisible mummy was definitely terrifying. But...it was exhilarating. Intoxicating. Now life failed to live up to that standard. The day to day mysteries of where he'd placed his socks or when he'd get to have lunch just weren't as sensational. He didn't have many regrets but the one that constantly played on his mind was not saying yes to the Doctor's invitation to travel with him and his young female friend. He'd said it would change him, spending time in that wondrous blue box. Yet, sitting there with a slowly emptying glass of amber liquid, he realised that change wasn't always a bad thing. His life had become dull without that necessary leap of faith.

Which is why he was surprised when he felt a strange buzzing feeling coming from his pant pockets. With a frown on his face, he reached in and realised that there was some sort of communication device there. That was odd. He certainly didn't remember possessing one the last he checked. He glanced around the busy room, trying to see if anyone was watching, wondering if he could spot anyone who appeared to have something to do with this...curiosity. No one. Everyone else was talking in small groups or looking into the distance like he had been. He tentatively pressed a button the device and the buzzing ceased. He heard a voice coming through.

"Hello?" The voice sounded unsure. Why was that? They were the one who had contacted him, not the other way around.

"Who is this?" His own voice sounded hoarse. He realised he hadn't used it a lot in a while.

"Oh. Uh...is this...uh...Mr Perkins?" They were male, that much he could tell.

"Just...Perkins is fine," he found himself answering. "Who is this?" he asked again. When the other person spoke, it was slightly more distant, as if they'd moved away from their own device.

"Yaz! I've got him. Now, what do I do now? That Stewart woman explained it but I had no clue about half the words she was using." Perkins then heard another voice appear, female this time.

"I think what you have to do is, once he agrees, you press that green button. That should do the trick." _What were they talking about?_ He was debating whether to hang up when the male voice returned.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"...yes?" he nervously responded. He'd heard of stories like this. People getting mysterious calls and then never being seen again. Why was he still talking to them? "What's going on? Who gave me this device?"

"Oh, I bet that was the Doctor. Crafty fella he seems." Perkins' eyes widened at the mention of _that_ name. He was now very interested in what this person had to say.

"The Doctor? Do you know him?"

"I only met him very recently. Bus is knackered because of him." Graham was happy that he could say that without the Doctor looming over him.

"I was only with him once. I should have gone off with him."

"Well, today's your lucky day. We've got quite a serious situation here on Earth and he's trying to get people together to help with it. I've been tasked with getting you onboard."

"He wants my help?" Perkins could only feel honour at that thought.

"That's what the book says. Says here that you're an engineer. We could do with one of those. You could look at my bus!" There was a brief pause then a yelp of pain from Graham. "There was no need to hit me Yaz!"

"You said the issue was on Earth though. There's no way I can get there."

"Don't you worry about that. The Doc has got that all sorted." And Perkins disappeared with a flash of bright light. Back at UNIT, Yaz looked at Graham, who had a smug smile on his face after managing to do his job.

"Did you make sure to wait for him to explicitly say he wanted to do this?" Graham's smile fell as he heard her question.

"Well...no. He seemed up for it." Yaz glared at him. "He'll be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was raining. It was always raining here. He felt that someone had designed it that way, just to lower the morale of the prisoners even further. The guard walked slowly through the corridor on one of the lowest levels of the Stormcage facility. He hated this part of his duty. Strolling past the cells of some of the worst, most despicable people the universe had ever produced. The worst part was the way they looked at him, almost lecherously. At this level, the people locked up didn't seem to be affected in the same way as other prisoners. They hadn't lost hope. They still believed that they would one day get out of here, despite the multiple life sentences they were all serving for some quite horrendous crimes. He could see it in their eyes, in the way they always looked at him. As if they were planning how they would do it. How they would get past him. How he would be the one to pay for them suffering for all this time. It was terrifying, although he would never admit such a thing.

He almost jumped as a phone on the wall started to ring loudly. He quickly went to it, presuming it would be one of his superiors. He hoped that he was being transferred to a nicer part of the facility, if there was such a thing. As he answered, his brow creased in confusion. A woman on the other line was reading out some sort of code that he didn't understand. Was this a prank? It must have been one of his colleagues behind this? They always felt that they could target him because he was one of the youngest there.

"How did you get this number?" he asked, trying to sound braver than he was actually feeling. "This is a secure line." Then they hung up. Nothing more said. He put the phone back and tried to go about his business as usual, putting it to the back of his mind. But then there was a crackle of energy behind him. He turned around to see a figure appear out of nowhere. In an instant, he had his gun aimed at this new visitor. It was impossible to teleport into here, or so he was told. It was too dark to see their features properly; he was squinting his eyes to try and get a clearer view. He recognised this person.

"Stay there!" he ordered, gripping his weapon tightly. The figure moved into a slender strip of light that had found its way into the corridor. He was shocked at who it was. "What are you doing here? Why would you come back? You were let out of here ages ago. The last thing I'd want to do is return here."

"What did she say to you? The woman?" the figure said.

"Just some sort of code. It didn't make sense."

"Not a code. Coordinates. What were they? Be precise, dear." He listed the numbers and letters he had been told. It wasn't too long so it was fairly easy to remember. The other person inputted what he said into a device on her wrist. "Thanks. Now don't go telling anyone that I was here. It can be our little secret." With a grin, the person was gone in a similar flash of light, leaving the guard even more dumbfounded. He was worried. Anything that involved River Song was something to stay well clear of.


	10. Changes

The Tardis materialised in the middle of a long, dark corridor, sending a strong breeze through the narrow room. As the Doctor and Clara stepped out, they were immediately greeted by a welcoming party of sorts. Multiple soldiers were pointing their guns at them, a sight that Clara really felt she shouldn't be used to. She was especially creeped out by the Silence, their hulking forms towering over the rest of the uniformed people. The way they looked at her was unnerving but she was not one to cower away. Even still, the Doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, to remind her that he was still there behind her. She smiled at the slight contact, their previous conversation replaying in her mind. He'd almost completely opened up to her, only just stopping himself before he'd said too much. She was confident that, with a few more pushes, she could finally wear him down enough. It would be her greatest accomplishment, besides saving all of his incarnations, of course.

"Sorry about the guns," a voice said from further down the corridor. Emerging from a set of now opening doors on top of a flight of steps was Tasha Lem, clad in a long black dress. They both noted that there was still a crack in her head from where she had been overpowered by a Dalek. They had to be wary around her, knowing that this wasn't the original woman they had first met. "After the last failure to protect our ship from invasion, we've had to take extra precautions, just to be safe. We only allowed you to enter because we have your Tardis' base code on file. Otherwise who knows what we would have done with you." She eyed this new version of the Doctor, downplaying the shock she felt at seeing how old he looked in comparison to the one she had known. She waved her hands and the soldiers brought down their weapons, falling back into line either side of them.

"New ship? It's very similar to the old one. Surely you could have branched out, maybe decorate it a bit more," the Doctor said in greeting. "I'm telling you, a string of bunting and a few balloons would really liven this place up." He glared at one of the Silence, still not trusting the creatures after what they had done to his friends and wife. For some reason, he wasn't wanting to bring up their involvement with his marriage when talking to Clara; he wasn't the best at judging emotions but she was definitely showing signs of over-protectiveness, as if she were guarding her territory. Like some sort of dog, another thing he would definitely not say to her.

"New face?" Tasha replied. "It's very...different." Clara bristled at the comment, realising she was judging his new appearance in the same way she had when she first saw it. Even though she had done the same, Clara still felt that it wasn't Tasha's right to comment on his new look.

"Like I said, change is good. I'm much more serious now, aren't I Clara?"

"Not even remotely," she replied instantly with a smile. "You can actually be even more goofy. Especially when you don't know that I'm watching." His eyes widened in response, wondering with slight agitation what she had seen. Her face told him that she was saving those stories for when she could really embarrass him. At times, he did wonder whether she had a bit of Dalek in her, with how evil she could be.

"I see you haven't changed everything though," Tasha commented, looking directly at Clara. Her gaze was a strange one, calculating. Clara made sure to return as defiant a look as she could muster, keeping her back straight to appear her full height. Tasha smirked at how easy it was to annoy her.

"There are some things far too perfect to change." He winked at his closest friend, enjoying her wide eyes and shocked expression. He was trying to be extra complimentary to her so that she had no lasting issues with Tasha. It would just disrupt things while they worked with her and he didn't think the Earth could survive any major delays. It was taking a lot out of him to be so pleasant but it was worth it when he saw her shy smile.

"How...interesting," the mother superior noted, eyeing the two of them. "I'm sure you're wanting to discuss the pressing matters at hand."

"I presumed that's why you summoned me." She beckoned them into the room she had originally come out of, stopping briefly after they'd entered.

"No one is to enter this room under any circumstances," she said to the group. "If my rules aren't obeyed, I'll personally see to it that you all take up one-man missions targeting the Dalek vessels." She was happy when they just stood even straighter, knowing that she was a woman of her word. She followed the two visitors into the control room, watching the Doctor carefully as he wandered around, taking everything in. "I feel like we've been in this situation before, Doctor," she said almost sarcastically.

"You live so long and things always tend to repeat themselves," he muttered. "But this is more serious this time."

"How come?"

"The Earth is on the line this time. I will not have it harmed on account of my carelessness."

"Most of the Time Lords would barely lose a second of sleep over its inevitable end if it meant they returned to this universe." Clara knew that was the wrong thing to say straight away, judging by the angry look on the Doctor's face. He stormed towards their host, his face an image of fury.

"You will find that I am not like most Time Lords," he warned. "That planet below will not be used as a tool to help anyone. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" His nostrils were flaring as he looked down at Tasha, who felt strangely small under his fiery gaze.

"Yes," she relented. "What do you want us to do then?"

"For the time being, not much. Do what you did last time. Make sure none of those ships can get to the planet's surface. They're too scared at the moment to do anything so that shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"That's why we're here. We have enough power to prevent isolated insurgencies but, if all of them were to descend on Earth, we'd have very little chance of stopping them."

"I wouldn't expect you too. Which is why I'm asking for your support again. If they do attack, the people down below don't have enough resources to defend themselves properly. I'd need you and the Church by my side again." Tasha smirked at his request.

"It would be an honour to fight by your side. But the planet is so large that even our numbers may prove to be mainly insignificant."

"Don't worry, I'm working on that. But it's not going to come down to this anyway. The only reason they'd attack is if the time rift opened. That's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm going to close it."

"Doctor," Clara said sadly, knowing what that meant. "You can't."

"I can and I will."

"You'd possibly be condemning your people to centuries more turmoil," Tasha told him. "There wouldn't even be a guarantee that they'd be able to create a rift of this size ever again. This could be their last chance."

"They've done it before and they'll do it again. They're a stubborn bunch. But this can't happen right above an inhabited planet with their enemies bearing down on them. They need to wait until the time is right."

"And when will that be, Doctor?" Clara asked, more upset about the impact this would have on him than what would happen to Gallifrey. His eyes looked so old when he looked at her.

"I don't know. I just know that it's not now. I can't control that. The universe comes before Gallifrey. That has always been the case." He left no room for any more debate, the two women sharing a concerned look.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure that you pressed the right button?" Yaz was getting a bit worried since Perkins hadn't turned up yet. She'd expected him to appear before them very soon after the conversation ended, judging from the explanation they had both been given by a young woman wearing an extremely long and colourful scarf. It had been ten minutes since Graham had hung up and there was still no sign of him. What if he had sent him to another location? Or even a different time period? She was only just wrapping her head around the intricacies of time travel but knew that being inaccurate with it could prove to be costly. She was nervous because this was the first job they'd been given since deciding to go with the Doctor. She felt that, if she messed up, she wouldn't be given the chance again to go travelling. That's all she wanted. Along with the planet not being destroyed. But that was a given.

Graham was still sat down at the desk space they'd been assigned to, tucking into a packet of crisps, another thing he had on him. Yaz was certain that he had a full picnic stored within his jacket. The loud crunching during her time of panic was not helping her restless mind. "You need to stop worrying. This is probably normal. We don't know how long it takes for this stuff to happen."

"You said probably. But that leaves room for it not being normal. We could have lost a man in space."

"I doubt that," he said, popping another crisp in his mouth. "They wouldn't have trusted us two with something that could do that. We're rookies, me and you."

"Maybe they expected you to have a better working knowledge of computers," she replied snarkily, surprising him. Graham put it down to the stress she was under.

"You sound just like my grandson. You'd get on, insulting me all the time. You're about the same age too." She sent an apologetic smile his way, realising how what she had said sounded like.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I just...don't want to mess up. Working with the police, you're told that mistakes can cost people their lives at times. Talk about pressure. But this all seems...even more high stakes." Graham nodded his head understandingly and patted the empty chair next to him, signalling to her that she should sit down. She took him up on the offer.

"We've both been thrust into this crazy world very quickly. Within minutes of stepping into that box, we were here and being ordered to help. You need to realise that panicking about it is only a natural reaction to what is an unnatural situation."

"How are you staying so calm then?"

"I've got to keep up appearances. I'm seeing my role as supporting you throughout the whole of this. I'm here to keep reminding you how lucky we are to be involved in this, even if it's dangerous and terrifying. Life's about embracing those moments regardless of your fears." Yaz admired this man she had barely known for more than ten minutes. She had never found it as easy to talk and open up to someone before. She was grateful for the fact that he had started this journey at the same time as her. She probably wouldn't have even said yes if he hadn't been there too.

"You're good at it," she mumbled, starting to see how her reactions weren't helping them. She was very tempted to hug him out of appreciation for his efforts but then remembered that they barely knew each other. She didn't want to scare him. "Reassuring me, that is."

"Thank goodness. I have learnt to do something after all these years." She laughed at him but their conversation was interrupted by a green flashing light on the device they'd used to contact Perkins. They both stood up, looking around the room in panic but not seeing anyone who had been a part of their group. "Is that a good thing?" Graham asked her.

"How should I know?" she responded. He picked it up and started shaking it next to his ear, which didn't result in anything. A beeping began, getting higher pitched with each one. As they began to cover their ears because of the noise, it let out one final noise before a shimmer of golden light appeared in front of them. They had to shield their eyes at the sight and, once they felt the light die down, they were met with the sight of a dazed man, younger looking than Graham but much older than Yaz. "I think it worked," Yaz said breathlessly, more surprised than anything. The new arrival looked around the busy room in shock, having just been on a distant space station in the far future. It was an understandable reaction.

"Where...am I?" he shakily asked, eyeing the two of them as they were the closest. With Yaz just looking at him, Graham felt that he had to take the lead.

"Uh...you're in UNIT headquarters." Perkins just appeared even more confused at his answer. "Earth?" Graham then offered, realising that he had to be more general.

"You spoke to me on that...communication thing, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Are you Perkins then?" Yaz and Graham took in his appearance, messy overalls and blue flat cap standing out. They were curious as to why the Doctor had requested his help when he seemed even more out of his comfort zone than they did.

"How did you get me here? I was...in a bar. What's the year?" He looked down at his hand, still in the position it had been when he was holding his glass. "And what did you do to my drink?"

"It's 2015," Yaz answered him. His eyes widened, not expecting to be so far from his actual time period. This was going to take some getting used to.

"The Doc was the one who sorted out getting you here. There was a note next to your name to use this specific do-hickey." Graham gestured to the small device on the desk.

"Where is the Doctor? Why does he need me?"

"The planet's under attack. He's gone talking to some folks who can help us and left us with the job of gathering as many people as we can who are able to assist us."

"He seemed intent on getting you here," Yaz pointed out. "Judging from what was written about you." Perkins just nodded, still fairly dazed from his travels. He wanted to ask more questions but Kate then entered the room, having been told of the commotion by one of the workers.

"Ah, good. Another arrival," she said, outstretching her hand, which he took after a slight hesitation. "Kate Stewart. I'm in charge while the Doctor isn't here. And, don't tell him...but I also usually am when he is too. You may as well follow me through here. You're not the first to get here." Graham had to gently direct Perkins in the direction Kate had gone in, with the other man still suffering from the effects of the teleportation. Yaz could only smile at Graham's bemused expression, fully appreciating what a crazy turn their lives had taken.

They were led into a room that none of them had been in before. They were surprised to see sofas placed against two of the walls and a stack of books on the floor. It completely contrasted to the scientific base, full with its machinery and computers. This side room appeared rather...quaint in comparison. Yaz and Graham shared a confused look, definitely not expecting this place to be here. Kate didn't seem too pleased about it. They took note of a woman with crazy blonde hair sprawled along one of the sofas whilst she read one of the books. A bald man with glasses and a bright orange coat had an understandably disgruntled look on his face as he was squished onto the same settee. On the other were two older gentlemen who smiled pleasantly at them as they walked into the room. All four of them had cups of tea and a plate of biscuits to share.

"I thought I'd do a little redecorating," the woman said, putting the book down with a satisfied smile. "You couldn't expect us all to wait in here without a few homely comforts."

"Professor River Song," Kate said with impatience, "this is a classified UNIT base. You can't go around changing everything so it suits you. We're in the middle of a global crisis."

"Oh, pish posh. The Doctor would be the first to tell you how important having a luxurious chair is to completing a mission." The older of the two men on the other sofa chuckled to himself.

"I can see why he likes you," he commented, waggling a finger at River. She bowed her head in mock gratitude. She turned her attention onto the three new people who she didn't know. Judging from first impressions, they really were becoming a group of misfits. But that was what the Doctor tended to like.

"And who are these fine people?" she asked Kate, looking a bit too long at Graham. She smirked when he started to squirm under her gaze. Yaz instinctively moved in front of him to protect him, an action that surprised her even more than it did River. She reckoned that, if he was going to look out for her, she could do the same for him.

"This is Graham O'Brien, Yasmin Khan, and...Perkins. No other name here," Kate introduced, looking at the last man with mild curiosity.

"No need for another one," he said simply.

"I don't seem to remember these lot from his stories."

"New recruits," Kate explained. "The Doctor believes they're going to be helpful so that's good enough for me."

"I do like fresh meat."

"Ma'am," the bald man said with a noticeable whine to his voice. "Can you stop making them so uncomfortable? We're going to have to work with them. Not seduce them."

"You obviously operate in a different manner to me, Nardole. Honestly, what do I pay you for?"

"You hardly pay me at all," he grumbled. Taking the initiative, he stood up and approached the trio with a hand out towards them. "Nardole," he greeted. "Currently in her employment. Sometimes I wonder whether I should have carried on with my life of crime when I realise what trouble she gets me into." They all seemed visibly unsure about him after his revelation but still politely shook his hand.

"You don't regret it at all!" River countered with little evidence. "Me and you have a lot of fun."

"I don't think this is meant to be fun." The other man had a slight frown on his face at her antics. He repeated Nardole's actions, standing up to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Brian. That's Wilf." The man in question waved his hand energetically whilst trying not to spill his drink. "We're probably as confused as you all look. Not got a lot of answers so far."

"That's because we don't know the full extent of the threat we're facing," Kate explained reasonably. "We're having to wait for the Doctor to return and then we can begin to plan our course of action."

"He normally prefers people to think on their feet," River said.

"Not when the planet is on the line," the UNIT head bit back. Before an argument could break out, Malcolm hurried into the room with a sheen of sweat on his brow and sheets of paper in his hand.

"Ma'am, Ma'am!" he cried out.

"What is it?" Malcolm then noticed the change in decour of the room, a confused look on his face.

"What happened to the room?"

"Is that what you wanted to discuss right now?"

"No! No, ma'am. We've been monitoring the rift and it had been fairly stable. No major changes."

"You said had been," Graham pointed out. Malcolm had no clue who he was but still nodded his head.

"Exactly. The energy readings have suddenly gone off the chart! We don't know why but it can't be good. We need to contact the Doctor." They all looked at Kate, whose face had gone ashen with the news.

"I guess it's time to think on our feet."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Clara slowly walked up to the Doctor, who was gloomily looking out of one of the observation windows, glaring at the time rift as it gently pulsed behind the armada of ships. She had known him for such a long time so knew to a certain extent what emotions would be consuming him right now, even if he didn't want to share them with her. She placed a hand on his arm and he turned his head to look at her. She gave him a hopeful smile, one that he didn't return.

"You don't have to go through this alone this time," she said quietly. He nodded his head in understanding.

"I didn't really have to last time, did I?" he quipped, a small smile now appearing on his lips as he thought back to that moment in the barn. "You were there. As you always are. Just like now."

"It's my job."

"Is that what you see it like? Something you have to do rather than something you want to be doing?" he asked her seriously. "Because it's not fair on you to carry such a heavy burden."

"Don't be an idiot like you usually are. I love what we do. Words can't show how much I love travelling with you. Speeding through time, visiting distant planets, and yes, sometimes we face difficult moments together. But we get through them. And we're going to do the same this time. Because we're a team so don't even think about sending me away just like you did on Trenzalore." His expression saddened at her words, looking at the way the hurt was still evident on her face.

"I did apologise for that," he responded lamely.

"Not properly. Because you didn't mean it back then. I understand why you did it even though it destroyed me. But you can show me this time how sorry you are. By not repeating what you did."

"Whatever you say, boss." She lent her head on his shoulder.

"I only say that because I know how difficult this must be for you. Well, not know. Nobody could possibly know what you're going through." She was beginning to ramble so he placed a soothing hand on top of hers.

"I know," he whispered. She smiled gratefully. They'd been sharing more moments like this recently and she was really enjoying them, despite their usual context. She always felt so warm after they'd happened.

"I care about you, you big daft idiot. You don't even know how much I love…" Her eyes widened at her slip, his eyebrow arching as she stood straighter, looking at him in alarm. "Love...love...love travelling with you!" she amended with a high pitched voice. "Yeah. That. Like I said before. Travelling. With you." Frantic thoughts were running through her head. She'd gotten too complacent. She'd messed everything up. He wouldn't want to take her anywhere now, knowing that she'd become just another fangirl. She risked a look at his face and was surprised to see no derision there, no annoyance. He was just...looking at her. As if he understood what she was going through. She couldn't think of anything to say. The Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand again, hardly breaking eye contact.

"I know," he repeated, his voice deep and gravelly. _Was she getting closer to him? Was that because of her actions or his? What was she doing? They couldn't do...this now!_

Tasha cleared her throat in an exasperated fashion, reminding Clara that she was still there. The other woman was seething that she'd interrupted that moment, realising that the Time Lord had gone back to frowning.

"If your mind is so set on your decision," Tasha said, "how do you plan on closing the rift?" She spoke so emotionlessly about it that Clara wanted to hit her. Could she not see how big a choice this was for him? How difficult this situation was?

"With great difficulty," he answered. "The problem is with the rift is that it's an established weakness in one spot of the universe. Probably still here when they tried to break through the time lock and ended up above the Earth. So, there's basically a gap in the fabric of time. It's like trying to repair an old piece of clothing. You have to patch it up with new material. Or, in this case, an influx of new time energy. It'd require a massive amount of energy but it might be possible if we channeled artron energy through your ship since it's so large. Connect my Tardis up to the control deck, boost the signal, and fire it at the rift."

"And that would work?"

"Hopefully. Or make it ten times worse. We just can't possibly know. It's worth a try." He was about to go into more detail, heading towards the Tardis, when the ship rocked massively. They all had to steady themselves as the room vibrated around them. Clara looked at him in alarm as she tried to get closer to him. He managed to clamber over to the window they had been at and his eyes went wide as he looked out into space. He turned to the other two, his face a picture of fear. "No, no. This can't be happening. That's impossible."

"What's happening, Doctor?" Tasha asked in concern.

"The rift! It's opening!"

"You said that wasn't possible!" Clara shouted as the ship began to slowly steady itself after its momentary rocking.

"It shouldn't be! The only way it can fully open into this reality is with the help of someone from this side." There was a knock at the door and a soldier came barging in, Tasha glaring at him for not asking first.

"Ma'am, the other ships are increasing their activity. I think they're getting ready to attack."

"The Daleks will think this is my doing. For once, they're keeping their word," the Doctor said. "The rift is open so they'll attack. The darkest day in Earth's history. Probably the last day."

"Surely there's something we can do," Clara pleaded.

"You!" he pointed at Tasha. "You put as many shields around the planet as you can muster. Hold back the attack for as long as you can." She nodded solemnly.

"We won't be able to hold out for long but we'll do what we can. What will you do?" He was already heading for the Tardis, grabbing Clara by the arm to direct her there too.

"I've got to find out who did all this. With the rift open, there's only positive for me right now. I can travel through it." Clara's eyes widened as she stepped inside the time machine, the Doctor glancing at Tasha one last time. "Good luck," was all he said in a serious fashion. He didn't expect to be seeing her ever again.

"You too." He went straight to the console, pressing a few buttons to get an image of the rift on the screen before pulling down the lever. Instantly, sparks flew out as the Tardis tried to protest what he was trying to do.

"The old girl doesn't like this. She always hates travelling across different dimensions" Clara was holding onto the railing, not really listening to what he was saying. "You can be as stubborn as you want!" he shouted at his ship. "But we have to do this!" The console was groaning as it flew across space, weaving in between spaceships as it headed for the gaping mouth of the rift. As it entered, the room began to spin dizzily, making it difficult to see anything. Clara was screaming as the Doctor tried to make sure she was okay whilst still being able to somewhat control their descent. After a few more minutes of strenuous effort and more shouting, the Tardis eventually landed with a heavy thud, the lights dimming down as if it was sulking at what he had made her do. He patted the column fondly before his face became serious again, remembering where they were now. He helped Clara get off the floor, who gave him a grateful smile as they walked towards the door.

They were met with the bright orange light of the two suns in the sky, the unmistakable large dome of the citadel right in front of them. The Doctor didn't know what to make of seeing it again. It wasn't as beautiful as he remembered but that was probably because of all the damage done to it throughout the war. They could still see the impacts of the conflict on the capital in the ruins scattered across the landscape. Clara instinctively grabbed his hand and was surprised when he didn't complain; he was obviously too preoccupied.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to judge his emotions from his expression. It was set in a deep scowl.

"Something's not right," he said, not really answering her question. "And it's annoying me that I can't put my finger on it." Their attention was brought to a small craft that came hovering over them. His frown deepening, he placed himself in front of Clara, not trusting whoever was on board. It slowly descended to the ground, sending dust and sand blowing in the air. The ship's door opened with a mechanical wheeze as it lowered itself, a small procession of people emerging. They were all dressed in red robes with strange headgear, some of them carrying guns that were immediately directed at the Doctor. He refused to put his hands up in surrender. An old man with a staff was leading them out and he was the one to stand closest to the two of them. He surveyed the Doctor and his companion with mild curiosity. Clara noticed a younger member watching their interaction with fascination. He didn't seem like a normal Time Lord, although she hardly knew what constituted one of those.

"We've been expecting your arrival," the old man said. "We had hoped it would have come sooner but that situation has now resolved itself."

"Are you the person in charge now?" the Doctor asked with slight derision. "Last time I checked, the general was in command of the citadel."

"View me as a mere welcomer to your visit." His long white hair and beard blew in the gentle breeze. Clara didn't trust him at all for some reason. "You can refer to me as Ko Shamus. I have been the one guarding the boundary since its conception." Looking at him, Clara wondered how he would be able to defend anything at his age.

"I'm not here for pleasantries. You said that a situation has resolved itself. I presume you're talking about the rift now being open."

"Your renowned inquisitiveness on show, Doctor."

"It shouldn't have been possible for you to accomplish that though. A connection would have had to have been made from the other side."

"We had sincerely hoped that you would have come to our aid with respect to that. In the end, a more ardent supporter of our cause came to our rescue." The Doctor didn't like the sound of that.

"Who are you talking about? What sort of a fanatic have you brainwashed into thinking your return is necessary at this moment in time?" He turned his head to see another figure emerge from the vessel and his face fell at the sight. A woman they knew all too well. "No, no. Why would you do this Missy?" She just laughed lightly as she approached them.

"Don't look so sad to see me," she said, pouting at them. She got a bit too close to Clara and the Doctor moved to shield her again. "Oo, so tough. Protecting her like the hero she thinks you are."

"How are you alive?" Clara asked, presuming that she had died at the end of their battle against the Cybermen.

"Dear, it'll take much more than one shot to get rid of me. The Doctor knows that all too well." Clara looked at the man beside her.

"Did you know about this?"

"I didn't know for sure that she'd survived." Clara scowled at him for withholding this information but knew that wasn't their biggest problem at the moment. "How did you get enough power to do this? The amount of time energy needed to do so is surely out of your remit."

"You really do have no faith in my capabilities. With our planet on the line, I was willing to do anything to help them. Unlike you." She grinned evilly. A new voice joined the conversation.

"I'd even go as far as creating a massive paradox." The Doctor, thinking that the situation couldn't get any worse, turned around to see an instantly recognisable face and one that definitely shouldn't have been there. The Master, dressed in a worn black coat, the one who had sparred against his sandshoe phase so many times. His smile matched the one on Missy's face. "But, you know me so well. I do love a paradox."


	11. Necessary

The Doctor took a few steps backward in fear, a hand instinctively going to his face. His hands were practically shaking as he looked at the Master, who was still smirking at him as he stood next to his future self. It was just too much for the Doctor, so many things happening at once. His mouth opened and closed without any words actually coming out. Clara looked at him in concern, tears brimming in her eyes as she saw how much he was struggling with this.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why are you doing this?" he asked them both.

"What a stupid question," the Master retorted. "God, do the years really affect your brain to this extent? You hardly seem like a worthy opponent anymore."

"We accomplished what you failed to do," Missy said, taking over. "We saved Gallifrey, our home. What a cruel fate you condemned it to. Stuck in its own dimension with only the smallest traces of hope left in the darkest corners of the planet. It was only right that we carried out our duty."

"Gallifrey shall rise again, regaining its rightful place at the centre of the universe. And I'll be remembered as the hero who defeated the man who trapped them in the first place."

"We'll be remembered," Missy corrected. The Master rolled his eyes.

"Same difference."

"You know that's not why I did it. It was the only way to save them from the Daleks."

"Whoever writes the history books controls history itself," the Master said with maniacal glee. "Your name will become intertwined with our peoples' darkest time."

"But what about the Daleks? The Cybermen? Everyone waiting on the other side of that rift, hungry for war," Clara put forward, reminding the Doctor that she was still there. "As soon as you put one foot outside of that boundary, you'll be burnt to the ground once more."

"Oh, she can talk!" the Master responded playfully. "He has always been so fond of his little..._pets._" He sneered at her. "I see that hasn't changed over the centuries. But why don't you try keeping your nose out of business that doesn't concern you?"

"You won't speak to her like that," the Doctor interrupted with a dangerous warning in his voice.

"I told you how soppy he gets around her," Missy sighed as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "You haven't had to put up with it before. You don't get used to it."

"She's right though," the Doctor continued regardless of Missy's words. "Surely you've realised that nothing good can come from this. There's no way you can leave the rift without starting another time war."

"We know how the Daleks operate though," the Master answered. "They'll have threatened you with _exterminating_ the Earth if the rift opened. They'll be preparing as we speak. Once they're too invested in that, we can emerge from the rift."

"That's the most stupid plan I've ever heard," Clara said, almost wanting to laugh. "They'll just recall their troops. They explicitly said that they weren't bothered about the Earth. I think they'd rather destroy this planet."

"You shouldn't be so cocky. If Gallifrey emerges right on top of Earth, what will happen?"

"It'd rip the planet in two," the Doctor murmured. "The gravitational pull and mass of Gallifrey far exceeds Earth. It'd be ultimate destruction. With our greatest enemies being taken down along with it."

"See, you're finally seeing sense," Missy cooed. "What's the Earth compared to removing the universe of all those scum. And you finally get your home planet back." Clara looked at the Doctor in concern, knowing they were trying to convince him to go along with this awful plan.

"You're not actually considering this, are you?" she asked shakily. His head was looking at the floor as he closed his eyes.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" the Master bit out. "This doesn't concern you." She took an angry step towards him, the other Time Lords immediately pointing their guns at her. He put his hand up to stop them shooting, wanting to see what she was going to do.

"This shouldn't concern you!" she shouted, surprising all of them. "You're talking about destroying my planet and replacing it with yours. You know what? I might actually have let you do it if I had no other choice but you crossed a line when you started manipulating him!" She pointed at the Doctor, who was looking at her in a strange fashion. "He will not be a part of this. I know him far too well to even consider it."

"I've known him for a much longer time. I know the anguish he felt at having to destroy Gallifrey in the first place." She stepped even closer to him, their faces inches apart.

"I've been there for him throughout all of his lives. I know he'll try to stop you because that's the man he is. He's the Doctor," she finished softly, smiling sadly at him. "A man who has to make these impossible choices when faced with evil like you." The two Masters rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I'm sure you understand how he likes to be intrigued," Missy said. The Doctor looked up at that, wondering what she meant. "He could barely turn down a visit to the citadel when he finds out we have a surprise waiting there for him."

"Don't follow them," Clara pleaded. "For all you know, it's a trap. The Papal Mainframe will be starting to fight right now. They'll need our help."

"Tasha said that they could manage on their own for the time being. The Earth isn't under threat just yet. Clara...I've got to find out what they're doing here."

"Just come back, Doctor. You don't have to. Get in the Tardis and save the world. With me."

"I can't save the Earth without knowing what their full plan is. You don't have to come with us. The Tardis will take you back to UNIT."

"You know I won't do that." He let out a sigh but smiled nonetheless.

"Fine then. But will you go get my sonic? I left it in there by mistake and I have the feeling that I'll need it." She squinted her eyes at him but did as he asked. She stepped inside the Tardis and, as she closed the door, the Doctor produced his sonic from his coat pocket and pointed it at his time machine. Instantly, the engines regained life and began to groan again, disappearing in front of their eyes. Clara looked up in alarm as the central column began to move up and down. Knowing what was happening, she began to cry in anguish.

"No! Doctor! No! You can't do this again! You promised me you wouldn't!" But it was already too late. Missy looked at her old friend/enemy with something close to remorse. The Master simply smirked.

"Ouch. That was cold, Doctor. Betraying her like that. I thought you loved her from the way you were acting but obviously not," he said.

"I do." The simple admission shocked them both. "Which is why I did that." He scowled at them both, looking past them to see the serene face of Ko Shamus. "This better be worth it." He allowed himself to be led into the small craft, thoughts of a tearful Clara running through his mind.

The Tardis sent papers flying as it materialised in the hub of the UNIT base, the others quickly coming running as they heard its familiar noise. Those who hadn't seen the time machine in a while, especially Wilf and Brian, were beaming at its appearance. They waited for a moment but no one came out of it, worrying them immediately. For all they knew, it had been a simple trip but the wood appeared to be slightly scorched in places, which made them realise that something bad had happened. It was most likely connected to the rift's increase in activity, something they still didn't know why was happening. They hoped that the Doctor would shed some light on the situation, no matter how bad the news was. River was the one who stepped closer to the Tardis with no one emerging still but, as she was about to push open the door, it swung inwards before she placed a hand on it. Clara, with tears running down her cheeks, looked at the group in front of her but her eyes were glassy, indicating that she wasn't really acknowledging their presence. River took a hold of her gently, bringing her out of the box and leading her back to the room they had just been in. She sat Clara on the sofa, no words yet said as everyone nervously glanced at each other. They were all thinking the same question. Where was the Doctor?

"Clara," River began softly. "It's me. River Song. Do you recognise me?" The younger woman nodded her head, her crying not stopping in the slightest.

"Can you tell us all what happened? Why aren't you with the Doctor?" Clara's eyes were large and watery as she thought back to what had just happened. Her mind was struggling to comprehend how cruel he had been and how stupid she had been.

"He...he left me," she said through sobs that were racking her body. "He said he needed something from the Tardis but he lied. He...sent me away. I mean, I know why he did it. That illogical sense of wanting to protect me. I'm more annoyed with myself for falling for it again."

"Why did he send you away though?" Kate asked, not liking the sound of this peculiar behaviour. "Does it have something to do with the rift? Malcolm just detected worrying signs of energy coming off it."

"It's opened," Clara replied, Kate's face going pale at the response. "We went through it because he wanted to know who was doing it. It was Missy. But there was another version of her. A man."

"Dear god. Two of them," the UNIT supervisor muttered in astonishment.

"They said they wanted to show him something and he was following them! That's when he sent me here. They're going to kill him and there's no way I can get to him!" They all noticed that she said 'I' instead of 'we', telling them how she thought she was the only one there who could help him.

"He's as clever as he boasts," River reminded her. "He's gotten out of trickier situations than this."

"He can't get off Gallifrey though! He doesn't have the Tardis. He looked like...he didn't want to return. They talked about the return of their home and he was...listening!"

"No," Wilf said, putting his own thoughts into the debate. "I've seen what the Doctor is like. He wouldn't turn his back on us. No way. I'm not having it."

"You didn't see the way he looked."

"I don't have to. I was there when his people tried to bring back that planet the last time. He stopped them with all of his might. You've got to believe that he'll do the same."

"So far, all he's done is get himself captured by the sound of things. You know how much he loves doing that," River reassured her. Clara shakily nodded her head in response.

"You said that they want to bring Gallifrey back," Kate probed. "What does that mean for us?"

"They said it would be the end of Earth." They weren't expecting such a grim response despite the troubling scenario they were in. "The Doctor said that it would crush the planet almost immediately."

"We can stop that from happening though, right?" Graham asked hopefully.

"The only one with the capability of doing so is the Doctor. And I don't know what to think about him at the moment. But that's not the whole story." They looked intently at her as she paused for a moment, collecting her breath in an attempt to compose herself. "We made a deal with all of those aliens up there. With the rift now open, we haven't been able to uphold our end of the bargain. The planet acts as forfeit."

"So we're buggered on two counts," Gram sighed with a pained smile.

"The Time Lords want them to attack because then Gallifrey's return will destroy them too."

"Well," Kate said to the group. "The immediate threat right now is the extraterrestrial attack. We have to get a global message across as soon as possible."

"We've got a bit of time," Clara added, regaining some of her previous strength. As the minutes ticked by, she was beginning to see the Doctor's side of things, even though it still bitterly hurt. His absence was just going to spur her on to do what he would do when in this situation. She had no clue whether she would see him again so she needed to honour him in the best way possible. "The Mainframe can ward off the preliminary attacks but when the full frontal barrage kicks in, they won't be able to do much to stop them."

"Let's make the most of that time we have then. Professor Song, will you gather our lead scientists, as well as the married couple I introduced you to before. The rest of you, await further instruction. Enjoy the peace whilst you can." Kate stormed off with a serious expression on her face, River going in the opposite direction as Nardole dutifully followed. The rest of them were left awkwardly standing in the room. Yaz was the first to approach Clara, sitting next to her on the sofa and placing a hand on her leg. She smiled softly at her to remind her that they were there to speak to if she needed. Wilf leant forward towards her.

"Here you go. I didn't finish all of my biscuits before. You look like you need some food to energise you." She gratefully took the proffered treat with a small smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"We spoke on the phone," he continued, falling onto the other sofa with Brian. Graham took a seat on Clara's other side as Perkins perched on a stool, still not fully comfortable with them all. It was nice for him to see a recognisable face in Clara.

"Are you the famous Wilf?" He blushed at her question.

"I don't know about famous," he laughed modestly. "You're very close to him, aren't you?"

"He tends to leave a mark on all those he meets. Which is why you're all here, supporting him. He's just had a bigger impact on me it seems."

"He'll be okay," Graham said. Clara wasn't willing to accept that until she saw him again. She was still thankful for the support. "I bet he's just as worried about you right now. Probably even more so."

"Even we've seen the way he looks at you," Yaz added.

"We're the ones, after all, who are having to face a battle," Brian finished. Clara looked at the man who she hadn't spoken to yet with sad eyes, realising who this was in relation to the Doctor's past. He looked at her in confusion due to her inquisitive stare. "What is it? Have I got crumbs on my face?"

"You're Brian, aren't you?" He nodded slowly, unsure as to where she was going with this. "It's just...he's spoken about you quite a lot. He'll be very happy to see you. If he ever does," she finished forlornly. Her eyes then fell on Perkins, who had taken off his cap to show off his greying blonde hair. "And Perkins...it's so good to see you again."

"Miss Clara," he responded with a shy smile. "I didn't expect to be getting a call from you two so soon after our last escapade."

"There's never a moment to pause with the Doctor," she explained. She looked sadly at them all, seeing their hopeful smiles. "All of you are here when you should be with your families. This threat...it's the worst I've seen. You shouldn't be risking yourselves."

"To be perfectly honest," Graham said, the first to respond, "neither should you. But you wouldn't dream of letting the Doctor down, even if he didn't see it like that. You wouldn't be able to sit at home and wait and hope that someone else saves us. I've only just been introduced to this side of life but I know I can't back down now."

"We're here to protect everyone who doesn't know what's really happening," Yaz added.

"We might not be much," Brian said, "but we're determined. The Doctor has faith in us, which is why he's touched our lives. We're all linked."

"In that way, we're a family ourselves," Wilf concluded. "And you said that we can't abandon our families right now."

"You've got me there," she admitted with a smirk. "I guess you're right."

"But we need you to lead," Perkins contributed. "I've seen how much the Doctor relies on you. There's a reason why. If we stick together, we can get through this." Clara really hoped that he was right in thinking that.

The Doctor was marched into a large room that had a long table taking prominence in the middle. Multiple people were standing working on screens on the side of the room which had various symbols running across them. He eyed them all carefully, trying to figure out what this surprise was that they had promised him. The guards all filed into the spaces in between the screens, watching his every move minutely. He didn't like the fact that it seemed that whatever was about to happen did not involve him being able to leave. The general was standing by the table next to the Lord President Rassilon. He was someone the Doctor was not too pleased to see since he was the sort of Time Lord who would try everything in his power to save the planet, no matter the consequences. He looked very different to the man he had last come across, more frail and much older. They both looked up as their small group entered, Rassilon sneering at the rogue Time Lord. The general appeared to be more welcoming to his presence, although not as openly happy as the Doctor had hoped. He was starting to worry about what the Masters had told them all.

"The lone child finally returns," Rassilon said in his raspy voice, moving away from the desk. "Aren't we blessed." His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter. Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum here made it pretty clear that I needed to pay a visit," the Doctor replied as he pointed to Missy and the Master, who scowled at the nicknames.

"You should learn to show them more respect. They are, after all, our saviours from the prison you trapped us in." The Doctor could only laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Prison? What nonsense have they been feeding you? You'd all be dead if it wasn't for me."

"You made a decision that affected everyone on this planet without seeking their approval. A choice that has condemned thousands to death."

"My Lord President," the general interrupted. "There was no time to confer with the entirety of the council. I have explained this to you in great detail before now."

"And millions would have died without that intervention," the Doctor contributed. Rassilon just snarled and shoved the general out of his way.

"Mere speculation! You doubted our chances of glory, instead wanting to be the hero yourself."

"That really doesn't sound like me."

"But now you get to see your work unravelled."

"Listen to me. I couldn't care less if you destroy my reputation. I've never had need for it anyway. It mainly gets in the way to be fair. What this is about is you potentially destroying a planet so that you can survive!"

"Once again you show your true colours. Protecting that pathetic planet when you should be putting your own people first. You have stopped us before but not this time."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It is a pity that you were never like the person who opposes you. My creation. The Master. Born to serve the kingdom of Gallifrey with pure loyalty and allegiance. The epitome of what a Time Lord should be." Missy curtsied by the Doctor's side, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, yes. We all know how much you love them now. Quite a U-turn in fact." He eyed the two of them. "Makes me wonder what you've done to him to make him change his mind."

"They did not have to do anything, Doctor! They returned as a triumphant trio through the rift, the embodiment of our survival. They showed me that they only had our interests at heart. That was enough to prove their worth, no trickery involved. They have masterminded our escape!" The Doctor held up a finger as he thought on what he'd just said.

"No. Wait a minute. There's only two of them. You said they came as a trio. What do you mean? Can't you count?" The Master sighed heavily in an exaggerated fashion.

"Oh, well done. You've ruined the surprise now! You may as well show yourself." He was talking to one of the men by the screens, who had his back to them with an elaborate headpiece obscuring his appearance. He slowly took it off and a day that the Doctor thought couldn't be going any worse did exactly that. He thought back to when he travelled to the distant future, when the last of humanity were fed dreams of a Utopia by a seemingly benevolent scientist. Professor Yana. The man stood in front of him with a cold smirk on his face as he observed the Doctor's wide eyes. The Master in another form.

"Don't seem so surprised. I wouldn't have missed this for the world," he said. "I was hoping that my reveal would have been more dramatic, which is why I agreed to wear these infernal clothes in the first place." He removed the rest of the disguise, revealing his actual outfit of a white shirt and leather waistcoat. "It is a _pleasure_ to see you once again. Although time has not been kind to you." The Doctor glanced at the other two incarnations.

"And you think you do better than me in that regard? You are deluded."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm incredibly intelligent. They needed my brains, my experience of fighting in the time war."

"What for?"

"You can't move a planet without some out-of-the-box thinking, can you? To accomplish that, you need someone who has witnessed races go to extreme lengths in an effort to save themselves. To see how desperate they were, it makes you realise the things you'd do in their position. To do what is necessary." The Doctor was tired of all of this cryptic talking.

"What are you planning?"

"The ultimate creation of the Time Lords," Missy answered. "A Tardis. The war left us with a mass grave of them yet they still contained the essence of their lives. All of them containing a burning star, a supernova trapped in an instance of time. Harness that energy, release it all at once…"

"And you have one hell of a jump start," the Master finished.

"You...can't," the Doctor said desperately. "The power that would unleash. You wouldn't just destroy the Earth, you'd annihilate the entire local solar system."

"A small cost for our revival," Yana retorted with disdain.

"Enough!" Rassilon barked with impatience. "There is no need to tell him the full details of our plan. That's how he stopped us in the past but not this time." He held his arm up, the one partly covered by his metal gauntlet. "I have tired immensely of your interference. You have meddled for too long in initiatives that you can never comprehend." The gauntlet began to glow a bright blue. "How many regenerations did we grant you? I've got all day."

The floor beneath them shook again as their ship continued to suffer against the ongoing onslaught. As soon as the Doctor and Clara had departed, the Papal Mainframe had initiated the shield to go around the circumference of Earth, leaving them as the primary target of those wanting to destroy the planet now. The Daleks had been the first to arrive, their lasers doing considerable damage to their defenses. They were surrounded and the primary weapons were losing power. Tasha Lem marched through the corridor where one set of armed forces was waiting for her instructions.

"Defend the Church with the entirety of your faith!" she shouted with authority. "The Church shall rise again!"

"The Church shall rise again!" they echoed before marching off to meet the first wave of attacks. They had hoped that their own shields would be better at stopping an invasion force but it was proving not to be the case. Those men she had just sent off would survive for no more than five minutes, she reckoned with grim realisation. This was all the Doctor's fault. She tried telling herself that but wouldn't really believe it. This down to their duty to protect those who couldn't do so themselves. It had started with the promise of Silence and had transformed into a new direction for their beliefs. She despised how evolutionary their religion could be at times. She sighed as she strolled into the control room, all alone for the time being. She looked outside through the viewing window and scowled deeply at the sight of the Dalek ships floating around them. They weren't wasting any of their allied troops on this mission, it seemed. She reasoned that was because they had the largest army - more numerous expendable soldiers. She doubted that they'd even lose a large number of their mutated kin during this relatively small battle. The Church's weapons had very little effect on Dalek armour although the Silence would be able to cause some serious damage if they were lucky.

The ship gave its largest jerk yet as she saw an explosion come from the side of their ship. A gaping hole was left with Daleks already swarming to get in. Then began the shouts of pain and anguish in the distance, mixed with the cold shouts of 'exterminate'. They weren't going to hold much longer. All they were doing was delaying the inevitable. She thought back to the instructions the Doctor had given her, realising what she now had to do. If they failed in protecting the Earth in this manner, then she had still vowed to fight by his side on the planet's surface. For that to happen, it required some of their number actually surviving this bloodbath. She hurried to the control panel, pressing a few buttons to turn on the ship's communication directory. Speaking loudly into it, she relayed the message across, her voice resonating through the vessel.

"This is the Mother Superior," she began, her tone sad as she realised what would happen now. "Evacuation procedure Delta Six-dash-Omega. As many as possible, teleport to Earth. Our mission will never rest. It just has a new setting now. Protect the planet at all costs."

The Daleks would quickly figure out who was ordering them about. She wasn't bothered about that. She allowed a small smile to appear on her lips as she heard multiple transmat beams power up, soldiers using their localised teleportation devices to leave the doomed Mainframe. She just prayed that those who had made it out would be enough to help the Doctor, wherever he was now. She was content in the fact that she had done her best. She momentarily wondered whether he would remember her or her sacrifice. He didn't like to think about goodbyes. The Mainframe had lost considerable amounts of power. It was a miracle that some of the soldiers had been able to teleport. The control deck was one place where that didn't work. It was shielded from its potential, with the risk of others teleporting in too high. It had worked against her this time. She heard the voices of Daleks behind the door as she closed her eyes in resignation. The door was blasted open and she made sure her look was more defiant as they rolled in front of her. Tasha wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

"This craft is under the control of the Dalek fleet!" one of them shouted, its shrill voice hurting her ears.

"Yet the Church is not," she responded with a gleam in her eye. "You can take this ship but you will never take its followers. It's something you will never understand."

"You dare speak back to a superior race?" another one roared, the lights on its head flashing rapidly as it shook in annoyance.

"I am Dalek technology too! I am a part of your own creation," she desperately reasoned. This was her last roll of the dice. "Check for yourselves if you don't believe me." A Dalek moved closer to her, Tasha remembering not to move away.

"Scanning." A few tense seconds passed as she controlled her breathing in an attempt to steady herself. "The humanoid female is correct!" It almost sounded surprised that she was telling the truth. "She has already been converted previously."

"See! There's no point in killing me, is there? It would be a waste of such...divine creation."

"You are not comparable to a true Dalek!" the one who appeared to be the leader, with black accents on its gold design to distinguish it from the rest.

"Oh, I know that. I wouldn't dream of ever thinking that. But I can still serve you in this war."

"We do not need impurity! You have malfunctioned and no longer represent what we strive for." That definitely didn't sound good. "Exterminate!" She screamed out as the laser beam hit her in the chest, her outline briefly illuminated before she collapsed to the floor in a dead heap.


	12. Desperate

The Doctor closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for Rassilon to start the painful experience. He'd heard fairly gruesome tales of what it felt to be on the receiving end of his gauntlet and he wasn't too excited about finding out whether those stories were true or just over exaggerated. But, for the first time in a very long time, there was no escape. The exits were blocked by the multiple Masters. There were guards surrounding the walls of the room they were in. He didn't have access to his Tardis and, even if he did, it would have been very unlikely for it to have been able to come back through the rift after its recent venture. There was no one by his side. That's what made him so resigned to his fate. He had pushed Clara away, despite it breaking both of his hearts, at just the right moment. Maybe she wouldn't survive much longer but he'd done the right thing. It was always about saving her, no matter what happened to him. He couldn't bear the thought that she now hated him after how close they had become since their Christmas adventure. In a sense, this would be a relief for him, not having to go on with that burden on his mind.

With his eyes closed, he didn't see the general and Ko Sharmus move to stand in front of Rassilon, the President's eyes going wide at their betrayal whilst the Masters' simultaneous reaction was to scoff and roll their eyes at the predictability of what they were doing. The Doctor also seemed to have someone on his side, regardless of how the odds were stacked against him. It was one of his more irritating qualities.

"What is the meaning of this...this treachery?" Rassilon spat in disgust. The Doctor tentatively opened his eyes. Maybe they hadn't been able to poison all the Time Lords' minds after all as he'd worried.

"Surely you can reconsider," the general proposed with a pleading tone. "This man would be an incredibly useful tool in helping our planet flourish. He's shown his devotion to this planet on countless occasions. Does that not count for anything?"

"I always knew you would jump to his defence! You were the one who conspired with him on the day of our entrapment. I was willing to overlook that lapse of judgement on the basis that your loyalty remained in tact. I see my faint hopes are being dashed."

"He is one of our finest war heroes," Ko Sharmus argued. "To kill him would tarnish our whole civilisation's reputation, as besmirched as it already is." Rassilon sneered at the other man.

"You feel that it is your place to speak on this matter? Reputation? You wouldn't know the meaning of the word. You were found on some distant planet, believed to be a lucky survivor of the trap the Doctor laid. The only reason you stand before us right now, the only reason you are able to be in this room right now, is because...of...me!"

"Maybe you should have left me at the boundary where I belong," he retorted.

"I'm beginning to regret my act of charity and leniency, yes." The Doctor was confused, previously assuming that this Ko Sharmus was just another normal Time Lord, a mindless devotee of Rassilon or the puppet of the Masters. But now it was out in the open that his backstory was much more complex, something that intrigued him greatly. In any other circumstance, he would have interrupted to learn more but didn't want to disturb the man who was preventing his apparent execution.

"We told you most of the people on this planet are sheeps, Rassilon," the Master said with a shake of his head. He circled the Doctor menacingly, who just glared at the man with the goatee. "It is such a shame to see his work in action. He's polluted their minds, basically made himself a god in their eyes!" he laughed. "It's down to those like us to see past his lies and manipulation, to realise the damage he's actually caused."

"Just explain to me why you're doing this," the Doctor begged again. "Billions upon billions of people and creatures will burn if you do this. If you have a grudge against me, just take it out on me and me alone. But leave them out of this. Help me stop all of those spaceships from descending upon Earth and I'll do whatever you want." He was focusing his efforts on Missy, trying to interact with that hint of a conscience he hoped was there. For a moment, her sneer faltered as if she was actually considering it. "Please."

"Preposterous!" Yana butted in, waking Missy up from her momentary doubts. "Just look at what he's doing. His same old trick, trying to convince others to do his own bidding. It's despicable. Surely, General, you can see what we've been trying to show you for years."

"You think wanting to save a planet is the wrong moral attitude," he replied. It was clear that he detested this Time Lord, the fact that there were three of them just rubbing salt into the wound.

"When that means Gallifrey suffers as a result. Maybe you're not suited to being such a high ranking officer anymore."

"If you want to threaten me, you'll have to start when I actually begin to respect you." The Doctor was thankful for the much needed support. With the gauntlet no longer pointing at him, he felt safer to move forward slightly, heading closer to Missy. He had tears in his eyes as he began to speak.

"I can see you're having doubts. You don't want to ruin this twisted friendship we have. Trust me, if you play any part in this…" He was about to finish when he disappeared in a flash of bright blue light, stunning the rest of the Time Lords. The soldiers raised their weapons in anticipation of an attack but nothing else happened. Whilst Missy collected her thoughts, Rassilon spun around in disbelief.

"Where is he?" he shouted. "What has happened here?" He moved over to one of the screens, grabbing one of the scientists roughly. "You find out what he just did and reverse it or I'll ruin you." The woman began hurriedly scanning as he turned back to the main group.

"I can't pretend to be surprised," the Master said. "It has always been his talent to get out of these situations. I bet his little human friends are behind this somehow."

"Don't be so naive. Those runts don't have the semblance of the capability of teleporting him out of here." He started at the general and Ko Sharmus. "Isn't it obvious? It's more than a coincidence that two of my closest advisors prevent me from carrying out my wishes and then our prisoner escapes in front of our eyes."

"How would you suppose we did that?" Ko Sharmus asked, knowing sound reason wouldn't work with the President.

"That's what I want to find out, which is why I can't kill you right here like I want to." He beckoned to two soldiers. "Take them away, lock them up, and let them suffer." The two men were led away with no protests, having expected this to happen when they took a stand against their power-mad leader. "As for you lot, as well as making sure our plans continue to progress as planned, find him before he begins meddling once again."

The Doctor's head was spinning, multiple shards of colours blurring his eyesight as he was transported. He felt like his chest was being constricted, breathing made incredibly difficult by the sudden and fast movement. He then felt himself land on something solid and finally was able to let out the breath he was holding. His eyes were clamped shut as he allowed a few moments to pass to steady himself. He had never been a fan of teleportation like that, especially when he wasn't given any warning before it happened. He was left panting desperately, his arms stretched out as he lay across what he presumed was a floor. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself in a large atrium, mainly painted white with gold details added. There was some form of a console in front of him, small golden pyramids arranged in two sets of lines running away from it. He wondered whether this had something to do with the Masters - maybe it was possible that they were planning to cross Rassilon. It wouldn't have been their most surprising move, that was for certain. He couldn't tell whether he was in another Tardis, although he usually could make out its distinctive life force. No, this definitely wasn't technology of Gallifreyan origin. Which meant he was either incredibly lucky, something that happened quite often, or was in even more danger, which seemed to happen even more often. He groaned as he pushed himself up slightly so he was sitting up but then a dull tone rang out across the room, making him pause.

"Don't move." A voice sounded from somewhere, probably coming from a speaker that he couldn't see. "Seriously. Not a muscle." The voice let out a faint sigh. "Working on the movement sensors. The ship's gone a bit haywire since I...acquired it. If you even flinch, you'll set off the laser spikes and, trust me, they get everywhere. By the way, looking good." The Doctor frowned. He knew he recognised that voice. His mind, still frazzled from the short trip, was trying to run through all the people he knew, which was understandably taking a while. Who could have access to a ship like this?

"Who is this?" he asked, speaking to the empty room, his voice echoing loudly. "What's going on? Where am I? And where are you?" Temporal distortion. He despised it, mainly because it always short-circuited a few of his brain cells temporarily. It was possible that he was allergic to the stuff. There was no response for a couple of seconds, worrying him slightly, but then the voice returned after the same tone sounded.

"Neutralised. Coming to join you. You can get excited now." Hold on. There was only one man he knew who was that cocky. It was falling into place, the initial flirting being the major clue as to who it was. In a flash of blue, the same sort that had taken him away from Gallifrey, Captain Jack Harkness appeared in front of him with his arms stretched out in a magnificent pose, a wide and bright smile filling his face. He let out a bark of loud laughter. "You missed me, right?" With a wink and another chortle of laughter, he sprinted over to the Doctor, who couldn't form any words at the unexpected sight of his old friend. Reaching him, Jack bent down, looked at this new face for a moment, and placed a hard kiss full on the Doctor's mouth, disgusting the Time Lord. There was only one person he'd even contemplate doing that with right now and she wasn't here. Jack grinned at the other man's flustered expression, so happy to see the elusive time traveller.

"You certainly haven't forgotten how to make an entrance," the Doctor finally said.

"Still cheeky. Regeneration can't change that. Gotta say, loving the grey," he replied, gesturing to the Doctor's hair. "Kinda distinguished and still sexy," he finished with a deep, gravelly voice. He drew the Doctor into a tight hug.

"No, no. I am against the hugging!"

"You never learn, do you? You don't get a choice in the matter."

"You sound like someone I know," he grumbled.

"Hold up. Scottish? You're Scottish now? When did this happen?"

"A perk of this regeneration. Can seriously shout at people now." Jack gave him a hand, helping him stand up.

"How've you been, Doctor?"

"Frankly, I've been better. The Earth is about to be destroyed by millions of aliens and I was just about to face execution on Gallifrey. Thanks for that, by the way. You teleporting me out of there made everything a whole lot easier."

"No wonder the scoop had so much difficulty getting a lock on you."

"It shouldn't have been possible through the rift."

"Yeah, the computer warned me about that just as we were arriving. Was suitably annoyed by my insistence that we direct all the power we had into getting you here, which is why she was being so uncooperative with me."

"You were just that obsessed with seeing me again."

"Well, it's been a while. Too long actually."

"Where did you even get this ship?"

"Won it in a bet. Owner wasn't too happy with losing it, explaining the exterior damage. She can still fly though. Pretty tired after the journey we had to get here." The Doctor eyed the console, trying to make sense of the readings.

"I'm sure it's already been scanning the other ships here. Your arrival would have alerted them. They've already been spooked by the rift opening. An unidentified craft would give them cause to attack you any second." Jack harrumphed at the accusation.

"I'm cleverer than that," he moaned, moving to the console himself to show the Doctor what he had done. "Look. Shields were pretty worn out during the escape but only the physical ones. Little Miss didn't tell me the ship comes with disorientation fields, obscuring the ship from others' scanners. I could have parked right next to the Dalek fleet command ship and they wouldn't have noticed." He wanted the Doctor to be proud but got no reaction from the explanation, which disappointed him a touch. "So, the situation is bad." The older man just gave him a severe look. "Very bad, then. What did you do this time?"

"Not me. The Time Lords in general. Trying to get back into the universe. It appears that most people in the universe don't want that to happen."

"They don't have the best of reputations, that's for sure."

"Exactly. They didn't want the rift to open but now it has because some Time Lords are incredibly stupid!" he shouted. "As a result, they're planning to turn the planet below into an all out battlefield."

"I came just at the right time then."

"You have a habit of doing that," he reluctantly said.

"Oh, Doctor, you massive flirt. That hasn't changed either, I see."

"Now's not the time, Jack."

"Dear Lord. No time for banter. The situation is dire indeed." The Doctor appeared to suddenly have a thought.

"Hold on. I need to check on something." He pressed some buttons, sliding the hologram that appeared from the screen a few times until he found what he was looking for. "I left just as the Papal Mainframe was beginning to ward off the first attacks. I need to see how it's...doing." His expression turned grim as he saw what the large ship had been turned into, now just a husk floating above the Earth.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Jack's smile from before had dropped as he realised how serious this all was.

"You'll have heard of the Church." Jack nodded. "The Mainframe was its main vessel, tasked with defending the planet on my orders. We all knew it wouldn't last long. I'd hoped for a bit more time though. Looks like the Daleks themselves saw to destroying it. I had a friend on board," he finished solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

"She might have gotten out if she's lucky. But the Daleks are ruthless at best and they're as paranoid as they've ever been with the threat of the Time Lords returning hanging over their metal heads."

"So Earth is no longer protected?"

"Not exactly. The Mainframe will have placed a shield around her and that will still hold for a bit longer despite the ship falling, probably no more than a day at the most. Should give my people on the ground some more chance to prepare but it won't be enough. Nothing is going to be enough."

"People on the ground?"

"I've been calling in the reinforcements. Favours that I'm owed, all the people who have helped me over the years. You were going to be on that list if you hadn't been so difficult to find." The Doctor ran a hand over the controls again. "What state is this thing in? Able to do another trip?"

"Why? Are you wanting to meet up with these people?"

"No. Not yet. They'll be getting ready themselves. No need for me to distract them just yet. No, I told you that they won't be enough. If we're to have any chance at winning this, which is incredibly unlikely, we need more help."

"What are you suggesting? There aren't many places you can go looking for people who willingly want to fight." The Doctor arched his eyebrow, making Jack's expression change as he realised who the Doctor was inferring they ask. "You can't be serious. That's like adding lighter fluid to an already raging forest fire!"

"It's worth the risk. They've been reliable in the past. They'll do it out of a sense of duty."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor," Jack said with a worried tone. He was wondering why he had wanted to search for the Time Lord, knowing these things always happened when he was around him.

"I never do," he grinned. "Set a course for the Shadow Proclamation."

Clara sullenly watched the television as she sat perched on a stool, an empty coffee cup still in her hand. Most of the channels had switched to the news after the arrival of the ships and then the forcefield that had surrounded the planet. The majority of it was speculation as to what was going on, which she guessed was understandable. They were worried that the shield was a way of trapping them but Clara had explained to Kate who was behind it, preventing any panic from spreading throughout the UNIT base. They had cameras on it and she could tell it was growing weaker, which was not the best of signs. At least it was still holding on for the time being. That had been the only positive news so far that day. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering, thinking about what the Doctor was doing, whether he was now helping the Time Lords, whether he was even alive. He'd been infuriating in the past but this was probably the worst case. When she saw him again..._if_ she saw him again...she'd be sure to give him a slap across the face. Then a hug out of sheer relief and happiness. Maybe she'd go hug first, to give him a sense of false security, before attacking him. A ghost of a smile flickered on her lips at what she reckoned would be his reaction to that.

Her thoughts were brought back to what was going on as the news cut to a feed of the prime minister giving a speech. They were the prime minister now? She'd really fallen behind on the latest politics whilst being away with the Doctor. He was saying the usual bland rhetoric, designed to make everyone feel _safe_ and _content_. How anyone could feel that right now if they had any amount of common sense was beyond her. Then the minister went on to advise everyone to stay inside their homes or, if they could, get somewhere underground for their safe keeping. It was somewhat reassuring to see some preventative measures being put in place, even if she guessed it wouldn't do much to save everyone. At least it was something they could do. All those people were relying on her and everyone in this base to save the day and they didn't even know it. She knew that was normally the case in her life but, without the Doctor, it just felt more...daunting.

Wilf tentatively approached the young woman, slightly put off by her distant look. After their brief conversation as a group, she'd taken to sitting on her own, something he wanted to rectify. It wouldn't do for one of their number to isolate themselves at a time like this; if they were to succeed, they'd have to function properly as a team. It was like being back in the war, he thought, only even more terrifying somehow. He smiled warmly at her but she only realised he was there when he waved the cup of coffee he was holding in her face. She jumped at his sudden appearance, shaking her head to get herself out of her daze. He held out the paper cup, Clara arching an eyebrow at the awkward interaction.

"I presumed yours would be cold by now," he said in explanation. "You didn't seem to be touching it really." She gratefully took the drink from Wilf's hand.

"Oh, thank you. Yeah, I was too busy...thinking...about things. You know how it is," she replied, a tiny bit embarrassed at how flustered she was at being caught out.

"That seems to be the only thing you've been doing."

"Have you been watching me?" she asked, more curious than annoyed.

"Only to check up on you." She smiled at his response, realising how kind this man was being to her when he hardly knew her. She hated to admit that the Doctor did well at picking people. She wouldn't tell him that. Or maybe she would, if she got to see him. Just because she could talk to him. She was starting to see how she'd been taking his presence for granted recently, the main thing troubling her at the moment. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the stool next to her. Clara nodded her head and watched him struggle for a moment to push himself up onto the high chair. Wilf resisted her attempts to help him and he eventually managed to clamber on with a hefty grunt. He winked at her as he dangled his legs, Clara unable to resist the want to giggle at his antics. He eyed her carefully, happy that he was already making her open up more. "How are you coping?"

"I've been in this situation a thousand times before. But, this time, for the first time...I'm struggling to see a way out of it."

"Because he's not here. Tell me, how long have you known him?"

"A few years now. The best of my life."

"What's it been like with him?"

"Amazing. Scary. Breathtaking. Every word imaginable. I first met him when he was this young, fairly awkward, man with eccentric dress sense. He whisked me away and that was that. I was hooked. Then he changed and, at first, I didn't know what to think. He looked completely different, far from the young man I knew."

"You stayed with him though?"

"Because I knew he was the same man. Underneath it all. He cared about me and I adored him, although I didn't say it enough. I grew to love that face even more than the last. I've always had a thing with dashing older men." Wilf patted down his hair to try and look more suave, making her laugh again as he nudged her playfully.

"You keep talking about him in the past tense," he pointed out.

"Because it's likely that he's dead," she answered truthfully, surprising herself with the fact that she was able to say it. "His people...they don't exactly always like him."

"You can't think like that. Not now. This is the most important time to have faith that he'll return. You know why?" Clara shook her head. "Because I can tell you never told him how you feel. The universe won't allow that to go unspoken." She had tears in her eyes at his words, trying to hide a sniffle.

"You are far too clever. You hardly know me and yet you're already unravelling my greatest secret."

"It's one of my many talents. But you don't exactly hide it, do you? Not to everyone else, anyway." She thought about his words, thinking about what she would give to be able to finally, properly, tell him.

"You said that you've helped him in the past?" Wilf grinned with a reminiscent twinkle in his eyes.

"He kept popping up in my life."

"He tends to do that, yeah," she smirked.

"You said there was a man there. On Gallifrey. The Master." She nodded. "He was there when I helped the Doctor. A mad man. Truly terrifying. But the Doctor got the better of him and he'll do the same this time. He's the greatest person I know. Sacrificed himself for me. I'll never forget that for as long as I live, even if I probably don't have that long." Clara scowled at him.

"Don't say that. He won't appreciate hearing that."

"And now you're talking about him in the present tense," he gloated with a smile.

"Touche," she replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We're all here to talk," he reminded her. "You should get more involved. Only way we'll grow as a team." He gestured to where the others were. Graham and Yaz were watching some sort of video on Brian's camcorder, discussing what he'd been filming. Perkins was off to the side, reading a magazine with a confused expression as he learned about a celebrity he'd never heard of getting a divorce after just two months of marriage. Clara looked back at Wilf.

"Thank you, Wilfred," she said, kissing him on the cheek, making his eyes go wide. Kate marched back into the room having been gone for nearly an hour. Clara had started to worry about what sort of things she was having to do without their help so was glad to see the blonde woman return. She wasn't alone though. Next to her was a middle aged woman with a brown bob and a warm smile, fiddling with something in her purse. This newcomer was followed by what seemed like…

"Is that a metal dog?" Graham asked perplexed as the others approached their acting leader.

"Affirmative!" K9 responded, making Graham and Brian smile widely at its sheer absurdity.

"Do we all get one?" Brian hopefully queried.

"Well pointed out, Mr O'Brien. And no, Mr Williams." Kate said, although it sounded as if she didn't have the time for unnecessary conversation. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Sarah Jane Smith, an old associate of the Doctor." Sarah Jane waved at the group but scowled slightly at Kate.

"Can we try and refrain from referring to me as old, thank you?" she said, especially looking at Clara.

"I wish we had the time for more pleasant chit chat," Kate continued, ignoring Sarah Jane. "But, as you may have noticed, we're facing a global threat of the like we've never seen. It seems that they're not attacking just yet because of the force field but our readings suggest it isn't going to last much longer. Meaning we need to act fast. Under normal circumstances, I'd prefer to wait for the Doctor to help with this, but seeing as he's currently indisposed, we'll have to do it on our own."

"Are we getting guns?" Wilf asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Do we have to go through training? I'm ready to take them aliens on."

"I admire your willingness but the time for conflict hasn't arrived just yet. We'll meet that obstacle when we get to it." Kate sighed, looking at an electronic tablet in her hand. "I really wish that I didn't have to bring civilians into this. From here on in, all of you have been granted full access to UNIT resources, although myself and other workers will be monitoring you and that access will be terminated once this is all over. Do you understand?" They nodded. "With the knowledge that an attack could happen at any time from here on in, I'm sad to say I can't risk sending any soldiers away from the base for these missions." Clara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mission? What have you been planning?"

"I'm getting to that bit. Miss Smith here has expertise in diplomacy with non-human species in the past. I believe it was 1983 when you tried making a peace treaty with the Sea Devils…"

"Again, no need to remind them of my age."

"At the moment, the aliens up there expect to be only facing us and our weapons, which won't be a match for their technology. We're desperate for more support. Thankfully, the Earth is slightly more occupied than they and most of the population realise." Clara's eyes widened in realisation.

"Zygons!" she said with glee. "I completely forgot about them." Most of the others looked at her as if she was going crazy. "Do you think they'd work with us?"

"I'm hoping we can reason with them after our past deal. And this is their home now as much as ours."

"Do you mean to say that I've been walking along the street next to aliens?" Graham exclaimed.

"It's certainly a possibility. Please, just leave your questions. Before you go, you'll receive sufficient debriefing on everything you need to know, including who we're potentially facing."

"Where are we going?" Yaz asked the obvious question they were all thinking.

"You'll be split into two groups and sent to negotiate with the leaders. No pressure but you're now the primary representatives of Earth. They'd hardly want to meet with the military. I guess you being civilians has its benefits after all."

"You said two groups though," Clara pointed out.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go together?" Perkins added.

"As I said earlier, Miss Smith has history with the Sea Devils. The Earth isn't just inhabited on the surface. I'm sure she'll be able to deal with the Silurians once again."


	13. Alliances

The Doctor calmly stepped through the door, followed immediately by Jack, having made the short walk from where they'd been able to land the stolen spacecraft. The former time agent was surprised at how calm the Time Lord was at the sight of multiple towering Judoon waiting for them, all pointing their guns at them apart from the leader. That one was the only one who wasn't wearing their helmet, instead being able to glare menacingly at the unwanted visitors. The Doctor could only think of how he'd been in this situation before. He was seriously getting old if this sort of thing was becoming a recurring issue. He placed his hands in the air with a roll of his eyes, prompting Jack to do the same.

"Look, is there any need for all of this?" he moaned. "You obviously know who I am. Surely you can tell from the impeccable dress sense and dashing good looks." The leader of the Judoon squadron, the Doctor noticing one of its eyes was damaged quite severely presumably from a past mission, just huffed loudly, not accepting the explanation. The guns were still directly pointed at them and, if the Doctor knew one thing, it was that they were a trigger happy species. "Not a fan? Is this because I ran off last time? If it is, can I say just how sorry I am? I was incredibly busy and forgot to tell you what I was doing. Let's all let bygones be bygones and move on, shall we?"

"You understand that we always have to be extra careful when a Gallifreyan sets foot here," a female voice rang out. The Shadow Architect casually strolled into the ornaint room, her presence previously covered by one of the many marble poles that decorated the room. Her hair was much larger than the Doctor remembered, a blonde afro now her style, but here eyes were still their recognisable colour of blood red. At the sound of her arrival, the Judoon lowered their weapons, albeit slightly reluctantly, allowing him and Jack to put their hands down.

"Oh, but I'm no ordinary Gallifreyan, am I?" he responded.

"Indeed. Your arrival normally signals the coming of disastrous events. And the presence of your...friend here does little to settle my apprehensions." Jack looked at the floor under her scrutiny, the Doctor sending him a questioning glance.

"What? Did you really expect me to have survived this long without having a few run-ins with these lot?" he quipped with a shrug of his shoulders. "They're always such sticklers for the rules and...I'm not," Jack laughed. "Always bound to clash."

"So, Doctor, you can understand my curiosity towards your unexpected visit."

"You've been doing a pretty poor job of late of keeping the populace of the universe in check," he commented, earning a glare from the Architect.

"If you've only come here to insult me and the Proclamation, you have wasted your time as much as ours. You normally send strongly worded messages to us when you are particularly unhappy with our efforts. I've contemplated in the past about whether I should set up a department just to deal with them." The Doctor just grinned at Jack, sending him a nonchalant gesture.

"It's a good way of letting off steam when I'm frustrated. Clara doesn't like it when I'm grumpy."

"Clara, hmm?" Jack almost sang with glee. "I think you need to tell me more about her when we have the chance."

"Strictly off limits," he warned. Jack's eyebrows rose at the threat, thinking this was more than his usual disgust at his tendency to flirt, even if Jack never considered it as such.

"Can we get back onto the topic at hand?" the Architect interrupted with little patience. "How have we failed this time? If this is to do with the prisoner, we are well within our rights to keep her here." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at her words, wondering what she was going on about. He'd definitely be looking into it, that was for sure.

"No. Take a look at the Earth. Go on, do it." The Architect sent him a curious look before moving to a nearby panel. The Judoon dispersed, spreading themselves around the room. They both noted that the leader situated themself between them and their way of leaving.. The Doctor was somewhat frustrated to note that they'd learned since his previous encounter with them. He was distracted from those worries when a hologram of the planet in question appeared in front of them, slowly turning as it would have been doing in reality.

"There seems to be nothing peculiar about it."

"Expand the field a smidge," the Doctor instructed. She pressed a few more buttons and the Earth shrank a bit, making room to show the numerous spaceships surrounding it. She let out a small astonished gasp at the sight, recognising the origins of the majority of the vessels, especially the Dalek fleet.

"What has happened to cause such a massing of species?" The Doctor moved closer to the image, pointing at a small section. The Architect moved to where he directed her, scrutinising what was being presented.

"A temporal rift right above the planet. Created by the Time Lords as a means of escaping the reality I put them in to end the Time War. They've obviously grown impatient and are wanting to leave now, even when it's endangering billions of people."

"And those races are opposed to their return." The Doctor nodded his head. "They forget how hated they are. Why are you bringing this to my attention?"

"There's no way the human race can defend an attack of that size. They'd struggle if it was just one army but, with so many at once, it's likely that the whole of their civilisation will be wiped from existence. I need the support of the Proclamation. Desperately. If you can lend me a squadron or two of Judoon, they'd stand a much better chance of surviving this."

"You want us to sacrifice a large percentage of our mercenaries in the hope that they'd change the balance of the conflict? A conflict that seemingly has only one result, regardless of whether we intervene or not."

"Well, when you put it like that, it seems like a hopeless cause. But the point is that we can make a choice here, an alliance, that may save numerous lives. Maybe not a lot, maybe it won't even work at all but...I've got to try. I owe it to them and you owe it to everything you claim to stand for. Or are you not meant to uphold intergalactic justice? There's nothing just about watching a planet burn when you know you could have done something about it." The Architect looked at him and he could see the internal debate happening within her. "I've already started bringing together a force that can topple this threat. I'm hoping they're already thinking ahead without my presence." Still no sign came that she was relenting. "You can have the ship too." Jack's eyes widened at that, beginning to protest.

"Hold on a minute! That's my ship. I won it fair and square."

"Yes, and it would make a lovely addition to the Proclamation's fleet, wouldn't it? It's a bit rough around the edges but nothing that can't be polished out."

"If you promise to fight by our side this time, Doctor...then we shall agree to this," the Architect finally relented after more moments of quiet contemplation. "Pol Con-Don will lead the contingent," she continued, nodding her head at the Judoon who was still blocking the exit with a grumpy expression. "Five vessels is all we can spare though. We can't leave ourselves undefended even when we are at war in another solar system."

"I understand. Thank you," he said gratefully. "I won't forget this." He began moving to the door, wanting to get back to Earth as quickly as possible. As he was about to leave, he turned around unexpectedly, a niggling thought still eating away at him. "Just one more thing. You were worried that I wanted to see you about a prisoner you're holding. Why would I be so concerned about a criminal?"

"You should follow me," she said after a momentary hesitation. The Doctor shrugged at Jack but they fell into step behind her. She led them deeper into the base and they were sure that they'd traversed over to another of the three asteroids the building was on. There were multiple security restrictions in place as they went further, the Architect easily leading them through them all. They eventually came to a stop in front of a cell that had a visible red force field around it. A Judoon soldier approached them and handed the Architect a small wooden box. She opened it and passed it to the Time Lord by her side. He looked inside and was surprised at its contents.

"Something you'll recognise," he said to Jack, showing him the vortex manipulator inside.

"Not mine. Different model. Much older. Whoever was using this was desperate to time travel if they were resorting to using this."

"It's the reason why she is imprisoned. Such technology is outlawed by statute 17 of the Omega Clauses in certain districts. She happened to be in one of them," the woman said.

"Probably not on purpose," the Doctor reasoned, scanning the object with his sonic screwdriver. "The system is knackered. They wouldn't have had much control over the destination it set."

"Is someone there?" a female voice shouted out. It was like a stab in the hearts for the Doctor. He knew that voice. The pain associated with that voice would never be forgotten for as long as he lived. How was he hearing that voice again? "It's about time. This is all completely unreasonable and if you'd just let me explain, I'd be able to tell...you." A young woman appeared in front of them, stopping her rant as he noticed people she didn't recognise. The Doctor couldn't think properly. This was not possible. She died in his arms years ago. "How much trouble am I in? Are you my lawyers?" Jenny, his daughter born through cloning technology, the daughter he thought was mere dust by now, was stood in front of him with a nervous smile on her face. And, for once, the Doctor was speechless.

There was a palpable sense of apprehension as they waited in the UNIT base after their debriefing. It had been a shock to a lot of them to find out that the universe was so densely populated with other species, to the point that Yaz had started to question whether it was actually true or whether they were involved in some extremely elaborate prank. But the others had quickly reasoned with her, recounting their own experiences with the extraterrestrial. Even Graham had pointed out how it would have been impossible to fake the Tardis. That didn't mean they weren't all incredibly nervous. Even if they'd all experienced similar things, they had all been under the protection of the Doctor at the time. This would be completely different. The only person seemingly remotely confident was River but it had been a long time since anything truly worried her.

Kate observed them all and her hopes quickly drained. It wasn't reasonable to expect them to do all this, despite the Doctor's assurances that they'd be able to cope. They weren't experts in this. They didn't even have the political experience required to make deals with other people, let alone different creatures. But they weren't living in a reasonable time so it had to be done. If that infuriating Time Lord believed in them, then she would try her best to do the same. The fact that none of them had run away yet restored some of her faint optimism. She held a tablet in her hand that had the instructions for the missions on, standing in front of the others as she got ready to finish their briefing.

"So, you already know that there's going to be two groups. One that's staying here, with the leader of the Zygons being gracious enough to start the talks here. The others will be taken to a small village in Wales where an established transfer unit is in place that will take you down to the major Silurian settlement. Be warned that they rarely have visitors. In fact, we didn't know this unit was there until about an hour ago. I've already had some stern words with our regional officers there for not noticing that." Clara was confused at that. How was it possible that something like that could just appear in a remote section of the country? She wished that there was more time to ponder that mystery, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't want to do anything without understanding it. Although he was usually the main culprit of running into things without any caution. "The party being sent to deal with the Silurians will be Professor Song and her associate." Nardole scowled at how he was referenced as, River enjoying his annoyance a great deal. "Miss Smith, Mr Williams, and our two free lance officers," Kate finished, gesturing to Martha and Mickey. It took a moment but Brian finally realised that he was being included in this group, his eyebrows shooting up just like his body as he got up from his chair.

"Excuse me?" he nervously said. "I think you put me with them by mistake. Why would I be going there?"

"There's no mistakes in this operation. We know you have interacted with their race previously, although it wasn't directly the case." He had to think for a minute.

"Oh! That ship! The Doctor said it was them who owned it. I still don't think that will help much."

"It's more experience than most people here have. To be perfectly honest, we're clutching at straws enough as it is." Wilf patted him on the back.

"You go and help them," he ordered. "You'll be perfectly fine. This is what you wanted to do anyway!"

"And I'll look after Wilfred," Clara reassured him with a warm smile. Brian slowly nodded his head before sitting back down, sending an apologetic smile to Kate for interrupting her. She always knew it would be a consequence of working with civilians that they'd actually try and argue against her orders.

"Agent Mackenzie will chaperone the mission," she continued. The man that had met Wilf and Brian was standing in the corner of the room, already dressed to leave.

"I don't need a babysitter," River complained. Mackenzie simply scared at the woman, who smirked back at him.

"I won't be there to babysit you, don't you worry," he said. "I'm there to shut any of you up if you do or say something that could jeopardise the mission." Nardole's face went even paler.

"Now that's settled," Kate butted in, trying to take back control of the situation. "The rest of you will be with me as we welcome our guests. You know what their natural ability is but do note that, in person, it can be slightly shocking at first. We don't have a lot of time before the shield falls according to Malcolm so hurry up. The helicopter leaves in less than ten minutes."

It was strange at how it felt so empty in the UNIT base with a portion of their strange team missing, despite the presence of many UNIT scientists and soldiers. They'd left roughly half an hour ago, leaving them to wait for the Zygon convoy. They'd mainly spent that time playing card games, Wilf having packed one in the bag he'd brought with him. Graham was showing that he had many skills at poker, taking no one as prisoner, even when Clara and Yaz had tried to reason to his warmer sides, going as far to pout at him and flutter their eyelashes. It didn't work. He was a ruthless machine when it came to the game. An almost jovial mood had descended amongst them as they grew to know each other better but the presence of their serious situation soon made itself known, Osgood appearing to tell them that it was time. Clara had expected the young woman to work with them on this seeing as it was highly possible that she, herself, was a Zygon. They calmly walked through the corridors, going deeper into the base. They passed multiple offices with people scrambling around in panic who were presumably trying to find ways of preventing the bloodshed that was doomed to happen. It just struck home how important their task was and resolute expressions were soon on their faces.

Kate was waiting for them outside a large black door, looking at her watch. She didn't pause to smile at them as they approached. Clara could tell how stressed she was, understanding how this level of responsibility was unusual even for her.

"Good. You're on time. This is probably the most secure area of the base barring the Black Archive. No need to meet there. Even if we have an uneasy alliance with them at the moment, it's not worth the risk of giving them access to the technology we have there."

"Are they here yet?" Clara asked, taking her position as the leader of the group.

"I believe so. Security just informed me that an SUV just pulled up outside which we believe is theirs."

"Aliens can drive?" Graham could barely imagine seeing an extraterrestrial being behind the wheel, his thoughts now going to whether any of his bus colleagues had been from outer space instead of Yorkshire.

"Of course. They've had to acclimatise to our way of life to fit in. They'd struggle to get anywhere without knowing that. Just think of the poor instructors who had to fail them. Would take a very brave man," Kate answered with a smirk. Graham's eyes were left wide as he contemplated the implications.

"Blimey," he whispered. Kate inputted a code into a scanner on the wall by the door before placing her palm on it. The door swung open with a metallic groan, the UNIT chief scientific officer leading them inside, apart from Osgood, who went to meet their visitors. The room was large and dark, a long metal table situated in the middle with chairs along both sides. There were various paintings on the walls with stacks of shelves also abundant. Wilf went to inspect one of the shelves, seeing some form of alien weapon. He was about to reach out and touch it when Kate stopped him.

"I wouldn't. It may not be in the Archive but it can still cause damage. From the records we have on it, we believe it can turn any living organism into a small cube." She pointed to an unassuming tupperware box. "That's where we keep the cubes by the way. We almost had a disaster once when someone thought it was their lunchbox." Wilf didn't know whether she was joking or not. They all sat themselves on one side of the table, Kate remaining standing. They left the central chair for her.

"So, what's the plan then?" Clara queried. "How do we approach this?"

"Tell them how it is. They'll already know about the threat. If not from their own scanners, then from all of the news broadcasts going on."

"I've only ever run into them a few times," Perkins said. "Ever since their home planet was destroyed according to some people, they've been spreading across the universe. It's not unusual to see them in intergalactic hubs, like the one I was in before you took me." Graham and Yaz had the good grace to look slightly abashed as he looked at them for a split second. "They're not the most...pleasant of races, that's for sure."

"Let's try and not open up with that, shall we?" Clara responded. "We need this to go well so we need to be gracious hosts."

"Clara's right," Kate continued. "Which is why it's a positive that you're all civilians. They might be more willing to talk to you."

"Or they won't think we're suitable for this," Yaz countered. "To be honest, we've been flung into this fairly quickly."

"That doesn't matter," Graham said. "We just have to show them we're suitable regardless of our credentials. Earn their respect."

"Better think how you're going to do that fast," Kate interrupted. "They're here." She was looking at the corresponding screen that matched the scanner on the outside. Osgood was asking permission to enter so Kate, checking it was her, did as requested. The door once more opened, the female scientist walking in and whispering something into her boss' ear. She was followed by three people with curious expressions on their faces. They definitely looked human although they knew that wasn't the case. A woman with long brown hair and dressed in a short green dress with a black blazer, who looked like she was a similar age to Clara, was the first to enter. The other two were rather stern looking men dressed in grey suits. Osgood took it upon herself to introduce them.

"This is Hayley, James, and John. Obviously not their original names but the ones they've adopted." Hayley shook Kate's hand, appearing to be the most pleasant of the trio.

"We're not surprised you contacted us. Our settlements have been increasingly nervous with what's been happening."

"We're grateful that you came. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before though."

"The Zygon community saw fit to send the leaders of the largest colonies in Britain. That's us. We thought about bringing in foreign commanders too but time appears to be against us."

"Who are these people?" one of the men said. He was the oldest with light grey stubble and short hair of the same colour. He had a mild Scottish accent that they picked up on.

"Representatives of the human race," Kate answered. The group nervously smiled at them.

"So they're leaders too?" he queried.

"Not exactly," Clara said, standing up as she spoke. "We're...sort of...experts on this sort of thing."

"You won't find many more people with greater experience of matters of the extraterrestrial than this group," Kate added, trying to reassure them. "They're part of a...task force designed to deal with this situation."

"They don't look like much," he said with a sneer, looking especially at Wilf and Graham. The latter man was about to respond when Yaz placed a strong hand on his arm to stop him from saying something heated.

"Now, now, John," Hayley said with a purr. "There's no need to be like that. I'm sure they're the best of the best. And it doesn't matter. We're on the same side, whether you like it or not." She began to explain in greater detail to the humans. "We've been having some recent difficulties with rebel groups in our ranks who don't find it particularly positive that we had to strike a deal with you in the first place. Our being here again has already caused some uproar. So, in short, this better be worth the risk we're taking." She took a seat opposite to them with a smile. "Where shall we begin?"

The helicopter lowered itself onto a secluded grassy field in a quiet valley. It had been a strange journey, with conversation difficult when they saw just how empty the cities were as they flew over them. It was apparent that the public had taken the warnings seriously, taking cover as best they could. They were thankful for that, hoping it would reduce the amount of casualties when the attacks began, but still couldn't help the feeling of how dystopian the country looked because of it. Even the local village they found themselves in was eerily quiet. They had expected that such a rural setting would mean that the people living there would have remained in their town, hoping that their seclusion would be their protection. But it appeared to be just as empty as the rest of the country. They pictured how crammed train stations would be across the country with people huddled inside, or how terrified families must be, cowering in their homes, listening out for any updates.

As they trudged through the field, getting closer to the town centre, they saw a sign that told them exactly where they were. Cymtaff. It was a pretty unassuming location for what they expected to be an important meeting. They could see a rather large factory in the distance that was juxtaposed against the other quaint aspects of the village, taken out of an idyllic description of a small British town. Mackenzie was in front, leading them to the spot they needed to get to. He had it on a GPS tracker in his hands. They'd discovered that he was a man of very few words and, as he concentrated on the first part of his task, he was even quieter than usual. It simply added to their overall sense of apprehension. They eventually made it to the village's church where a figure was waiting for them. Brian's eyes widened as they approached, seeing the green scales in more detail as they got closer. The Silurian showed no sign of emotion as she saw them, even though she wasn't wearing a mask like most soldiers did.

"You must be our welcoming party," River greeted, annoying Mackenzie.

"Do I need to remind you that you're not in charge here, Professor Song?" he growled.

"You should really come to terms with the fact that I outrank you considerably." The soldier was about to continue his protests when Nardole stood in front of him with a tired smile.

"It's best not to argue with her. You'll never win," he said. Mackenzie huffed and turned back to the creature.

"Is this what the apes send us?" she asked derisively, her eyes scanning them as if she were calculating their worth. "We expected experts. Diplomats. People with knowledge that was unusual for humans."

"Less of that tone," Mickey responded testily. "The fact that we're not even shocked by your appearance should tell you that we're the only ones capable of doing this." The Silurian smiled, a vicious grin.

"Oh, you have a hidden fire. The power of a warrior. How delightful." Martha moved in front of him protectively, showing whose territory it was. If the reptile had eyebrows, it would have cocked one at her move. "My name is Azrad, commander of the Northern wing of our army. Our leader Eldane saw fit that I was the one to...welcome you." She gestured to a group of large silver discs embedded into the ground behind her. "Transport. Luckily, your leader told us how many of you there would be so we could send up enough." She stood on one of them and looked at the others who were hesitating. "All you have to do is stand on one. The council is forming as we speak so we have little time to waste." River Song was the first to do as instructed, quickly followed by Martha, Mickey, and Mackenzie. Brian and Nardole were the ones to be the most apprehensive but eventually copied the others. Without any warning they were soon shooting down through the Earth's crust. It was a strange experience for them all, feeling as they shouldn't be able to breath they were going that fast. It took longer than they realised to reach the Silurian settlement and they staggered off the transport pods, Azrad and River doing so more elegantly than the others.

Not waiting for them to settle properly, the Silurian began to lead them down the corridor. Brian looked around in fascination at the strange plants that lined the wall, wishing he had more to properly appreciate their natural beauty. Their guide explained how their city had been woken by the impending threat being discovered on the scanners that ran despite their hibernation. They had knowledge of the work UNIT did and so had reached out to them when they discovered their local presence, although many members of the community were unsure about forming an alliance. Her words showed them all how difficult a job they had. They eventually made it to a large atrium with two sets of stacked seating on either side and a long golden table in the centre. Already there was another Silurian, older than Azrad and dressed in exquisite and colourful robes. They presumed this was Eldane who she had mentioned before but their focus was not on him. They were surprised to see two people standing with him - an Asian woman with long curly black hair and an older gentleman with short white hair and a beard that matched. They had definitely not expected this.

"I am thankful for your swift arrival," Eldane greeted warmly. "You can only imagine our shock at what we awoke to."

"Well, we're trying to garner as much help as we can to stop this threat so your allowance of us coming here is also appreciated," River said diplomatically. "Although it seems that we are not the first humans to enter your gorgeous home." The woman stepped forward.

"We've been living here for quite some time. Tony Mack here...I'm Nasreen by the way...went and got himself hurt when we initially came together on the surface. Their technology was the only thing that saved him."

"But how did you even know about them?" Mickey asked.

"A man called the Doctor helped us. Our work was damaging them without us knowing...he made us stop."

"The Doctor knew about this and didn't tell UNIT?" Mackenzie asked with anger.

"He wouldn't have wanted your soldiers poking their guns about down here," River reasoned with a condescending smile.

"Yeah, he never did like violence," Tony said. "I bet that hasn't changed. Although we don't actually know how long we've been down here. We practically only just woke up."

"When did you come down here?" Martha asked.

"Oh, it was some time in 2020," Nasreen answered. "It's been so long we've forgotten the exact date." Her smile dropped as she saw their pale and confused expressions. "What's the matter?"

"That's not possible," River whispered. "It's only 2015 now."


	14. Deals

"So, we're facing a global-level disaster event. You're estimating that millions of aliens are planning on attacking the planet as forfeit for that temporal anomaly opening, with them only being stopped right now by a force field that is about to collapse. And you want us to fight by your side in the small hope that we can somehow win this war?" When Hayley put it in those terms, the situation certainly seemed bleak for them all. They'd been discussing things for over half an hour, Clara doing most of the explaining to tell them what they knew about the gathering forces, the others occasionally adding their own thoughts. There had been a lot of back and forth, the Zygons reticent to get involved even when it would likely affect them too. Hayley had been the most open to a joint effort out of the three, John being the most vocal opposition. James was yet to speak, simply staring at them all. They presumed he was there more for brute force rather than eloquent debate.

"We obviously don't want a war," Clara responded. "The most positive outcome, other than them suddenly deciding to leave without doing any damage, would be us stalling them before too many civilians die."

"The question is though what we'd be stalling them for. It'd only be a matter of time before they overrun our forces. What would we be holding out hope for?"

"There's a man. A friend. More than a friend. The Doctor." The change in their facial expressions told Clara that they had heard of him, which didn't really surprise her. "He has saved the Earth countless times before. I know he's still out there. I can feel it. We'd just have to defend ourselves until he manages to find a way to stop them." John let out a bitter laugh.

"You expect us to let our people die because you believe in one man to save the day? You must know how absurd you sound."

"Why don't you reserve judgement until you meet that man?" Wilf strongly defended. The hint of anger in his voice surprised their alien counterparts. Hayley put her hands up to stop an argument from breaking out since it would just distract them when they didn't have the time for such luxuries. She looked into Clara's eyes and could tell how she truly believed in what she was saying. But that wouldn't be enough.

"Even if the Doctor is as...amazing as you say, it is still unlikely that he'd succeed. Meaning any efforts on our part would result in very little significant progress."

"Surely it's better than just waiting for the world around us to burn," Clara reasoned. "If we fight, we might be able to save people who otherwise would perish. Isn't that a good enough motive?"

"It's alright having your moral high ground when you have no other option," John countered. They were all growing to despise him. "You can't leave this planet because you don't have the technology. Whereas we have ships that can carry us away before the chaos ensues."

"Where would you go? Do you think there's another planet out there that would accept you as refugees?" Clara asked pointedly. "I've seen a lot of the universe, probably more than you, and, although there are many civilisations out there that are accepting of other cultures and races, there are plenty more that despise the very concept."

"At least being on a ship would give us more hope than remaining on this doomed piece of rock."

"Even though it's likely you wouldn't get very far?" Perkins chimed in. "That armada won't be in the mood to let an escaping fleet get away from them, I reckon."

"This is your home," Graham said quietly. He looked at Hayley. "You said yourself how hard you've worked to grow into our community. Surely you've grown to appreciate what it has to offer. Can't that mean there's some part of you that wants to save it because…" He hesitated, trying to think of how to properly word his argument.

"You've already had to see one planet burn that was yours," Yaz continued, building upon Graham's motive. She glanced at Perkins, remembering what he said about their original home planet. "What happened to it?" The three Zygons all had sombre looks on their faces as they thought back to it.

"Zygos was one of the first casualties of the Great Time War. It burned, forcing us to flee and never look back," Hayley answered quietly. Clara nodded at Yaz, seeing that they were finally on the brink of making some progress.

"Did you experience it? What did it feel like?" Yaz pushed on. Kate was growing concerned that they were bringing up too many negative memories but allowed the young woman to keep questioning them, seeing the defiant look in her eye.

"It was centuries ago," John said. "We're children of different planets. But the elders...they often spoke of the flames, of the devastation. They described it as if Hell had risen from its rightful place to swarm the planet."

"Because the Doctor said that this could all lead to another Time War, maybe even greater than the last time. Just think of the devastation that would happen this time. Even if you got away, it's grasp would inevitably catch up to you just like it did the last time."

"You can make a choice here that could go a long way in preventing that from ever happening. We're not saying that it will be easy, far from it. But, by working with us, you won't have to see a world die again," Clara summarised. Hayley brought her partners into a small huddle, discussing what decision they would make. As the seconds ticked by, the nervous feeling in the room only grew. Eventually, they parted and Hayley looked at them, focusing on Clara, who she felt was in charge.

"You've spoken of the races we might face. Daleks. Cybermen. Metal monsters. Our weapons are biological in nature. I fear that they will have little impact on such creatures."

"That's where planning comes in," Kate added. "There are plenty of aliens currently waiting above the atmosphere that would be vulnerable to your technology. We'd be able to send you to areas where they are, meaning your efforts would be more effective."

"And even your presence by our side will go a long way in helping us," Clara said with an encouraging smile. "Not just by increasing our numbers but, if they see that they're facing an intergalactic defence, then they might reconsider risking this conflict. At the moment, they expect to be facing only us humans."

"They should be warier of that fact," Hayley responded with a smirk. "I've seen here today how strong and mighty humans can be. You are a credit to your race." They couldn't help the blushes on their cheeks at her compliment. She looked once more at the other Zygons who slightly nodded their heads. "Let this be the day in which the planet is saved because of our cooperation." Clara couldn't believe it. They'd done it. The Zygons were going to fight with them. She thought about how proud the Doctor would be of her success...of their success, she reminded herself. Maybe they could still have hope after all.

Jenny was confused at how intensely the Doctor was staring at her, beginning to grow slightly uncomfortable under his inscrutable gaze. If she'd known any better, she would have said that he'd seen some sort of ghost. Jack and the Architect were also looking at him, not understanding why he had reacted to her presence in such a way. His face was particularly pale as numerous thoughts crashed about in his head. He glanced at the Architect with a piercing stare.

"Let her out," he commanded authoritatively. She was taken aback by his tone, not usually used to taking orders, especially from people who weren't a part of the Proclamation.

"Why should I do that?" she asked with narrowed eyes, angered by how he simply expected her to listen to him. It had been too long since someone questioned his intentions.

"She hasn't done anything wrong. Use of a vortex manipulator, regardless of where it occurred, is usually noted as a pretty minor offence." He scoffed as he looked at the object in question. With a quick move of his arm and a zap of the sonic, sparks flew from the device, making the lights flashing on it die out with a whimper. "And look - it's broken now. No harm done. We can all go about our business as planned."

"Hey!" Jenny exclaimed. "That was mine! I might have needed that." The look he gave her told her to be quiet. "I'm guessing you're not a regular lawyer," she grumbled to herself although they all still heard her complaint.

"So, I'm left wondering why you imprisoned her in the first place when the Shadow Proclamation should have much more serious cases to be dealing with. The universe is a rather large place...too large to focus such efforts on something like this." The Architect was beginning to wilt under his ire. "It almost makes me think that you knew where she was from," he finished.

"We were going to let her go with a verbal warning and a deactivation of the device," she explained in a small voice.

"But your scanners picked up on something interesting."

"Exactly. When we saw the readings of her biological makeup...we couldn't exactly let her go knowing how much of a target she could have been."

"And imprisoning her was the better choice?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"What would you have done? She would have asked questions. It was easier to do it like this."

"Oh, it's always the easiest option with you lot, isn't it? You could have contacted me in some form or another." The Architect fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You know how difficult a task that is. Even if we could have found some way to do so, would you be honest in saying that you would have answered our calls? You eventually came anyway out of your own volition. She has hardly been here long."

"But why would they have wanted to contact you?" Jenny asked curiously, her body as close to the cell's barriers as possible. She was staring at this strange man intently, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar when she knew she had never seen him before.

"Yeah, Doctor...I'm a little confused too," Jack admitted. The use of his name made Jenny's eyes go wide in recognition before a huge, albeit shocked, grin formed on her face. The Doctor glanced at her once more, an almost nervous expression on his face, before he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the controls for the jail. Within a few seconds, the force field flickered out of existence, making the Architect gasp.

"You didn't have permission to do that!" she exclaimed in annoyance. "That is a federal offence."

"Lock me up then," he said dismissively but she made no move to do as he suggested. Jenny took a step out from her prison, heading towards the older man. She held out a hand, reaching for his face but stopping herself before she touched it.

"Is it really you?" she asked softly, a few tears prickling her eyes. He took her hand in his, tears in his eyes too, and placed a tender kiss on it, silently confirming her suspicions. She began to scrutinise his face even further. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you. It has been far too long."

"Doctor, you haven't explained. Who is she?" Jack queried again with little patience.

"This is Jenny. My daughter." Whatever Jack had been expecting to hear, it had definitely not been that. His eyes went wide and he had to take a step back to steady himself, before a smile began to show on his lips.

"You old dog!" he shouted, smacking the wall in triumph. "Who would have thought you had it in you? Is this to do with that Clara you mentioned before?" The Doctor rolled his eyes regardless of the small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Clara?" Jenny asked innocently, enjoying how the Doctor was beginning to squirm under her observant eye. "Now, that's a new development. I can't wait for you to tell me all about her." He tried to ignore their insinuations.

"It wasn't like that. When I was in the body you last saw me in, we accidentally found ourselves in the middle of a war. The humans there were cloning soldiers. They took a sample of my blood and...created her." He still couldn't believe she was there in front of him. "But you died. The final victim of that conflict."

"I was just that bit more Time Lord than your negative thoughts allowed for," she answered cockily. "A semblance of regeneration. Not enough to change my appearance but plenty to keep me going." That's when he allowed himself to smile properly, forgetting all of their present worries, just allowing himself, just this once, to enjoy the miracles of the universe.

"All this time and we never bumped into each other. But you picked a decent time to show up."

"I hate to interrupt this happy family reunion," the Architect said, ruining the moment. "But you still have a war to face, Doctor." Jenny looked at him in suspicion.

"What does she mean, dad?" The way she addressed him made his hearts skip a beat. It had been a very long time since anyone had called him that. Then he thought about how Clara would react to this revelation. She'd either be annoyed at him not telling her about this part of his history or eager to tease him about his lack of parenting skills. He was becoming distracted, as he often did when his mind turned to the Impossible Girl.

"Do you remember when I spoke about Earth?"

"You seemed rather fond of it from what I can remember."

"Exactly. But it's now in danger."

"And wherever danger is, you have to be there on the front line. I haven't forgotten that bit, don't worry."

"I wouldn't expect you to come with me. There's no need to risk yourself." Before the Doctor could continue down that path, she put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Since I came into being, I've had one mission. To keep on running to civilisations that need help. There's no way I'm missing out on doing that with you." Despite the danger he was now putting her in, he just had to smile at her defiance.

"Excellent!" he said, getting ready for action as he turned around in a circle. "Architect," he said as he pointed at her, "I'm still not happy about what you did but I'm going to let you off. Just this once. Because I'm surprisingly happy. Now, I expect that the Judoon are already boarding their ships to get ready for take off?"

"As we speak," she replied in a relieved manner, thankful that she wasn't having to face the ire of the Time Lord. He turned his attention to his companion.

"Sorry, Jack, but your ship isn't going anywhere now. Even if I hadn't bartered it away, it would hardly make it to Earth. So, I have to ask…" He turned back to the Architect. "Any room for us onboard?"

River spun around in a circle incredulously, hardly wanting to believe what her scanner was reading. They had enough to worry about as it was. She moved around the large council chamber with her device, bringing up readings for the place in every corner. Her team and the Silurians already there looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out what she was trying to accomplish. She turned back to them, marching up to Nasreen and Tony, moving her scanner from their heads to their toes. It returned the same readings as the rest of the room, the piece of technology struggling to comprehend what had been put in front of it. River stared at them.

"They're telling the truth," she finally let herself admit in a shocked whisper.

"How's that possible though?" Martha asked, sharing a concerned look with her husband. The professor shrugged her shoulders as she put her scanner away.

"Beats me," she replied. "I bet it has something to do with that rift but there's no way of knowing for sure. It's an unprecedented event, which means we have nothing to compare this to."

"Will you please inform us of what you're talking about?" Eldane asked, beginning to grow worried for his people for multiple reasons.

"We're from the year 2015 as I said before. But you, this place...you're out of sync by a couple of decades at least."

"That can't just...happen though, can it?" Nasreen spoke up.

"Time is damaged. With the rift now open, time energy could be leaking out of it. The damage that could cause is incalculable."

"Ma'am," Nardole whimpered. "This might just be the start. What if it grows in scale, impacting the planet completely?"

"Then Earth is in even more trouble than we thought. Fighting this battle is one thing but to do it whilst the time lines converge...you can imagine how tricky that will be." She eyed Eldane who had a sad look on his face as he realised the hope for progress with the humans was being met with another barrier. "It just makes this meeting even more crucial. If we can deal with the invasion, and that's a big if, then we can focus on our other challenge."

"We wouldn't normally have such a crucial negotiation without the people here to see," Eldane pointed out, gesturing to the empty stands around them. "The hibernation process is a difficult system to bring to a premature end, meaning the majority of our population are still asleep."

"We don't exactly have enough time to wait for them all to wake up," Mickey responded.

"To go against protocol could lead to outcry though."

"I understand the necessity of tradition and rules to keep things stable," River said in an attempt to be diplomatic. "But that can only happen in times when we don't have a global threat bearing down on us." Eldane nodded his head, gesturing to the table in an invitation for them to take a seat. They took a few moments to do so, everyone getting settled and prepared for the discussion.

"Where would you like to begin?" Eldane began.

"You said that the majority of your society is still in hibernation," Martha said, the first to respond. "How long would it take for everyone to be brought out of that?"

"It depends. Emergency protocols could shorten its duration to maybe half a day. We'd also have to include time for them to recover from the daze that invariably ensues afterwards." Martha sighed.

"An attack could be imminent," she muttered.

"You can't rush science," the leader retorted.

"Wait a minute," Mickey interrupted. "The majority of people? Meaning there's already Silurians awake?"

"The bulk of our army is always the first to be woken, along with our chief scientists and leaders," Azrad answered.

"Then we don't have to worry about rushing hibernation if you already have a force at hand."

"You're speaking as though you've already taken our support for granted," Eldane reminded them. They didn't like the sound of that.

"You're contemplating not helping us?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"Our race has known peace for millennia. To throw them into combat within minutes of their awakening would be an insult to them." Tony and Nasreen were now looking at him with matching perplexed expressions.

"Surely an insult is better than death," Nasreen responded testily even though she was sat on his side of the table.

"There's no certainty that we would perish anyway," Azrad added. "They probably don't know that we even exist and thrive down here. Is there any point in sacrificing our people when they would rest quietly otherwise?"

"But this is your planet," River countered. "In a sense, even more so than the humans'. Would you sit back and allow it to be destroyed?"

"It is hardly ours anymore," the army general said. "We have to cower beneath the planet's crust knowing that your race has completely transformed the surface. Even in our time, the human race was not ready for our return."

"I agree with Commander Azrad," Eldane continued. "We tried to negotiate some form of treaty the first time your kind found themselves down here and, despite our hopes, it never prevailed. What would we get from helping you in this deadly war?"

"You can't be serious," Tony muttered in distaste. "You helped me survive. Your technology is more advanced than we could imagine. Think how beneficial that would be in stopping millions of people from dying, which they say will inevitably happen if they are left on their own."

"By helping, you would have a better chance of actually having a surface to return to," River argued. "Then we can focus on negotiating a deal that sees your people begin to live again under the light of the sun."

"And," Brian said, following on from River's point. "If the public saw you fighting with us, then they'd be more open to that proposition in the future." River nodded her head, almost surprised at how the civilian had pointed out a crucial point. Nardole was about to add his own thoughts into the mix when he felt some small granules of rock drift down onto his head. With a look of confusion and worry, he turned his head up to the ceiling where he could see a stream of dust steadily falling.

"Professor," he murmured, nudging River and pointing to where he was looking. "I don't want to alarm you but that doesn't look too good." Her eyes widened and she looked at Eldane.

"Does that normally happen?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, his scaly eyebrows furrowed. "But the settlement is far too sturdy to crumble completely."

"I'm not concerned about it collapsing. I'm worried about what's causing it." Mackenzie stood up.

"We need to get out of here and see what's happening," he said.

"But we're in the middle of a negotiation," Martha pointed out.

"We can pick that up later. But, as Professor Song said, that looks fairly ominous." Eldane nodded his head, signalling that he was allowing them to leave. With apologetic smiles, they left the chamber and began to rush through the corridors, following the same path as they'd used to get there. It was an impatient wait for their journey to the surface to be completed but, as they saw what was happening, some of them wished that they'd stayed underground.

"Oh, dear God," Brian exclaimed. His terror was felt by them all. The force field in the sky was flickering above them, cracks of energy spurting out of it as it slowly died. With an almighty groan, it disappeared from view completely. The planet was no longer protected. And they were stuck in Wales with no protection, the Silurians not yet willing to support them.

"They said that we had at least a day before this happened!" Mickey shouted in despair.

"That was a hopeful prediction," River answered. "No point in complaining about what we were told. It's happening now, that's all that matters."

"We need to get back to London now!" Mackenzie shouted, pointing at their helicopter which was nearby. "Those Silurians aren't ready to help. There's no point in us waiting for that to happen with the aliens about to greet us." They began to run to the vehicle, hoping that it wasn't too late for them.

"Planetary shield deteriorating!" a Dalek scientist shouted as it moved away from its computer system. Its silver dome made it distinguishable from the others, giving it a sense of authority over the standard mercenaries they sent out into conflicts. The Supreme Dalek looked down at its comrade, processing this news. If it could have smiled, it would have done.

"Then the time is now!" it responded, its deep voice resonating across the large red and black room. "Prepare the invasion force! The Doctor has failed to keep his promise but we shall stick to ours! The Earth shall burn as forfeit for his failure. He is renowned for his love of the humans. Their end shall break the last remaining spirit he has." The other Daleks began to move around quickly, sending out the messages to the surrounding smaller ships that were carrying the bulk of their army.

"Incoming communication from Cyber ship!" a standard gold version exclaimed.

"Patch it through!" The metal face of a Cyberman soon appeared on a screen that floated in the air. The Daleks despised these creatures, knowing they were completely inferior to them. But it was necessary to work with them for the time being until the threat of the Time Lords was brought to a final end. Then they'd be able to exterminate the entire race like they truly wanted to. The Cyberman had black handles and face plate instead of the usual silver, indicating its superiority amongst its ranks.

"Supreme Dalek," it greeted in its monotone voice.

"Are your ships prepared for the initial attack?" it asked, forgetting about any forced pleasantries. It was a very tenuous alliance they had and the Daleks were not willing to speak to them as if they were equal.

"Our smallest carriers are the closest vessels to the Earth's atmosphere," the Cyberman explained. "Meaning they will be the first to arrive. They shall lead the attack!" The Daleks didn't particularly like the sound of allowing them such a symbol of glory but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Do you understand your mission? Do you remember what your primary target is?" It was always sensible to make sure with these abominations. They weren't as obedient as their own numbers.

"Our ships are destined for the country of England!"

"The Doctor's favourite area of the planet. Can we...trust that you will succeed in its complete extermination?" By phrasing it like that, it would make the Cybermen think that they were being trusted with an important task, making it less likely that they would turn against them. However, it was a rather small location with limited importance, leaving the Daleks with much larger territories to destroy.

"The country shall be deleted!" it promised before the screen turned black and disappeared from view. Even the Doctor would not be able to stop them this time.


	15. Contact

As they all hurriedly rushed into the helicopter, taking their seats, it took off into the air, not giving them anytime to buckle up beforehand. It had been a good idea to leave their pilots there as their departure was going as fast as it possibly could. They were all on edge, the repercussions of what had just happened going through their minds.

"We've got plenty of time though," Brian said hopefully. "I mean, the shield just went so surely it will take them a while to get here." They liked his sense of optimism but had the sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be the case.

"That all depends on how close they were willing to get to the force field," River countered, having to speak louder to be heard over the blaring engines. "And, if I was a betting woman, I'd say they got as close as possible."

"You are a betting woman!" Nardole reminded her with a small wail.

"Exactly!"

"I've also got to mention that their ships are going to be much faster than this tin can!" Mickey shouted.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Mackenzie responded with annoyance. They were all giving into the chaos of the situation even though no aliens had turned up yet. This wouldn't do. They wouldn't survive by acting like this. It was for this reason that he had begged Kate not to assign him to this mission because he had known back then how difficult it was going to be to control a group of people who hadn't been through years of UNIT training. "Frankly, you complaining about the speed we're going at just makes me want to throw you over…" He was about to finish his rant when the helicopter swerved violently to the right. They all held onto anything they could near them, either pieces of rope and fastenings on the sides or their own seats. They tried looking out the window to try and figure out what caused the pilot to fly like that. Mackenzie angrily moved to the hatch where the pilot was, wanting answers. The helicopter was still not flying properly, seemingly going in a downward direction, which wasn't the most reassuring of things to notice. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled, demanding answers as he tried to cling onto the metal panels next to him.

"Evasive manoeuvres, sir!" the pilot responded through gritted teeth. Mackenzie tried to remember his name. He was sure it was something like Kenny. It would come back to him when they managed to land. If they did.

"What do you mean? What were you evading?" Just as he asked the question, a sleek silver ship fired past them, its electronic engines noticeable as it flew in the air. It had been close to smashing right into them, just missing the helicopter. Maybe they did have some luck remaining. The alien craft wasn't on its own. There were at least five of them that they could see, targeting them as they flew.

"What are those things?" Sarah Jane exclaimed. It seemed that alien spaceships had been vastly upgraded since the time she had been travelling with the Doctor. She was still suffering from the disappointment of not being able to strike a deal with the Silurians yet, resembling her failures with the Sea Devils. But now that was being put to the back of her mind as they came under attack. They didn't know why that was happening, not having brought any attention to themselves; it must have been the fact that they were the only people currently visible out in the open. Meaning they were their only target. Another sobering thought.

"They're not exactly friendly and that's all I care about." River said back. The chopper buckled again in order to dodge another ship.

"Do you have any weapons onboard this thing?" Mackenzie asked frantically. "Surely you can fire at them or something." He needed to stop talking as the ships then began to shoot blasts of blue lasers in their direction, forcing Kenny to work even harder.

"Not really. This old bird was built for transport. Not much else." Mackenzie dragged a hand over his face in exasperation.

"Great. Just great. I'll be having words with Kate. Let's take on the aliens with something that doesn't have any weapons! I've been told that these people are vital for our efforts so I need them returned safely!"

"I'll do my best but I can't fight them all off. I can distract them though!" Kenny pressed a red button on the panel as he brought the helicopter further to the ground. Outside, they could see red flares begin to sprout out from the flying vehicle, shooting out in different directions. It was creating a smoke screen behind them, distorting the view the other vessels would have had. The only issue they had was that, being in a rural area of the country, there was very little cover for them to use to protect themselves. The helicopter swerved wildly as it flew, almost taking out a tree as it soared over it. The control panel was now showing multiple flashing red lights, indicating that it was struggling to cope with the unusual flight pattern. Mackenzie could tell how difficult it was for the pilot judging from his gritted teeth and the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. The smoke they'd created was now slowly dissipating, the momentary reprieve they'd been given from the aerial attacks now gone as the ships reappeared with renewed vigour. A stream of laserfire spurted out of one, connecting with the back propeller. The helicopter, with alarms now sounding, spun crazily, heading for the ground. "We're going down!"

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Mackenzie ordered as he dived for cover. The rest of them bent over in their seats with their arms protectively over their heads.

"We're all going to die!" Nardole screamed, although his words were muffled by his cries and his position. With a heavy collision, the helicopter crashed into a small field, bringing up dirt and grass as it scraped forward across the ground. They all groaned as they came to their senses, looking at one another. Somehow, none of them had been seriously hurt, only a few scratches on their faces currently visible. They could see smoke billowing out from the engines though and the thought of all the fuel still in them made them realise the danger wasn't over yet by any stretch. They rushed to unbuckle their seat belts, Mickey and Mackenzie trying to pry the door open. By using a metal bar as leverage, they were eventually able to get it to swing open. They all clambered out, helping each other evacuate the badly damaged helicopter, with Mickey stopping to pick up a large black gun, before running away from it. They were in a different village and they hid by the wall of the nearest building, a closed-down shop of sorts. Mackenzie's eyes widened as he realised Kenny was still in there, obviously facing the brunt of the force as they crashed and was now probably stuck. He'd thought all of them had gotten out. As he began to race back towards him, despite the protests of the others, one of the ships appeared, hovering above the wreckage. He stopped in his tracks, looking at it in greater detail. It had sharp edges, completely silver in colour. Everything about it was mechanical. Before he could do anything, a storm of lasers fired out again, this time right at the helicopter.

"No!" he shouted but it was all for nothing. It exploded in a bright fireball, rising into the air in a plume of orange and red flames. He shielded his eyes from it, still feeling the heat it was giving off from the distance he stood from it. He clenched his fists at the sight, the black, smoking husk that remained. He couldn't do anything now apart from run back to the rest of the group. Mackenzie looked grimly at them all but they knew that there was no time to mourn. They began to delve deeper into the village as they saw one of the ships touch down on the ground. Seeing that the helicopter had been dealt with, the rest of the space crafts flew over their heads and away before they were out of sight. It was a positive in a sense but they still had to deal with whatever was on the one that had landed. They took a breather as they hid behind another wall. "Okay," Mackenzie said, seeing most of them panting. "How many of you know how to fight?" It was a question that he didn't want to be asking but one that was necessary. Martha, Mickey, and River put their hands up. "Right. And, between us, we have less than a gun each?" Mickey loaded his gun in answer. Martha indicated to a pistol in her pocket, as did River, although hers was laser. That meant Brian, Nardole and Sarah wouldn't be able to protect themselves. "This is what happens when we're designated as a diplomatic group. No back up."

"I'm guessing it will take a couple of hours for anyone from UNIT to get to us," Sarah said. Mackenzie nodded.

"And our communication devices were on the chopper." Brian pointed in the direction of the spaceship with a shaking hand.

"Umm...everyone...I think we're about to have some company." With a loud noise that even they could hear, a metal ramp lowered on the side, opening a doorway. As soon as it was settled, large silver men marched out from the vessel, their footsteps landing in sync with one another to a rhythmic metal beat.

"Cybermen!" River gasped, quickly getting her laser gun from her pocket. A squadron of about fifteen cybermen emerged from the ship. They were of varying designs, some more sleek and curved whereas others were more bulky and angular.

"It's a good job I brought this," Mickey said, holding his gun up, the one that had served him well in the parallel universe and at Canary Wharf, as well as the last time he'd helped the Doctor. "Can blow the head off a cyberman easily."

"You're forgetting we only have one," Martha reminded him.

"And look at them. They're not all the same," River pointed out. "We don't even know if that will work on them."

"Yeah, I haven't seen those ones before," he admitted, gesturing to the newer models. "But it's something, at least."

"We can't realistically take them all on," Sarah Jane said.

"You can't," Mackenzie agreed. "Civilians shouldn't be here. You, Brian, and Nardole need to find cover quickly before they get any closer."

"We're not leaving you," Brian responded defiantly. "What if you die? What do we do then? We'd be in an even worse spot of bother." The Cybermen were now on the edge of the village, the ominous noise of their marching growing dangerously louder.. As they reached a fork in the road, they split up into three groups, now able to cover the area more easily. They had to act now if they were to stand any chance of surviving this.

"Human life signs detected!" one of them said in a deep, dull monotonous voice, its mouthpiece lighting up in blue as it spoke. "Survivors from the wreckage."

"They will be upgraded or deleted," another answered back as they continued marching towards them.

"We don't have a lot of time!" Martha yelled, drawing her gun.

"Now hide!" River ordered, Nardole reluctantly stepping away, dragging Brian with him. Sarah Jane promptly followed them, sending one last look back at them. The others got into position as one group approached, standing on the edge of two buildings either side of the road. Mickey was the first to break cover, his gun firing a blue beam at one of the older cybermen, which screamed out before its head exploded, sending cybernetic organic material flying into the air. The sleeker models fired back, Mickey just dodging their fire as they scorched the wall where his head had been.

"I almost forgot that they could shoot back," he said sheepishly, reloading his weapon.

"Surrender or you will be deleted!" one of them shouted, pointing its arm in their direction. In response, Mackenzie and Martha fired a few rounds each to little effect, their normal bullets not doing a lot of damage to the metal armour. Martha let out a growl in frustration. River, with a focused look, fired at the chest of one of them, a few blasts of the red laser enough to cave it in, the creature falling to the ground with a heavy clang. Yet still they continued to march, now with more purpose as their mission changed to outright killing them, and they were still aware that there were other groups patrolling the village too.

"We're going to have to fall back!" Mackenzie said as the Cybermen bore down on them. "Try and get to the others."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Martha retorted. "If you haven't noticed, they're practically on top of us." She had to take cover as more lasers fired over their heads, sending particles of brick floating down on them.

"Behind!" River shouted, turning around as one of the other groups appeared, marching towards them in the other direction. She fired at them, causing two of them to collapse in dead heaps. "We're surrounded." Her tone was one of a defeated woman, which very rarely was the case with her. They continued to fire fruitlessly, the Cybermen getting closer before multiple blue flashes began appearing in various spots across the street. In their place as they dissipated were Silurian warriors, who directed their weapons at the approaching Cybermen. Their guns were more effective and the yells of anguish from the dying monsters filled the air, their chests now having holes in them. As they tried to comprehend what this development meant, the Cybermen focused their attacks on the reptile people, a couple falling as they fought back. The air was full of crossfire, windows smashing and soldiers on both sides suffering painful deaths. But it gave them the opportunity to run down a side street, in the direction that the others had taken before. Constantly looking back over their shoulders, hoping not to find any Cybermen following them and just seeing the battles play out between the two races, they heard a shout from an abandoned warehouse. Nardole poked his head out from the door, urgently gesturing for them to get inside.

"Come on, come on!" he shouted, his eyes wide as he saw the chaos that was ensuing around them. They raced over to him, Mickey taking the time to shoot at a Cyberman that was getting a bit too close for his liking, charging through the door one after another. They found themselves in a large room, old, dusty machinery littering the floor. It looked like it hadn't been used for quite a while and they wondered how long it had been left for. Brian was sat on a wooden crate, nervously hunched over, whilst Sarah Jane paced the room. As they entered, their expressions brightened, Sarah clapping her hands together in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all okay!" she said happily. "We couldn't see a thing out there since all the windows are boarded up."

"We could only hear the commotion going on," Brian added, standing up to greet them.

"We got some much needed help," River told them. "Otherwise I don't think we would be standing here." The three people who had found shelter looked at her with confused expressions.

"Silurians," Martha explained helpfully. "They must have detected the Cyberships and found it within themselves to help us."

"That can only be a positive sign," Brian responded hopefully.

"They might just have done it to make sure their colony wasn't discovered," Mickey pointed out, trying to play Devil's advocate.

"The fact still remains that there are Cybermen out there," River reminded them, her point made clearer as dust rained down from the ceiling as gunfire collided with the walls outside. "I don't know whether the Silurians are a match."

"They looked like they were coping to me!" Mickey replied. "Badass, they were."

"Even still, we might need more than that. We especially need a way...out of here." Her sentence trailed off as a breeze picked up in the room despite there being no way any wind could get in. A familiar sound began to fill them with hope, that recognisable groaning noise. They all took a step back in relief more than anything as a blue police box began to fade into reality, sending scraps of paper flying into the air. But then they realised something odd, something they definitely weren't expecting. It seemed that this strange and peculiar time was going to become even more baffling. Because the Tardis in front of them was not the one they had last seen. It was slightly smaller, a darker blue. And the man who subsequently stepped out was not the Doctor they thought it would be. Although his initial expression was one of surprise at their presence, it changed into a giddy grin. His long brown overcoat swayed as he walked out of the box, showing glimpses of his smart suit and thin figure, and his brown hair was seemingly even spikier than usual.

"Oh, now what a surprise this is!" he exclaimed joyfully. "Here I was, investigating a _massive _temporal flux and who do I find? You lot!" He moved over to each one. "Mick...Mickety...Mickey!" he yelled as he enveloped the bemused man in a warm hug. "And Martha Jones! What a combo. Looking quite serious, I might add, with all that black leather. And you, Sarah Jane Smith!" he greeted as he turned to the older woman. "Getting the band back together!" He spun around. "Frankly, I have no clue who you are," he admitted as he gestured to Brian, Nardole and Mackenzie, "but you…" His tone changed into a serious one as he observed River, who was struggling to hide her emotions from him. She hadn't seen this form before but knew that she was meant to at some point in the future. A time she had been trying to avoid, knowing what it likely entailed for her. "How are you alive?" She smiled sadly at him.

"...spoilers," she managed to choke out. He looked at her for a bit longer, trying to figure out who this was, before giving up and turning his attention to the threat that had brought him there. The Doctor looked around at the warehouse, not seeing anything out of the ordinary but then hearing the battle outside.

"Right. So I'm presuming you all know about this...tear in time the Tardis picked up?" They all nodded cautiously. "Care to explain why people are fighting in the Welsh countryside?"

"Not people...Doctor," Mackenzie explained. "Cybermen." The Doctor's expression turned even more grave. "You have no idea how big a threat we're facing."

"Take it from the top then."

"That tear you spoke about," Martha said, "it appeared in the sky a few weeks ago. Then we were greeted with the sight of thousands of alien ships in the sky. We were initially protected but that's gone now."

"We were in the middle of a negotiation with the silurians," Sarah Jane carried on. "Only for these to be the first to break through."

"Silurians? In Wales?" he asked, unsure about that. "How did you know all this? How were you protected? That sort of technology...that level of knowledge...I don't want to be insulting but that's way out of your league. You must have had some form of help."

"And we did," River said. "From you." He initially took a few seconds to puzzle over her comment before it made sense, much to his annoyance. He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, moving over to one of the windows.

"Oh, great! Just...great! Another one...of me? As if the day couldn't be going any bumpier." The Doctor eyed them as he pondered that development. "Do you know which one? Before or after me?"

"After," Martha answered for him. His face brightened somewhat at that.

"How exciting." He pulled his sonic out, a thin rod of metal with a blue tip, and used it on the screws that were in the wood panels blocking the windows. A few moments of struggle later, he was able to see what was going on outside. His eyebrows raised as he the Silurians pushed back the Cybermen, both sides suffering casualties. He saw one of the Cybermen bring its arm to its chest and then the surviving members of the squadron disappeared in individual flashes of blue. "Ooo. How interesting. Short range teleport. The Cybermen have run scared. How...peculiar." River joined him by the window, the Doctor glancing at her suspiciously.

"Probably gone running back to their ship to join the rest," she pondered. "They realised they were fighting a battle they were losing and made a strategic getaway."

"But then the thing is...why did they need to survive? They're planning something bigger." He raised his eyebrows in thought. "This is just the beginning. This wasn't actually even the first step...this was an...afterthought. A quick routine mission that went astray." He moved quickly towards the exit, the rest of them following with the knowledge that the Cybermen were gone for the time being. As he felt the cool air on his face, he was met with the end of a Silurian blaster in his face. He gulped audibly. "Ah. Hello. I think you know my...friends," he murmured sheepishly. The gun was lowered and the soldier removed its mask. The others recognised her as Azrad, the commander of the army.

"I was not sure that you survived. We saw the wreckage," she said.

"They were lucky," the Doctor responded. "Wouldn't have survived without your intervention. Thank you." She was shocked by how sincere he sounded, looking into his eyes that seemed far too old for his face.

"It was our duty. They were the ones who made the first steps towards a form of peace. It was always down to us to accept the offer."

"Does that mean you thought again about the deal?" River asked with renewed optimism.

"As soon as we saw the attack happen, Eldane realised that there is no time to sit down and discuss this. He obviously wishes to reconvene when this is all over but...for now, we are willing to join your efforts."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor shouted, the group of them now wearing relieved smiles. "It's good too because I think there's going to be another outing very soon." He quickly scanned her blaster, too fast for her to put it out of his reach. "Don't worry. Just connecting us. If we need your support, one blast of this and you'll know about it. I'm presuming your teleportation devices can stretch to places outside of Wales?" Azrad nodded her head. He turned to face Mackenzie. "Now, soldier boy." The UNIT member tried not to bristle at the nickname. "I'm guessing you're from UNIT."

"You'd be correct in assuming so."

"Still under the Tower?"

"Of course." The Doctor grinned.

"Off we go then!"

The most unsettling part of being stuck in a cell under the Citadel of Gallifrey, was just how quiet it tended to be. The planet wasn't the most densely populated of areas across the universe but there was still usually someone around as you walked about. The General and Ko Sharmus couldn't really remember how long they had been in there. Their imprisonment had been prompt and swift after Rassilon's angry tirade, roughly taken to the deepest part of the towering building. It was a cold place, void of all life. If they were quiet enough, they were sometimes able to hear the dreaded Matrix and the distant cries and wailing of the Wraiths. When their minds turned to that amphitheatre of horror, it always sent a troubling shiver down their spines. It was another example of the dark side of the Time Lords, an aspect they were far too aware that they'd played a part in throughout their lives. It wasn't a necessary way to spend time, dwelling on their mistakes. They had finally taken a stand against the regime, even if it may have come too late. They had bitten their tongues as the Lord President grew increasingly more irate over the years of their time in the reality bubble, even when the Masters had turned up, promising him a new, bright future that would have him high up in the centre. They hadn't been able to believe that he had fallen for their words, for their false charm and poisonous promises. But when a man like Rassilon had been starved of true power for so long, it was always likely that he'd become desperate. The Doctor's arrival, and subsequent order of execution, had ultimately forced their hand. They were never going to stand by and watch a hero of their planet die at the hands of the corrupted.

The most annoying part was, apart from allowing the rogue Time Lord to pull off one of his customary impossible getaways, their act of betrayal had accomplished very little. Rassilon's plan...well it was truly the Masters'...was still going ahead from what they could tell. There always seemed to be an ominous buzzing gently sitting across the planet, a whisper of the things that were due to happen. They both had reminisced about the times when the Time Lords had vowed to be watchers of history, protectors of the universe. Never to interfere in the affairs of those outside of their jurisdiction. Now they were placing their own interests ahead of the safety of an entire galaxy. The worst part was that those in charge barely thought about that consequence. To them, it was a simple side effect of their necessary return. It didn't matter to them. It made them both sick. And, stuck in their prison, they couldn't do anything to stop them or help the Doctor in his efforts to do the same.

"Do you sometimes think about what he's doing out there?" the General asked. After a few hours of sitting on the floor, he had taken off his prestigious red armour since it was so cumbersome. That left him in bland cloth, no longer looking like the mighty Lord of Time that he was. Ko Sharmus, already clad in plain, unassuming clothes, hadn't changed his appearance. He'd always acted differently to the other high-ranking officials, symbolised by the way he dressed.

"The Doctor, you mean?" The General nodded his head. They always went through periods of random discussion, covering wide ranging and mostly unimportant topics, before it was eventually replaced by the silence. "Of course I do. There's not a lot else to think about, really," Ko Sharmus laughed, a bitter edge to it.

"Do you think he's made any progress?"

"You are probably more well acquainted with the stories that follow him across his many travels...that element of wonder that trails after his name...it's got to have some truth behind it."

"Even the most far fetched of tales are usually based in reality when it comes to him. No wonder so many Time Lords grew to hate him. He stood for everything they opposed. Helping others by putting himself at risk. And now having the audacity to stand with those who will suffer because of the actions of a select few." Ko Sharmus had never heard him speak so openly.

"If what you say is true, we must hope that he can achieve the impossible once again. What's getting me through all of this painful ordeal is the image of Rassilon's shocked face when he realises his plans have failed to come to fruition." He allowed a small smile to light up his face, the General responding with a sly smirk of his own.

"I just don't know. Maybe this is one time that he needs more than just himself to win."

"We can't exactly do anything with our current predicament." Their ears pricked up as they heard footsteps coming closer towards their cell. Whoever was approaching, from what they could, was alone, which made them less agitated that it was the President calling for them for one last time. A young figure emerged, her slender silhouette outlined by the light of the flames on the torch she was carrying. Her eyes shifted from side to side, making sure no one was around. It was a pointless exercise. No one ever came down here and they were the only two prisoners for the time being. Curious as to what this entailed, the General and Ko Sharmus slowly lifted themselves up off the ground, gingerly stepping towards the barrier. It shimmered a blood red as they got closer, a reminder of their constant restrictions.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the General asked carefully. As they approached, her details became clearer. Long brown hair framed a thin face, her red lips in a stern line. She wore a red robe, the traditional outfit for the women of Gallifrey, the hood up to cover most of her head. Ko Sharmus' eyes lit up.

"You were in the control room!" he whispered, although there was no pressing need to do so. "When the Doctor was brought before us."

"Indeed," she said. Her voice was soft, delicate. But it had a steely undertone to it. They knew instantly that she was not someone to mess with. "I saw what they wanted to do to him. I saw what they did to you. It was such a shame that I was not able to track the Doctor's escape when Rassilon ordered me to." A devilish smirk briefly flashed on her face before she controlled her emotions once more.

"You're on our side then?"

"There are more people here who support the Renegade than our President understands," she commented. "I just happen to be one who has managed to earn a place directly in the Citadel. Cassandra."

"Pardon?" the General queried, not quite hearing what she finished on.

"My name. Cassandra. I want people to know who helped him in the first stages, when everyone thought all hope was lost. To be a sentence in one of his stories, the sort I was raised upon, would be my greatest accomplishment." She placed her hand on a screen they couldn't see by their cell, the piece of technology scanning her. It flashed green, allowing her to input a code. The barrier disappeared in an instant, no alarm blaring like they expected it to. Cautiously, they both stepped out, enjoying the thought of extra movement.

"How did you do that?"

"A perk of working as a technician. You can grant yourself access to places you shouldn't really be going." They were already growing to like this young woman. She began to walk away and, despite the lack of instruction, they began to follow her immediately. For some reason, she gave off an aura of someone to listen to. Making sure to look both ways when they reached intersections in the corridors, having to hide quickly at one point when a Time Lord paced through in the opposite direction, they eventually made it to the main Tardis bay. Identical cylindrical models were lined up next to each other. They knew about the heavy surveillance in this area but she seemed to pick up on their concerns. "Another trick I learned, by the way. To lock the engineers out of their room when I want them gone." She looked on in awe at one of the Tardises, glancing back at the two men.

"What exactly are you wanting us to do?" the General asked dubiously. She scrunched up her eyebrows in annoyance, as if it was obvious.

"Back in the control room, you showed yourselves to be people who wanted to help him. To do that, you will have to travel to Earth. And there is only one way to do that right now." With another press on a screen, the doors of the Tardis closest to her opened with a quiet creak. She stepped aside to let them in first. The console room was the standard layout. A large, white room, pristine in condition. A hexagonal console stood magnificently in the middle, the time rotor sitting in the middle. As they ventured further, the lights became brighter, the beeps became louder. It was as if the time machine was growing in life as she realised she had a crew once again. Cassandra drew back the hood of her cloak as she stepped to the console, inputting their destination. "Now, it's going to be a bumpy ride but the Doctor has shown us that it's possible to get through the rift relatively undamaged. Once you're through, the Tardis has been set to locate the nearest other Tardis, so the Doctor's."

"You're speaking as though you won't be coming with us," Ko Sharmus pointed out in confusion. She looked down at the floor.

"I can't," she said quietly, although the tone of her voice made it clear that she truly wanted to. "Someone will need to be here to cover for your absence. I could buy you more time, which may prove to be vital."

"Don't be so noble, girl!" he admonished. "That's just a way of getting yourself killed more quickly. If they notice that we're gone, they'll be angry for sure initially but they won't really care after a while. They don't think anyone can stop them, especially too old fogies like ourselves."

"Speak for yourself," the General quipped, insulted by his comment. Ko Sharmus ignored him.

"You said you wanted to be a part of the story. No one remembers the idiot who got themselves killed needlessly in the first act." He edged closer to the console, where Cassandra was looking at him carefully but still with slight hope. "It's been quite a while since I've been in one of these," he admitted. He pressed a button quickly before she could react. "But I still know how to close the door." The doors slammed shut and he smirked at her. "Follow in his footsteps," he said quietly to her. Without another moment of thought, she brought the dematerialisation lever down with an excited smile.


	16. Return

They really did wish that they could grow accustomed to alarms sounding but their increasing regularity was beginning to grate on their nerves. Their meeting with the Zygons had just finished and they were in the process of leading them out of the UNIT base. Clara was getting on splendidly with Hayley, surprised at how easy it was to speak to someone you knew was actually a giant red...thing. She realised that she had been travelling with the Doctor for far too long for that to now be the case. Even John was becoming more open to conversation, although it was mainly limited to discussing military tactics with Kate for the time being. It seemed to be the only thing that truly got him out of his shell, which they guessed was a positive characteristic seeing as they were about to head into war, whenever that eventually happened. Daniel was still closed off, the most interaction on his part being the occasional nod of his head in response to the few questions that were posed to him. Most of them were just staying clear of him, just to be on the safe side.

The high that they were on from the success of their negotiations was never going to last. They all knew this but, for the weight of reality to come bearing down on them so hard and so soon afterwards, was a rather bitter pill to take. As they walked through the base, a red flashing light began spinning in the corner, just before Malcolm came rushing in, knocking over some paper precariously placed on the desk he ran past. He had to take a moment to gather himself, taking heavy breaths after his brief exposure to exercise. Kate immediately grew impatient.

"Spit it out, man!" she ordered, glancing back at the others with a roll of her eyes.

"The...the...force field!" he panted. They all grew tense at the mention of it. "It's...gone! Disappeared. One moment it was there, still clinging onto life and then...poof! Vanished in an instant. Completely without a trace. No readings left on our scanners because there truly is...nothing!" He was rambling due to his panic and his boss needed to step in.

"We understand what 'disappeared' means, thank you, Malcolm. Now calm yourself down. This is just the start. The real hardwork is only just beginning." She turned her head to look at her leading scientist. "Osgood, try and get in contact with our team in Wales," she instructed, the younger woman nodding her head in the affirmative. Clara stepped closer to her, now worried about the urgency of her tone.

"You don't think anything will have happened to them, do you?" she asked in concern. "It's Wales! Not exactly the main targets they're going to have."

"That depends. Picture the entire country being on lockdown with one solitary helicopter in use. It'd set off a lot of red flags for anyone watching intently." Clara's face went pale, her lips set into a thin line. She needed to stay strong since she was currently acting as the Doctor's replacement during his absence. She needed to make him proud. She adored that look he gave her when she had done something he appreciated, acting as a form of apprentice.

"Even so...it's going to be a while for them to get to Earth, isn't it?"

"I'd wish that were true but those buggers tend to be overly punctual." She looked again at Osgood, who had a black phone to her ear. With a grimace, she shook her head. "Okay. Not what we wanted but there's nothing we can do at the moment."

"They're probably still in the Silurian colony," Graham reasoned, trying to renew their hope. He was proud of himself for remembering the name of the species. It was about small progress.

"Hopefully. But, like I said, we sadly can't dwell on it. London's going to be a major target, as it usually is. And we're slap bang in the middle of it." She had hoped that they would have more time before it came to this but time was even more against them than they had realised. "We've got a large concentration of UNIT soldiers here in the base, understandably, which will help defend it. But we've also had to send out squadrons across the country because it's likely to be a national scale event."

"Meaning we don't have the full contingent of protection," Clara summed up.

"Exactly. Even if we did, I still wouldn't want to have any people inside without some form of protection." Yaz arched an eyebrow.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Despite the danger that was evident, she couldn't help but be excited by being involved in it all. Maybe she would reconsider that mindset when the fighting actually happened.

"You're all going to be given a weapon each. I'm hoping I can trust you all." She eyed them sternly, making it clear to them that she fully expected their best behaviour. They were never going to go against her with the way she was looking at them.

"Does this count?" Wilf asked, pulling his pistol out from his trouser pocket. He'd made sure to keep it on him as soon as they settled in the base, knowing that something like this was bound to happen. They all looked at him in shock and surprise as he twirled the revolver around on his finger. Clara could only smirk. This man was just as full of surprises as the Doctor.

"What? How did you get that past security?" Kate asked in alarm. She really needed to shake up her operation.

"It was in my bag," he sheepishly answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought I'd need it."

"Although I admire the show of forethought, that probably won't be effective against whatever we face. You're all going to need more unconventional weaponry. Seeing as the Doctor believes in you, I guess I'll have to trust him and place you with what we've been hiding from the world." Her eyes gleamed with menace at the thought. "I've always wanted to take some of the stuff from the Archive for a test run. Now's as best a time as any."

"We will be able to protect ourselves," Hayley said.

"How?" Graham asked curiously. She arched an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?" she responded in a challenge. His eyes went wide and he frantically shook his head.

"No! No, I'll take your word for it, love."

"Primary defense mode will be sufficient," a robotic voice sounded from the floor. K9 rolled into view. The members of the Zygon contingent looked at the metal dog in a peculiar fashion, wondering what other strange things the humans had access to that they didn't know about. They'd almost forgotten that he had stayed in the base with Sarah Jane going to meet the Silurians. Kate was glad that they had his services since she'd heard a lot about his surprisingly vicious bite.

"Good, good. Wait here then," she told them, leaving no room for argument. "And don't go wandering off. I can't have a contingent of Zygon leaders dying the first time they come to UNIT. It would be a PR disaster. Osgood, keep an eye on them."

"Yes ma'am," she dutifully said. With that sorted, Kate began to briskly walk away, the others copying her. She was leading them towards the Black Archive, a place she normally wouldn't be taking so many civilians to. Usual protocol stipulated that it was a section restricted to people with the highest levels of security access, something the group following her didn't really have. But this situation was a time for bending the rules when there was a pressing need to. Clara remembered the last time she had been this deep into UNIT, when the Zygons had first invaded on the day that defined her Doctor. He'd hate the fact that she referred to him as hers...probably. She couldn't tell sometimes and he'd definitely been growing closer to her recently even if he did his utmost to hide that fact. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. Regardless, he wasn't there to complain so she could think what she wanted. She had to shake her head to refocus on what was important. They walked through an empty corridor, barring the security guard who acted like it was the first time he had met Kate. Clara was sure that he was the same one from her previous visit, remembering the mind-wipe technology they often employed on their workers.

The Archives were similar to what she remembered. A large room with shelves filling the room, along with glass cubes holding the most dangerous of specimens. It was a dark place, red lights adding a sinister tone to it. Despite this, those who hadn't been in there before looked around in excitement, examining the objects on display but being careful not to get too close. They'd learnt not to mess with alien artefacts. They were most fascinated by the examples of alien remains on show. After their briefing, they were surprised to note that they could point out a lot of what was inside. A Cyberman's head on a plinth in the corner. A Sycorax helmet. Even the claw of a Slitheen. Right in the corner was a large painting of a 3D battle, shards of broken glass missing from its frame.

Kate turned to face them, trying to determine what would best suit each person. The positive thing about having such a varied group was that she had a plethora of choices to think about, able to mess around with their matches. With her eyes slightly narrowed, she moved over to one of the nearest shelves, tapping her finger against her lip as she pondered what to do. The rest of them waited in apprehension, wondering how she could be taking so long when time was against them. After a few moments, she hauled off a large blaster. It was a dark grey in colour, with a green streak on both sides. It's end ominously glowed in a similar colour, Graham dodging out of the way as she brandished it towards them. He dusted himself off and tried to play it cool. Yaz, who was trying not to laugh at his obvious embarrassment, was shocked when Kate handed over the gun to her.

"A Taroolan ship landed accidentally off the coast in Holderness. Well...I say landed. Crashed right into the cliff. You should see how badly it's messed with the ecosystem there. Took a full scale clean up team to deal with it and any locals. We found this amongst the wreckage so it's apparently very durable. Which is understandable since it appears to shoot out a highly corrosive acid in its beam."

"And you're giving me this highly dangerous weapon?" Yaz asked dubiously.

"You're showing yourself to have a hidden steeliness. Especially in that meeting before. And you're the one here with the most experience with firearms as a police officer."

"Well, we don't really use them very often…"

"Do you want the gun or not?" Yaz's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed it from Kate with a small smile.

"Yes please." Kate smirked and turned her attention to Graham, handing him a metal box. Curious, he slowly opened and found...two, ordinary looking brown shoes. They looked like the sort he'd wear when he was dragged to a fancy meal or event by Grace. He was baffled and showed his feelings on his face, his eyebrows scrunched up as he glanced at everyone else. They appeared to be just as confused as he was.

"I think I'd prefer a gun like Yaz's," he said.

"Try them on," was the only response he got. Cautiously, he took off his own shoes and replaced them with the new pair. Kate grasped him by the shoulders and turned him so that he was facing a blank area of wall. "Now...stomp your left foot, toe first." He did as he was told and a purple laser shot out from the shoe, his eyes going wide as he took a step back in shock. "Now the right." The same outcome. They could see two scorch marks on the wall, sizzling black spots where the lasers had hit. "The most powerful laser shoe known to man," she explained. "MI5 have been trying for years to get these off us. I've always wanted to try them out."

"Won't...won't they go off or something whilst I walk about?" he asked, still in disbelief.

"Not if you're careful." Those weren't the reassuring words he'd hoped for. He would be treading very lightly for the time being.

Kate now focused on a metal briefcase, opening it up on the table in front of Wilf and Perkins. Inside were two identical white pistols, probably only slightly larger than the gun Wilf had brought along. "Very handy weapons, these. They do have a stun setting but I don't think we'll be trying to keep any prisoners. So I'd leave it on its usual disintegration level." Wilf, who was about to pick his up, retracted his hand in alarm.

"Blimey," he muttered.

"It'll definitely pack more of a punch than your revolver. You can use that if you want...if you don't think you can handle this." His eyes narrowed at her obvious challenge and firmly grasped the handgun.

"Don't you worry about me."

"Excellent. Perkins, I don't know whether you've used something like this before."

"I'm normally a man who wields a spanner," he admitted. Kate and Clara shared a knowing look.

"Sounds just like a man we know."

"No wonder he liked you," Clara said with a smile.

"I'm not really a fighter or a soldier," Perkins told them. "I'm an engineer. I don't know why the Doctor thought I'd be any use to you in a battle." Clara put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Because he knew how well you can cope in difficult situations. You hardly panicked when we took on the Foretold, didn't you?"

"Maybe not on the outside."

"Regardless, none of us here are really fighters. The Doctor has never liked fully fledged soldiers. He'll hate seeing us have to do this, I bet. But he'll know that we have to until we can come up with a better solution. All you do is point and fire. Just not at us." He nodded his head after a moment of thought, taking the gun. "There we go."

"Don't think I'm leaving you out, Miss Oswald," Kate said, even more impressed with her after that show of leadership. Clara sent her an excited grin as the other woman strolled deeper into the room. After a few minutes, Kate returned with something Clara instantly recognised. A Dalek gun, detached from its former user. "You'll know how many times they've invaded us over the years. We were bound to keep something for ourselves when one got too close. It took almost five years for a team of leading technicians to get this thing to work. Trust me, they must have been incredibly confused when their minds were wiped of ever working on it. But, needs must...because we'd struggle to find a weapon deadlier than this." With that, she plonked it in Clara's hands.

"You know when I just said none of us are born fighters? And then you gave me the 'deadliest' weapon you have?"

"You're the Doctor's closest friend. He'd never forgive me if I didn't protect you with the best we have." Clara's cheeks burned but she was still happy to hear someone else thought that. A couple of dull tones rang out from a speak on the wall before Malcolm's worried voice came over the intercom.

"Ma'am, you need to come back to central headquarters right away!" he shouted, making them wince and cover their ears. "It's a matter of the largest emergency possible!" She knew that the scientist was the sort of person to over-dramatise a situation but she could tell he was being deadly sincere. With a gesture of her head, the group, now armed to fight in a battle, followed her back the way they had come. They were soon back in the hive of UNIT activity, Osgood getting Kate's attention immediately. The wall of screens were showing the same scene play out with indications that it was all live. A massive, cuboid-shaped ship was slowly hovering above London, so large that it was beginning to block out the sun. It was a dirty silver and was sending out large groans as it moved in the sky.

"They're here already," Osgood whispered. She'd loosened her bow tie due to all of the stress she was under.

"We just need to find out who 'they' are," Kate responded.

"On it."

"Are they broadcasting anything?"

"Not that we can tell," Malcolm answered, who was typing furiously away on a keyboard.

"So they're not Daleks. They love to gloat. And that's not their typical design of spaceship."

"Whoever it is, they're not just targeting London. Reports are coming through that there's one of these above every major city in Britain."

"Dear god." On the screen, they saw the ship finally come to a halt, still floating in the air. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"Wait," Clara said, walking closer to the screens. "Where they've stopped. That's…"

"Right above us, yes," Kate finished for her in a dejected tone.

"Why would they want to hit us first?" Wilf asked.

"You saw what we have stored down here. They'll know about our collection, I reckon."

"And so will know that we're the only people who can properly fight back," Yaz reasoned.

"Exactly."

"The size of that ship though," Clara pondered. "That's not a typical craft to use for an invasion. That's more like a carrier. A transporter."

"Of what?" Graham asked.

"Just think how many soldiers you could cram in there," Kate explained. "Not just an army. A full scale battalion. One for each city."

"We've got something coming through," Osgood told them in a frantic tone.

"A message?"

"No. The energy input is massively increasing. But why?" That answer came as they saw thousands of metal figures begin to appear in the streets in sporadic flashes of blue. Kate took a step back in fear. As one group would arrive, they'd march out of the way, soon replaced by the presence of another squadron. They kept heading in different directions, beginning to cover large parts of the capital.

"Teleports. They don't need normal fighter ships because it's not necessary. They've got enough cavalry to level the city without an aerial presence. And we just dealt with their last invasion. Just our luck. Cybermen."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Cybermen touched down across London, surveying the scenes they found themselves in. They hadn't expected it to be so quiet. There were no signs of life anywhere. It was deserted. They had grown to anticipate people running away from them in fear, an emotion they would eventually be able to remove. One commander placed a hand to its chest, scanning the area.

"Large quantities of human life are detected...underground," it said in a deep voice. "Send squadron leader four to investigate." They were the collective closest to their primary target. The Alliance had gathered its knowledge on the humans, pointing out its key strategic defenses. The UNIT base was a notorious stronghold and one that would pose the biggest threat to their campaign. They would be the first to be deleted. As they began to march towards their destination, a large purple dome shimmered into view around them, distorting the sight of their carrier ship. They stopped, unsure as to what was happening. This was far beyond the capabilities of this planet. One soldier walked up to the perimeter, disintegrating into ash as it came into contact with it, screaming in agony as it did so. "Unknown technology in use!" It tried contacting one of the other small armies but, somehow, the force field was intercepting that as well. "Cybermen are instructed to be vigilant."

"Well, you should always be that," a voice said from behind it. The cyber-leader turned around, its legs making a distinguishable robotic sound, and was greeted with the sight of an old man with curly grey hair, dressed in a black suit and a hoodie. "People might sneak up on you otherwise."

"What is the meaning of this? You will explain or be deleted."

"That's good because I really do like explaining my plans," the Doctor replied sarcastically. He moved closer to the Cyberman, noticing its black accents on its design. He was surprised to see such a collection of varieties of the creatures. They were bringing together all parts of their 'society', which was not a good sign.

"All humans will be upgraded!"

"Come on. Put some effort in. Scan the hearts. You know who I am and I'm definitely not human." A red light came from the arm of the Cyberman, running over the length of his body as it scanned him. It took a step back, which just boosted the Doctor's ego.

"You are the Doctor! Enemy of the Cybermen. You will be deleted!"

"Good luck with that." As it menacingly moved towards him, the Doctor's backup arrived. Judoon soldiers flickered into view, surrounding the group of metal mercenaries. Jack and Jenny were also there, pointing large blasters they had found on the Judoon ship at the ones nearest to them with cocky smiles on their faces. Pol Kon Don was the closest to the leader, removing her helmet so she could speak more clearly.

"Crime: unauthorised presence on Category Six planet. Verdict: guilty. Sentence...execution." At the same time, the Judoon produced their red guns and fired at the Cybermen who were too slow to react, destroyed in hot flames, leaving nothing but fiery ash on the floor.

"Good, good. I'm glad that worked," the Doctor said proudly, stepping over the remains of the former Cyber-commander.

"I really have missed working with you, Doctor," Jack said with a grin. There was definitely something wrong with him. He didn't particularly like seeing Jenny holding a gun but had to remind himself that she had been bred to be a soldier. At a time like this, it was a useful, even if heartbreaking, trait.

"Commander," he said, getting a grunt in response. The Judoon really needed to work on their manners, that was for sure. "There's plenty more Cybermen throughout the city. Do you think you can handle it?"

"It is our duty to prevent crime. Nothing will come in the way of justice," she responded strongly. With that, they began to stomp away in the search for more targets.

"Are we not going with them?" Jenny asked curiously, running up to walk with her dad, with Jack close behind her.

"No."

"Then where are we going?"

"Where the Cybermen wanted to get to before we intervened. I've got a lot of catching up to do with my people at UNIT." He led them towards the Tower of London, which was just around the corner. He was running slightly, eager to make sure everyone was okay, especially one woman in particular. Jenny could only smirk at the way he was moving. Even if he would always want to run, this incarnation didn't exactly have the athleticism of the one she had first met. As they got closer, the Doctor began to notice something wrong about the place, frowning as he realised what it was. "They've put it on lockdown," he told them. "No way in without using force and I don't think they'd react too kindly to us doing that."

"How are we going to see them then?" Jack queried, looking up at how tall the building was. "Climb up the walls and sneak in through the top?" The Doctor just looked at him incredulously.

"You know what? I'll leave you to do it that way and I'll go say hello at the front door." He winked at Jack as he walked away, stopping at a coms screen and pressing a green button.

Inside the UNIT base of operations, they had been preparing for the first attack. They had been growing more agitated by the minute as no such occurrence happened, the eerie silence making everyone feel uncomfortable. So when a small screen in the control lit up, showing a familiar face, they allowed themselves to relax a bit. Clara was the first person to the screen when she recognised that loveable face, a large smile on her face as she put her Dalek blaster onto a desk. He was tapping the camera on the other end, even going as far as waving his sonic screwdriver at it. His face lit up when he saw his companion, even though he had been worrying about the moment they were reunited, knowing it was likely that he had ruined their friendship by sending her away.

"Clara!" he exclaimed, trying to put his nerves to the back of his head. "Oh thank goodness you're okay! We've dealt with the nearest contingent of cybermen so do you mind if you let us in?" She pretended to think about, acting as if it was a tough choice to make.

"How could I possibly trust you? I've had experience of you being taken over by cyber technology." She was hiding her smirk as she spoke, her lips set in a stern line.

"I'm not as reckless and daft as I used to be." She let out a laugh at that.

"Have you seen yourself? With your big hair and dress sense? You're probably even crazier than the last."

"Possibly just crazy enough to help you all survive. Now let me in!"

"Fine," she sighed, stretching out the word to mess with him a bit more. "You're no fun." She turned to Kate who walked up to where she was standing and inputted a six digit code into a small keypad. On the surface, a thick metal door with multiple bolts slowly swung open and the Doctor triumphantly walked in, followed by Jack and Jenny.

"Was that Clara you were talking to just then?" Jenny asked as they walked through a dark corridor, passing soldiers wearing full bodies of armour.

"Yes," he answered tersely, knowing where this line of questioning would inevitably lead.

"She's very pretty."

"Is she? I hadn't noticed." Jenny rolled her eyes as Jack's smile grew larger. They could tell that they were touching a nerve.

"You're not that dim to miss that. I could tell straight away how much you like her just from that ten second chat!"

"Nothing can happen! And, if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war. Well, the beginning of the one. You know what I mean. We don't have time to discuss my love life."

"So, what I got from that answer was one, you want something to happen and two, you referred to it as a love life, indicating feelings of love towards this woman," Jack said, patting him roughly on the back. "War is the best time to pursue something like this. The adrenaline is pumping, you don't know if you have time left to wait just that little bit longer. It's basically the universe's greatest aphrodisiac." The Doctor simply rolled his eyes and picked up his pace.

"Only you could find time to flirt during a battle."

"You were doing it just then."

"We were talking! Two people can talk and it not be seen as flirting!"

"You say that I'm flirting when I'm just talking," Jack pointed out.

"Because you're ninety nine percent flirt with a dash of cheese," the Doctor growled.

"We really have uncovered a sore spot, haven't we?" Somehow, the Time Lord managed to walk even faster as they ventured deeper into the base, down a few sets of stairs before reaching the main control room, where he had last been on Earth. As he entered the room, his eyes darting about to take everything in, he froze in his spot. Clara was standing there, an unreadable expression on her face. The others, who he noted were holding a vast array of alien weapons, were choosing to give them some space. Jenny and Jack skidded to a stop, seeing this interaction play out. The Doctor was nervously wringing his hands, his eyes unable to look anywhere but at the ground. It was one thing to talk to her via a screen, but to do it face to face, with the weight of his actions firmly pressing down on him, was another, more dangerous, prospect.

"Clara," he whispered, so very glad to see her face again but, at the same time, petrified about what she might say. She stepped closer to him, her expression still not changing, something that was infuriating him. She was incredibly close to him now, the silence deafening. It was if there was no battle raging outside, no planet on the line, no people to save. Just him and Clara. How it should be.

"You left me. Again," her tone was emotionless apart from the tiniest of hints of anger.

"I know." His voice was deep and tired, his eyes still refusing to meet her own. "I'm sorry."

"That's a lie. Do not lie to me." This time her voice carried more force. "You're not sorry because you still think that what you did was the right thing to do."

"I was trying to protect you…"

"That's not your decision to make. What about protecting yourself? You could have been killed up there and you know what hurt the most about that? The selfish feeling inside of me that kept going - I would never have known that had happened. I would have been down here, fighting this battle, still believing, still dreaming that you would come back and rescue me!" She had tears in her eyes, as did he.

"They did actually want to kill me. They were about to until Jack here," he gestured to the man in question, who awkwardly waved under the unexpected attention, "managed to somehow teleport me away just in time."

"That's not the point."

"No it's not. Leaving you in the unknown like that...for that, I truly am sorry."

"You betrayed me. You betrayed my trust. You betrayed our friendship." His eyebrows furrowed, remembering when he had said those words to her. He looked at her face and was surprised to see a brilliant smile on her face, her white teeth almost glistening against her pink lips. "But do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference? Gotcha."

"You're not angry?"

"Of course I'm angry with you. Bloody furious. I don't want to ever leave your side. I really wanted to slap you. Hurt you almost as much as you hurt me."

"And...why did you decide against that?" He always had to ask dangerous questions.

"Because I realised that you would probably anticipate that, since I've done it so many times. No...I thought I'd do something you would never think to expect." And she grabbed his face, smashing her lips to his before he could react. He flailed wildly as she did but didn't protest when it deepened. Everyone else watched in shock, some of them looking away, not wanting to intrude on what was quite a heated moment. The Doctor didn't know how she was kissing him for so long. He tried to figure out why that was the question he was thinking about when all his brain was really doing was shouting loudly, alarms going off. His body was refusing to listen to his mind. Eventually, he'd go as far to say painfully, she relented and parted, both of them panting deeply. He was looking at her with wide eyes, his brain still not functioning. Clara still couldn't quite believe she had just done that but, after worrying about him for so long, she knew that it wasn't fair to herself to hide her emotions any longer. And if she had read the situation wrong, if he no longer wanted to travel with her because she had gone too far, then at least she wouldn't have to wait too long until the end of the world. They were both becoming more aware that they were surrounded by gobsmacked people.

"Uh...we...uh...gu..je...my…" he rambled, at a loss for words. It was like the time Missy had kissed him before he had known who she truly was, although this had been a much more pleasant experience. He wasn't about to say that just yet though.

"I think you broke him," Kate said, almost in awe. "All those years...my father talking about how unflappable he was...and all it took was a snog." Clara's eyes widened at her choice of phrasing as a deep blush coloured her cheeks. The Doctor pointed at Kate angrily but still couldn't say anything.

"I'm glad you took the plunge," Jenny said, approaching Clara. "He was never going to act first, I reckon."

"I'm sorry but...who are you?" Clara asked, dazed and confused, not just by the presence of this new woman.

"Oh, I'm Jenny. His daughter." She didn't think that it was possible for her eyes to widen further but they managed it.

"Oh my god. I chose the first time to kiss him when his own daughter was watching! Oh my god!" She began pacing, now the one unable to look at him. "Hold on. Daughter! What do you mean? He doesn't have a daughter!"

"Long story," he managed to mutter. "Not made in the...um...traditional way." His eyes caught hers and his embarrassment ballooned again, being forced to avert his gaze again.

"I was basically cloned from his blood against his will," she explained, taking pity on her dad.

"Right. And is this his son?" she asked, gesturing at Jack.

"If only," he joked, stepping closer to where they were standing. "Captain Jack Harkness, former Time Agent. I've heard a lot about you." He took her hand and kissed it, the Doctor swatting it away irritatedly. Was that him being his usual grumpy self or was he acting...jealous. She could only smile warmly at him, and he nervously, albeit hesitantly, reciprocated that action.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder," she remarked.


	17. Surprises

The Doctor was slowly regaining his composure to some extent, although, whenever he chanced a look at Clara, his synapses would seemingly decide to start exploding again. He tried his best to focus on the situation at hand, looking at everyone who was there in the room. The group had definitely gotten larger but he had been hoping that more people would have turned up by now. He bit his lip in thought, opening and closing his hands as his mind whirred a million times a second.

"Status report," he said to Kate as he pointed at her. She was initially put on the backfoot by the sudden instruction, still trying to process what had just happened in front of her. She knew that the two of them were close but that was on a completely different level. Though, judging by his reaction, it was a recent development.

"We've been busy during your...absence," she replied. She gestured to the three Zygons, who had grown even more baffled by the appearance of the mad Scotsman. "We've already been able to make progress with the Zygon population who are now willing to help us in the fight." He approached Hayley, who he could tell was the true leader of the trio.

"Good, good," he mumbled. Anything to focus on something other than the woman closest to him. "I'm sure they tried to wow you with their best diplomatic team." The way he said it made it perfectly clear that he felt any such department was severely lacking. Hayley looked at him in confusion.

"They were incredibly impressive," she said. "Although I don't think they had much experience in such talks, despite what they tried to tell us."

"Pardon?"

"Who do you think I'd trust with a task of such importance?" Kate asked him. She gestured to the people surrounding him, a couple he hadn't seen in a while.

"Really? That's...excellent! Colour me impressed. I just assumed that UNIT would leave it to some brain dead politician. Not the proper experts!" He moved over to Wilf, shaking his hand. "It's been a while. Oh, I'd say two regenerations since I last saw you."

"You're him?" Wilf managed to utter, taking in his new appearance. He knew he was going to be different from their brief phone call but it was still taking some getting used to.

"You haven't explained to us who he actually is," Hayley reminded them, John nodding his head by her side.

"I'm the Doctor." Her eyes widened, immediately recognising the name from the tales that had spread from their arrival on Earth. "You might have heard of me. The man who strives for everlasting peace but often has to settle for a nice cup of tea."

"How long did it take you to come up with that introduction?" Clara asked him with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up," he responded with a glare. She was happy to see that their usual form of conversation hadn't been damaged too much by the kiss. It was a positive sign at least. "But you know that already, don't you Perkins?" He smiled at the engineer, who had been trying to stay in the corner of the room. "Had second thoughts about joining us on the Tardis yet?"

"You're the one who brought me here," he answered. "But I'm glad you did. This is already proving to be more exciting than anything I've experienced since the Orient. Even if it is also incredibly frightening."

"That's often the case. Wait...I brought you here?"

"He had some sort of teleportation device on him that we were able to use," Graham told him, seeing as he had been the one to make that happen. "It was in that book you gave us."

"Interesting. I'll have to deal with that at a later date, I guess. Hold on!" He turned back to Wilf. The problem with his brain going so fast was that he was processing conversations at different rates. "Weren't you with Brian when you called me?"

"Well, not exactly," the old man responded. "He was on my laptop. But we came here together, yes."

"Where is he then?" It was a meeting that he didn't want to really do, especially in the current climate, but one that he knew needed to happen, if at least to ease the pain in his hearts.

"Another thing we need to tell you," Kate butted in, regaining his attention. He seemed a lot more distracted than usual. "Mr. Williams was a part of a team sent to the Silurian colony we recently discovered. We lost radio contact a while back."

"Putting that ominous sign to the side for a moment, where was this colony?"

"A small village in Wales. We couldn't believe it when some of our operatives stumbled across it." The Doctor's thick eyebrows descended so that they were right on top of his eyes.

"No. That's not right." He was moving about again, fidgeting with his hands like he normally did. "I found that in 2020." He glanced at his watch. "It's not 2020, is it?" Clara shook her head as he glanced at her. "That's not good. They definitely hadn't been woken up before I got involved." He tapped his head in frustration as he though about the implications. "Let me think. Sequence of events. The rift opens. As far as we're aware, nothing untoward happens. Probably because of the force field. But there's a gap in between those two events. Maybe not long but enough. The time energy leaks out and creates a temporal anomaly, i.e the colony being plucked out from five years in the future."

"Why would it target a small rural area though?" Clara asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Barring its origins, the rift is a completely natural event. Its events could be entirely random. Or maybe that day was of significant importance, the start of a relationship between two species even if it failed to bring that about initially. Something like that...in the context of time, it could be like a flashing beacon. Look at me! I'm important in this planet's history and future! And the rift sees it and targets it."

"Can we try and determine what other events it might focus on, now that it's got nothing to stop it?" Kate queried. She hadn't expected the largest invasion force in Earth's history to be the least of her worries.

"No idea. So many moments to choose from. It might not have any profound effect or it could bring the meteor that killed the dinosaurs crashing down on us here. I say meteor...more like a cyber ship. Poor Adric."

"Just brilliant. What do we do then?"

"Nothing! There's no point worrying about something we can't control. I'm actually kind of curious to see what happens." Clara hit him on the arm to tell him he was being insensitive. "Like I said, it might not actually be disastrous. It might help us!"

"And how have you determined that?" Graham asked. "All what you said just then sounded worryingly apocalyptic."

"Imagine armies throughout time landing on our doorstep. Convince them to help us and you'd have a force equal or maybe even greater to what's facing us. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. Time leakages are a surprisingly slow process. By the time things begin to get properly out of sync, the planet will likely be on the brink of destruction anyway. Positive thinking people!" Clara had to hit him again. She reckoned he did it on purpose most of the time just to get a rise out of her.

"I liked our prospects a lot more when he wasn't here," Hayley commented.

"Change is good. For instance, we still have cybermen right outside but they're now beginning to take on an enemy they didn't expect to be fighting against. Thanks to my natural charisma."

"Thanks to you trading my ship for support," Jack bitterly corrected.

"I'll get you a new one," the Doctor said dismissively.

"I can tell you're really eager to tell us what you've done so that you can show off your brilliance," Clara commented. He looked at her to wink at her but his breath was almost taken away by how adoring her smile was towards him. It practically took him off balance.

"You know me so well." _Concentrate, Doctor!_ "Right. You've amassed an army of Zygons." He stopped to bow theatrically towards that trio. "And hopefully the Silurians will be quick to join us. In the meantime, I've got us the meanest, baddest law enforcers in the galaxy. Judoon."

"You're speaking nonsense again, Doc," Graham moaned, flapping his arms in the air.

"Space police that look like rhinos. How isn't this simple for you by now?" he countered with incredulity.

"Doctor," Clara warned, practically growling at him.

"Right, yes. Sorry. I'm a little bit all over the place." They all wondered what he would be like if he completely lost it. "Me and Jack visited the Shadow Proclamation. Basically the universe's judging system. They provided some fire power to our cause. The Judoon have already taken out one group of Cybermen but I'm betting there are a lot more."

"We don't have exact numbers yet," Kate said, knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to tell him. "Thousands, maybe millions. But they're not just invading London. They've sent forces to every corner of the country." The Doctor grimaced.

"Not their usual tactic. Normally they'd concentrate their power here. Take the capital and the rest usually falls into place. Apart from when I prevent that from happening. No. It's like they're wanting to completely destroy Britain. No thought about upgrading the population. Annihilation. And they've planned this out."

"Think back to what the Daleks told us," Clara prompted. "That's what they said would happen."

"All because I couldn't stop the Time Lords in time."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I can't focus on that now anyway. It's in the past. We just need to find a way to first stop this invasion."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Yaz asked. "Millions of soldiers trained to kill against...us."

"Exactly! The best odds I've had in awhile! Even with the Judoon, the Zygons, and possibly the Silurians...we can't beat them in outright warfare. So we need to be clever. Come on people...be clever."

"Is there any way we could get into their systems?" Clara asked. He clicked his fingers excitedly at her.

"Good thinking, Miss Oswald. They all have a shared consciousness. Like being on a group chat you really wish you weren't a part of. Trust me...Churchill and Cleopatra are always bickering." Clara wanted to learn more about this, slightly annoyed that she wasn't a part of this. "If we can hack into it, who knows how much of a nuisance we could be."

"There's just a small matter of finding a way of getting into their incredibly secure system," Kate pointed out.

"All we need is a cyberman. The issue is that the Judoon aren't the type to leave any remains."

"Do they have to be ones with this batch?" Graham queried.

"I...don't know. In theory, the base program hasn't changed despite the variations to their design. Why?"

"Well, there was a head. In the Archive bit. I noticed it before."

"See! You're all being clever. This is why you're all here!" His eyes lit up with the prospect of another idea. He rushed over to the Zygons. "We're going to be busy for a bit. But, once we're ready, we'll have to act quickly. Do you think you can get in contact with more of your community?" Hayley smirked.

"It shouldn't be a problem." With that, the three of them walked away, getting ready for the battle. That was one piece of the puzzle slowly moving into place. He turned back to the rest of them, slightly more confident about their chances now.

"Will you go and get that head then?" he asked them, a sentence he hadn't expected to be saying. It certainly wasn't the strangest he'd ever said. "In the meantime...Clara. You, me, Tardis, now." She arched an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted with her. All sorts of thoughts began running through her head, thinking back on the kiss they'd shared. Surely he wouldn't take time out from this to do anything like...that. She followed him though as he expected. He rushed inside the Tardis, taking a moment to enjoy being back inside his big blue box. "Hello, dear," he murmured affectionately. "Sorry for being absent. You know how it gets." Clara was a few seconds behind him, walking into the large console room with peaked curiosity. She didn't want to think about the deep pit of nerves in her stomach, fearful of what he might say to her. Biting her lip, she began to speak loudly, knowing she had to take advantage of this brief moment alone with him.

"Doctor, I know you probably want to talk about what happened. You probably have a lot of questions and I'm happy to answer...them." But he was nowhere to be seen. She frowned. This wasn't what she had predicted to happen. She slowly circled the console, dragging her hands along some of the levers and buttons. How could he move so quickly?

"Clara!" he shouted, his voice distant. He was below the console, somewhere rummaging through all of the things he kept down there. She had to smirk as she quickly made her way down to meet him. It seemed that he was going to ignore the elephant in the room for the time being. She was saddened by that but put it to the back of her mind. He was probably just too preoccupied with the looming threat.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a chuckle. He looked at her, as he was reaching deep into an old wooden chest, as if it was obvious.

"Getting a cyberman," he answered.

"And you just happen to keep one onboard without telling me before this point?"

"Of course not! You've met him before. I couldn't leave him behind. And maybe there's just a chance that he can help one last time." He kept grunting as his arm went further into the ornate box. He produced an assortment of objects but none that were what he really wanted. Clara couldn't make out the majority that was in there but swore she had seen his clockwork squirrel, as well as a recorder. After a few more minutes, he yelled out in triumph, his body near enough inside the crate. Realisation dawned on her.

"Is this chest bigger on the inside?"

"What did you expect?" His voice was muffled and she could tell he was straining through the effort. He eventually reappeared fully, brandishing a familiar silver face. It was covered in rust and there was no sign of light coming from it but she knew who it was straight away.

"Handles! I never expected you to bring him back."

"I can sometimes show a bit of sentimentality," he admitted quietly. She knelt down by his side and squeezed his cheek. His eyes were locked with hers before he somehow found the willpower to look away before he did something he regretted. It was like she had a superpower. She had to compose herself when the spell was broken. They really needed to talk about this soon.

"But didn't he...die?" She winced as she asked the question, knowing how much it had meant to him during his long and agonising time on Trenzalore.

"In a sense. The power source inevitably failed but that can be replaced. I always meant to sort that out but I had someone else to occupy my time with."

"So I'm your occupation?"

"Oh, Clara Oswald. You are much more than that." Before she could ask more questions, desperately wanting to know what he meant by that, he was standing up straight again and itching to get back out there. He took a few steps before stopping, turning back to give her a hand to help her up from the floor. She was mildly surprised by his uncharacteristic show of gentlemanlike qualities so rewarded him with a quick kiss on the cheek. She didn't notice him place a tentative hand where her lips handed as she walked away, letting out a long, worried sigh.

When they emerged back into the room, the first thing Clara noticed was Graham holding the severed Cyberman head, his expression one of agitated fear and worry. He was left searching for words when the Doctor stepped out with Handles. Graham wanted to throw his hands up in the air but realised that it was a bad idea, not knowing what would happen if he dropped it. He didn't know in the first place why he had been the one chosen to carry it. It was probably because he had come up with the idea. That taught him for opening his mouth.

"Why did you tell me to get you this if you already had one?" he moaned.

"Mainly to keep you all busy. Got to keep those brain cells active," he answered simply, not noticing the other man's exasperation. "It's also better to have two, isn't it? Safety in numbers." He held Handles in front of Perkins, who gave him a questioning look. "Why do you think I called for an engineer? I need you to get into them and find the mental receptor that links all of them."

"But I don't know the first thing about Cybermen!"

"Then use this as an opportunity to learn something new." They were interrupted when Osgood let out a gasp. They all immediately turned to her in anticipation, watching as she had to use her inhaler.

"Oh god," she muttered sadly. She brought up a new display that had appeared on one of the screens, enlarging it so that they could all see.

"What's it showing?" Wilf asked.

"The Cybermen were just the first to arrive," the Doctor said solemnly. "The others have got here now."

"They're doing it in a coordinated and isolated fashion," Malcolm explained. "Each invasion is targeting a different area. We can't get a reading on every part of the globe but we know the Sontaran force is centred on Russia. Dear god. Daleks, Doctor. Across the entirety of the American continents."

"Okay, okay. This is no time to panic."

"If this isn't the time to panic, I dread to think what will entail when we can," Yaz bit out. What had she done? She'd run off with a strange man, saying that she'd help save the day. But she'd left her family alone when Earth was facing its greatest crisis. She was beginning to regret her decision.

"The good news is that there's loads of us so we can split up," the Doctor pointed out. "We need people at every point of attack. With the majority of the population currently in hiding to the best of their abilities, it may reduce the number of casualties for the time being."

"You're being far too optimistic," Kate said.

"Well, what would you want me to do, Kate?" he thundered back. "Do you want me to tell you that you have no to very little chance of getting through this? Do you want me to tell you that you may as well pack your bags and try and flee? What good would that do? I'm giving you a plan. Regardless of their numbers, each species out there has a weakness of some sorts, like the shared system the Cybermen have. So, if we split off into groups, we can deal with them properly and hopefully find a way to stop each mini invasion."

"What are you going to do?"

"Focus on the nearest problem first. If we can get rid of the Cybermen, then we don't have to worry about personally being bombarded. We just need the help of someone who has expertise in destroying them."

"And you have someone like that lying around?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much. He owes us a favour after we helped him out the last time." He glanced at Clara, who was trying to figure out who he was talking about. "Me and Clara will go see him. Fingers crossed he has a soft spot for us...well, it was Clara last time. You can get cracking with designating who's dealing with which monstrous race. Pick straws or something."

"You always give us the easy jobs," Kate replied sarcastically.

"I don't want to have to do this but it's necessary. I'm relying on you to hold off the worst of the ordeal." He was already running ideas through his head about going back to Gallifrey, hoping that closing the rift would be enough to stop the attacks. He sincerely doubted it now. None of them had a sense of mercy. He nudged Clara in the direction of the Tardis, stopping in front of Jenny. "Are you going to be okay? You can come with us if you want."

"There's no need to worry about me, even though it's nice to see your fatherly instincts kick in," she answered. "This is what I signed up for. The thrill of danger. They'll need my expertise in dealing with these sorts of races." The Doctor quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I've got a lot of stories to tell you."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Jack said, putting a protective arm around her that they both grimaced at.

"Now go," she ordered. "Do your bit and we'll do ours. And talk to her. Properly talk." He didn't know what she meant with that but walked into the Tardis regardless, giving them one last encouraging smile. He immediately went to the console and, after making sure he had set the right destination (he often forgot to do this very simple task), he pulled down the lever and the column began to move as the Tardis disappeared. Clara looked at him curiously.

"So, where are you taking me? You haven't actually told me who this mysterious person is."

"You remember the time you first met the Cybermen?"

"Of course I do. Not something you'd forget. They've kind of imprinted themselves on me with what they've done…" He gave her a sympathetic look as her thoughts turned to Danny and his sacrifice. She needed to move on. That's what he had wanted. Just to spare five minutes a day to mourn. She was allowed to move on, that was the important thing.

"The Empire there strived to defend humanity, mainly against the Cybermen but, like you normally do, you made a lot of enemies. That's not the point. I'm guessing that promise to protect transcends temporal restrictions too."

"Could you speak English please?" He frowned at her.

"Maybe they'll travel in time to help. Or maybe one person."

"Porridge!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff the forty-first. Colloquially known as Porridge, our little friend. They'll have technology that is designed to take out Cybermen."

"They didn't seem too well prepared on Hedgewick's World of Wonders," she commented.

"Because that was a punishment platoon. The Empire itself could have weapons that may give us the edge."

"Do you think he'll agree?"

"I don't see why not. He also took a liking to you," he grumbled. Clara smirked devilishly as she moved closer to him.

"If I was being observant, I'd go as far as to say you were sounding jealous." He didn't say anything, which surprised her. The Doctor simply moved to the other side of the console, making sure the column was between the two of them. He had hoped his brain would be able to function perfectly fine but, with a lull in its usage for the moment, their close proximity and the private nature of their being together was making it incredibly difficult to concentrate. Clara obviously picked up on his awkwardness, hoping that it had nothing to do with...that. Maybe it was time for them to talk about it now. "What's the matter?" she asked softly, knowing she would need to be delicate with this situation. He risked a glance at her. He tried not to notice the way she was biting her lip in concern like she often did or the cute outfit she was wearing, a black jumper with a short grey skirt, or how her short hair was slightly curled at the edges. No. He was definitely not thinking about that. He instead persevered with messing with the consoles. "Doctor?"

"Nothing's wrong," he finally said. "Everything's perfect. I'm the king of perfect."

"Try telling your voice that." _Why was she getting closer? _"Is there something on your mind?"

"There's always something on my mind."

"But that doesn't usually make you this...agitated." He refused to comment, which just told her that she was right. "You know you can talk to me? I want you to talk to me."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you talking? People like us...we should stay stuff to each other before it's too late. I don't want to see the world burn and be left thinking of what I should have told you." She was far too close for his liking, which was unusual as he had been growing more accepting of her affectionate touches. He briskly moved away from the console, going up the steps and slowly walked around the balcony. Clara just wanted answers.

"Clara," he sighed, leaning on the railing. "I'm confused."

"That is allowed to happen, you know?" she joked. He was not in the mood for jokes. Her brief smile disappeared. "What are you confused about?" He couldn't look at her. He began fiddling with a piece of lint on his jumper.

"You kissed me," he mumbled. Why was he acting like a teenage boy? This is what she did to him. Made him a bumbling wreck. Clara took a breath. So, he was willing to talk about it, despite how reticent he appeared to be. She wished that he looked happier about it.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?" She wanted to yell out in exasperation but didn't want to scare him off.

"I thought you were dead. You should have seen how much of a mess I was when I got back to UNIT." That familiar sense of guilt welled up in his chest. "And then I saw your daft old face on that tiny screen and I was so happy. Thrilled. Because I thought that I had missed my chance."

"The universe does seem to want to give us a lot of second chances," he agreed. She was now moving away from the console, edging up the steps. He looked warily at her.

"Exactly. So I thought...what the hell! You don't understand what you mean to me. How much you have shaped my life. Making me feel special."

"Because you are," he quietly said. Oh, that just filled her with unbridled joy. "But why would you kiss an old man like me? You should find someone a lot more suitable."

"Because they're all boring, the blokes out there. I wouldn't be able to love them in the same way." She had said it. Finally. Properly. Now it was up to him to decide what to do with her. She was standing right next to him with a hopeful, almost pleading, look in her eyes.

"Clara Oswald. You are utterly bananas." She grinned despite it not being the best of responses.

"I was hoping for a different response but if you don't want to say it...just know, I completely understand."

"What do you want me to say?" He was looking at her intensely now. "That I'm completely dependent on you? That I don't think I'd be able to cope if you left me? That I have no idea how far I'd go to save you?"

"That's a start," she smirked, coming up behind him and squeezing him gently. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he patted her arms. "Just promise me something...don't send me away again. I really shouldn't have kissed you because you'll now think it's the sort of reward you'll get if you do it again."

"Now there's an idea." She playfully hit him on the head before it turned into her stroking his curly hair. They watched the column move up and down in silence for a moment. "Do you want to take it back then? What you did?"

"No! Not at all. You have no clue how long I've wanted to do it." He arched an eyebrow at her in a teasing fashion as he spun her around so that they were face to face.

"It must be a real difficulty, spending so much time with a masculine figure like myself."

"You have no idea."

"Just so you know...it works the other way too." Now that was interesting. She had a dangerous gleam in her eye as she slowly pressed him against the railing.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Doctor? I thought Time Lords were above all that. Temptation."

"The Time Lords are stupid. Why miss out on knowing someone like you?"

"You're saying exactly the right things. I'm almost surprised."

"Don't get used to it. This isn't going to be the norm. I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Then I'd best make the most of this...opportunity," she said huskily. She needed to be brave. And she had always been that. She smashed her lips to his with heated passion, letting all of those unspoken words finally be voiced through the kiss. Initially floundering, the Doctor eventually relaxed into it. It had been a long time since he had done this. He guessed that the last time had been with Clara, with his previous face and her Victorian echo. He struggled to comprehend why he had taken so long to do it again as his arms wrapped around her. They'd be able to save the universe if they were together.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the Tardis disappeared from view, they were about to go about starting their plans to try and tackle the massive threats they were facing. As they began to split up, they were forced to turn back around as the wheezing, groaning sound returned soon after it had ended. They reasoned that they must have already done what they set out to do, using their time travel capabilities to return straight away. But Kate knew something was wrong, as did Jack. It wasn't the same Tardis. Well, it technically was. Just in a different part of its existence. As it came into reality fully, they were left speechless by its appearance. Kate wondered if he planned these occasions, just so that he could mess with her when she had the most to worry about.

"What's happened to it?" Graham asked. "It looks different." The doors creaked open and a young man stepped out with a beaming grin. They couldn't even concentrate on the sight of their comrades, who they had worried had gotten into a spot of difficulty in Wales. Jack began to chuckle as Jenny's eyes widened in recognition. The Doctor, putting his own surprise to the side for the time being, arched an eyebrow at them all.

"Well then," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm guessing you're just as dumbfounded as I am. Brilliant."


	18. Confusion

Newspapers suddenly took to the air, discarded glass bottles began to roll away as a strange blue box appeared in the alleyway. A stray cat arched its back at the incomprehensible sight, hissing loudly before running away. The doors swung open wildly as a young man stepped out. The first thing he felt was the hot sun beating down on his face, making him happy that he had remembered to wear a hat. He loved hats. They were just so varied and colourful. He was beginning to regret the fact that he was wearing his beloved tweed jacket, immediately feeling some sweat form, but he remembered that fashion had to take precedence over comfort. It was one of the main mottos he had followed throughout all of his lives. He thought this as he smugly straightened his bow tie. The Doctor, in his eleventh incarnation, picked up one of the bits of newspaper the Tardis had swept up to make sure that he had arrived at the date he had wanted, allowing a somewhat reasonable margin for error due to his track record.

"Huh. Surprisingly accurate," he mumbled, astounded at his own brilliance. "I tell you what," he said louder, "nine hundred odd years of flying this thing and I'm finally getting...the hang of things." He remembered that there was no one to talk to, no one to see his talent like he usually enjoyed. What was the point of having companions if they wanted some 'alone time' and wanted to spend their 'anniversary together'? Amy and Rory had just returned to normal life when the Tardis had gone berserk, showing him the worrying levels of temporal energy being focused in the place and time he was in now. He hadn't been able to resist. It had been on a peculiarly small scale, which had interested him the most. It was time to do some detecting. He placed a pair of sunglasses on his face and walked out onto the busy street.

New York wasn't the hive of activity that he remembered it to be. He frowned. It was only a few years into Amy's future so he was sure that nothing too drastic had happened to society to cause something like this. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket, scanning the area as he spun around in a circle. Maybe it had something to do with the temporal anomaly his ship had picked up on. That was strange. He was now getting two readings, one significantly larger than the other. The sonic was wanting to take him deeper into Manhattan but also...up. He pointed it in that direction, his eyes nervously following, and he stumbled back in shock. The rift in the sky loomed over him like a twisted, golden smile. No wonder the Tardis had wanted him to come here. This was bad. How had he missed it in the first place? He really needed to work on his observational skills. A million questions were running through his head. At least he now knew why there were no people outside; they must have all been hiding in their homes, frightened about what was going to happen. It was a perfectly reasonable response. All he had to do was find out what had caused the tear, reverse that, then fly away after a good day's work. Easy.

He would have been able to start focusing on that if he hadn't then heard the Tardis engines going. He began to run back, worrying about who was taking his ship. His ship! The audacity of some people. Fair enough, he often left it lying around in remote places but that didn't mean someone could stroll in and fly it away. Who would know what it was anyway? That was the troubling issue. Someone with knowledge of a Tardis and how to use it was someone who was incredibly dangerous. He rounded the corner and stopped, his feet skidding audibly against the ground. He frowned once again. His Tardis was still there, in the exact same position as he had left it. That was good. That wasn't a disaster. What was, was the sight of another Tardis, a generic silver cylinder, standing right next to his. That was impossible. It couldn't be there. He had the last one. They had all burned with Gallifrey, he'd made sure of that. But it was there. In front of him. The evidence was quite substantial. He tentatively approached the other ship, holding his sonic like it was some sort of weapon. He didn't know why he did that. Maybe it was because it was undeniably cool.

He jumped back as the doors opened and his confusion only grew. A young woman emerged wearing robes that he knew were Gallifreyan in origin, followed by two older men. They all looked very disheveled as they shakily walked out. The Doctor's mouth was agape at their presence, opening and closing as he tried to form a reasonable response. They were...Time Lords. What had the rift done to the universe to make it possible for them to be standing in front of him. He was filled with a sense of strange hope and optimism after so many years of thinking they were dead but he also took note of the feeling of trepidation of what this all meant.

Ko Sharmus was bent over with his hands on his knees, feeling the effects of their wild flight, but he still could not stop the deep chuckle that escaped from his mouth. He stood up straight again and grinned at Cassandra, patting her on the back. She grimaced, realising that he was a lot more touchy-feely than most Time Lords.

"Well, you got us here through the rift!" he exclaimed. "Just about safe and sound."

"Although I don't think you'll be remaining as our primary pilot," the General moaned as he stretched his arms out with a wince.

"It was my first time flying the damned thing!" Cassandra defended herself, her long hair whipping about violently. "And, if you hadn't noticed, we were flying through a gaping hole in reality!"

"Now, come on. This is no time to be bickering," Ko Sharmus said, trying to stop an argument from breaking out. "This looks like Earth so you did the job. And you seemed to have parked right next to his...Tardis." That's when the trio noticed the Doctor's presence, the legendary man glaring at them. "Oh no."

"Surprised to see me?" the ancient traveller asked. "Hoping to take my ship whilst I was distracted?"

"How...is that possible?" Cassandra asked, looking at the other two.

"The rift," the General answered. "It's distorting, bending time around this planet. Nothing to stop him from coming here."

"Okay, I'm picking up on some actual concern now, which I wasn't expecting," the Doctor said, wringing his hands. "Why would I be stopped from coming here? I love Earth! If anything, you shouldn't be here!" He marched up to them. "Because. You. Shouldn't. Exist!" He accentuated each word with a firm prod on the General's chest.

"He doesn't know," Ko Sharmus whispered.

"He hasn't lived through it yet," the General explained.

"Lived through what? What aren't you telling me? You'll find that I'm not someone you should keep secrets from." Why did he sound so angry? Had their arrival stirred something up inside him? The guilt at his actions? The pain of the sacrifice he had made?

"We can't explain everything right now. As you can tell we're in a rather difficult situation."

"But it was if you were surprised to see me…" Ko Sharmus and the General shared a look, debating whether they should tell him. It would make everything a lot easier, that was for sure. Cassandra, not willing to wait for their decision, took the matter into her own hands.

"Because we last saw a future version of yourself," she admitted, not acknowledging their wide eyes. The Doctor had not anticipated that.

"Future? You must be mistaken. This is it! I'm it! The end of the road. There can't be another one. You've counted wrong. Did he have an umbrella with a question mark? He always liked messing with people."

"This couldn't be going worse," the General sighed. "Who knew that we'd be blessed with multiple versions of the same man. I hate time travel sometimes."

"Isn't it a good thing though?" Cassandra proposed with a hopeful smile, the tales she had been told as a child bubbling up to the surface of her memory. "All of those stories we've heard about him. If the situation is as extremely dire as we expect, then surely it's a good thing that we have two of him on hand."

"She does make a valid point," Ko Sharmus reasoned.

"It's more about the logistics of dealing with two of him that I'm more worried about," the General said, shaking his head at the strange man in front of them.

"What else do you know?" he asked them. "Putting aside your inexplicable presence here, Time Lords don't normally get so anxious about a time rift. Surely it's still within your means of sowing it back up." The Doctor stared at them as they looked at the floor or anywhere apart from his piercing, calculating eyes. "Oh dear. Unless the Time Lords don't want to sow it up. Maybe if they're using it."

"We had to run away because we questioned those actions," Ko Sharmus pleaded with him. "Again, you can't know the full story so just accept that some on Gallifrey will do anything to help it return."

"Including ripping a hole through the universe," the Doctor figured out grimly. "That sort of event, it wouldn't go unnoticed." The cloister bells of both Tardises began to chime before the ground began to shake. They looked up to the sky and the sight they all dreaded the most slowly floated above. "And of course they would pick up on it." A hoard of Dalek ships spun above the towering buildings of New York and the Doctor now realised why everyone had been hiding.

xxxxxxxxxx

It had taken quite a while to explain to everyone who he was in relation to the old Scotsman that had just left them. It had taken even longer to catch the Doctor up on recent events. He had sat and listened, a rather unusual activity for him. He normally liked to be the centre of attention, always being the one to do the explaining, not a blonde woman he hadn't met before. Or yet. Kate had done her best to give him as much of the details as possible, knowing what telling him too much would do the time streams and, ultimately, the universe. She had broached this dilemma with him in a candid fashion. She was already growing on him. He'd pieced it together quickly though after being told about the time rift. If another incarnation of himself was hopping about somewhere (he could practically feel the faint traces they had left), that meant reality was slowly breaking down. If they got out of this substantial mess, then he probably wouldn't remember a thing about it until he reached the point of becoming this later version of himself. It was a sobering thought but one that Kate seemed to be happy with, realising that it meant she didn't need to hold back on her briefings.

Despite the obvious panic and danger that they found themselves in, the Doctor had still been thrilled to catch up with those he remembered in the UNIT headquarters. Wilf had been a bit too reluctant in letting go of him when he hugged the Doctor, who had been equally as surprised to see him. It was just another example of the old man popping up in his life at the most unexpected times. The interaction that had most confused him was with Jenny. He'd been chucked in at the deep end today but the revelation that she was still alive had knocked him for six. She tried to explain what had happened to her but he'd simply swung her about in a happy, tight hug, almost forgetting about what they were about to face. When Jack had asked for a similar greeting, the moment had been slightly ruined as they both gave him a shake of their heads.

That was where the fun had ended. After introductions were finished, the Doctor had brought his focus back to the immediate threat. Kate told him about the instructions the other version of him had given and he had to agree that it was the best course of action. It was reassuring to know that he didn't lose all of his sense during the centuries in between. As Perkins, K9, Sarah Jane (to keep an eye on the robot dog), and Mickey (since he had the most experience of fighting against them) went off to work on the two Cybermen heads, the others had congregated in the main hub. The Doctor, with his glasses on, observed the screens as they showed an increasingly troubling array of events happening. CCTV cameras relayed videos of Cybermen battling against Judoon, with the latter looking to be holding its own despite their inferior numbers. They were the best at intergalactic policing for a reason. They'd also managed to bring up surveillance from other countries, seeing the sorts of aliens that had landed. It seemed so far that the bulk of the armies were made up of the races bred for war. The Sontarans were marching across Moscow, the Daleks beginning their assault across the States (the White House had already fallen). The Doctor told them that, from what they could see, the majority of the Alliance weren't getting involved with the fighting. They were waiting above the planet just in case the unlikely event happened that their comrades required more support. As they watched the destruction that was already unfolding, they couldn't figure out whether that was a good or bad thing. The Doctor switched them off, chucking the remote away.

"Alright then!" he began, cracking his neck. "There's no point in us moping about down here as we watch what's happening. We need to get involved as soon as possible."

"You've got a different definition of 'need' to me, Doctor," Martha commented.

"Oh, come on, Miss Jones...oh wait...Mrs Smith...oh I do not like that...Martha! This is what we used to do. This is what you still do according to the reports I've seen. Nice work with the Graske by the way." She smiled at him, enjoying the fact that he had continued to monitor her progress after her departure.

"Still, there's never been something on this scale."

"The Earth gets invaded all the time! It's like you've been playing a game and you've just levelled up. Time for the big boss."

"What do you expect us to do?" Wilf asked. "You just tell me, Doctor, and I'll follow your orders."

"I'm not usually the ordering type…" River looked at him incredulously, wondering how he could have the audacity to say such an obvious lie. "I've already told you what has to happen. Well, I did from the future. My future. You get the gist." Graham and Brian's faces told him that they really didn't. "We can't win this by trying to beat them all. We have to face them individually. They say that they're an Alliance but that's a lie. They're not programmed to work together, no matter what promises they may have said to one another. Meaning they'll be attacking each country in their own style."

"So we've just got to send them away one at a time?" Jenny asked, one of the few who was managing to follow his reasoning.

"You make it sound so simple," Jack said sarcastically.

"She's right though. There's enough of us here, enough experience of dealing with their threats, that we can do this. I believe in you all. And you've told me about all of the brilliant work you've done already. The Judoon will stay here, then the Zygons and Silurians will be able to team up with the other groups. Sorted! I love it when a plan comes together."

"It's just a matter of who goes where," Kate reasoned. The Doctor nodded his head.

"And how we get there," Graham pointed out. They all looked at him. "We can't exactly travel to these countries via plane, can we? It's like what happened to your helicopter." He gestured to Mackenzie and those who had gone on the Silurian mission. "With everyone else in hiding, we'd be spotted straight away."

"Yeah, that's a good point," the Doctor admitted, running a hand along his chin in thought. "Although the Tardis can do the job. Might be a bit tricky with the temporal energy spinning about. She's a pain when it comes to landing in these situations." An angry noise rang out from said ship in response and he had the good grace to look suitably admonished.

"Then it wouldn't make sense for us to all leave at once," River added. "Imagine if the groups leaving here got stuck in a Tardis that refused to land."

"That wouldn't be very good, no. No time like the present to split up then. Again. At the moment, we need three groups. One will stay here and deal with the Cybermen, one with the Sontarans and the last with the Daleks. The easiest one to infiltrate will be Russia."

"Lots of open space," Kate expanded.

"And the Daleks always seem to have the ability of smelling the Tardis from a mile away. If they had noses to smell out of, that is." He smirked dangerously. "There's only one option then really. Anyone up for facing the cold. I'll wait for you to grab your coats."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor casually strolled out from the Tardis, his hair even more messed up than usual. He'd discovered that Clara had roaming hands when she properly got going, although he had made sure to cut it short before they both got too carried away. She'd sent him a calculating smile at that, promising that, once this was all over, there would be no getting away from her. He couldn't see himself doing that anytime soon. He was wearing a bright smile, something that was unusual for his incarnation. As Clara stepped out of the time machine behind him, she nudged him in the back to make him stop. She was just as overjoyed as he was, the conversation going even better than she could have possibly imagined, but it wouldn't do to be smiling so much when they were trying to cut a deal. It was a strange feeling for her. This revelation had left her feeling the happiest she had in her life but her emotions had to be brought back down because of the trouble they were in.

Guards wearing golden uniforms, all armed with blasters of the same colour, came charging over to them. Clara immediately put her hands up in surrender, having learnt that it was usually the safest option. The Doctor simply rolled his eyes at the arch of people in front of them. It seemed that this was becoming an even more regular problem that he had to face.

"Stay where you are!" one of the soldiers ordered. They were rather young for a job like this, he noted. He realised that the Empire had been waging a war against the Cybermen for so long that they would have had to rush the process of pushing people up the ranks. It was a sorry sight to see but it wasn't his main issue. "You have no authorization for your presence here! Unexplained behaviour will be met with sufficient force!" They both shared a look, knowing what that meant. These lot were obviously trigger happy. The Doctor reached into his jacket, rummaging around in his pockets for a few seconds. Clara nervously smiled at the guards as her patience began to wear thin at how long it was taking him. He whipped out his psychic paper, holding it open in a forceful manner. That usually helped to get the best possible alias. The guard who had spoken to them, the one they presumed was in charge, cautiously took it from his hand, his eyebrows raising as he discovered what it said. "Primary Imperial Legate?" The Doctor, a perplexed expression on his face, looked at the blank space of paper, and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's me," he responded. "I just love...legating. This is my…" He gestured at Clara but found himself unable to find the right words to sum her up. She arched an eyebrow at the struggle he was in, wondering what was going on in his head. The problem for him was that, after what had transpired in the Tardis, he no longer knew how to refer to her. He was already struggling with how to act around her, which he knew she wouldn't appreciate.

"I'm his advisor. Close, personal advisor. He'd get nowhere without me," she finished for him. He smiled at that; it was incredibly accurate.

"Although I can see that that's true, I know you're lying about who you actually are," a voice sounded from the back of the room as a door electronically opened. They couldn't see who it was with the crowd in front of them but recognised the voice. The soldiers turned to see who had caused the interruption, immediately dropping to their knees in salute as a small figure emerged. Porridge grinned at them as he was finally able to see them properly. "I saw your arrival on the screens in the throne room. I knew it was you straight away though. There'd be no way of you landing that ship of yours in here if I hadn't allowed it to."

"We normally find a way to counteract such measures," the Doctor replied. The Emperor examined this seemingly new man in front of him. Their scanners had picked up on the Tardis trying to break through their defenses. What had worried them was that it had been on the brink of succeeding before he realised who it would be. He just hadn't expected the young man he had once met to be replaced with the figure looming over him now. At least Clara looked as lovely as ever.

"Well, I'm sure Time Lord technology has some superior capabilities." The Doctor looked shocked for a moment, something he enjoyed to see. "Your legend does precede you. Otherwise I would have been completely shocked by your appearance and, if an emperor can't do one thing, it's look shocked. I'm sure you will tell me about it," he said as he led them into the room he had come from. It was the large atrium that they had teleported to after they had escaped the Cybermen, the blackness of space all they could see out of the large viewing glass. Porridge took a seat in his golden throne, sending away a servant with a polite smile. They were both seeing a theme developing with the colour scheme - every ruler always liked the lavish lifestyle. "I have to admit, I was surprised when I saw you coming here. I'm hoping that Clara has changed her mind and is reconsidering my offer of marriage." His tone was playful, although there was definitely a hint of hopefulness in it. The Doctor grabbed her arm protectively regardless of whether the other man was joking.

"That won't be happening." The steely nature of his response surprised the other two people. Clara hadn't expected him to be so territorial so soon. She admired him for it but she needed him to know that there was no point to it, especially if it meant he acted ruder than he normally did. She caressed his hand softly with her thumb to try and calm him down, happy when it looked to be working. He closed his eyes with a sigh to compose himself. "This isn't a social call."

"I didn't expect so. You don't seem like the type, Doctor. You need something from me."

"Your help," Clara responded.

"What do you mean?"

"You probably have the most experience of taking on the Cybermen, this empire of yours," the Doctor said.

"The Cyber wars have stretched on for generations. There's nothing remotely special about what we do. We've just benefitted from centuries of improved technology."

"Frankly, that's what brought us here."

"Why would you need access to such weapons?" He was eyeing the duo curiously.

"In my time, Earth is under attack," Clara explained. "Probably the biggest...no, definitely the biggest threat it's seen and the Cybermen are a part of that."

"That's not possible," Porridge whispered as he got up from his chair, taking the steps slowly. "There's no record of such a battle taking place until centuries after."

"Time is in flux," the Doctor expanded. "History is being rewritten throughout the Earth's existence. Everything you think you know about your race's past could change in an instant if we don't stop it."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You have men. You have weapons. All trained and designed to cause maximum damage to Cybermen. We request that you lend us some."

"If you haven't already noticed, we haven't completely removed the threat here. I can't sacrifice our chances of ending this godforsaken war."

"You won't have an existence to defend if you don't help us!" the Doctor heatedly countered. "It's quite simple really."

"There's no way we could transport that many people back in time. They could damage their own histories, kill an ancient predecessor. I'd have expected you to consider the paradoxes that would occur."

"Like I said, time is already damaged. We might be able to get away with a bit more than usual. It's a risk we've got to take." Clara, her big brown eyes staring at him, took him by the hand so that she could speak to him.

"Doctor, this isn't like you. You don't break the rules. Well, these rules. Time is damaged. That's what you said. What if that caused it to tip over the edge?" He looked at her softly, regaining some of his senses.

"I can't let your planet be destroyed."

"And it won't be. We already have support. We didn't come here thinking we'd get more soldiers. You are not the Doctor of War any longer. We'll figure out a way to do this without sacrificing what you stand for."

"And what do I stand for?" he asked softly. Sometimes he didn't really know the answer to that. It was never quite as simple as it should be. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Hope. Always hope. And, I'd like to think...love."

"You should know more than anyone else that that's the case."

"What do you mean by that?" His eyes just remained locked on hers, the truth hitting her hard. She was taken aback by how open his soul was to her. He didn't have to say it because she already knew. And it told her that they would get through this. Because the other option didn't bear thinking about.

"There's a weapon," Porridge told them, breaking them from their private conversation. The Doctor looked at him questioningly. "Centuries of fighting. Both sides upgrading. I see the irony, by the way. We had to develop new ways of defeating them. Some more unsavory than others." The downcast look on his face told them that he wasn't taking this lightly.

"What did you create?" Clara queried, feeling sorry for him, guessing what horrors he had to survive.

"Their strength comes from their lack of emotions. Reverse that and they no longer have the thirst to kill."

"Remove the inhibitors and all of that pain comes tumbling out. The world would no nothing but screams," the Doctor said.

"I told you it was unsavory. Some things are just a necessary evil." The Doctor's eyes were focused on the floor. He knew that more than most. "If this threat you face is as severe as you make it out to be, then this is your only chance. Other than blowing up the planet. You can have it. I'd say you could consider it a gift but no one wants a present like that." Clara nervously nodded at the Doctor. Even if they took it, that didn't mean that they necessarily had to use it. Wasn't it better to be safe than sorry?

"We could use someone like you," the Doctor commented. "You could come with us, you know."

"I already have an empire to look after. Adding another planet would require the resolve of a much greater man."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we running?" The General's voice was loud and strained as he struggled to keep up with the Doctor as they raced through the streets. Cassandra was the only one able to keep up with him, a lot younger than her two counterparts. The running thankfully relented as the Doctor stopped by a wall, looking out over an abandoned park. "We should be hiding. Calling for help. You have a lot of allies on this planet, I've heard."

"That comes later," the Doctor explained. "Daleks are the big problem, that's perfectly obvious. But you always focus on the most curious issue first." He was scanning with his sonic screwdriver, the small device almost having a life of its own as it pointed him in a new direction. As he walked off, they had no option but to follow him.

"How can you concentrate on the trivial?" Ko Sharmus rasped. "The Daleks will destroy this planet if you do not act quickly."

"You told me that there was already another me working on that. Sometimes, too many cooks spoil the broth. You're not thinking of the important things here." They doubted whether there could be anything more important than stopping their greatest enemies. Cassandra's eyes lit up as she partially figured out the answer.

"Where are you leading us?" she queried with a knowing smile. The Doctor smirked as he pointed at her, his eyes lit up.

"The Tardis locked onto an anomaly of a troubling size. After I saw the rift, I naturally assumed that it had meant that. But I was wrong. There's a second signal. You created the rift like the bumbling fools that you are." They tried not to take offence at his words. "So what if that created another anomaly?" They continued to move throughout the streets, constantly thinking about the prospect of the Daleks spotting them.

"It wouldn't be as important," the General said, perplexed at why he was so intent on discovering the cause of this mystery.

"Don't be so...close-minded. It all depends on what this smaller one is. The sonic is worked up about it. The Tardis brought me here! To New York! It could have landed me anywhere, normally London because they're always in trouble. But not this time. So why?" He moved his hand as the sonic let out increasingly frequent beeps, flashing as he pointed it at a large building. He looked at it curiously. "What do you notice about that building?"

"We're not exactly experts on human architecture."

"It's too new," Cassandra commented, surprising the two older men. The Doctor looked at her impressed. "The other buildings like it...they're more worn down. That looks like it's just been built."

"Bingo!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Maybe it's been plucked from its original time. We just need to find out why. I think we've found our second anomaly." And they proceeded to walk over to Winter Quay Apartments.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How could they just escape?" Rassilon barked furiously, banging on the table that filled the room at the top of the citadel, overlooking the rest of the planet. A young soldier barked away from him carefully, already knowing about his dangerous reputation.

"They will have had help," a female voice came from the door. Ohila, flanked by two other women, strolled into his council chamber with a cold smile. The President's fury just rose at her presence.

"The Sisterhood of Karn have no place here. Especially you."

"And yet you need us more than ever. When we discovered the portal you had created to Gallifrey, we just couldn't resist greeting you again."

"I'd say that's beyond your means of capability."

"I'd say you should respect who gives you power," she bit back.

"You think they had help?"

"Undoubtedly."

"From who?"

"Does it matter?"

"It'll matter when I get my hands on them."

"Always so filled with anger, aren't you? Wait...fear. I get them mixed up." Rassilon's eyes glinted menacingly.

"You will speak of no such thing."

"The truth?"

"Blasphemy!"

"So you see yourself as a god now?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. She never knew his ego had grown so large.

"I built this planet from the sands to where it stands now. Most gods could only dream of doing such a thing."

"But you still require the service of the renegades. You must have been desperate if you brought three of them together. Where are they now?"

"How should I know? Finding the Doctor so he can be stopped."

"Your creations work without your knowledge. You worry that the Doctor will thwart your plans."

"They are more than plans. Even he can not stop destiny. For Gallifrey shall rise again!"


	19. Anomaly

Amy Pond had known she had done the right thing as soon as it had happened, when the angel had transported her back in time to Manhattan. She had seen how it had broken the Doctor's hearts but knew that it was her only choice. She would never willingly leave Rory, even if that meant being trapped in the past for the rest of their lives. The Doctor would eventually find someone else like she knew he always did, regardless of the pain he was going through. She didn't have that luxury. She had accepted her fate, embraced it even. Rory had initially been furious when she wandered into his apartment, shouting at her for being so foolish. Then he'd held her so tightly that she thought she might die again, tears rolling down both of their cheeks as they realised that they hadn't lost each other once again. That had happened far too often and now it would never happen again.

They had spent a few years adjusting to life in twentieth century America. They had no trouble from the Weeping Angels that lurked in the shadows of the building. They could leave as they wished, have a life, get jobs. It had been difficult to adjust, especially because of the mundane aspect of it all, but their slow departure from time travelling to a semblance of normal life had prepared them for when it inevitably came to an end, as they had known it would. It was peaceful. It wasn't exciting but it was joyous in many other ways. Until the blinding white light had appeared, consuming their vision so that they could see nothing else. The entire building had shaken, the mementos of their new life tumbling to the ground as they too stumbled about. Then it had stopped, as quickly as it had started. They'd looked at each other confused and scared. Rory ran to the window, pulling the curtains open wide to try and see what happened. The view was the same but...different.

"You might want to see this…" he said quietly. Amy was by his side in a flash, gasping as she looked out the window.

"Are we…?" They could tell from the other buildings, the cars lining the streets, despite there being no sign of any other people.

"I think we are." He smirked at his wife, so many questions running through their heads. They were back in modern times although they didn't know precisely what the year was. That didn't matter. They were back. They didn't know how it had happened. Maybe it had something to do with the golden saucer that rumbled above them. Their happiness dissipated as they recognised the origin of the ship. So it didn't look like everything was going too well. Rory grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the room. "Come on." It was true that they had enjoyed their 'normal' life but the idea of what to do in an emergency like this had never left them. They slowly walked through the carpeted corridors, the lights on the ceiling flickering to make it seem even more eerie. It was far too quiet. They knew that people had lived there. They were sure of it. But there was something more troubling about the apparent emptiness of the property.

"Where are the angels?" Amy whispered cautiously, looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed by one of the creatures. For the years they had been there, the weeping angels remained as guards littered on every floor. Never moving unless someone new arrived and that never happened. So why had they decided to move now?

"Maybe they ran off scared?" Rory offered meekly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Probably didn't fancy their chances against the Daleks. Stone versus rage-filled tins. I know who I'd put my money on." Amy doubted that that was the case. There was something much larger at play here, larger than the Daleks. She could feel it in the air, almost as if it was electrified. They didn't dare use the lift, opting for the stairs as the safe bet. They hurriedly made their way to the front door, noticing that the lobby was dark with the drapes pulled together. Amy pulled on the door with little effect, letting out a frustrated yell. She yanked it a few more times and, with her final effort, it swung backwards but they realised that it wasn't entirely down to her. The Doctor stared at them dumbstruck as they mirrored his expression. The couple had no clue who the other people were behind him but they were focused fully on her Raggedy Man. She reached out a hand, wanting nothing more than to touch him, to make sure that he was actually there, to prove to herself that this figure was real. He caught her hand softly, brushing a thumb over it in a soothing fashion even if he was eyeing them with trepidation.

"Amy...Rory...what are you doing here?" he asked slowly. He dropped her hand, instead quickly scanning them with his sonic. He looked at it, his confusion getting greater as he saw the fluctuating readings coming off them. They were equally as confused. He'd seen what happened to them. He knew where they would have ended up. Unless…

It hit them hard. The thing that gave him away were his eyes. Amy could tell that they were much younger than the ones that had stared at her in farewell, filled with tears. He was yet to go through so much, she could tell that. And that meant he didn't know about their fate. The Doctor had no clue that they would die, possibly soon in his future, which made this already strange moment even more difficult.

"When did you last see us?" she said sadly.

"I just dropped you off on your space cruise, a honeymoon treat," came the answer. Amy closed her eyes, Rory placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on? Tell me."

"That was years ago for us," Rory explained since his wife was seemingly unable to speak. The Doctor's expression hardened.

"That's not good. That's the opposite of good. Time is really being messed up then. But why were you in here? The Tardis reckons this is an epicentre of such a temporal event or disaster in other words."

"We can't tell you," Amy whimpered.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't! You don't need to know everything. This is for your own good."

"If you're in danger in any way, you need to tell me. I can fix it." That hurt the most.

"We're fine," she answered far too quickly for his liking. She could tell that he wasn't convinced. That didn't matter. She knew from her time travelling in the Tardis that him finding out would cause untold havoc to the time stream. It didn't make it any easier, keeping something so big from him. They'd done it before, when they had seen his death at the hands of the impossible astronaut. They could do it again. "Come on then. Aren't you going to tell us what's going on? You normally love explaining complicated things to us." He stared at her for a moment longer, still hoping that she would tell him the truth. He ultimately relented, putting it to the side for the time being, understanding that she'd gotten it into her head that she was doing it for his own safety. Even if that wasn't her job.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't really know what's going on. Like I said, everything is wrong. Just look at these three." He gesticulated at the trio standing behind him. "Time Lords. On Earth! That shouldn't be possible!" Ko Sharmus, the General and Cassandra nervously waved at the new people in front of them, who reciprocated the action. "This planet is in temporal flux. And for some reason, it affected this building directly." He grumbled something under his breath as he hit the sonic frustratedly. Amy and Rory shared a knowing look - the angels were operators of time energy, feasting on it. Maybe that was why the building had been targeted. They couldn't possibly know.

"And the Daleks? What have you done this time to upset them?" She smirked at him. Despite everything, despite the sadness of him not knowing, despite the confusion as to how this was at all possible, she couldn't stop the smile growing on her face. She was being granted extra time with the mad man in the box. Regardless of the consequences, she was thankful for that miracle.

"Nothing! I just got here! The Daleks beat me here!"

"That's not strictly true," the General reminded him, a reassuring smile on his face as he looked over at Amy and Rory. They glanced at the Doctor with matching perplexed expressions.

"In a sense." He let out an irritated sigh. Why couldn't he have taken up bee keeping by now? That's all he really wanted. _Lies_, a voice in his head whispered. He secretly loved the adventure, the thrill of not always knowing. It was his curse. "Don't get too excited. But I think there's another..._me_...in play here. I'm yet to come across him so that's something to look forward to."

"Now, this I've got to see," Amy said with a grin, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Clara eyed the Doctor carefully as he placed the metal box on one of the seats surrounding the console. That seemed to be their only use with them being too far away to be able to pilot the ship from them. She hadn't found the courage yet to bring it up with him - he was always extra defensive when it came to his Tardis. She mentally smirked as she thought back to when he had said it was hers too, when they had first met Graham and Yaz. She should have seen then how he truly felt about her. They'd both been blind. But that was in the past now and she could see something else was playing on his mind, those mystifying eyes acting as gateways to memories from long ago that still seemed to haunt him. She needed him to open up. She needed him to speak...properly speak...more.

They'd left a rather sombre Porridge behind after he had given them the weapon. He hadn't dared touch it, asking one of his servants to deal with it. The Emperor had looked at it in disdain, almost a sneer on his face as it was produced from the vaults. The Doctor had hardly hesitated from gripping it as the servant handed it over. He'd dealt with much worse. But he had still looked as if past actions were coming back to the forefront of his mind. She'd often wondered about some of those tales he had told her. He hardly ever went into great detail into how he'd won so many 'victories', if they could be seen as such. In this rare moment of solitude, even the Tardis being as quiet as it could be, she wanted to make some progress. Maybe he would be more willing now they had told each other their greatest secrets.

"You've done this before," she said. It wasn't a question. She knew the truth just from the way he was acting. She moved around the console, making sure she kept her eyes on him. If she looked away for even the briefest of seconds, she was worried that he would use his magic power of disappearing from difficult situations.

"Hmm?" He acted like he didn't properly hear, finally dragging his attention away from the device. He could feel its presence, its capabilities. His hand flexed intermittently between a fist and a flat palm as he moved a few steps away from it.

"You. You've done something like this before. To the Cybermen." He stared at her for a moment in amazement, wondering how she had figured it out. She fought the urge to wilt under his gaze, standing up straight.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked in disbelief. She just smirked playfully, gently swaying as she stepped even closer.

"That sad face. You can never hide anything from me. You should have learnt that by now."

"I managed to hide the fact that I won gold in the water polo at the 1956 Olympics…" She observed him carefully.

"You didn't…" He raised his eyebrows in challenge as he slid away from her scrutiny. "You didn't! No way!"

"My horse didn't like the pool. Neither did the other players really, now I think about it."

"You're trying to distract me."

"Maybe I am. But now you're too intrigued about my magnificent sporting past. Focus on that instead."

"Doctor…" she growled, reaching out and tugging on his arm.

"It was the only option." She was surprised that he had been worn down so easily when she figured out he was answering her original question. It was getting far too easy. It was hardly a challenge anymore. "It was in a parallel universe. No, I can't take you there, before you ask. There was an army of them in London, a bit like now. In the end, the only way to stop them was to overload their emotions. Thousands of humans feeling the pain of what had been done to them. And I didn't even stop to think about what I was truly doing. I caused that suffering, no matter how short a time it lasted."

"But you had to stop them. That's not your fault."

"I seem to face that conundrum quite regularly. Weighing up the lesser of two evils." Her hand caressed his worn face, his eyes fluttering closed. "It's becoming more difficult to just move on. Sometimes...a person can live too long."

"Don't you dare say that. You don't have to do that alone anymore," she whispered with a sad smile.

"I'm not having you make the choices I normally do. There's nothing good about being like me." The last thing he wanted was for her to pick up on some of his worst qualities.

"Tough. Because...you should know...you are a good man. You may not think it but the fact that you're even debating what you have to do shows me what sort of a person you are."

"You've changed your mind since the last time I asked you that." She grinned.

"You're an exceptionally good kisser." His eyes widened briefly before he regained some of his composure.

"It's good to know that I've got a new way of convincing you. Makes my life a lot easier."

"I can still make it very difficult for you. That's my job. To mess with you. To stop you getting too big headed," she replied playfully, messing with his jacket.

"Oh, Clara Oswald...what did I do to deserve you?"

"Doctor...you should know by now...I'm exactly what you deserve." She placed a quick kiss on his lips but she was stopped from going further by the sound of the Tardis landing. She let out a small growl, frustrated that their time together was over. He wouldn't know what happened when this was all over and she could have him all to himself. She wandered over to the screen, expecting to see that they had landed back at UNIT so that they could get on with dealing with this first issue. She hummed in confusion as she realised that wasn't the case, eyeing up the Doctor who was heading for the door with a slight spring in his step. "Where have you taken me this time? You know, we don't exactly have time for extra adventures right now."

"Trust me, I'm saving up an extraordinary amount of adventures just for the two of us to go on when this is over." The thought of that made her smile wildly, rushing to catch up with the Time Lord. "This is a pit stop. Picking up some friends." She arched an eyebrow but still proceeded to follow him out of the Tardis. Clara stumbled into a corridor, a green rug running through it. There were small tables with an array of wild green plants lining the walls which had an assortment of paintings hanging off them. The place seemed achingly familiar as she slowly edged further, the Doctor smirking at her obvious puzzlement. It finally made sense as a frantic voice sounded from down the stairs, quickly followed by loud rushed footsteps.

"Intruders detected in the Eastern wing! They shall be terminated with as much force as I deem necessary, which is a lot." Strax rounded the corner bearing his gun, shouting madly as he smelt the presence of these obvious criminals. Maybe they were trying to steal something from the house. Maybe they wanted to get his horse. They'd die either way. He skidded to a halt, his eagerness and jubilant mood ceasing as he saw who it actually was. The Sontaran let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping as his blaster was moved to face the floor in defeat. He never got to have any proper fun nowadays. "Oh. It's just you two."

"What a pleasant greeting as always," the Doctor said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in a playful manner at Clara. She loved getting to see this side of him when he decided to embrace his own inner child. "Sorry to ruin your fun but we're here on serious business."

"Strax," Vastra's voice shouted, drifting up from the floor she was on below. "You better not have left any scorch marks anywhere again. It took weeks last time to sort everything out." The Silurian woman appeared just behind Strax, a look of surprise on her face as she saw the unexpected guests.

"As you can see, madame, there was no need to use any firepower on this occasion," Strax grumbled with a scowl. "May I be excused to take my vengeance out on the rabbits in the yard."

"No time for that, I'm afraid," the Doctor told him. He looked at Vastra with a piercing gaze. "It's time. You said that you'd be here to help us if we needed your assistance. Guess what we now need?"

"Has the situation really regressed by such a worrying extent?" she queried. "There has been no change in the time rift on our end."

"Do you remember when I told you how bad this could possibly be? Well...it's about seven hundred times more bad than that." He frowned. "I don't know why I said seven hundred. Take any overly large number and that should do the trick." Clara patted him on the hand to get his attention, the Doctor immediately looking down at her.

"Doctor...you're rambling," she mumbled with an awkward smile. He always tended to do that when his mind was focused on other things. Vastra looked at their joined hands in concern. This was the development she had been dreading.

"Am I?" Clara nodded, nudging him gently. The Doctor seemed shocked about that fact.

"Strax, suit up," Vastra ordered. He seemed especially happy about that, his fist clenching. "And tell Jenny what's happening. She'll know what to get sorted." The Sontaran hurriedly rushed away. Clara swore that he'd been practically skipping as he did so. "Doctor, a word." She beckoned him over, bringing him into a hushed conversation as Clara stayed by the Tardis with a curious look. "So, what are we facing?"

"Every race that has ever wanted my head on a plate basically." Vastra wondered why he was grinning. He shouldn't have been enjoying this.

"Meaning the greatest threat you have ever faced. And you thought now was the wisest time to grow even closer to your companion?" she hissed. "Did you not take in anything I said to you before you left?"

"No, not really," he replied with a shrug.

"You are an old fool."

"For falling in love?" It surprised her to see him speak so openly. "If that's a foolish thing to do, then I'll gladly be that for the rest of my life. You do not get to stand there and tell me what to do. My companions have always been the best of me and Clara is the ultimate representation of that. She wants to be by my side for some strange reason. I am not going to be stupid enough to let that slip by. I've lost her too many times - I've learnt my lesson."

"You will get her killed." Vastra didn't want to hurt him but she needed him to see sense before it was too late.

"The safest place in the universe is by my side. My body would be put on the line a long time before she has to do the same."

"Do you think she would want that though?"

"I don't care. She doesn't get a say when I'm protecting her." He let out a tired sigh, glancing back at the woman they were talking about and giving her a reassuring smile. "You just told Jenny to get ready for something you have no idea about. But you think you can lecture me?"

"That's different."

"That's a lie and you know it. The universe will burn at my feet if she came to any harm and you would do the same. Everyone would for the ones they love."

"But you are the only one in existence who has the ability of actually doing that."

"Yes...so, knowing that fact...how scared do you think those pathetic creatures are of me when you put it into that perspective. They wouldn't dare touch her because they'd know they'd be wiped out in the next second." His eyes were blazing with fury, his expression one of indignant anger. "It's true that we push each other to extremes. We do things for one another that we wouldn't normally dare think about. But we bring out the best in each other as I have strived to do with every other person who has travelled with me, every other person who is waiting right now to help, willing to do what is right regardless of the cost. And that might just save Earth and the entire universe before it's too late."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor was, as ever, completely right; they were very thankful that they had brought their coats as they stepped out into the frosty Russian air. The Doctor seemed to breathe it in, in an over-the-top fashion, a broad grin on his face. The others didn't look as pleased as he was. Jack had his trench coat buttoned up with his arms wrapped around his chest. Graham had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, pleased that he was also wearing a black jumper as he looked around this new country in amazement. He'd always wanted to travel more but hadn't expected it to happen in these frankly bizarre circumstances. Yaz was in the same boat, wishing that she could go back into the Tardis and savour its embracing warmth. The only two who weren't looking affected by the cold were Agent Mackenzie, who Graham reckoned hadn't shown any emotions for the past twelve years, and Jenny, who was too thrilled to be going on an adventure with her father once again to be perturbed by the biting climate. This was their small team, the ones given the 'easy' task of dealing with the Sontarans that had invaded a short while ago.

"I can't remember the last time I was here," the Doctor remarked, spinning about lazily with his coat billowing around him. "Normally even the aliens are too scared to come here." He glanced up at the three ships visible in the sky, smaller vessels weaving through the dense clouds around them. "Not this time, though."

"Do you have any idea how we're going to do this?" Graham asked. He had no clue why he had been chosen to go on this particular mission. He hadn't wanted to leave Yaz behind since she was the one he had grown closest to so far and he was worried about her safety so he had asked for her to come as well. She'd probably be annoyed that he was fretting about her although she seemed happy enough to be doing more exploring, the main reason why she had agreed to start this adventure in the first place. Graham's main concern was that he'd only been brought along as target practice, even if this version of the Doctor seemed less likely to threaten him with bodily harm.

"We first need to get a closer look at how many there are here. Try and see which areas they're focusing on. Might be able to use something like that against them."

"You...you want us to approach the things that you referred to as 'war-hungry potatoes'? You've always been mad, haven't you?" The Doctor just grinned.

"What we need is a defendable base and then we can focus on taking them out," Mackenzie said, cocking his gun with a determined look.

"I haven't come here to fight in a war," the Doctor told him, visibly uneasy at the sight of the gun, despite the fact that the others were also armed. He'd tried arguing that there was no need for such safeguards, that they'd be able to do this without transforming them into killers, but Kate had been incredibly stubborn, stating that she wasn't going to send people she hardly had jurisdiction over into a battle with no way of defending themselves. He was only going to let such a thing happen as a last resort. He didn't want soldiers, he needed his friends. "I'm here to actively avoid and prevent that inevitability. This planet can't survive taking them on. No one can."

"Then how do you suppose that we take on an army, seeing as we're a group of six people and they've probably got thousands of soldiers on their side."

"Oh, I can tell I'm not going to get on with you," he sighed. "We're going to do it through a lot of hard work, some cunning, and a great big whopping portion of luck." He began to trudge off, Jack patting the UNIT soldier on the back as they followed.

"You're not going to be able to convince him to follow your mindset," he advised. "He does it in a completely different way to the one you've been trained to do. Best get used to it." Mackenzie stayed in the same spot for a moment, irritated at the apparent foolishness of this plan, if it could even be called that. Kate had told him before they left to follow what the Doctor said so he would have to begrudgingly do that for the time being.

None of them enjoyed the fact that the small town was apparently empty, the bland brick buildings covered in graffiti suggesting that this area had been abandoned long before the invasion had happened. The Doctor was focusing on looking through any windows he could see, wondering if there was anyone still about. Nothing. The only noise they could hear was coming from in front of them, loud marching and barked orders. He slowed them down as they neared the edge of a building, the Time Lord poking his head slightly around the corner to see what was going on. He grimaced. The Sontarans had touched down, streams of soldiers clad in bulky blue armour appearing in long lines. He spotted a couple of generals with their helmets off, assessing their growing army as they observed the gathering. The Doctor turned back, not wanting to be spotted just yet, and glanced at the others who were all wearing the same curious looks.

"They're already forming squadrons. It looks like they're getting ready to scout the area."

"Why would they be doing that?" Yaz asked. "The other Doctor was saying how this is all meant to be a way of destroying the planet. Wouldn't it be easier to just...blow everything up?" They looked at her warily, her cheeks growing red.

"I'm glad you're not in charge of their war plans," Jack commented. "Otherwise we'd have no chance of stopping them. Brutal and lethal." Yaz didn't know whether it was meant to be a compliment.

"The Sontarans are a warrior race. There's very few other species in the cosmos that have a similar hunger for war. The so-called glory of killing." The more the Doctor spoke, the more they were becoming wary of their prospects. "There'd be no fun in just wiping us out. It's much more of an entertaining sport when your targets run."

"So, why have they chosen an area that looks inhabited?" Jenny pointed out with a frown. The Doctor looked just as flummoxed by the conundrum. "That goes against everything you just said."

"I didn't bring you here to point out the flaws in my explanations. But I...don't know. I'd need to get a closer look at what they're doing, which would mean getting to the very heart of their operations over there."

"That heavily guarded area, with the many guns and very few spots to hide?" Graham sighed, gripping his laser gun tighter. He really needed to do some stretches before they started doing any running. The worst thing to happen would be him getting a stitch as he fled from the pursuit of one of those aliens. Apart from dying. He didn't know which one Grace would be more annoyed about.

"This is all in a day's work for me." He hushed them quickly, putting a finger to his lips, as they heard the commander start shouting.

"Prepare the initial phase!" he yelled, a fist placed on his chest. "We must have patience! Then we will be able to watch the human scum flee from their homes and our fun will begin! For the glory of Sontar!" They watched as some of the Sontarans began to move into the decrepit tower buildings around them, thankfully using ones away from where they were standing.

"First phase? What are they talking about?" Jack wondered aloud. The Doctor scanned them with his sonic, squinting to focus on a form of flashing objects a member of each group held.

"They're putting something inside the buildings," he explained. "There's no way of knowing what specifically it is from this distance." After a few minutes of more focused watching, the Sontarans emerged again, joining the rest of the forces. A purple forcefield glittered into life, protecting the army from the apartment blocks. A distant low humming filled the air, getting high in pitch. Then...silence. A momentary pause and then a flash of red came inside each building before they slowly, agonisingly, tumbled to the ground with an almighty groan. The Doctor beckoned them all to hug the wall tightly as ash and dust, a cloud of dirty grew, came billowing towards them. They closed their eyes and gritted their teeth as they held on before it eventually passed. Whatever had happened, the commander looked fairly pleased about it, which only served to make them worry more.

"So...they just destroyed a building for...fun?" Yaz queried, coughing slightly.

"It's more than that. Phase one...phase one...putting something inside...with no obvious goal to kill anyone just yet...it was a test!"

"A test for what though? A weapon?" Mackenzie proposed.

"Well, it just brought a tower block to its knees so I'd reckon so, yeah. A new, experimental device by the looks of things. Imagine...it targets the internal structure, the main supports. People see this happening so know they'll get crushed if they stay inside."

"Meaning they have to run outside, getting picked off by the Sontarans who are waiting outside," Jack finished with a grim look. "Who won't be bothered by the resulting ash cloud because of that shield, I reckon."

"Like putting a snake in a rabbit hole, hoping that they come bouncing out of the other end."

"That's why he was talking about the people fleeing," Jenny said. "You were right. Turning it into an easy sport for themselves." They were too busy in discussing what this all meant that they didn't notice the short figure suddenly appear behind them. They didn't hear the sound of its gun charging up. But they turned around as they heard its gleeful shout.

"For the glory of Sontar! Sontar-ha!" it yelled as the gun fired.


	20. Time-Bending

They looked at the blackened scorch mark on the brick wall in shock, sizzling energy still coming off of it from where the deadly red beam had hit. They turned to look back at the culprit, pointing their weapons at it with angry expressions on their faces. They didn't know how the Sontaran had snuck up behind them but that didn't matter now. Somehow, he had missed what should have been an easy target, something they were very grateful for. The Doctor, though, could sense something wasn't right; if it had wanted to kill them, missing the first time wouldn't have stopped it. Their confusion at this turn of events only increased when they saw a green-skinned woman appear behind it with a flushed look, quickly followed by a younger, brown haired woman. The Doctor put his hand on the gun Jack was pointing, making him slowly face it towards the ground. This wasn't an attack. He wanted answers.

"Strax," Vastra sighed with little patience. "What have I told you about running off before now? You could have easily killed one of them and then where would we be? In a great deal of bother, I should remind you. If this situation wasn't bad enough already."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the Sontaran replied in an admonished fashion. "It has just been quite a while since I could taste the salty essence of the battlefield. This was simply a warning shot to inform our presumed comrades that we had arrived."

"Comrades?" Graham asked. "We've never seen you before in our lives! How do you know who we are?"

"The Doctor didn't tell you that we were joining you?" Vastra asked, a frown on her face as she glanced at Jenny.

"No...I did not. Seeing as I'm equally as confused about who you are," the Doctor replied, stepping closer to them with a calculating look as if he were trying to make sense of this strange party.

"Ah, he did say that this would happen eventually. He probably just hasn't got round to informing you. You know how finicky time travel can be. If one does not focus properly, it can truly bend the mind."

"I'm sorry but is anyone else making head over tails about this?" Graham moaned. "What's she going on about, Doc?"

"Oh, I see," he murmured, a small smile now appearing on his lips. "Not me in this form. The other one. I'm still yet to cross his paths." Vastra was thankful that he was making some sense of the situation, although the others didn't seem to be making as much progress. "Who are you then?"

"Well, you've already met Strax. I feel like I must apologise for his behaviour, an action I have to repeat far too regularly." She glared at the stumpy alien, who wilted under her gaze. "My name is Madame Vastra and this is my wife, Jenny." Jack's eyes lit up with delight at that morsel of information, immediately swinging his gun around his back on the strap it was on, an outstretched hand pointing towards the two women.

"Captain Jack Harkness. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you two and I'm sure that we'll get closely acquainted during this ordeal."

"Jack," the Doctor warned. The other man was slightly disappointed when it was Strax instead who shook his proffered hand vigorously, his meaty fingers digging into his palm. "You're a Silurian. But...not in the usual get up."

"Are you with the ones the others found before?" Yaz queried them. "They said they made a deal with the colony in Wales or something."

"While I am delighted that progress is finally being made on that front, I'm afraid to say that I'm not. I was woken up during the height of Victorian England when they thought it prudent to construct the Underground above my home."

"You're looking good for your age," Jack complimented her. It was up to Jenny this time to slap his hand away.

"Married," she said, a thinly veiled threat of bodily harm lacing her words that would come if he continued down that road. He suitably took a step back to avoid that from happening just yet.

"What are you doing here?" Mackenzie said, still unsure as to what their goals were, especially since one of them was a creature of the same sort they were meant to be fighting. "We weren't informed about you meeting us here."

"The Doctor very rarely gives someone a warning before he does something. It was probably, like it normally is, a spur of the moment decision on his behalf when he chose to drop us off here."

"You mean he was just here?" the younger version exclaimed in annoyance. "Oh, I could have met him! I'm curious to see what happens to me even though that's a dangerous and possibly disheartening event. Is he nice? You can tell me that, to tide me over for the time being." Vastra tried to be surprised by his behaviour. She hadn't interacted with this incarnation before but the next one had shared the same exuberance and high levels of energy, as well as a similar boyish charm. It made the current one look even more severe in comparison.

"He's...different. I think that's the only way of putting it really that won't make you worry too much. I'm sure that you'll be seeing one another very soon if the trouble we're in gets any worse." The Doctor looked slightly bummed that he hadn't been given a more substantial insight into his future.

"Speaking of, why are you all cowering behind a building?" Jenny wondered, now comprehending how strange their behaviour looked.

"Sontaran fleet just up ahead," the Time Lord answered, going back to observing what was going on. Not much had changed. It looked like they were preparing more of those devices to use, on what exactly they didn't know for sure. "We think that they're planning on drawing people out onto the streets since everyone's been told to hide by using some form of machine that I haven't seen before."

"I say we take a full frontal assault, using explosions caused by my radon grenades to flank us," Strax suggested, looking forward to fighting against his own kind. It would be the ultimate challenge. "Then we target the centre of their operations, where they will obviously be at their weakest, and see which of us can kill the most of them." They all looked at him in disbelief, words unable to describe how bad a plan that was.

"I take it back, Doc," Graham mumbled. "You're not mad at all compared to this guy."

"Thank you," Strax replied with a small smile and what could only be described as a blush.

"Let's put those ideas on the back burner for now," the Doctor said, trying to be diplomatic. "We need to keep them contained to the best of our abilities in this area since I don't think there's anyone actually here."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Jack asked, dubious about their chances of being able to succeed in that.

"By getting some more help and I think I know who can give that. Vastra, where was I going after I dropped you off?"

"I think it was the UNIT base to drop off some form of machine to use against the Cybermen," she replied.

"Good, good. That makes things easier. Agent Mackenzie, I'm presuming you have some way of getting in touch with said base."

"You'd be correct," the soldier answered.

"Then let's make a phone call. I guess it's time to see what I become. How...thrilling."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Some more work for you, Perkins!" the Doctor yelled as he stalked into the metal room some of them were working in. Clara noticed the numerous wires on the floor and the abundance of tools scattered around them. Perkins stood up at the sound of their entrance, Mickey staying at the silver desk where the two Cybermen heads were placed. They'd managed to find a way into the rusted shells, slits open on their foreheads. They didn't want to damage them too much. As K9 rolled over to them, Clara made sure to bend down to scratch him behind the ear as if he were a normal dog. She looked sheepishly at the Doctor as he gave her a bemused glance but she didn't stop since the robot seemed to be enjoying it. They'd briefly spotted it the last time they were here although there hadn't been any time to process what that meant. He smiled down at his old friend (even if it was a completely different model), realising that _she _would be around.

"And what is that?" the engineer asked as the box was placed on the table. "It's been bad enough trying to get into these."

"You can tell that they're designed to be tough," Mickey remarked, moving back as sparks flew from where he was messing with one of the specimens. "Obviously don't usually want to be dissected because people like us can take advantage of them."

"This is an emotional enhancer," came the explanation. "But a very powerful one from the future so don't go breaking it." Perkins' face blanched at that comment, his hands moving cautiously away from it.

"What do you want us to do with it?"

"Now that you've gained access to the remnants of the human cortex, I'm hoping you'll be able to hook this up. That way, we can use the shared consciousness network that every Cyberman has, send the signal that this produces and fry their heads. They won't be able to function once they understand what they truly are. It's a very grim proposition but I've found, in times like this, you have limited chances to consider the morality of your decisions. In a sense, it's the kindest thing to do. Relieve them of that suffering." Clara rubbed his hand, recognising that he was listening to her advice. It made a change.

"That sounds like it could work."

"Of course it does! Because I'm a scary handsome genius!" His companion..._wait...girlfriend...what did she want to be referred to as? He really needed to sort that out_. _Why did he sound like a stupid teenage boy in love for the first time?_ His companion inwardly rolled her eyes at his boastfulness, thinking that he was an adorable geek.

"Did you really just say that?" she asked. "Do you ever think through what comes out of your mouth before it actually does?" He frowned with a pout on his lips.

"Why would I? There's never time to think things through and it's usually more exciting to find out what I'm planning at the same time as everyone else. I'm jealous that you get to live through my genius, in fact."

"You have always been so modest," a voice came from the door, dripping with sarcasm but he could tell it was laced with affection. Sarah Jane smiled at him as she made her way into the room, carrying a tray of mugs. "Sorry. I was just doing a tea run for the boys. They kept getting embarrassed that I knew more than them about what we had to do. I would have brought you both one if I'd known you were here." She grinned at Clara, who she had already met, before stepping closer to the Doctor. "I can still tell that it's you. Whatever face you have, I can usually sense it."

"Hello, my Sarah Jane," he mumbled, placing a soft kiss on her hand. Clara was busy trying to fight back the irrational sense of jealousy that was blooming. "How long has it been?"

"For me? Not long at all. I've been busy with a previous version of you and the Slitheen whilst you've been away. For you? I bet it must be centuries."

"And yet I can still remember every adventure we shared as if it was yesterday."

"Oh, so you're a sweet talker now?"

"That's taken a lot of training on my part, by the way," Clara added with a laugh. "You have no idea how much effort I've had to put into him having manners."

"You shouldn't be giving her any grief! A fine young woman like that! You should be doing what she says all the time."

"Trust me, he knows who's boss," Clara reassured the other woman, winking at the flustered Time Lord. "Because he understands what happens to him when he doesn't listen."

"What...is going on?" he asked in exasperation. "Why am I being attacked? I've done nothing wrong!" Mickey sat twirling in his chair with a laugh as he watched the scene unfold.

"Oho, Doctor! This is what happens when you bring your past to meet your present! You've been a heartbreaker all your life. Just think of all the conversations that have been going on, all the women comparing notes. We might be under attack right now but the biggest threat to your health is them teaming up." He was relishing in the Time Lord's apparent discomfort.

"Shut it, Rickey," the Doctor warned.

"You're falling back on name calling because you know I'm right and you're incredibly scared," he shot back in a sing song voice.

"You have nothing to worry about," Sarah said softly, intervening before he became too agitated. "I just gave Clara all the advice that she needed after you abandoned her. You have a habit of doing that." He tried not to think about the guilt of his past actions towards both women, more worried about what she meant.

"Are you going to tell me what that was?"

"Not a chance," Clara answered with a cocky smirk.

"Fine then," he sighed. "How did the Silurian mission go? Last time I heard, it went a bit awry."

"You have no idea," Sarah replied. "It involved being shot at by Cybermen and being saved by you, another habit you have. But the Silurians are willing to help."

"Good, good. So you're all back from that?"

"Indeed. Everyone is scattered about this place. A small party went to scout the Sontarans, which you already know. The others have been preparing to face the Cybermen although I think the Judoon are doing a good job of holding them off for the time being. We were waiting for you to decide what we do with the Daleks - that's what Kate said, anyway."

"I'll add it to the list. But I think there's a lot of people here who will want to talk to me." He glanced at Clara with a worried look. "I don't think the wife is going to be happy." Her eyes went wide at the comment, forgetting about that rather important implication. She was now very anxious about moving about the base, the thought of River pouncing on her a very real prospect as they left the safety of the lab. She seemed like the sort of woman to be very territorial but Clara was definitely not willing to back down. If she had to fight for the Doctor, she didn't mind getting her hands dirty. He was picking up on her nervousness so placed her hand in his. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm fairly certain that she's had at least seventeen husbands and several more fiances during the duration of our _marriage_. That was pretty much just on the honeymoon too. It has never been a proper relationship and I can't see that ever being the case."

"I don't think you'll ever be able to have a proper relationship," she risked saying, wanting to see what his reaction would be. She was pleasantly surprised when he began to frown, looking at the floor. _Maybe he did want that_. _To the extent that his life made possible._ He looked at her with a strange expression, which she couldn't exactly read.

"Maybe that's true. You should get out whilst you can. I'm not good for you." She stopped him in his tracks, taking a chance and placing a quick kiss on his lips to stop him from spiralling. He only seemed to doubt himself when it came to her, never when he had to face the gruesome creatures of the universe.

"You are the greatest thing to happen to me. Don't you ever forget that. And, if you want me, I'm never leaving your side. A proper relationship is for the people who don't get to see the wonders that we do. I wouldn't trade it for the world." That seemed to improve his mood but that might just have been the kiss he'd been given. It was still taking some getting used to.

"Clara...what...are you to me?" he asked quietly, still slightly confused. She looked at him with deep, large eyes, staring into his own.

"What do you want me to be?"

"I don't know what to call you! I'm not very good at this."

"Clara," she simply whispered. "You don't need to label me. Just call me Clara. Or your carer. If you're feeling cheeky, I can live with being called...sexy." She loved how red his cheeks got and how wide his eyes became.

"Actually, the Tardis is pretty adamant that I call her that so that would get very complicated." She laughed and nudged his shoulder with her own. "My impossible girl." She couldn't maintain his eye contact with how full of love it seemed, almost overwhelmed by it.

"Yeah, that will do. That will do very nicely indeed." She was pulling him by the arm as they wandered through another room but the Doctor suddenly froze, making her give him a worried look. Brian was over in the corner, discussing what he had recorded during the previous Cyberman invasion on his camcorder with one of the scientists. Clara forced him to edge closer and, as they approached, they could hear the young, ginger haired female let out a short laugh at something he was saying.

"Maybe once this is all over, I'll consider subscribing to your Youtube channel," she said. "I'm not sure I should go around asking everyone else to do so as well though." Clara tapped him on the back and Brian spun around immediately, his eyes lit up in a smile as he saw who it was.

"Ah, Clara! I was just showing Aimee here the small tidbits of knowledge I collected about the Cybermen. I'm sure you were there when it happened. I just thought that it might help with what we're doing." His eyes wandered to the Doctor's, a confused expression now on his face.

"Brian," she began slowly, gripping the Doctor's hand tightly to stop him from running away. "I think you wanted to see someone again." He stood up in realisation, shaking the Doctor's spare hand, who was still struggling to maintain his warm look.

"Oh my! Wilf told me about what you looked like now. I just didn't put it together. It's a pleasure to see you again, Doctor."

"Yes...uh...the feeling's mutual," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor moved him away from the computers, knowing that he had run out of time to avoid this conversation. Clara silently gestured to ask whether she should leave him to it but he held her close, needing the strength she gave him.

"I didn't think that you would want to speak to me anymore."

"Why not? You've done nothing wrong." The Doctor frowned.

"...but Rory and Amy...they…"

"They died. I know. Well, from what I learnt, they got to live happy lives...just not here." The Time Lord was perplexed, having not expected this development. Even Clara looked uncertain.

"But...you were asking about them on the phone. Wondering where they were. I just presumed that...you didn't know."

"I got a letter a while ago from Rory. Delivered by my...grandson," he explained, smiling sadly. "It told me everything that I needed to know, what happened to them, why it happened. But, when I was told that you were getting involved with this, I hoped that they were still with you and..._that_...hadn't happened yet for them. It's silly, I know."

"It's not silly at all," Clara said softly. "Time travel can make it very difficult to follow. It could have been possible."

"Doctor...I don't blame you for it." That lifted a massive weight from his shoulders but he still didn't feel like he could accept it.

"You told me to look after them and I failed," he countered. "There's only one person who you can blame."

"They spent the rest of their lives together, which is all that they ever wanted. It was difficult, knowing that I could never see them again but I have access to this new family now. That wouldn't have been possible if this hadn't happened. It's why I'm doing this. To protect that in the way they did so often." The Doctor didn't have time to react before he was enveloped in a tight hug, standing there rigidly apart from patting the other man on the back. "You gave them the chance to live. I can't be so self-centred to hate you for that. I miss them, obviously. It's why I was talking to that young woman just then, since she reminded me so much of my daughter-in-law. I can see that it hurt you and still does, which tells me you truly cared about them, the one thing I cared about."

"If you're not going to kill him, can I have that honour?" River Song marched into the room, her eyes narrowed at how close he was standing next to Clara. He still made no effort to move despite her angry glare. "It's normally accepted that your husband rushes to see you after time apart. Are we not ones for tradition?" Brian looked extremely uncomfortable as the Doctor tried to process what was going on. River had always been a force of nature and she was showing it now. "Don't look so surprised. Clara told me all about this brand new face you got yourself but it's something else to experience it firsthand. So dashing, so distinguished. I could eat it all up." She looked at the woman on his arm up and down. "But I think someone beat me to that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clara responded angrily.

"I didn't realise that you had fallen for this one too. Everyone's been talking about your little stunt that I missed, practically jumping him."

"She didn't jump me!" the Doctor said exasperatedly. "Frankly, you don't get to speak to her like that."

"I'm your wife!"

"I wonder how many other men you've been able to say that to." Her expression took on a dangerous tone. "I'm sorry River. You must understand how unconventional that marriage was. It was done so that you would allow me to save the universe!"

"So you're saying that you lied to me? That you didn't care about me? I never expected you to love me back because you are above all of that. But to say that you don't care.." This time, he stepped away from Clara and took River's hand, leading her away to a quiet corner away from the other two people.

"I care a great deal. But time moves on. That doesn't mean that what I feel for you is dampened in any way."

"She must be some woman to make you look away from me," she sighed with a sad smile. He glanced at Clara with nothing but warmth and a blush rose on her cheeks.

"You have no idea. You'll love her once you get to know her properly, almost as much as I do. I know you've hardly spent time with her. Timelines and all that have made it particularly difficult."

"Hold on...you just...said love," she pointed out in surprise. He looked at her in alarm.

"No, I didn't. You must have misheard me or something. I probably said something like that but I didn't actually...say that."

"Tell her. Before it's too late. I can already tell that this version of you is rubbish at this sort of thing but I know you can do it. This is me...letting go of you. Giving you this opportunity even when it breaks my heart."

"Thank you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her hand.

"This doesn't mean that I'm going anywhere. I'm not being kicked out from your life. We can still work together on this, sort this mess out, can't we? Save the day."

"I would prefer nothing else." She eyed him carefully, her eyes suspiciously wet.

"Doctor...I've heard the stories...about Darillium." He didn't want to think about that, when he would have to lose her for good, so stopped her before she could continue.

"We still have time for one more adventure before that, don't you worry." She looked at him gratefully before their attention was brought to a rushed Kate who entered the room in a state of hurry.

"Ah, good. You're here. I thought someone had said that was the case."

"Why are you looking for me?" he asked. "Are the Cybermen increasing their attacks?"

"Not just yet. They're being held back by the Judoon but their numbers just keep on coming. But this is more alarming. The Doctor channel is active." She walked away, knowing that they would follow. Clara and Brian managed to catch up to them as they made their way into the main hub, Kate heading for a specific computer.

"What's the Doctor channel?" Clara asked, glancing at him with a frown.

"You know more than anyone how difficult it is to contact him, especially in a crisis," Kate responded.

"Don't I just," she grumbled.

"We created this so that the Doctor could reach us more easily. He hardly uses it though. This might just be the first time."

"Well, I'm not using it right now so who is?"

"Give me a minute and we'll find out." The screen flickered, trying to spurt into life, before a large chin appeared in front of them. As the recognisable floppy hair and daft face came into full view, Clara's heart sank as she was face to face with the first Doctor she had met. The one who had crushed her when he died.

"Ah, hello!" he said energetically. "Is this thing working? I've patched you through into the Tardis console. We're currently taking shelter." The older version of the Time Lord, already perturbed by the reappearance of his past incarnation, became even more worried when Clara had to step away, a hand over her face to hide her tears. He could still hear the sniffling. River noticed this too, placing a hand on his arm.

"You deal with this. I'll make sure that she's okay," she said. He sent her a grateful smile as he focused on the screen. The surprises weren't done though as he spotted a recognisable duo in the background, at the same time as Brian.

"Rory!" he yelled, shoving everyone out of the way to get a closer look. His son appeared to do the same, a shocked look on his face.

"Dad! What are you doing there?"

"You're okay! How's that possible? I've been trying to help everyone. But...I thought I could never see you again! You're there!" His thoughts were running through his mind at a faster rate than his words could keep up with, overjoyed that he was able to see and talk to his son once again.

"It's a bit complicated. The Doctor said something about the rift messing with the temporal lock placed on us, making it possible for us to come back."

"Ah, of course," the Doctor back at UNIT mumbled. "It targeted the Silurian colony because of its significant importance in history and it focused on you or the building you were in because of the amount of time energy it was harbouring. Much easier to manipulate." It was so good to see the couple again despite it only being on a screen, some of the past heartbreak easing slightly. He could sense that this adventure was going to be deadly but cathartic.

"Ooo," the other Doctor cooed, "Old, serious and Scottish. Who do we have here?"

"Take a wild guess" he responded with a frown. He saw the other man's smile drop as he became flustered, almost despairing.

"Oh no. Oh no! That is not fair! How is that possible?"

"What's going on, Doctor?" they could hear Amy ask, looking over his shoulder.

"That's me! Oh my goodness! I'm old! And wrinkly! Why would I do this to myself?"

"Excuse me! I'd much rather look like this than whatever strange phase I was going through back then. Elbow patches on a tweed jacket? Give me a break. You'll be glad to know that you get some sense back in the regeneration."

"I'm rude as well!"

"I've always been rude. It's just that my levels of patience severely drop with this face. Speaking of, it's wearing incredibly thin right now!" He noticed Kate's phone going off and she went off to the side to answer it with an apologetic look. "Why are you calling?"

"I'm in America. Was following some pretty strange signals and ended up stumbling across these lot." he moved the camera to get the three Time Lords in shot, who awkwardly waved. "They were meant to be tracking you but got lucky and found me instead." The Doctor didn't have the effort to respond to that. "They hardly gave me any warning before the Daleks made themselves known! I've found myself in some truly tricky situations before but you are taking the biscuit with this one."

"I'm sure they've told you why this is happening though."

"They gave me the general idea and from that I can tell how abundantly bleak it is. Which is why I called UNIT - I wanted to know what they were planning."

"Well, we've been focused on the threat on our doorsteps."

"Don't forget Russia," Kate reminded him, reappearing behind him with her phone still out. "You're not going to like this but, to make things even more confusing than they already are, we've got someone else wanting to fill us in." She swiped her screen and the computer display shifted as another camera shot slotted in beside the other. The Doctor simply scowled as Sandshoes' face filled the screen.

"Oh for goodness sake," he mumbled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" his floppy haired predecessor said, echoing the same sentiment.

"To be honest, I've had worse greetings," the youngest of the three remarked with a grin. "Care to explain why you two don't want to see me?" With a roll of their eyes, they both produced their matching sonic screwdrivers to make it clear who they really were. "Ah. Really? This is what I've got waiting for me?"

"We just had this conversation," the latest Doctor moaned, his Scottish brogue even more accentuated than usual.

"I'm already tired of the circles we've had to go through," the Eleventh Doctor whinged. "How bad must things be to make three of us come here?"

"How about a squadron of Sontarans blowing up buildings as they prepare to slaughter the population of the world's largest country? Is that bad enough for you?"

"Dear me, I was sarcastic back in the day, wasn't I?" Amy hit him on the head as she shook hers.

"Have you been able to see what they're doing?" Kate asked the Tenth.

"They're using some form of new weapon that will draw people out of their homes as they crumble to the ground." They didn't like how bleak that sounded.

"How many of them are there?"

"Probably a whole army's worth."

"Hold on," the Twelfth Doctor butted in. "Have they got ships with them?"

"Obviously," came the dismissive reply.

"What sort? Not the main ships, I'm presuming."

"No...just a load of scout ships, I reckon."

"He's got an idea," the Eleventh pointed. "You can tell from that look on his face. Have I always looked like that when that happens?"

"Yes, I've got an idea. Because, if the Sontarans have sent the majority of their number to Earth, they've left their largest craft undefended. So, if we can target them, it might draw them back, stopping that conflict before it begins."

"How do you suppose we do that though?" Ten asked, clearly sceptical about the prospects of that working. "Unless you have some heavy fire ships up your sleeve that you haven't told us about."

"Of course not! But what if one of the races waiting up in space were to turn against them?"

"None would do that. It doesn't make sense."

"Oh, come on! I have a bigger brain than that. What if there was one specific race that had...oh, I don't know...a dormant colony waiting on Mars? And what if they were told that preoccupying us with a silly little war would mean that gets destroyed since we won't be able to stop the Time Lords?"

"The Ice Warriors!" Eleven whooped, waiting for a high five that never came.

"Exactly. The Ice Warriors. A proud, warrior race but one that has always put its family first."

"That could actually work," Ten agreed.

"I'm glad to see that I still have faith in myself. I'll go and speak to them with Clara." He looked back to see her slowly walking towards him again, wiping away the last tears from her blotched cheeks. He sent her a sympathetic look as he grasped her hand with his.

"We still have three battles taking place. We'll need help keeping the Sontarans at bay until you can convince the Ice Warriors to attack, and then you've got the Cybermen and Daleks."

"They were able to form their own alliance and so have we! All this is, is preventing each army from reaching full strength. Once I've done this, then we'll have to think of ways to close the rift to hopefully make them go away. For the time being, you should both be expecting some much needed presents."


	21. Prophecy

The Doctor was busying himself with the consoles as he tried to get a fix on the Ice Warrior ship. With so many different vessels spinning about, it made it more difficult than it should have been for the Tardis to get a proper lock on it. He knew that it was an incredibly risky move, with the Martians normally being the sort to shoot first and ask questions later. Now he came to think about it, that description could be applied to the majority of races across the universe, which is why the job he did would always be necessary, even if he would one day grow tired of it all. He was hoping that, before they shot him on the spot, he would be able to reason with them. He'd managed it before so it was definitely possible, his mind going back to the time when he and Clara had been stuck on a Russian submarine during the Cold War. The Doctor thought, after so many years, he had grown to be a somewhat nifty diplomat in a pinch. He'd need all of his skills to succeed and he had to do so - it was likely that any chances they had were relying on this going well. No pressure then.

They'd made a quick stop in America, the Tardis being able to locate its younger self despite some rather loud grumblings about the process. River and Brian had asked if they could join their family there regardless of the fact that it would involve facing the Daleks. It had led to an awkward conversation between the two as River had been forced to explain to him that she was, in fact, related to him after he had started asking a number of personal questions. They doubted that his mouth was able to hang even lower than it had been, his brain unable to form a coherent response to this shocking news. He was waiting for Rory and Amy to confirm it, just to be on the safe side, but he'd still surprised the usually unflappable woman by giving her a warm hug as the Tardis set off.

The Doctor dragged his eyes away from the screen, hoping that his ship would be able to deal with the heavy lifting as it normally did, and let them rest on Clara. She had been worryingly quiet since he'd decided to do this, hardly saying a word to him or anyone else. He knew what it was about. He could only imagine how hard it was for her to cope after seeing that man again, that face. From the very beginning of this latest regeneration, he had been able to see how difficult it had been for her at first to accept it had happened. It had taken time and they were now in a very good place, probably the best he had been in for a while. But that didn't mean that she was completely over it. River had been useless as well in helping him deal with it, not wanting to tell him what the two had spoken about. He couldn't tell whether that was because Clara had promised her to stay silent or she just wanted to mess with him like she so often did. He casually strolled over to her, placing his hands softly on her shoulders to spin her around. She tried to hide the look of shock on her face as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her, wanting to make this as easy as possible for her to say what was troubling her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice resonating with concern. He knew that it was a stupid question since he already knew answer to it but it was a good way of starting the awkward conversation.

"...yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she mumbled dismissively, the Doctor not buying her pretense for a second. "It was just a bit of a shock, you know?"

"I think it was more than just 'a bit' of a shock. How do you think I feel? I'd finally managed to move on from that silly face and then it pops up again like a sore thumb." He tried joking to make her feel better but he saw his attempts fail.

"I never thought that I would see him again. I know that I've seen you interact with past versions of yourself but...I never realised that it could be...him."

"You can't tell him anything. He doesn't know who you are yet." Fresh tears made themselves known in her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

"How can you be so sure? He wouldn't have seen me on screen. Maybe…"

"The jacket. I know for a fact that I'd stopped wearing that before I first came across you. It's not a moment that I'm ever going to forget."

"I...loved him. I actually...truly...loved him. And I never told him. Sure, we flirted. A lot. But he probably just thought that it was harmless banter between friends." The Doctor frowned as he started looking at the floor, moving away from her because it hurt too much to hear her say something like that. He had always known that he couldn't compete with his younger self when it came to the beautiful woman he travelled with. He'd entertained the notion that it wasn't the case after that kiss, after her admissions. But he'd obviously been wrong. Maybe he was just the second best option. Or third, after Danny. Hope was always going to be the thing that killed him in the end.

"He didn't see it as that," he finally said, not meeting her eyes as he used the console to hide himself. "Trust me, I'd know." Clara wiped away the few remaining tears as she slowly stalked around the room to be able to see him properly.

"What are you saying?"

"To him, you were the greatest mystery worth solving. You were a complex conundrum wrapped up into a petite body." She fought the blush that rose on her cheeks at the semi-compliment. "Whatever feelings you had for him, just know that he...felt the same." She was now standing in front of him, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Why didn't he say anything?" It was so much easier to answer the question when he was pretending that it was another man.

"He was scared. Terrified. Imagine loving so much and losing it all. It'd make anyone cautious to make that same mistake."

"Is it truly a mistake to fall in love?"

"That ultimately depends on the person. Even if it was a mistake, it didn't stop him from making it yet again. And he fell as hard as he ever had when he saw you." She grasped his hand, fumbling with his fingers to distract herself from the intensity of his gaze.

"You said that you're the same man, underneath it all. And I believe that. It hurt to lose him but I was rewarded by getting you in exchange. But...if he loved me...does that mean…" She knew that they had kissed, hinting at what he felt towards her. He had basically said as much in a roundabout way, never wanting to open up completely, but she wanted him to say it, needed him to admit it. The Doctor pursed his lips, seeing no way out of this. Maybe it was time to open himself up to the potential pain once again. Maybe it was better to live and love and hurt rather than hide away from what truly mattered.

"Clara Oswald...could you ever doubt that my feelings for you would change just because I changed my body?" She grasped him in the tightest hug she could manage, almost taking his breath away. Looking up at his face, seeing the nervous smile that was on it, she placed a tender kiss on his lips, losing herself in how good it felt.

"I love you too, Doctor," she whispered, inches away from him. She'd never said it out loud before. Those three words that made it all so...real. Recently, she had said everything else, made it clear what her true feelings were. He had struggled to believe that it was true but she had just said it. Out in the open. He could no longer deny the fact that had been eating away at him for years. He loved Clara Oswald with both of his hearts. He allowed a large grin to spread on his face, twirling her around in a rare show of affection. The Tardis let out a few gentle noises, as if to say that she was happy that her two idiots had finally gotten it out of the way. It had been a painful and tiring journey to get to this point, likely her most excruciating one to date and that was saying something. "Look at you all happy! That doesn't happen much. I haven't seen you this ecstatic since Christmas. I wonder what's happened…" Clara sang with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I wonder. You wouldn't think that we're facing a massive threat. Because I know that I can do this with you by my side, Miss Oswald."

"Please...don't call me that. I'm not at school right now."

"I thought you said that you were my teacher, Miss Oswald!" She rolled her eyes, her confidence incredibly high after his admission.

"Is this some sort of fantasy that you have, Doctor? Because, if it is, I'm sure I can arrange something once we've dealt with this." She laughed loudly, not caring if it wasn't the most attractive of sounds, as she saw how flustered he became. It was far too easy to embarrass him. He couldn't even get annoyed at her because he was so happy. It was unnatural in this body but it just felt so...right. It was a shame that his good mood inevitably had to come to a premature end. The screen flickered into life, fading away from the coordinates he had previously put in. They didn't notice it at first, too distracted with teasing one another, until the old woman who had appeared cleared her throat loudly in an impatient fashion. Clara, flushing a bright pink, untangled herself from his arms whilst the Doctor scowled deeply as he recognised who had managed to find him.

"You've finally begun to show your true years," she said, although there didn't seem to be any insult intended with her words. "Well, on your face. From what I just saw, it seems that you still have an unnatural amount of life left in you. I would be envious if I allowed myself to feel such pointless emotions."

"Ohila," he greeted in an icy fashion. The Doctor still didn't trust her completely. It was possible that was down to the fact that she had helped him turn himself into the Warrior. Or it could have been because the Sisterhood of Karn were simply a creepy bunch of people. He preferred the latter explanation. "What do you want? How have you even found a way of putting your old, withered face on my delicate Tardis screen?" She did her best not to show her annoyance at his insults. Not because they exactly hurt her but because she was tired of him always acting like a fool when he was anything but that.

"Does it really matter how I'm doing this?"

"Usually, when someone avoids a question, it means that they don't want to divulge answers."

"Or they would rather you focus on what is the more pertinent question." The Doctor rolled his eyes, already bored with playing her games.

"And what's that?"

"Why am I contacting you?" He shrugged his shoulders, glancing at Clara with a face that told her he really wasn't bothered. She had to resist the urge to laugh at how dismissive he was towards this woman.

"I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"I'm calling you from Gallifrey." The simple answer resulted in an angry cloud to form over his face as he stepped closer to the monitor.

"What business do the Sisterhood have for being there of all places?"

"It has always been our duty to observe the universe. To maintain a semblance of order, especially when it concerns your people."

"You've been doing a pretty poor job of that lately, I might add." This time, they could both see her bristling. Her patience was quickly running out.

"Regardless...we saw it fit to closely monitor this situation. You'd just escaped before we arrived."

"And you're calling me to what? Convince me to return?" Clara was worried that he was going to be taken away from her yet again. She wouldn't stand for it this time.

"Completely the opposite. I understand that you have a grasp on what is happening but I thought it prudent to make it clear to you how dire this could become."

"The harbinger of bad news. Hey, there's a new nickname for you!"

"Will you take this seriously?" she barked irritatedly.

"Of course I am! You don't have to tell me how bad it is because I'm the one who has to sort it all out. As usual!"

"Rassilon becomes more unhinged with each passing moment. He is driven solely by the hunger for his return to ultimate power. The War changed him for the worse. He became corrupted, blinded by the honour he earned fighting in the most gruesome of battles. When you add to that the whisperings of the Masters, then you will realise what lengths he will be willing to go to."

"I have met the man. You're telling me things I already know. Have you been able to see what the Masters are doing?"

"That's the thing. Even Rassilon appears to not know completely what their plans are." That was news he didn't want to hear. "The young yet old one stays on Gallifrey, working away on his machine. The other two have vanished. I presume you will be coming across them very soon."

"How can you just lose two people?" Clara asked. Ohila looked visibly annoyed at her getting involved, thinking that it wasn't her place to do so, but she answered anyway.

"Not lose. Rassilon sent them away to stop you from interfering with their plans. They're just not reporting back as to how they plan to accomplish this." It was just another hurdle that they would have to negotiate eventually. He was now wishing for a time when it was just a simple invasion to deal with.

"You said that there was still one on Gallifrey. What's he up to?" the Doctor queried.

"That's the most troubling part. It's being kept very secretive, even from the Lord President. From what I can tell, they plan to use the scrap Tardises buried beneath the planet's surface to create a large enough time field to charge the Citadel." The Doctor frowned once again, trying to piece together that bit of information. It definitely didn't sound good, that was for certain.

"That's...preposterous!" he moaned. "It sounds like they're trying to...oh no."

"What is it?" Clara worriedly asked him, not liking the look on his face.

"From what I can tell, it's almost as if they're trying to swamp the Citadel with artron energy. There's certainly enough of the stuff there for them. They're going to turn the capital into a sort of massive Tardis! Literally fly Gallifrey through the rift! The calculations would take years to figure out though!"

"Then it's good for them that they have three of them spanning centuries," Ohila reminded him. The Doctor grimaced. He'd used that loophole before.

"I just feel like there's still something you're not telling us," he said, looking pointedly at the old woman. She wouldn't normally give into his intimidation tactics but she was speaking to him for a reason.

"There's a reason that Rassilon has grown to be so impatient to restore Gallifrey to its former strength. There is a...prophecy." The Doctor theatrically rolled his eyes. "Do not dismiss it so quickly. The technology and capabilities of the Time Lords, regardless of their predicament, means that it is sensible to take stock in their predictions."

"Why's he so scared about something that might not happen?"

"It talks about the destruction of Gallifrey itself. A creature born of two warrior races is destined to walk amongst its wreckage. A Hybrid creature. One that will go to the extreme to ensure its survival. It's fair to say that he isn't taking this...lightly."

"Why should I care?"

"Why else? He's adamant that the prophecy concerns you. You've certainly made yourself known to put the needs of the planet below the needs of everything else."

"Because their needs are usually stupid at best. But...that's nonsensical! If he hasn't noticed, I haven't been procreating with a Dalek lately. Not even a Cyberman!" Clara raised her eyebrows, hoping that was the case.

"What about your precious humans, Doctor?" Ohila asked with a sly smirk. That made him stop. "There's no greater force for expansion than the human race. They'd definitely be considered a warrior race. So much blood on their hands, even at such a tender age." Again, the Doctor was unwilling to think it was a possibility but he couldn't quite look Clara in the eye. Why was this happening when they were just beginning to grow close?

"I haven't been having a load of Time Lord/Human children though! I think I would know about it."

"Are you really sure about that?" Clara said with a grin, knowing how forgetful he was.

"Remember, Doctor," Ohila spoke up. "Prophecies do not need to be literal in the end. The unification of two people of two races? That could be a possibility."

"Why are you even telling me all of this? Surely you'd rather keep me in the dark?" The Doctor was now questioning her as he didn't want to think about this silly prophecy any longer. This time, she seemed nervous, as if she was considering her next words carefully.

"The Sisterhood of Karn have always tried to guide Gallifrey or, more accurately, the Time Lords. This isn't right. The planet should return one day but the time is not right. You have been a royal pain in our side for a long time, Doctor…" He winked playfully just to annoy her. "...but you are probably the one person who can stop them as well as ensuring this prophecy does not come to fruition. Well, I should say there are three people at the moment who could do this…"

"How did you know about that?"

"We are always watching. We have helped you in the past. We were always going to notice when you made the grievous error of subjecting the universe to three of you at one time."

"You're so kind."

"And don't you forget it." The Tardis chimed to remind him that the Ice Warrior ship was now close. The brief distraction made them both look away from the screen, only to see that Ohila's face had disappeared when they looked back. He really hated how mystical she could be at times although she had been somewhat helpful this time. There was always going to be a time when that happened. The Doctor doubted that it would happen again anytime soon. He wanted to think about this prophecy for a bit longer but knew that he now had more pressing matters to attend to. He nervously glanced at Clara, who immediately picked up on his worry.

"Hey, where's that usual excitement you have when we're about to board a ship?" she asked. She was disappointed when he didn't return her smile.

"It's not that. What if I do have a role to play as part of this Hybrid...thing?"

"Doctor, I know you. You wouldn't destroy your people. I've seen you actually change the past to avoid that from happening. Trust me."

"But what if I had to? What if I needed to save someone...maybe Earth...and the only way to do that would be to get rid of Gallifrey? What if I had to save you? I'd do anything…"

"That's sweet but unnecessary. You won't resort to that because you always find another way. Always. You've never allowed what other people say to define what course you take so don't start now. I'm warning you. I won't be happy if you start second-guessing everything you do. I'm not afraid to use force if necessary." He didn't doubt for a second that that would be the case. He was sure that he still carried a lot of bruises from where she had attacked him in the past.

"I guess you're right," he admitted reluctantly, moving to the door. He looked back to see her arch an eyebrow in challenge. "Fine. You are correct. Happy?" She sidled up next to him with a smile.

"You couldn't possibly know how much."

"Oh, I think I do." The grin he sent her made him look so much younger and she wished for nothing else other than to see that more. "But now it's time to focus. Stay behind me at all times. The Ice Warriors usually take some time to listen to reason and, if they start shooting, it's best that they hit the one person who can regenerate." She hit him on the arm, not wanting to think about the possibility of losing that face. It was by far her favourite.

"You don't need to protect me."

"Duty. Of. Care," he growled before he moved to leave. The Tardis had landed in a sort of amphitheatre, it seemed. A loud, indignant roar sounded across the large as they slowly emerged, their eyes wide as they took it all in. The cold, green cauldron of noise was surrounded by rows upon rows of the creatures, all bearing their teeth and snarling at the unwelcome guests. The Doctor made sure to check that Clara was okay despite the intimidation tactics; she sent him a small smile in response to tell him to focus on what was important. They both stopped as one of the Ice Warriors stomped towards them. Its helmet was different to the others that they could see, encrusted with small, glimmering jewels to show its high rank. Before he got too close, the Doctor put his hands up in a peaceful gesture, Clara doing the same. "By the gods, Claatris and Tuburr! Look! We're unarmed. We do not want to cause any of you any harm. Is that understood? We come here only to speak with you." The humanoid reptile made no attempt to move closer, which they took as a positive sign. "If I may ask, who am I speaking to?"

"Grand Marshall Voldair," it answered in a low whisper, accentuating the s's.

"It's a great honour to meet you, isn't it Clara?" She was taken by surprise by him roping her into the conversation but she readily nodded her head.

"Yes...yes, it is. The highest honour," she managed to say.

"Will you return the favour? Who dares board our ship without permission? Some would be eager to declare this an act of war."

"No, no, no!" the Doctor urgently said. "I'm the Doctor and this is Clara." She gave a little wave. "Like I said, all we want to do is talk to you all."

"The Doctor," it repeated, as if it was making sense of the name. "That title shows itself throughout history." Voldair menacingly stomped closer, practically leaning over him. "A Time Lord should know better than to show himself before us! We are only here to destroy your people. I am, though, lenient in nature so I shall give you one chance to plead for your life." This wasn't going as well as the Doctor had hoped.

"Whatever you may think, you know that I'm not with them. I don't want them here just as much as you do. What they're trying to do threatens a lot of people I like so I'm trying my hardest to stop them. Believe me." The creature waited a second before inching back slightly.

"So then, why do you come to us? If what you say is true, you should be figuring out how to keep your promises."

"The planet below is under my protection. If you have heard the stories about me, then you will know what happens to those who dare try and take it from me."

"Threats, Doctor? I would deem you brave if your stupidity did not outweigh your bravado."

"Not a threat. A warning. That's all. A mere heads up between pals. I don't want to see any more killing than has already taken place and that includes on your behalf. This has to end."

"What do you come here to ask then?"

"Three attacks have already begun. Earth has no chance of stopping them but this is not their fault! But you can help me put an end to this madness. The Sontaran ships are currently undefended. If you were to start attacking them now, they would have to retreat, saving millions of lives in the process." Voldair scoffed as the crowd laughed coldly around them. They obviously thought that it was an absurd thing to do.

"You want us to go back on a deal we made to help save the universe? Our honour would never recover from such an open act of betrayal. Why should we even consider such a proposition." The Doctor had been expecting this question.

"Mars," he simply said. That got their attention. With their collective eyes focused on him, he began to move around the circular stage he found himself on. Clara knew that he was secretly enjoying this. "You probably don't know the full extent of what the Time Lords have planned. They want Gallifrey to return here, yes. You knew that already, which is why you're currently here. But the way they plan to do this would bring about so much damage in the immediate area that this entire solar system would be wiped out. Sure, you probably factored this in. The cost of war if your ship was to crumble. But you didn't realise that your home planet was on the line. You may have left it centuries ago but that doesn't mean you want to lose it. You may move house but you don't want to see it demolished the next day. If I can't stop them, Mars will be lost forever, taking whatever frozen colony that may remain." There was uproar as he finished.

"How does this relate to us attacking our allies?"

"Even with my amazing skill set, I can't do two things at once. I can't fight a war and stop the Time Lords. Please. If you can stop them, I can find a way to stop my people before it's too late for everyone." Voldair looked around at his people, who were now unusually quiet as they waited for his decision. Clara stepped forward this time, hoping to seal the deal.

"Grand Marshall Voldair, if I may speak." The Ice Warrior slightly nodded his head to allow her to talk. "Did you have family on Mars?"

"...we all did. Every member of this colony has distant relatives who perished on the home planet."

"Do not lose their final memorials. Do not let their honour disappear forever." The Doctor was worried that she was antagonising him too much but the alien appeared to be not getting too angry.

"You are not a Time Lord."

"No, I'm human. And I don't want to see my home burn and I believe that you feel the same way. The Ice Warriors are a noble race. Show them how it is done." After a moment of deliberation, Voldair stretched out his arm. They had expected it to go in the direction of the Doctor but, instead, Clara found it pointing directly at her. Hesitantly looking at the Time Lord, who gave her an encouraging nod, she grasped his cold hand tightly and another mighty roar rang out.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Master was muttering under his breath as he ran a wearied hand through his white hair. He frustratedly walked around the messy room, looking at the central marble column that seemed to rise up into the never-ending black void above him. He was right underneath the Citadel, the column being the primary support structure of the building. He'd transformed the base of it into a mish-mash of Tardis controls, the only thing able to properly conduct the power he wanted to manipulate. Nothing was working as it ought to, which was the main reason behind his anger. The other reason was that the two future versions of himself, the two idiots, were able to go off gallivanting, whatever that entailed. It was only Earth that they were on, a pitiful planet compared to the ones he had seen. Compared to the ones he had watched burn. He had to admit that he was enjoying being away from them, focusing on this important project. Even that fool Rassilon had no idea what the true details were.

He prised open another grate in the floor, dragging out glowing cables that hummed with the energies of the Tardises underneath. The floor was littered with other cables, the Master having to make sure not to trip over any as he stomped about. None of the ones he had used so far worked properly, not channelling enough artron energy purely to make it feasible for it to traverse the height of the Citadel. The problem was that there were only one or two combinations that would work and, with so many of the damned things, it was taking forever to find the correct pairing. He had to find it. Gallifrey deserved to be back in its original reality, especially when so many inferior planets still stood, mocking their demise. He had struggled to believe that something could happen to it like that, having thought it was destroyed for good since he'd been fighting there in the local galaxy when it happened. Being trapped, powerless, was probably even more of a dishonour in his eye.

Spurred on by the hope of the planet regaining its rightful prestige, knowing he would be seen as its saviour so would be able to remove the President, he connected two cables, sparks flying out as they came together. He wiped his hands down as he dropped them to the floor, already feeling the process starting through his fingertips. Almost instantly, a golden glow began to spread around the massing of wires, wrapping around the circumference of the room he'd been working in. The panels and computers lit up, emitting whirring sounds as if an engine was being powered up. This was going to be the greatest engine ever seen, after all. It was working. He yelped out in glee as the energy surged out further, dazzling him with how bright it was. He was a god! Controlling this power, melding existence into what he thought was right and just.

"It's working! It's actually working!" he shouted, beginning to laugh crazily, a deep chortle. He moved about quickly as it began to connect with the plinth in the centre, tapping on scattered keyboards to make sure the readings were as he expected. Everything seemed even better than he had hoped. The rogue artron energy was combining itself with the very heart of the capital as his calculations had predicted. Even from his vantage point, he could make out how it was embedding itself, imbuing itself with every brick, every piece of glass, every building block that composed the Citadel. It snaked around the console, him banging it a few times with a hammer. Not because it helped but because he was so excited. "Just you try and stop us now!" Those pesky, unimportant creatures waiting for them to break through would have no idea about the horrors they would be subjugated to. After all of the effort he had put in, there was hope at last. Fizzing and crackling, the energy continued its climb, reflected in his wide eyes. He knew where it was going, heading for the tallest spike to act like a receiver. No...an emitter. "Let's just see what we can possibly do with this." He nonchalantly pulled down a lever, groaning heavily as he did so, which would begin the process. The rift would grow stronger, more stable. Then they would emerge. The time of Gallifrey, made anew in his image, was upon them.


	22. Conflict

"We have a slight issue," Perkins said as he walked into the UNIT control room, Kate looking up as he entered. Her job at the moment was simply watching the battle take place between the Cybermen and the Judoon as they prepared to join the battle. She wasn't the sort of leader to stand by and watch as her planet was torn to shreds by alien foes. She was thankful for the extraterrestrial force, which was about to make itself known on a large scale internationally, and for the fact that the base was no longer under direct threat after the Doctor's intervention. But they had soldiers waiting, cowering, inside the Tower when they should be doing their jobs. She'd waited as long as possible before dragging them into this but they needed to by themselves more time until they were able to take out the Cybermen remotely. With Perkins one of the people working on the way to do this, she wasn't too pleased to see him wearing such an anxious look. She let out a sigh as she placed some papers down on the desk, knowing this would need her undivided attention.

"What's this about? Don't tell me that we have an issue with the emotion enhancer," she said wearily.

"Well...it's working from what we can tell. We've been able to connect it to the Cyber heads and it's operating in the way the Doctor said it would."

"I can sense a 'but' coming…"

"But...they've been inactive for so long that it's going to take longer to patch them up to their shared neural network."

"How much longer?"

"I can't be precise but at least a day and that's if we work non stop." She placed her head in her hands as she received the bad news. This was the last thing they needed. Their chances of stopping the Cybermen rested on this going smoothly. With cities across Britain being turned into war zones, a day could be the difference between saving the country and having a nation to repair afterwards.

"This is the only way we can win this! I've already been stretching my men enough to have sufficient numbers to deal with each invasion. A full scale battle here, if it isn't classed as one already, would bring about no winners for either side. Is there anything we can do to speed up the process?" Perkins looked nervously at her. He doubted that she was going to be on board with the idea they'd had.

"If we managed to hook it up to something active in the current network, it's possible that it could take minutes."

"We don't have anything active though."

"Which is why Mickey suggested that we try and get onto a Cybership…" Kate's eyes widened and she began to rub her temples, sure that she was having the largest migraine in history.

"No. That's out of the equation. There's no way that you'd be able to get to one, let alone sneak inside long enough to gain access to their computers." Mickey entered the room dressed for the mission though, a black ensemble that even included a woolly hat, as he loaded his large gun. Martha was right behind him in a similar, body-hugging version of the outfit. "Were you even going to wait for my permission."

"Respectfully," Martha said, "you're not our boss anymore and we need to do this."

"This is still a UNIT mission and you will follow orders when I deem it necessary," Kate countered strongly.

"There won't be a UNIT for long if we don't try and do this," Mickey argued, already moving to leave. "The Cybermens' forces have already been depleted by the Judoon. They'll be too focused on them, using all of their numbers to deal with that problem, so they won't notice us. It's unlikely that any will be left guarding their ships."

"It's still a very distinct possibility. What will you do if you come across some of them?"

"Isn't it obvious? Shoot our way out of trouble. We've got experience of doing this."

"You'll get yourselves killed."

"Better than the rest of the population," Martha reasoned. Kate realised in that moment that there was going to be no way of talking them out of this. She tended to hate the fact that the people the Doctor chose were always so incredibly stubborn. "Look. We can get inside one of the ships and then Perkins and Sarah Jane will be able to tell us what to do through our earpieces."

"Let's just hope that the Cybermen don't manipulate that sort of technology again. I've seen that happen and it's not pretty." They looked at Mickey to tell him that now wasn't the time to be making such remarks.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you not to do this, am I?" Kate sighed.

"Nope."

"If they're going, I'd like to as well," Wilf said as he entered the room, having heard the end of the conversation, enough to tell what was going on.

"And I'd be able to help," Nardole added, following the older man. He sounded much more confident than he normally did, presumably showing the hardened criminal side to his character. It was a far cry from the usually nervous bald man.

"I'm sorry but this is a big enough risk as it is. I'm not needlessly sending you into a battle when we have trained soldiers paid to do exactly that."

"They can't work a computer like I can. I'm a bit of a whizz, actually."

"And I've got enough experience of warfare to not be dead weight like you expect me to be," Wilf pointed out.

"I didn't mean that...that wasn't the point I was trying to make." He stepped closer to the struggling woman.

"Listen. I came here to be helpful. To do something that would give us a better chance of winning. I haven't done much so far so this could be it. I know what you're thinking - I'm not exactly as nimble as I used to be but you don't need to worry. All that matters is that I still have a steady hand." Kate looked at them, feeling a strange sense of pride as she saw the steely determination in their eyes. This was what defined the human race. This was why the Doctor was obsessed with this planet. She could see it now.

"I'm still going to provide you with back-up. To give you enough cover to try and get to the closest ship." She eyed Malcolm, who was sitting by a computer watching all of this play out. "Locate the nearest one for them."

"On it, ma'am," he replied. All it took was a few taps on the keyboard, taking advantage of a satellite passing over them so that he could get a bird's eye view of London. On the screen, he zoomed in what they could tell was a small carrier. Even at full capacity, it probably wouldn't have held many Cybermen. It looked like it's main job was to carry them to and from the main vessel that was still hovering above them. It was the perfect target. Kate stood by as they left, Wilf picking up the small gun he had been given and Nardole being handed the one Perkins had. She was now second-guessing herself but it was too late. For a moment, she debated whether to join them but knew it was a better use of her time to make sure everything back at UNIT ran as it should.

On the surface, they were surprised at how quiet it actually was. The scene that met their eyes was a disturbing one. In the street, amongst the fires and wreckage, were unmoving bodies. They couldn't realistically count how many there were but they were all scattered across the normally busy London scenery. Some were the remains of Cybermen, the parts that hadn't turned to dust under Judoon fire. Their opponents were just as heavily hit, their hulking forms lying on the ground. As the soldiers who were joining them moved out, they cautiously stepped out, looking out for any activity. They'd known that any battle taking place wouldn't be near to them but they also knew that they were walking right towards where one would likely be.

They heard the constant barrage of laser fire, as well as the mingling shouts of both alien races, before they could see it. Along an abandoned road, one of the high streets that had made the capital famous, were Cybermen on one end firing at Judoon on the other. They hid behind an overturned car, looking through the windows to get a clear look. They just weren't looking in the right direction as a lone soldier quietly marched towards them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Why did it have to be the Daleks? They always seemed to be involved when he was in the most trouble. If he hadn't known that they didn't feel any emotions other than hate, the Doctor would have guessed that they got a great deal of joy from tormenting him. He glared at them as they moved about, the others by his side as they watched from afar. They'd found some poor souls who hadn't hidden well enough, rounding them up. What were they planning to do with their captives? It was undoubtedly going to be something bad but he needed specifics before he started charging in to deal with them. Possibly. Sometimes he did it without knowing anything about the situation, improvising as he went along. Some of his best plans had come from thinking on the spot, now he thought about it. But this was such a large scale issue that it was going to be impossible even for him to talk his way out of it. He couldn't deal with the entirety of the Dalek invasion force because it was possibly the largest that he had seen. The only way they would be able to deal with this would be to start off small. There were about twenty Daleks in front of them, with as many humans cowering on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Whatever decision they came to, they needed to make it fast.

The Doctor looked back at his group. Possy? Gang? It probably wasn't the time to be thinking about how to label them. They were all looking at him as if he was the one who was meant to find a way to sort this mess out. Then he remembered that that was basically his job description. He eyed the three other Time Lords, who were staring angrily at the foes they'd struggled the most against in an effort to remove them from existence. Whenever they saw one, it was if they were being transported back to the war, especially for the General, who had been at the very heart of proceedings. If he looked back with fondness on one aspect of his life, it was the decision he had made that led to that conflict coming to an end. He didn't want to live through it again, being forced to make decisions that no man should be forced into. Cassandra was too young to fully understand the horrors that had unfolded during those dark times but had grown up knowing one fact from the stories she had listened to - if you saw even a single Dalek, you had to try your hardest to kill it.

"Don't you have...I don't know...some Time Lord weapon with you so we actually stand a chance?" the Doctor asked them. Ko Sharmus put up his empty hands to signify what their answer was going to be.

"We had to flee the capital!" he said, trying to defend their lack of ammunition. "We didn't exactly have time to look around and try and take something."

"All we have is my personal sidearm. No stun setting although I doubt we need to make a fuss about that," the General added.

"Well, fat lot of good you lot are!" Cassandra scoffed at the outburst. He was just as rude as she'd been told. "So, we have two guns. Two guns to take out a small expedition force of Daleks." River waved her blaster as he gestured to her.

"I still fancy my chances," she remarked with a grin and a wink.

"Oh, I bet you do."

"Please. Let's cut out the flirting before it begins," Amy interrupted. "I can only deal with one monstrosity at a time." The Doctor sulked for a second before Brian brought their attention onto him.

"I have a gun too," he calmly pointed out, holding it so that it was facing the sky. They were taken aback by that. The Time Lords had thought he was pretty unassuming when they first met him but they'd obviously taken him at face value. These humans seemed to have a hidden steeliness within them.

"What? Dad!" Rory exclaimed. "Where on Earth did you get that from?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've been working at UNIT. They wouldn't want anyone there not being able to defend themselves."

"Do you even know how to fire that thing?"

"I'm presuming you just pull the trigger. Like any normal gun."

"You haven't used a gun before though!"

"You don't know what I got up to on my travels. Much more relaxed about the whole thing over in Egypt." Rory and Amy were looking at him with their mouths agape, trying to process this hidden side to the older man.

"Go Rory's Dad!" the Doctor said with a smile, punching him softly on the shoulder, Brian wincing from the contact. They heard a low beeping coming from somewhere near, only for River to produce her small scanner from her bag. She frowned at the device, pressing a couple of buttons to make the noise stop. "Why's it doing that?"

"Give me a minute," she responded shortly, trying to connect to the frequency it had picked up on. "It's the Daleks. They're sending a message across the country. It looks like it's coming from those ones over there."

"What are they saying?" the General asked, trying to get a closer look before she brought up as a hologram hovering in the air. The picture showed one of the Daleks looking directly at a camera. When it spoke, it's high pitched voice was even more grating than usual as it filtered through.

"This is a message for the human race! We have taken your country. There is no escape. Surrender now, show yourselves to the nearest squadron, and your deaths will be painless. If you do not follow these terms, then we will be forced to find you and make killing you as excruciating as possible." The image panned out, showing the line of people all at the mercy of these creatures in front of the burnt remains of a bus. "If you do not believe us, then we will show you what we are capable of!"

"They're going to kill them all! We need to do something now!" Amy shouted, looking away from the projection. That's when they noticed that the Doctor was already running over to the Daleks at a fast pace, completely unarmed.

"He's just as mad as the stories said," Cassandra muttered.

"You don't know the half of it." They began hurrying in the same direction, regardless of the apparent danger.

"Oy!" the Doctor yelled just behind the aliens. At once, they all turned around to see who dared speak to them. "I've had enough of you popping up on this planet. Surely you should have got the message by now. You're never going to take it."

"You are the Doctor! You will be exterminated!" one of them bellowed, pointing its gun at him. The others skidded to a halt as they joined him in the line of fire.

"As original as ever. Don't you think others have tried that before now? I wonder what happened to them."

"You risk your life for these pathetic humans?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

"You will die with them then."

"Get on with it then." The Dalek's head exploded in a ball of fire under the intense pressure of a red laser, screaming out in agony. As the others tried to figure out what had happened to their comrade, they soon found themselves surrounded by a Silurian warrior force, training their weapons on them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" they began to shout, taking out some of the Homo Reptilia, but they were outnumbered and, after a few moments of crossfire, the Doctor making sure everyone took cover, all that was left were the steaming husks of their casings. It was a rather rancid smell. The Doctor, clapping happily, got out from his hiding place to greet their saviours. The rest of his group were waiting for an explanation, the prisoners waiting for the exact same.

"You have impeccable timing," he said to the one he could tell was the leader.

"How did they even know to come here?" River queried, marvelling at how he was either amazingly brilliant or just incredibly lucky.

"We were summoned," the Silurian answered, removing its mask to reveal a female face.

"By me," the Doctor carried on. "The other me said that we'd be getting support. He left a small device in Brian's jacket so that I could call them when necessary." He patted said man on the shoulder. "I am quite spectacular at forward thinking. Or is it actually backward thinking? It's complicated. Thank you, though! You saved us a great deal of trouble but I reckon the rest of the Daleks won't be too happy with us. Speaking of…" He moved over to the recording device they'd been using to transmit their message, pointing his sonic at it. "I bet this works both ways. Should we say hello?" He waved as the Supreme Dalek suddenly appeared before them on the projection. "Ah, there we go."

"Doctor!"

"Can I detect a hint of fear in your voice? And I know why. Because you've already had to deal with one version of me. And now you've got me standing in front of you! Your worst nightmare."

"Explain!"

"Okay, then. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to withdraw all of your units from across this country and wherever else they are. Pack them up into your silly little ships and meet me here. Because you understand how I have bested you at every turn, never needing to carry a weapon. How petrified must you be right now to think that you're going to have to face more than one of me. That's more than enough to get you running. I'll be waiting." Without waiting for a response, he put an end to the connection, looking back to see everyone else staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just tell them to bring their entire army here?!" River shouted, really tempted to shoot him.

"Of course. It's much easier to deal with them in one place," he explained calmly, which infuriated her even more.

"You have a habit of bringing aliens back unnecessarily," Amy told him.

"I know. Isn't it just great?" Maybe she would be the one to shoot him or beat him up with her own bare hands. "We need to get these civilians to safety somewhere. Any shelter nearby. Once that's done, I think our friends will arrive."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Sontarans were getting dangerously close, almost ready to start moving out. Their goal had to be to stop this from happening although the Doctor was struggling to picture a way of their relatively small group being able to do much damage to a war-ready battalion. And he'd always thought of himself as such an optimistic person. Maybe the years full of loss were finally catching up to him, making him more hesitant to risk peoples' lives in the search for a quick end to bad situations. Looking at the people supporting him now, some who hardly knew him and had been thrust into this disturbing side of the universe with hardly any preparation, he couldn't help but feel sad at how they were being involved in this. How many had fallen? How many people, how many dark memories was he running from? Would he ever stop? Probably not. Because there would always be someone new who would leave a lasting imprint on his hearts before they undoubtedly left him forever. The life of a Time Lord.

Graham broke him out of his sad musings by urgently pulling on his jacket. He arched an eyebrow at the interaction, pleased by how unperturbed this man seemed to be with everything that was going on. He seemed to just take everything on the chin even if he didn't understand what was happening all the time. He pointed over to where a small group of Sontarans were congregated, one of their number dragging a struggling woman towards them. She was shouting out and hurling insults at her captors but they couldn't exactly hear what was being said. They were sure that it was some form of English but then remembered that the Tardis' translation circuits must have been working away as usual.

"Where did she come from?" Graham asked. "This place seemed deserted when we checked."

"It was," the Doctor muttered. "But that's a mystery we can solve once we've stopped them. I'm not watching someone needlessly die."

The commander looked down at the woman as she was pushed to the floor. She didn't look anything special. Just like any other human female. Probably just tried coming out of hiding at the wrong time. What a pity. A pity indeed. He smirked at her as she looked up at him. He relished these moments of abject power.

"What do we have here?" he asked with a sneer. "I think it must be the creature that will be our first victim! What an honour." He always liked messing with his victims when the chance arose. Normally, in a battle scenario, you had to shoot first, meaning there was little opportunity for teasing. "What is your name?" The woman shrugged off the grasps of the soldiers who had found her, finding the strength to stand up in the face of such apparent evil.

"Is there any point in answering your question?" she asked bitingly. If they'd known anything about Russians, they would have figured out instantly that she was not a native of that country. "You're going to kill me anyway."

"Oh, she has a hidden spirit within her! You've chosen well, men. Very well."

"What are you going to do to me? I don't know why you haven't just shot me already." The commander chuckled but there was no humour in his laugh. Just derision.

"The Sontarans do not kill defenceless opponents as they cower before them. There is no respect earned from such an absence of battle. We much prefer it when they run. We strive for a challenge."

"So you want me to run?"

"It would make this whole ordeal for you much easier if you did so."

"But you've overplayed your hand. You basically just said that, if I stay where I am, you won't do anything to me. Only a fool would run now." He stepped menacingly towards her, his smirk now replaced with an angry scowl.

"Just because we prefer things, it does not mean that we are irrational enough to complain when things don't go our own way."

"Then my final act shall be ensuring you don't get what you truly want. I may as well make my death count for something." The commander took a moment to appraise her, surprised at how she was acting. They were never this confident.

"You are a peculiar specimen. Most of your kind would be frightened senseless by our mere presence."

"That's where you're wrong. My kind has an abundance of experience of interacting with your species." Before he could ask what she meant, they were left stunned as the supposedly meek woman in front of them shifted before their very eyes, transforming into a bulbous red creature with a loud snarl. The Zygon raised its arm at the Commander, electricity pouring out of it to render him nothing more than skin and hair in a scorched blue suit. It turned in a quick circle, firing at the other few Sontarans around it to carry out the same process before it ran for cover. The army was now in disarray only to find itself quickly surrounded by more of the large red monsters.

They watched this play out with equally surprised expressions. Yaz nudged Graham in realisation, knowing what must have happened.

"That must be the Zygons we met before!" she exclaimed with glee. "Well, the rest of them anyway. I couldn't get a close look at her but it might have been Hayley!" He looked back at the scene playing out, the Sontarans slowly regaining the upper hand. They were much more of a warrior race than the Zygons, who were usually more peaceful, so their tactics and weaponry were much superior.

"We need to be helping them." He looked back at the others, who were priming their weapons. The Doctor looked hesitant, having wanted to avoid this type of outcome. It was too late now to back out of it. Graham, impatient to get involved and assist their allies, moved out from where they had found cover. They tried shouting for him to come back but he didn't listen. Remembering what Kate had told him, he began to stomp on the ground strongly with his heel. Purple lasers began to shoot out uncontrollably from his shoes, mainly hitting random parts of buildings but also connecting with Sontaran soldiers. They picked up on this extra threat, some of them choosing to focus their fire on him instead. He had to dive for cover, Yaz making sure he was okay as he landed. Barring a few cuts from the fall and dust all over his face, he seemed perfectly fine, which showed from the bright smile on his face. "Did you see me out there? Oh, that was brilliant. These shoes are fantastic! Never doubt the old soft shoe shuffle!" She just chuckled at his absurdity.

"You did very well. I'm proud of you, even if you did give me a massive scare. Don't do something like that again!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, Yaz," he said sincerely. With Graham's attempts at getting involved, Strax had been given enough encouragement to do the same. With a mighty shout and his blaster ready for action, he charged into battle and began firing at his enemies. He had truly missed the thrill of a fight. And when that first opponent fell to the ground, something primal was awoken within him and he knew he was back where he should be. Vastra and Jenny just shared a sigh before following him with their blades out. Jack, Jenny and Mackenzie were about to do the same, all three ready to do their bit, when everyone was interrupted by something in the sky. A loud boom resonated around them and, as they looked up, they saw a part of one of the Sontaran ships explode in a dazzling fire, its side looking to have been caved in. And now the Sontarans knew that they were in more trouble than they had initially realised.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor rushed around the console, his leg kicking up into the air as he leant over to flick a switch. With a low thrum, the Tardis came to life as it prepared itself for the short journey. He needed to be accurate with this, definitely more so than he usually was. He really didn't want to materialise in the way of the laser fire just as it began. Even the Tardis shields would have struggled to cope under such a heavy assault. He looked at the monitor as he spun another gizmo. Clara swore that most of the objects on the console didn't actually do anything. She reckoned that he just kept them there to make flying seem more theatrical. She wasn't complaining as she watched him run about with a smile. He truly was in his element. The complete mad man. But who was madder? Him or the woman who fell in love with him? She knew which way he would argue.

"Why are you so...energetic?" she asked, walking casually up to the console even as the time machine rolled about wildly. Her balance really had come a long way since she had started travelling. She was considering taking up gymnastics as another hobby even if her other one occupied a lot of her time.

"The Tardis doesn't like doing just short trips really. She thinks that they're beneath her," he answered breathlessly.

"I'm not going to comment on someone's oversized ego…"

"She's doing her best not to make the same comment towards you." She scoffed and looked around at the ship with a pout. She wasn't allowed to come up with another catty response when the Doctor gestured to her to press a small green button. Despite not knowing what it did or whether he was just trying to stop the two from bickering, she held her finger on it as she scrutinised him.

"Why are we even doing a short trip?"

"It's basically a hop to one side. Get away from the Ice Warrior ship and then see if they're going through with their side of the bargain."

"Do you have reason to believe that they won't? They seemed pretty stuck up about honour and all that jazz?"

"All that jazz? Have you heard yourself speak?" This time her scowl was directed firmly at him. "I think that they'll do the right thing and protect their planet. They're not concerned about Earth but that doesn't matter. It's just better to be on the safe side and observe what they're doing. It'd be pretty annoying to find out that they've told our plans to the rest of the Alliance from a second hand source."

"Since when are you so cautious?"

"When something very important to me is on the line. I'm not taking any chances with this, Clara," he said as he looked at her seriously. He quickly moved over to the doors, pulling them wide open to look out into the darkness of space. Clara walked up to him, getting to see the same scene as he was. The mass congregation of spaceships in front of them appeared to be fairly settled, barring the smaller vessels that were whizzing about, interweaving in between the larger crafts. He pointed to where the Ice Warrior ship was just as it banked slowly, moving away from its original position with an almighty groan. She was surprised to see the Doctor crossing his fingers, begging that their idea would work. They turned their attention to the trio of large Sontaran ships that didn't seem to be paying any attention to the peculiar activity of their comrades. The squat, circular ship soon found itself directly in front of their longer, sharper counterparts.

"Aren't we a bit too...close to where this is going to happen? Like, what happens if some space debris comes tumbling towards us?" she asked worriedly. He gave her a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Don't be daft. The Tardis can cope with a little bit of scrap metal. And most weapons." She didn't like how he said 'most'. Knowing him, he'd probably worded it like that just to annoy her. "And don't refer to it as 'space debris'. It's actually highly offensive. Just call it debris. What is it with you and labelling everything as the property of space?"

"Oh, stop your whining...spaceman." The angry glare he was giving her wasn't on his face for long as an ugly green laser shot out from the Martian ship, connecting with one of its three targets. Initially, the force fields looked to be coping, a blue light appearing where the blast was connecting with it. But, under the intense and continuous pressure, it ultimately caved in, the side of the ship being badly damaged as a result. A bellow of fire and smoke emerged from the new scar. "Well, I think that tells you that they listened to us."

"You're the one who finalised the deal. Clara Oswald...space diplomat extraordinaire."

"Ha!" she shouted with glee, her finger pointing at his face with a little waggle. "You said _space_ diplomat! See. It does make sense. Giving in to me so much. You must be going soft in your old age. Or…" She looked closer at him. "You're being sarcastic and making fun of me."

"No flies on you today," he quipped before moving back to the console before she could hit him. "Let's just hope that the Sontarans take the bait and we're not too late." He was praying that that was the case.


	23. False Hope

(AN) Just thought I'd tell you all about my process. My main hub of activity is on Archive of Our Own (you'll find more of my stories on there than on here) but I've been transferring this story over here. What I didn't realise was that the Doc Manager was ignoring my 'section breakers', meaning different scenes were going directly into one another. Because I want you to have the best possible reading experience, I'm planning on going back and sorting this out for each chapter. You should notice the difference in this update. (AN)

The hostages had been taken away, ordered to go hide as well as they could and told to do better than they had the last time. River had been tasked with doing that since she was the straight talker of the group and no one would dare question the instructions she gave. The others had simply been waiting. Waiting for the fleet that they, for some reason, hoped that would come. It was an unusual position to be in, wanting the Daleks to actively find you. Amy was worried that the Doctor had gone mad before remembering that this was the version she had travelled with, meaning he was just being as infuriatingly crazy as he had been back then. It made her realise how bonkers she was too since she wasn't planning on running away or taking cover like most people would do.

The Silurians were surrounding the area, guarding it. The Daleks wouldn't have known how their initial convoy had been defeated and the Doctor wanted to keep it that way. That was the reason why the Homo Reptilia were skulking away in the shadows, just there to get involved if things turned nasty, which they usually did when this certain enemy was involved. They were currently sitting in the same spot they had discovered the captives, using broken objects or large upturned rocks as seats. It didn't matter that they weren't particularly comfortable; they were so anxious that even the most luxurious of chairs would have felt like a bed of nails.

"You should all go," the Doctor said, speaking for the first time in a while. He'd been lost in thought, trying to come up with a last ditch attempt at a plan. Calling the Daleks here had seemed like the best option at the time but now he was left wondering what he could possibly do against an armada of Dalek ships. It would be better if he faced them alone, not wanting to risk the lives of the other people around him. They'd be highlighted as his weaknesses and he knew they'd be right in referring to them as such. "I mean, we currently have two Tardises at our disposal. Go and wait in there until this is all over." The sun beating down on them didn't feel right compared to the dark situation they found themselves in. Its brightness was only matched by the flaring rift that appeared to dwarf it in size. It still hadn't changed since its first appearance. Brian had made sure to tell him that, using the photos he had taken to compliment his videos on the topic. Amy scoffed at his proposal with a shake of her head, messing with small pieces of gravel in her hand she'd picked up to pass the time.

"Don't be so ridiculous," she said, dismissing the notion entirely. "Think back on all that we've gone through together. Do you think you'd ever be able to convince me to do anything, let alone leave you when you desperately need help?" She nudged Rory with just enough force to make him perk up. "And my dear husband wouldn't dare go against what I say." He nervously nodded his head vigorously, wanting to avoid the temper she often showed.

"I suppose you're right. Doesn't hurt to try though, does it?" He smiled softly before looking at Brian. "I'd understand if you wanted to get somewhere safe. You've never had to deal with the Daleks before."

"I'm with Amy on this one," he replied after a moment's hesitation. "My friends back at UNIT will probably be fighting against those metal men right now. I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye if I didn't do the same."

"For what it's worth, Doctor," the General said. "We'll be standing by your side too. You led us to victory against them too many times to count. You'll find a way to win like you normally do. And, by all the gods, there's three of you this time! The last time that happened, you managed to wipe out an army ten times the size of this one."

"Wait? This has happened before?" Amy asked, peering at the Doctor, who looked equally as confused. Ko Sharmus hit his fellow Time Lord lightly on the head in annoyance.

"You're forgetting that hasn't happened yet for him! I know a lot is going on but please try to remember the basic things. Like not wanting to destroy the entirety of the time space continuum."

"Time is already condemned as it is," the General responded. "Giving him a few hints won't hurt anyone. If we somehow get through this, he'll forget anyway. I was trying to give him a pep talk."

"Well, you better be better at leading an army than motivational speaking." The Doctor ignored their bickering to look over at River, who was sitting unnervingly quiet as she checked something on her scanner.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to get you to run, is there?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Not a chance in hell, dear," she instantly replied.

"Any chance you could tell me who you are before we all get shot at?"

"Not a chance in hell, dear," she repeated with an even wider grin. "Instead, why don't you tell us what brilliant plan you've got floating around in your head?"

"It's hardly a fully baked idea," he grumbled. "How would you go about all of this?"

"It really must be drastic if you're coming to me for advice. You normally don't listen." He looked at her as if to tell her to get on with her point. "Do what you always do. Use their own devices and weapons against them."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Because you normally make it seem so simple. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and figure out how we can do this." He stood up, beginning to pace as he wrung his hands, muttering to himself.

"The only way would be to get into their systems. And plant something within them."

"Like a computer virus," Brian pointed out. "Wilfred is always banging on about them. Says Sylvia is always telling him to watch out for them."

"Exactly. But I don't have time to code anything. Even I'm not that quick."

"We were working on something similar," Cassandra said, making them all focus their attention on her. "I mean, the Time Lords. The scientists. I'm one of the chief scientists, you see. Rassilon was always so paranoid that they'd find a way to reach us, the Daleks that is. So he wanted us to come up with a way of hacking into their operating systems. The Daleks work on the same network, as do all of their ships. It's in the very early stages. It basically emits a sonic wave that disrupts the core atoms of the Dalekanium. It's such a strong metal because of how tightly packed the atoms are, interwoven in varying chains. The sonic wave would increase the size of the gaps between each atom, hopefully without them noticing until it's too late."

"That would make their metal a lot weaker," the Doctor deduced. "It wouldn't be able to hold the creature living inside. And the ships themselves would simply...collapse! Do you remember how to input this code?"

"Of course. But the issue is that it requires access to their operating software. A piece of their technology. We never had any whilst we were trapped in our reality, meaning it's never been tested properly. It might not work at all. And there's no way I'll be able to get on one of their ships."

"You won't need to," River said.

"Do you have a Dalek computer lying around?" the Doctor sarcastically asked. She rolled her eyes at how much of a fool he was.

"No. We all do. You really are slow today, aren't you?" She gestured to the recording equipment the Daleks had used to broadcast across America, the Doctor hitting himself in the face for missing the obvious.

"Oh! You're right! I am being an idiot today. It must be the temporal flux."

"You always have an excuse," Amy laughed.

"Shush. Cassandra, can you get to work?" The Time Lady nodded her head, picking up the strange technology before beginning to work her way into it. Five minutes passed as they watched her struggle, her hand waving away different symbols as they flickered on the screen. She kept working even as a loud rumble shook the ground beneath them before they looked up to see that the Daleks had finally arrived. The largest ship was directly above them, spinning menacingly, with smaller ships buzzing around it like metal flies. "Keep going. I'll keep them busy."

"Doctor!" the Supreme Dalek's voice rang out, amplified to boom out from the shop, vibrations practically shaking them. "Show yourself!"

"Hello! Took you long enough! If you'd told me you'd be a while, I would have started reading my book!"

"We could kill you right now."

"You're never one for chit chat, are you? If that's the case, then why haven't you blasted me to kingdom come?" He gave them a second to reply, nothing coming. "I think I know why. Because, even though I clearly have no weapons that could cause you any serious damage, you're still afraid of me! Because, over the many years I have had to face you, you have come to realise that I always have something up my sleeve! You're worried that I have some secret plan so now you're even too frightened to attack me. My greatest achievement. Getting inside your heads!"

"Do you have a plan, Doctor?"

"Oh, that would be telling. But I'm feeling generous for some reason. Call it my last semblance of good will. No! I do not have a plan!" The others looked at him in fear as he admitted this. He gave them a quick reassuring smile in response. "And now you truly are wetting yourselves. Because...if I don't have a plan...then I'm willing to try anything. How about...a truce?"

"Explain!"

"A truce! A momentary deal of peace."

"The Daleks do not make peace!"

"No? Then I'll be forced to blow you out of the sky before you can even react!"

"You don't have the capability to do such a thing!"

"Oh yeah? Do you want to risk your lives on that assumption? How many times has that backfired on you?" There was another moment of silence, which he wanted to think was encouraging.

"...what do you propose?"

"I want to talk! Face to face! Eye to...eyestalk. You come down here. Promise not to shoot and I'll do the same. You'll have picked up my protection detail. They won't attack. For once, let's try and settle this so we both survive." He didn't want such a large number of Daleks being able to fly away from this but it was his only option to stall them for a bit longer. Cassandra was still working away behind the broken bus hopefully out of sight. As he grew impatient for a response, a flash of blue appeared in front of them as the Supreme Dalek teleported into view. He nervously looked at it, glancing at its gun. "I wasn't expecting you to be so open to the idea. You must really be worried."

"Doctor. You wanted to talk."

And then the worst thing imaginable happened.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Sontarans appeared to stand around in sheer disbelief as they looked up at the sight of one of their ships suffering serious damage. With their commander being the first to have fallen at the start of this battle, no matter how brief it appeared to be, they were uncharacteristically unsure as to what to do next. Their numbers were probably slightly greater than what the Zygons had brought but their initial upper hand with the surprise attack had pretty much levelled the playing field. They were surrounded, being greeted with the sight of snarling red faces that were gradually getting closer. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't the plan. They may have had an almighty hunger for war but that was when they were prepared for such an event. This had meant to be the first stage in their attack against the humans. For once, they hadn't been ready for war. They were debating what to do. Fleeing would make a mockery of them but staying would likely needlessly condemn themselves and their ships. The Doctor sensed this silent deliberation, seeing an opportunity to end the potential bloodshed. With his hands raised in the air, he began to slowly walk towards the centre of the Sontaran contingent. As he did so, he glanced at the people who had joined him in Russia, motioning with his head to tell them to put their weapons on the ground. Although they were worried about doing that, they trusted him enough to listen, placing the guns down obviously to make it clear what they were doing.

"This can end now!" he shouted to the depleted army. A strange silence had settled as everyone focused on him. Thankfully, it happened so much that he was no longer fazed by such apparent scrutiny. "Nobody else needs to die here. Nobody else needs to be a victim of a war that none of us want. Look at us. We're not attacking. We could have continued when we saw your moment of weakness but we didn't. Surely that means something to you. Go save your fleet! I'm telling you, those who are firing at them don't want it to be destroyed. It was to make you stop. For once, do the right thing and graciously leave the battlefield." They were still holding their guns, primed to shoot. None of them moved, making no indication that they were listening to what he was saying. He knew what would be the cause for them not to want to do this. He'd expected it but hoped that they could move past their basic characteristics. All he wanted really was to be surprised. Just this once. Let the universe show him that there was still some scrap of goodness left in it. "Oh, come on! The only thing stopping you is that stupid sense of honour! No one's going to tell anyone about this. I'm not on any forums, ready to gossip about it. I don't think anyone else is," he said, quickly looking at the others. Graham made sure to shake his head to be on the safe side. "Call it strategy. Call it whatever you want. Whatever you need to convince yourselves that your reputation is still intact."

Then, like a miracle before his very eyes, they disappeared in individual shimmers of bright blue, one by one. All around them, zaps of teleportation proceeded to happen. With wide eyes, the Doctor watched as each Sontaran took advantage of his offer until there were none left. He whooped loudly, his fist punching the air in celebration. A huge smile on his face, he turned around and wrapped Jenny in a tight hug, the both of them laughing together. He didn't even complain when Jack joined in too. Graham shared a disbelieving look with Yaz before she too enveloped him in a relieved hug, taking him by surprise. The only one who seemed disappointed with the turn of events was Strax, who was despondently walking around, muttering to himself grumpily.

"But...I hardly got to take part in the thrill of the battle. Will my time ever come?" he said. Vastra and Jenny, eyeing one another bemusedly, were by his side to lead him back to the group before they lost him to his sorrow.

"Oh, don't you worry," Jenny said quietly, her cockney accent even more prominent than ever. "You still got to do some shooting, didn't ya?"

"I tell you what, when we get back eventually," Vastra continued. "I'll round up some of the worst criminals I can find and let you have a go at them for a change."

"You're too kind, ma'am," he replied graciously. Graham, in high spirits as he laughed with Yaz, strolled up to the Doctor and patted him heartily on the back.

"I can't believe we actually did it, Doc!" he grinned. He rolled his eyes at his constant use of the nickname but he was in too good a mood to call him out on it.

"Did you ever doubt us?"

"Well...there were moments, I can't lie."

"I think it had something to do with this person," he remarked as Hayley, now changed back into her human form, walked over to them. He hadn't met her before but some of them instantly recognised her. "I'm glad that you were able to get here in time. Although you took a risk by getting yourself captured."

"It was all about giving them a false sense of security," she dismissed. "The other you basically told us that none of these aliens would know we inhabited this planet alongside the humans. We took advantage of that fact."

"How did you even get here?" Yaz asked. "The last we saw you, you were gathering your...um, species...together back in England. It seems like such a long time ago but it really isn't."

"We have colonies across the planet. When we were informed what was going on here, I contacted the regional leader and explained the situation. You should take note of the sort of deals I had to make with them in order for them to even listen."

"We're grateful. We wouldn't have stood a chance if it weren't for you. But, Doctor, what happens with the Sontarans now?"

"Well...they'll be back on their ship, making any desperate repairs they have to. Then they'll either fly away with their tails between their legs or strike up a deal with the Ice Warriors. I don't know which is more unlikely but I must have told our...allies to only attack up to a certain point. It's such a strange war that we're in, it really is."

"I...wouldn't really know. First time and all…"

"You're the lucky one." They looked up at the Sontaran ships that they could see just in the distance, almost expecting something to happen. And something did.

It just happened to be the worst thing imaginable.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Cyberman erupted into ugly red flames before it could get any closer, before they realised that it had even been there in the first place. They turned around at the sound of its final anguished cry, being met with the sight of a Judoon blaster pointed in their direction. Its one good eye seemed to be observing them closely, trying to figure out what they were doing in the middle of the battlefield since they didn't really look like typical human soldiers. It wasn't particularly fond of the look of the weapons they had. For all it knew, they could have been outside operatives trying to interfere with proceedings. It wouldn't stand for such an injustice.

"Explain your presence here!" it barked. Nardole was cowering the most under its angry glare as they all nervously looked at one another.

"We're with UNIT," Mickey urgently explained, hoping the simple truth would convince the alien. Martha had told him all about them after her run-in with the intergalactic police force. He knew that they wouldn't stand for even the smallest of peculiarities.

"You do not wear typical clothing of UNIT personnel. Irregularities detected. Explain."

"We're working with the Doctor!" Martha blurted out, knowing he had been the one to go to the Judoon in the first place.

"You are colleagues of the time traveller?"

"More like friends but yes. We're on your side, that's all you need to know."

"What is your mission here?" They looked over the car they were hiding in, spotting the small spacecraft that was their target through the ensuing battle. It wasn't actually that far away and, if they went around the fighting, they might have been able to avoid being dragged into the conflict.

"Do you see that ship over there?" Mickey asked, pointing to it before ducking back under cover. "We need to get inside it and connect up this thing to its onboard computers." He unzipped the backpack he had, showing the Judoon a glimpse of a Cyberman head. Martha was carrything the other one, both having the imprint of the weapon they planned to unleash. Pol Kon Don simply grunted in response, not particularly impressed with the technology. "Once we do that, we can basically hack into their systems and shut all the cybermen."

"Meaning you won't have to fight anymore," Wilf helpfully finished with an agitated smile. It seemed to contemplate what had been said to it, trying to figure out whether they were being truthful. They didn't look like they would be able to do any damage to its ranks and it wouldn't make sense for them to jeopardise the army trying to help them against their deadly foes.

"Plan seems logical." They let out the breaths they'd been holding at once, thankful that it was seeing sense. "Cover will be provided. Protection detail...activated." Martha nudged Mickey when he didn't move, a confused look on his face.

"I think that means it wants you to lead the way," she whispered.

"Oh! Yeah. I can do that." Another quick scan of the battle and he began to move away from their temporary shelter. The craft was just out of the way from the fighting going on around them so they weren't under direct threat for the time being. They had been forced to stop when a large explosion erupted close in front of them, a Cyberman flying above their heads before crashing into a brick wall that collapsed due to the impact. That had made them even more cautious, hunched over as they quickly ran over. As they got closer, they noticed two guards outside. They had been expecting this although they had hoped it wouldn't be the case. Glancing at their Judoon bodyguard, Mickey readied his gun and they both fired at the same time. As one dissolved in front of them, the other's head exploded messily. Not wanting to waste any more time in case others were alerted to what had happened, they moved towards the craft, running up the ramp that was thankfully open.

Inside, they saw two control hubs that were identical. It looked like this was where the Cybermen would fly the ship in the middle of the dark, metallic blue room. This was where they handed over to Nardole, who started working on getting into the systems on the wall. The two heads were brought out, Wilf taking care to pass them over to the other man. Martha and Mickey, along with Pol Kon Don, made sure to stand by the door, ready to defend themselves if any assailants targeted them. Nardole, sitting on the floor, activated the earpiece he was wearing to get in contact with those back at the base.

"Alright guys, tell me what we're doing here," he said.

"You need to insert the largest cable into the main drive," he heard Perkins' voice come through. Straight to the point. He appreciated that. Him, Sarah Jane and Kate were all sitting around the table in the lab, having been waiting for the first message. Nardole did as instructed, a chime ringing out as he did so. What he didn't like were the red lights that started flashing.

"Okay, that's not good." He got out his laptop and began typing furiously, realising that they weren't going to have a lot of time to do this.

"We've got company!" Mickey shouted, firing at targets Nardole couldn't see before reloading in the safety of the ship. "They must have detected us messing with their computers."

"What's going on?" Kate asked anxiously, hearing the worried shouts.

"I set off an alarm, I think. Just got to work faster." Wilf was holding the two heads steady, making sure the cables stayed in the right place. He made sure to have his gun within reaching distance in case he was forced to join in the fight. "What's next?"

"We're sending the code through using K9's data banks," Sarah Jane answered. As she did, a bar appeared on his screen, slowly being filled. "The transfer should be taking place now."

"Yes, yes it is. But why is it so slow?"

"If it were a simple process, more people would be able to do it!" All he could hear was more gunshots, lasers firing against the sides of the ship making him flinch every time they hit.

"Delete! Delete!" the familiar voices of the Cybermen shouted as they marched ever closer. They were soon preoccupied by a Judoon force though, Pol Kon Don having alerted them to what was going on. As a new battle took place just outside, a bead of sweat ran down Nardole's head. The bar was almost full but it was more agonising as it got closer.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Wilf asked.

"It better. Otherwise we're all doomed. River's instructed me to be more optimistic so that I agree with her plans more so I shouldn't say that. Everything is going to be fine." Wilf didn't seem so sure.

"Hurry up!" Martha shouted. "We don't have long. It's like they're bringing their entire force here to stop us. They know what we're trying to do!" But then the lights inside of the craft dimmed before a flash of blue ran up the walls and spread out from the ship with a dull tone. The two of them ran to the entrance where the fighting had stopped. It took a second to kick in, the Cybermen simply standing there trying to process what was happening, before one started screaming. Then all the others did the same as they held their heads in pain. After a few more minutes of the harrowing sight, not being able to watch the scene unfold, the heads began to explode as the metal figures collapsed to the floor. At the base, they watched on a large screen the same thing happening across the country. Wilf grasped Nardole in a relieved hug, cheering as he did so, as Mickey and Martha shared a brief kiss. But, as they contemplated the prospect of celebrating, a golden glow in the sky momentarily blinded them. When they looked back to see what it was, they all realised what it was.

The worst thing imaginable.

xxxxxxxxx

The Tardis buckled wildly, the Doctor and Clara having to hold on tight to the handrails. As the room spun around, making their vision go all dizzy, the Doctor attempted to drag himself closer to the console, which was taking an almighty effort. As he heaved himself up with a hefty groan, his face came level with the monitor, his mouth set in a grim line as he saw the spiralling symbols crazily running in front of his eyes. The time machine was reacting to something massive, something that was messing with the regional time zone. It was struggling to get a lock on the planet below, which he didn't take as a good sign. He needed to find out what had caused it to react in such a way, pulling a lever down that stopped the spinning. The room settled with a thud, the two of them staggering around as they tried to regain their balance. Clara was grateful for him coming to her side, helping her stay on her feet as she attempted to compose herself. Once he could tell she was alright, he moved towards the doors, keeping her tightly in his arms just to be safe.

"What was that?" she asked, rubbing her head due to the pain it had suffered. "We were just watching the Ice Warriors. I told you that we were too close! You never listen."

"I don't think it was that," he answered, his voice deep and tired. Why did this situation always seem to get worse just when he thought they were making progress. "Actually, I'm getting the sense that this was something much, much worse." She didn't like it when he spoke like that, as if he was contemplating giving it because it was too difficult. That was why she stayed with him, to keep him going, no matter how hard it was to carry on. Taking a moment to compose himself, his hands resting on the wooden doors, he pulled them open. They were met with the sight of the dark abyss of space just like before. They'd moved slightly but the ships in the distance appeared to be in the same place. Clara couldn't tell what had caused the freak accident but the Doctor's face became more gaunt as his gaze settled on what he had been fearing.

The worst thing imaginable.

The rift was still there, glowing brightly as it had been for seemingly ages now. But its cavernous mouth was now even wider, almost as if space itself was sporting a large cheshire grin. The jagged lines were more pronounced, covering a greater area. It looked ready to absorb everything in its path, which sadly included Earth below them. Golden wisps of energy, thick tendrils sprouting from the gaping hole, were stretching further out, ethereal claws making their way to take a hold of the innocent planet.

"What's happened to it?"

"Guess. The Time Lords will be behind this. They're getting close to being able to come through. The first stage was always going to be to make the rift wider so they can actually get through."

"So, that ticking time bomb we were working against...we have even less time to sort this mess out, don't we?"

"Precisely. But my worry is that the mess we have to deal with has just got a whole lot bigger."

"Doctor...what do you mean by that?" He urgently moved over back to the console, scowling as he dragged the lever down. The Tardis let out a noise of complaint but could tell she had to power through. The engines wailed and cried out in despair but his ship wasn't letting him down. "You can't tell me that it's got more serious and then not inform me about what that entails!"

"Take a look for yourself." Clara worriedly looked at him but then rushed out of the Tardis. She had to cover her eyes at the unexpected brightness. They were on the top of a hill, a cool breeze blowing their clothes and hair. They weren't focused on that. They were more concerned with the orange sky and the black clouds that were swirling together. Bolts of lightning could be seen far away, the deep rumble of thunder shaking the ground they stood on. Clara put a hand over her mouth in shock and anguish, wondering what was happening to her planet, her home. The Doctor grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. He knew it wouldn't help, nothing could. But it was the only small comfort he could give her right now as he tried to figure a way out of this. She was thankful that she had him by her side.

"Why...why is this happening?" she choked out.

"To make the rift larger, they will have had to pump unfathomable amounts of time energy into it. What Olenna told us, how they were using the Citadel as a beacon, this was why. I'm sorry Clara. I'll try to fix this. It's a massive distortion of the planet's time stream. Past, present and future could all come together like some mish mash of the Earth's identity. A Frankenstein planet. And I have no idea what that could mean for us and the rest of humanity."

"Oh, don't be such a bore!" a voice said loudly behind them. They turned around to see Missy with a large grin on her face, the Master standing next to her with an equally smug smile. The Doctor glared at the sight of them. They had been told they would end up meeting this duo again. "You're normally one for theatrics. Go on. Tell her what this truly is, in simple terms so she can understand." He refused to say anything, not giving into their games. The Master rolled his eyes.

"He never wants to play along. Fine. I'll do it for you," he said as he swung his arm to gesture to the surrounding area. "This, right here...where we stand...we're looking at the end of the world."


	24. Time-Melding

Why were they getting so much glee out of this? This wasn't the behaviour of that young, innocent child he had known. This wasn't like the friend he had grown up with, the one he shared dreams with of travelling the universe and visiting every star in existence. He wondered what their younger versions would have said if they could see themselves right now. The Doctor and the Master, overlooking the destruction of a civilised planet. That's what it seemed like anyway. He couldn't tell from where he was what was actually happening around them. All he could do was sense that feeling in the air, the sense that was tickling him. Raw time energy. It was attacking everything around them, everything of this time. Once he dealt with this nuisance, the duo currently being more annoying than threatening, he needed to try and contact the others, hoping that they were all still okay. With them spread across the globe, he already knew that the effects they'd be suffering would be wide and varied.

The person he couldn't help but feel sorry for was the woman standing by his side like she always did. This was Clara's home after all. He always said that it was under his protection, seeing it as his home away from home. The planet that had taken him in after he ran away, after he was forced away. But this was hers more. And he knew exactly how she would be feeling because he had lived through the experience of watching his home planet burn around him, even if it had ultimately not happened. He was failing to do his job and the Doctor realised that it was getting close to the time when he would be forced into a difficult decision. He'd been trying to put it off since the rift had first appeared but all this delaying was just making more people suffer. Making him suffer. But what would his choice end up being? Which would he put first? Earth or Gallifrey?

"How can you just stand there and watch this happen?" he asked angrily at the two of them. It had been a while since they had heard him sound so furious and it made Missy's smirk falter for a brief moment. He wasn't supposed to be mad. She was doing this for him. He was meant to appreciate the fact that she was trying to do something good for once, saving their planet before it died without anyone else knowing. Sure, the methods weren't ideal but she had hoped that he would look past that when she reminded him of all the good times they could have together again. It was infuriating that he wasn't seeing this, just viewing this as another example of her being her usual stereotypical evil self.

"Quite easily, in fact," the Master replied, rubbing his goatee. "Surely you should have realised by now how much I enjoy moments like this." He stepped closer to the Doctor, who pushed Clara behind him in a small attempt to protect her, whatever good it would do. "Getting to see you despair so much. It's like you're practically about to cry." He laughed again, loving how right he was. "It's pathetic. You used to be such a worthy opponent, driving me to be better, to do better."

"In which you mean, get better at being a monster."

"Exactly! What else would I mean? You can't possibly expect anything else. No matter what strange notion you have got into that head of yours, I am not going to change, regardless of how much you may wish it." The Doctor instinctively glanced at Missy as he said that since he still clung onto the hope that this would be the incarnation that had the small essence of goodness within it which he could bring out. "It's a shame, seeing what you've become. This planet and its worthless inhabitants would always be your downfall. I never expected that I would have the privilege of seeing it happen in person. Although, it would always have to be us two together at the very end like fate always wanted." He sneered at Clara, who glared back at him, not allowing him to see how truly scared she was. She wouldn't even let the Doctor see because she didn't want him to think any less of her. "Have you got nothing to say this time? Before, you were so willing to add your own thoughts, shouting at me. Yet you're now so boringly quiet. Has he been training you since we last met? I've got to commend him on the progress he's made." The Doctor moved threateningly towards him. He could do a lot of things, saying anything at him, but he drew the line at insulting his Clara. But she was the one who stopped him before he could do something he would end up regretting. This was one battle that she could fight on her own as she walked up to him, not even letting her brain wonder why Missy wasn't getting involved in this altercation.

"You know why I'm not talking?" she asked, her voice steely and resolute in the face of someone she knew had done unspeakable things in the past. He shrugged his shoulders, not bothered in the slightest that she was incredibly close to him. She was probably the least threatening person in existence. The Doctor didn't contemplate telling him wrong a thought that would be. "Because I want you to do the grand soliloquy. I want you to gloat and brag in his face like I bet you've done hundreds of times before. I want you to think that you are unbeatable, untouchable. That your victory is mere moments away and nothing can stop you." Despite himself, he asked the obvious question, intrigued as to where she was going with this.

"And why's that?" he responded in a low voice. Now she was closer, he could tell how much of an enticing figure she cut. No wonder why the Doctor was so...captivated with her. Then she smirked and the innocent women before him transformed into the person who had fought the worst monsters, who had made impossible decisions, who had traveled through the Doctor's very own time stream to save him.

"Because...I know how mighty the fall will be. I can already envisage your dumbstruck face when the rug gets pulled from out under your feet. It's going to be so sweet when we beat you because of how high and mighty you have been. Our greatest victory."

"There's only one problem with that. You. Can't. Beat. Us. Look around! What do you see? The cities changing and morphing before your very eyes? The people screaming and running as if it will make any difference? Do you want to know what I see? No way of you finding a way to win this time. It would be much easier if you gave up." But the small speech Clara had given had stirred something up within the Doctor, invigorating him when he was reaching his lowest. He put a strong arm on Clara's shoulder, standing at his full height. Missy could see it in his eyes. Something had changed within his mindset. She knew what that was. He thought that he could still win somehow. Despite everything, despite how hopeless it all seemed. And if he still had that bit of hope, they were all in trouble. She wouldn't, of course, say this to her previous self because she would likely be ridiculed. But she feared that he had overplayed his hand, antagonising the Doctor too much.

"That's where you're wrong," he said. "Because there's one thing you're forgetting. Something incredibly important." He pointed up at the sky, still a strange orange colour. "Gallifrey is not yet through that rift. It is still trapped in the reality I put it in, no matter what you say. And you really should have left celebrating until that happened. Since you've just ignited the belief in me that I can do this. That's the difference between us two and it always has. I continue to fight until the very end even if it kills me. I choose to make a stand and stand for something I believe in. I believe and have faith in the human race. You always downplay their capabilities but you should have realised something by now. They're resilient. They have faced so much and always come through the other side somehow. Do you know how many times they have been invaded or held at gunpoint? There's probably too many times to count. But do you know how many times those plans have succeeded? Exactly zero. Because I stay here to help them and will never ever stop." The Master was no longer smiling. He wouldn't say that he was intimidated but he certainly wasn't as confident as he had been. "So, I'm going to tell you one final thing. You should be extremely afraid right now and I would strongly advise you to run away like you normally do. Since you'll have figured out how far I will go to save Earth. Get off my planet."

Without even waiting for a response, the Doctor turned on his heel and headed back to the Tardis, Clara following, still shocked at how passionately he had spoken. The Master did not want to say anything to him as he left. Missy couldn't say anything. As they entered the time machine, the Doctor running ideas through his head to decide what their next plan of action should be, Clara grabbed him by the arm, spun him around effortlessly, and planted a searing kiss on his lips. It caught him by the surprise and his arms were waving about as he struggled to breathe. But then he returned it with a similar gusto despite not knowing what had prompted her to do this. He wasn't stupid enough to ask why just yet. Eventually, they parted, the both of them attempting to compose themselves. She didn't know what had come over her, just having the need to do it after his small speech.

"You...are brilliant," she said in a breathless voice. "I hope you realise that."

"I have tried telling you this in the past and you've never seemed to listen."

"What you were saying just then...I've never seen someone talk like that." He gave her a small smile and walked over to the console.

"It comes with the territory of living so long," he explained. "After a while, you figure out what sort of words are most effective with certain people. The best ways to convince them to join your way of thinking."

"So you think you will have convinced them to reverse what they've done?"

"If only. I'm still trying to find the magic words that stop them. Do you think I would still be struggling against them if I could do that?" His voice sounded tired and almost...bored. He just wished that this constant cycle of battling against the many versions of the other Time Lord would come to an end. Weren't they just as tired with it as he was by now? Wasn't it simply time for them to spend their time in a new way? He could have laughed. In a strange sense, he was being unreasonable and hypocritical. There was no way he would change the way he acted. There was no way that he would ever stop trying to be and do good.

"I guess not…"

"But, like I said, it will have worried them. There's only ever been one person capable of stopping them. And you're looking at him. Maybe they'll abandon this plan and give me one less thing to think about. Or two, I guess."

"And if they do?"

"Then Gallifrey is still trying to reach us. No matter how flimsy their beliefs are, they still want that to happen. They won't stop it. Just hide away from the aftermath until it's safe."

"And it's our job to be there at the middle of the problem." She shouldn't have been grinning but she just enjoyed how she was able to deal with these kinds of large issues by his side. Despite himself, he smirked back, glad that she was there. If he was being honest to himself, she was the main reason why he was doing this. It scared him a little which was why he didn't voice that mindset.

"Exactly. It's good that you've learnt that after all this time."

"I do pay attention, you know." He arched an eyebrow. "Sometimes." His attention was diverted when the monitor started flickering, static noises coming through. He slid it over, trying to boost the signal. Someone was trying to reach out amongst the chaos. Kate's face came into view but it kept buffering and failing. As the two of them peered at the camera, the Doctor attempted to help her make the full connection.

"Come on, old girl!" he shouted, hoping that Kate wouldn't think he was talking about her. "You can do this." Finally, the video seemed to settle, the UNIT director letting out a happy sigh as she saw who she had been looking for.

"You don't know how good it is to see that face," she said. "And I'm not normally one to say that."

"Is everything okay? Is something happening with the Cybermen?"

"No. That's actually no longer a problem. Your plan worked. As far as we can tell, they've all been wiped out. I'd allow you to be smug if it wasn't for the apparent danger we're in."

"The widening of the rift?" Clara asked.

"Is that what happened? All I know is that, one minute we were jumping up for joy as the Cybermen collapsed across the country, then the sky looked to have burned above us and people started...fading out of existence! Disappeared right in front of our eyes. Osgood was standing next to me and then...nothing. Along with about a third of my men. Care to explain? Is this happening everywhere?"

"It sounds like temporal dislocation," the Doctor explained. "As for whether its effects are widespread, I simply don't have an answer. It could be completely different in other countries or exactly the same."

"You know that you're supposed to be the expert on this sort of thing, right?"

"It's infuriating, isn't it? How do you think I feel?"

"But...Doctor," Clara spoke up. "What does temporal dislocation actually mean? Because it doesn't sound good."

"All of those people have basically been plucked from their current existence and placed back in a different part of the Earth's history. Or future. There's no way of knowing which."

"Oh, dear Lord," Kate moaned, thinking about the young woman who she had been working with for such a long time. She was the last person this should have happened to. She had done nothing in her life to remotely deserve this fate. "Can you save her? Everyone? Reverse the effects of it all?"

"I don't know!" He stopped himself from getting too angry, knowing that his frustrations weren't directed at her and she didn't need to face the brunt force of them. "I don't know," he proceeded to say in a quieter voice. "In theory, if the rift was to close there would be no output of this time energy, which would hopefully mean that the effects would simply cease." Clara could sense that a 'but' was coming though. "But…" _Why did she always have to be right? _"Something could happen to them in the different periods of time. Thrown into a battle or war. Killer robots. Stomped on by a dinosaur." He saw the look Clara was giving him and realised what he was doing. "Sorry. Got a bit carried away there. And I'm sorry that I can't give you any concrete reassurances, Kate."

"It's alright. You've never been one to give out false hope. But at least I've got something to cling on to. Just think of how many people this could have happened to though." Clara's mind turned to her family, her father, her nan, even _Linda_. Would they be okay? She felt guilty that it had only got to this point before she started thinking about them. Had she really turned into such a horrible person who had to prioritise who she gave her attention to? Was this what it was like to be the Doctor? Having to only think about one problem whilst still knowing that there were a handful still occurring in the background. She doubted that she had felt more sorry for him in that moment, the old man who bottled everything up because, if the lid was loosened, there would be no way to stop the pain from pouring out. He was confused when she took his hand in his and even more so at the sad eyes that were unnaturally wide and teary. He just noted it down as general worry about the state of her planet, which was perfectly reasonable due to the circumstances.

"Who else do you have with you at the moment?" he asked her, wanting to know whether the others were still okay. He'd brought so many people into this and he felt responsible for every single one of them. Despite the fact that they would have probably been affected if they'd stayed at home. It didn't dampen his guilty conscience.

"Barring Osgood...my team is still in one piece. Sarah Jane and Perkins are down here with me."

"There were more there though when we last left."

"The others were on the surface when this happened." That made the Doctor stop. He hadn't expected that. "Mickey, Martha, Nardole, and Wilfred."

"Why would they have gone out there?" There was an angry tone to his voice now, at them for being so stupid and reckless, at her for letting this happen, at himself for not being there to stop this.

"Making your plan work! They couldn't do it from the base so it was the only option. Believe me when I say that I tried my hardest to stop them, before you start on one your moral high ground rants. They were willing to do anything to see it through." He let out a long sigh, understanding why they had that view. Before they had known him, they would have chosen to stay inside, away from any danger. Survival was the most important thing. But he had changed them. Davros had once said that he turned them into weapons. He was right, in a sense. He made them take risks because they had seen him do the same thing. He made them think that pushing yourself to the extreme was the only way to win because that was his daily routine. He looked at Clara, the one who embodied those worries and fears he had. So very like him.

It wasn't the time to wallow in his self pity or think about all the times he had been wronged. Because, right now, he had the opportunity to put everything right. It would be extremely difficult but there was still a chance. And that was all he needed to do this. To stop Gallifrey, to close the rift for good, to save the planet all before it was too late. He moved around the console, dragging the monitor with him.

"Hang tight, Kate. We're on our way. Keep everyone safe for now and then we'll figure out what we can do. Together."

"That's the way it's always been," she responded with a warm smile. "It took you awhile to realise that it was the case. You have so many people here to help you. And they'll be waiting for your arrival. See you in a bit." The camera cut off, leaving the Tardis in a strange silence apart from the usual organic yet mechanic noises that rang out. They sounded more strained than normal, which he guessed was because of the rift's effects. He just needed her to dig a little deeper for a bit longer.

Kate couldn't put into words how relieved she was to see that magical blue box appear in front of her. All of the stories she had heard over the years, of how people reacted to seeing it when it inevitably arrived in the nick of time as it always somehow did. She understood them now, the Tardis being the symbol of hope across the universe. Especially in this fight. Regardless of how difficult the situation was, it was still able to fight through and get to where it needed to be. Even if it sounded strained and it had taken a couple of times to finally properly solidify within the base. When the Doctor stepped out of it, looking almost as shocked as she was that they'd made a successful landing, she contemplated running over to him and giving him a tight hug, putting aside the strictly professional relationship they were meant to have. She'd always wanted to do it but had ultimately always found a way to talk herself out of it. Her father had often spoken about how he always relished the few handshakes he'd given, telling him that, to the Doctor, he was more than just another man in a suit. She wanted one of those moments to make herself believe that she was an important, or at least memorable, figure in his hectic life. In the end, she simply didn't have the courage to do it, instead resigning herself to a relieved smile sent his way.

"Thank the heavens you made it here," she said. "We've been practically stunned into inaction since it all happened."

"Ah, a small time avalanche couldn't stop the Tardis," he replied, patting his ship affectionately.

"Is this what this is then? An avalanche?"

"It's a pretty apt description. Time energy hurtling towards us, wave after wave. Maybe a tsunami. Both sound equally as cool as the other." Clara hit him on the arm for his fairly insensitive comment.

"Sorry," she apologised. "You know what he gets like. He's just talking nonsense to occupy himself to stop himself worrying too much."

"He must be worried a lot then." He scowled at her but she was saved from his angry retort when the others emerged to greet them, all sporting matching concerned expressions. Their arrival made it clear how empty the base now felt. Malcolm was the only other person in the room, nervously biting on a hangnail to occupy himself when he wasn't trying to make a breakthrough on the computers.

"Oh, good! You're here!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "We haven't been able to contact anyone. I've been trying to phone Luke constantly. Either it's not getting through or he's being his typical teenage self and not picking up." He smirked at the joke. It was a testament to her character that she could still make him smile even when she was obviously scared about the person she cared about the most. All of his friends and companions had similar qualities, being able to see the light amongst the darkness. It was why he so strongly relied upon them.

"What about that alien computer you have?" the Doctor asked. "Mr Smith or something?" She put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"How could I be so stupid? Forgetting that!" She started to run off to fetch her phone. "I'll see if that works. He might be able to tell us more accurately what is going on." He turned his attention back to Kate as the implications of what Sarah Jain said began to sink in.

"Communication networks are down?"

"As far as we can tell. I only just managed to find a way to contact you through the secure line we keep for emergencies. I've told you before, we've got the capability to message world leaders...which I guess includes you, Mr President...in times of global crisis. But that obviously doesn't extend to the people who really matter."

"Even the people on the surface?" Clara queried. "They're so close! Don't you have something like walkie-talkies?"

"We did. But it's like the national grid has failed. Or disappeared. Either way is pretty terrifying in this modern age. Thankfully, the base has its own internal power supply. Secure and self-supporting. We've had to plan for an occasion like this."

"I really wish you didn't have to be so well prepared but at least you are," the Doctor mumbled. "So there's no way of knowing what's going on above us right now?"

"Exactly. We lost radio contact a short while ago. Pretty much immediately after the Cybermen were overwhelmed."

"At least that's something positive," Clara added with a hopeful tone.

"Every cloud…" the Doctor responded.

"I've been working on reestablishing the connection," Malcolm said from where he was sitting. "Not made a lot of progress so far sadly. But I don't think the Power Grid has completely gone."

"Why do you say that?"

"Our systems are attempting to reach out to other local servers so that they can latch on to that power too. It's their basic programming to ensure the base always has a supply. Although the majority of outside systems are offline, there are a few that are still clinging on, blinking in and out of existence. They're so faint that it's difficult to latch on, though."

"It's something to work with. Maybe if Perkins helps you, you might be able to make more strides."

"I've been trying to do it from the lab," the engineer explained. "But it wouldn't hurt to join our efforts."

"Good. Because we need to know what the regional and national situation is like before we even concentrate on international matters. The Tardis won't be able to do such a short trip under the circumstances. She hates them even on a perfectly sunny day."

"You can count on me, sir!" Malcolm said a bit too loudly. Even in times like this, he was still overly exuberant around the time traveller. The Doctor could use this to his advantage.

"I tell you what. If you can find a way to sort this out, I'll take you for a trip in the Tardis. Wherever and whenever you want to go. Within reason, of course." It was safe to say that they'd never seen his eyes go wider or the scientist turn around so quickly to get back to work.

xxxxxxxxxx

They couldn't fathom what was going on. One minute, they were celebrating being successful in defeating the Cybermen. The next, it seemed that they had a new threat to deal with. Yet this one was a threat that they couldn't see. They didn't know which one they preferred. The group anxiously moved away from the Cybership, fearing that they had somehow caused this to happen. Pol Kon Don was trying to fix her device since it wasn't receiving its usual signals. They could see the other Judoon soldiers marching about, just as perplexed as they were. Regardless, they continued scoping the fallen metal men, making sure that they were, in fact, actually dead and promptly destroying the bodies. It was the fastest way of cleaning up after the battle and the Judoon had always been a resourceful race, never wanting to make things overly complicated. As that job was nearing its end, their focus turned to returning back to their ships currently in orbit above the planet. They'd be able to wait there until their presence was needed again. Yet they could instantly tell that something was wrong, mainly because their entourage was acting even grumpier than usual.

"What's the matter?" Mickey asked as they quickly trudged back to the UNIT base, hoping that they would get sanctuary there. It looked like it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Judoon teleportation down!" the alien responded strongly, hitting the tube-like device on a broken car as they walked past it. "No explanation given. Answers must be figured out soon!"

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the literal sky changing colour?" he said like it was obvious.

"Hypothesis makes sense. Concrete evidence required still."

"Do I look like I have that on me? We're all in the dark here. Frankly, my planet crumbling around us is more important to me than you being able to get away." The Judoon grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him against the wall, Mickey trying to struggle and wriggle away but making no progress. Martha was shouting for them to both stop this needless altercation when they had other pressing matters to attend to, Wilf and Nardole trying to hold her back before she did something she would regret.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop it! Before you hurt him. We're on the same side for goodness sake!" Pol Kon Don blew out some hot air, baring her yellow teeth on full display.

"He started it," came the timid reply. She could have laughed at the response.

"You sound like a child." Before she could turn her ire on her, Martha quickly continued. "There's only one way that we're going to find answers right now. And that's if we can get back to the base unharmed. I'm betting there'll be a person there waiting for us who can explain everything."

"But...that's only if you let me...go," Mickey managed to say through gritted teeth. Now he understood all the stories he'd heard about these brutish creatures. "Come on. We're thankful that you're helping. It's just the situation we're in! I'm stressed. I...apologise." He said the last bit reluctantly but knew it had to be done. After a few more moments of pause, Pol Kon Don finally relented, Mickey dropping to the ground and coughing heavily. "Thanks." He got nothing more than a huff in response. It was the politest conversation they'd had so far.

They'd only taken a few more steps before multiple shouts could be heard, followed by the unmistakable sound of rapid gunfire. They ducked behind more rubble, looking over it to see the UNIT soldiers shooting desperately at new figures that had suddenly appeared. They were hulking, ugly forms, grey dead skin covered in glowing blue lines. They were letting out fearsome roars as they slowly approached. What was worrying was that the bullets didn't seem to be having any effect on them, the disgusting creatures still advancing. One soldier got too close and a monster pounced, steam coming off of its mangled claw as it pressed into his face. They winced at his loud screams and could see the withered corpse that was left on the floor. The troops fired even more but it was to no use. Even the Judoon's weapons weren't working, something that was even more concerning.

"What are they?" Nardole wailed, grimacing as one looked to have seen him and hiding again as fast as possible.

"I have no idea," Martha answered. "They don't exactly look friendly and that's all I'm worried about."

"All Judoon personnel and instructed to disengage until further information is acquired," Pol Kon Don instructed into her communications device. All she got back was static. "No contact currently available." More people were falling and they wouldn't survive long unless they got out of there promptly.

"Let's just carry on with what we were doing. Get back to somewhere safe. Then we can figure out what the hell they are." Crouched over, they continued to move away from the scene, only for their path to be suddenly blocked by one of the creatures. It received a few blasts of a Judoon blaster but it simply absorbed the blows with no outward pain or discomfort. It stepped closer and Wilf decided to stand in front of the rest of them.

"You go. There's another route over there without any of them prowling. Get back to UNIT. They need to know what's happening."

"No! We're not doing that! What a stupid idea!"

"It's not though, love! It can't follow all of us. I can distract it." He wasn't leaving any room for argument and Mickey, giving him a sombre nod of his head, started pulling his wife away. Wilf started shooting at the creature, goading and teasing it as he did so. He began running away and, thankfully, if it could be seen as a good thing, it chose to pursue him, seeing Wilf as the more annoying target. He got a bit further, looking back to see that the others had more good progress, before aiming his gun and firing. No effect. Just like before. He chucked it to the ground as he saw another one appear, the two figures slowly approaching. He closed his eyes, wondering how they would explain this to Sylvia. How would they even begin to tell Donna?

Just as he could feel the cool sting of whatever energy they were using, the creatures screamed in pain. He opened his eyes and saw them collapse to the ground, gaping holes in their torsos, scorched by a glowing gold beam. He warily eyed the two people behind them, both pointing cylindrical weapons at where the Dromulus had stood. They approached the shaken man, making sure he was okay.

"Who are you?" he asked, hardly above a whisper. The man with fairly long black hair that reached the base of his neck answered first.

"Hi, I'm...um… Clive. You're probably just as confused as I am." Wilf turned his attention to the older the two. He was clad in a tweed jacket with a red pocket square, matching red pants. His curly white hair hardly detracted from the large eyes that he couldn't help but stare at.

"We saw you needed help." His voice was deep, authoritative but...kind. "You were with other people. Talking about UNIT."

"That's right."

"Good. I'm an old friend. A very old friend. I need you to help me get there too. Tell them that the Curator is looking for them."


	25. Curating

He liked to tell himself that he had been enjoying his retirement. After so many years, he had desperately needed to stop unless he would finally lose himself for good. He'd settled down despite the pleas for him to continue from so many people. They'd all been given the same, rehearsed response - he couldn't carry on anymore. They'd all returned with the same defiant remark, that the universe would always need saving and he'd always been the best at accomplishing that. Again, he'd repeated the same, practiced tired words - there would be more people to do that job now. He'd even trained a few of them. Yet, he'd known, deep down, what the reason was for him having to make sure his answers were well-imprinted on his mind; it hurt too much to give it up and his mouth would have betrayed him otherwise.

The Curator had settled down. He'd chosen his favourite planet to grow old on. Earth was a magnificent place, so full of character and charm, people and animals, vibrancy and brightness. That was forgetting the rather darker aspects of the planet that he'd been working on throughout his life. Who was to say that he couldn't continue making progress on that front, even if he was meant to be 'relaxing'. London was a microcosm of what made Earth so wonderful and yet so disastrous, which explained why he had bought a comfortable townhouse right in the centre. That's right - he had money now! Money to spend on essentials but mainly on non-essentials, like hats, scarves, umbrellas and, most importantly, biscuits. The building wasn't too large to be seen as extravagant but it also wasn't shabby either. He deserved to have some luxury after all. A grand piano sat in the living room. Tropical and rare plants littered the house just like a very old friend had once had. Photos adorned the walls alongside exquisite paintings. He'd made sure to hang a picture of everyone he could remember, some having larger frames than others, and he paid all of them a visit every morning to ensure they stayed with him in the one way they could. Memories. Dreadful things really. They just made him want to get out more despite the protests his body gave out. He remembered the times when his body had been able to do a lot more and it would put him in an exceptionally grumpy mood.

It wasn't as if he didn't go out. If he wasn't spending time in the garden, looking after the various plants and checking on the bees he kept (at least the majority of which were from Earth), he was at the Under Gallery, his main place of work. He enjoyed it there, the secrecy of it all. He even had a special lanyard with his own photo ID that would allow him to walk through the National Gallery whenever he needed to. It was a joy to deal with the strange artworks he discovered, from tracking them down, dealing with normally brusque owners, to keeping them in pristine condition. As well as making sure they didn't bring about the end of the universe, which some of them were definitely capable of in the wrong hands.

Speaking of, he hadn't expected the end of the universe to come about so soon. Time always got away from him. The rift in the sky, the ships hovering above the planet, the millions of aliens walking on the Earth's surface. It had all been so familiar since he'd...well...already lived through it once. He'd known that he couldn't get involved straight away since he hadn't seen _himself_ when all that was happening the first time he'd gone through it. Dear, time was a confusing thing and a very delicate thing to mess with, especially in the state it currently was in. He'd always wondered what had caused him to leave the safety of his home and abandon the promise of his retirement. The latter was always going to happen easily. The Doctor lies, after all. Rule number one. He just hadn't expected the cause to be the sudden appearance of a man he didn't know right in the middle of his private library.

He was in the middle of dusting off a pristine set of first edition Dickens, gifted by the man himself, when it happened. A swirl of golden energy, small at first but constantly expanding, got his attention. He placed the books down carefully before approaching the time fracture slowly. He was about to reach out to it (because, why not?) when it had dissipated. In its place was a dazed man, a larger than average one from the look of him. His eyes were blinking as he adjusted to the new scene in front of him, the Curator keeping him balanced as he staggered around occasionally. They were both equally perplexed as to what was going on.

"Dearie me, look at the state of you," the Curator mumbled with a pointed look. "Care to explain why you just popped into existence in my home?"

"What? What the hell is going on? I was just about to put the kettle on…" the new man said in disbelief, reaching out as if he'd still be able to touch the device.

"Hmm. How peculiar. Stand still, will you?" He picked up a small object that he didn't tend to use very often anymore, the metal tube emitting a strange sonic chirp as he scanned the intruder. He looked at the readings and his initial suspicions were confirmed. "Tell me, what year is it?"

"Have you been drinking? It's 2004."

"I'm afraid to say that it isn't. From my reckoning, you've travelled precisely eleven years into the future. By accident, from the looks of things."

"Don't be stupid."

"Are you always so rude to people who invite you into their humble abodes?"

"You...didn't invite me in."

"I also didn't kick you out immediately. Same difference." He gave the other man a wink and moved him to the large armchair in the corner. "Sit, sit. Do you have a name by any chance?"

"Clive...Clive Finch."

"Nice to meet you, Clive Finch. Would you care for some tea?"

"No! You can tell me what is going on! Why are you so...relaxed about this?"

"One can't be surprised by something that has happened to him so often. The tedium of life. But I guess I can fulfil your curiosity. You've been transported through time. An accident. And I think I know why." He moved to the window and pulled open the curtains, looking at the now orange sky. He nervously chewed on his fingers as he looked back at Clive, who was just as concerned.

"Time travel isn't possible!"

"Do you really think that? You've just gone through it. Were you paying attention?" Clive's eyes went wide as he took a moment to look at the man looming over him. It couldn't be. Not after all this time…But the way he was talking, the way he was acting. The fact that he didn't seem at all fazed by this strange scenario. He'd come to know what sort of a man the Doctor was and this person was definitely behaving in a similar fashion.

"Are you..._him_?" he asked anxiously. He'd spent so much time researching him, driving his family crazy over his supposed conspiracy theories.

"Him? You might have to be more specific. If you mean _him_, then I must say that I haven't been him for quite some time." Clive was baffled by the way the old man spoke. Always in riddles. "I'm the Curator. That's all you need to know."

"I need to know why I'm the one who has been placed over a decade into my future!"

"I simply do not know. It could be completely random. Or you must be a very special person."

"I'm nothing special. Someone who wanted to know about the extraordinary whilst living a perfectly normal life. I didn't ask for this!" The Curator frowned at him.

"No, that won't do. In all my years, I have never met someone who is not inherently special. If you say that you are, then, my friend, you are truly special and unique!" He always loved finding loopholes. He chucked a small machine at his new friend, who managed to catch it just in time.

"What's this?"

"Protection."

"Against what?"

"The outside world can be a dangerous place."

"We're going outside?"

"Of course we are! Where's your sense of adventure?"

So they'd ventured into the outer world cautiously, the Curator having to comfort Clive when he saw the destruction London had suffered. Metal bodies littered the streets and the older of the two occasionally strolled up to one to make sure that it was dead and, more importantly, to find out why it had happened. He was always curious.

"What are these things?" Clive had asked as he was forced to stop once more. He just wanted to get to wherever this man wanted to go, not feeling safe at all.

"You don't know? They've certainly invaded your planet a number of times. Or maybe you have that all to look forward to. Sorry for ruining that surprise. These _were_ Cybermen. The supposed next level to your evolution."

"They're...they're humans?" He wanted to reach out and touch one but was too disgusted to do so.

"They haven't been for a very long time. And any suffering they were still going through has thankfully come to an end. Through some sort of emotional explosion. The work of someone very clever, if I do say so myself. Let's go find him." They continued to walk through the empty streets as they saw a strange group of people heading in the same direction the Curator was wanting to go before the monsters had appeared. Before they'd started attacking. Before those people had run away, leaving one of their own to fend of the creatures. Before they'd felt the need to intervene, using the nifty gadgets he'd remembered to bring along.

At the same time, the Doctor and Clara were standing over Malcolm's shoulder as they watched him work, Perkins messing with the cables underneath the desk. It was then that the intercom buzzed into life, a live feed of those they'd been looking for appearing on the same screen the Doctor's had when he returned. It kept glitching and cutting out but at least they knew that they were safe. For now.

"Doctor!" Martha's voice rang out. "Let us in! The door's closed and let's just say that we don't want to spend anymore time up here if it can be helped." The Time Lord glanced over at Kate in confusion, wondering why this was a problem at all.

"Why can't they get in? Can't they use the same code you gave me?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, no. We allowed you to come in anyway. But right now, the base is under mandatory lockdown because of the power shortage. It saves electricity, you see. Fully automated. We can't grant them access."

"You humans and your stupid need for computers to run your entire lives," he muttered darkly. "You need to find a way. Whatever is going on, it doesn't sound particularly good."

"Maybe if we were able to divert power to the locking mechanism, we'd be able to override it but, as you can see, we're struggling to even sort out our communications capabilities."

"I think I can help with that," Sarah Jane said as she entered the room, waving her mobile phone. "You were right, Doctor. I was able to get through to Mr Smith. Luke's alright, by the way. Staying inside like he was told."

"How can that sort this out though?" Clara wondered, seeing no correlation.

"He has his own power source. I made sure to create a link between him and K9. They both complained quite a bit about it but I had the final say. If he can send the codes we need through, we'd be able to open the doors for them."

"It won't be enough," the Doctor responded, much to their disappointment. "This base is massive so the power source would have to be equally as big. You'd have the way to open the doors without having the method to implement it."

"A large power source, you say?" Clara asked. He nodded his head, watching her casually stroll away. She leaned against the Tardis with a smirk, enjoying how he had missed the obvious. "Maybe the greatest time machine in the universe will be able to lend a helping hand?" His eyes lit up and he would have kissed her if there hadn't been so many people around.

"Have I told you how brilliant you are?"

"Not nearly enough." He grinned as he rushed over to the ship, pushing open the doors.

"Sarah, bring K9 over to where Malcolm is working and have that code ready." He moved into the console room, down below the main floor and started moving a grate from its place on the floor. He disconnected a large wire from its original socket, much to the indignation of the machine, before dragging up the steps and back into the UNIT control room. "This should do the trick. I thought it best not to use one of the main cables because that would fry the entire systems in a second. But this one should give us enough oomph that we need." He moved Perkins out of the way as he dived under the computers, waving his sonic about and ripping out things that were just getting in the way. Kate was going to complain about how much he was damaging their property but though that it was best to leave him to it. It was a dangerous thing to get in between him and a computer. Another lesson her father had told her. After a few seconds of sonic waving and disgruntled moans, his face appeared again, falling on the metal dog that was now by his side.

"Ah, K9...could you send the codes over to the computer Malcolm is on?"

"Affirmative, Master," came its tinny reply. It rolled over to the device, its antennae moving out and connecting with it. The screen flashed up with a download bar.

"Would I like to accept this data transfer?" the scientist read out. "Don't mind if I do!" He smashed the enter button and the room, which had been darker than its usual self, brightened considerably. The lights that hadn't been working now flickered into life. The screens that had powered off now showed their displays once again. "You lot can come in now," he said into the speaker with a relieved smile. Clara held up her hand to the Doctor, waiting for a high-five, but he just looked at it dismissively. She scowled. She really needed to train him more on certain things.

It wasn't long before the group that had gone to deal with the Cybermen returned to them, panting from the exhaustion that running had caused. They were surprised to see Pol Kon Don with them but they weren't about to ask the grumpy creature about its presence. It was easier to just accept it for the time being.

"Took you long enough!" Mickey exclaimed, bent over with his hands on his knees.

"You might have noticed a dire change to the situation so we were slightly preoccupied. You should learn to have a bit more patience," the Doctor commented.

"Patience? You try having patience when you're trying to run away from those...things!" The Doctor's expression darkened as they looked at each in confusion. That sounded ominous.

"What do you mean, 'things'?" he dared to ask.

"It was if one threat was replaced by another," Martha answered for her husband. "When the sky changed - you still need to explain what that is, by the way - these...creatures appeared all around us."

"They were horrid things," Nardole continued, the dark memory still fresh in his mind. "Grey and blue, they were. They were targeting the soldiers. If they touched someone, it was like they just shrivelled up instantly!" The Doctor and Clara shared a knowing glance, which Kate picked up on.

"You've met them before, haven't you? You know what these monsters are," she said.

"Judging from the description and because of what's going on, I'd say yes," the Doctor replied. "Quite recently. I'd never come across them before. A Dromulus. They feed on time energy, harvesting any living creature of the years its lived to fulfil their hunger. You wanted to know why the sky is like what it is. The rift has widened, causing an influx of that same time energy to flood the planet. That's what must have attracted them, like it's some massive banquet for them."

"We've already lost Osgood because of it," Kate added.

"What do you mean by that?" Martha said, instantly worried. "Did one of these Dromulus get her?"

"No. The rift opening has caused people to be misplaced in time," the Doctor explained. "They can vanish in an instant. I think that the effects only happen as it widened so no one else should disappear."

"Like the Slitheen," she whispered, eyeing Mickey.

"Hmm?"

"When the rift opened the first time, I was being chased by a Slitheen. I only survived because it vanished just as it was about to get me." The Doctor pondered this little bit of information.

"That would be a reasonable explanation. Either you're very lucky or the universe somehow knew how important you are." Clara tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Kate said that Wilf was with them. But he's not here," she pointed out. She'd grown quite close to the old man during the time the Doctor had left her so she was now scared that something had happened to him.

"About that...he took it upon himself to distract the Dromulus when it cornered us. It was chasing after him when we got here."

"And you allowed him to do that?" Clara shouted. "What sort of a person would agree to that? He's old! He won't have been able to get very far." Even the Doctor looked furious at his former companions but a deep voice sounded from the door of the room, attracting their attention.

"There's no need to worry about your poor friend, Wilfred," the man said as he appeared, followed by the man in question along with another. "We saw to it that he remained perfectly safe. Not even a scratch. No need to thank us."

"You," the Doctor said in a low voice.

"Me. Or you. Whichever you prefer. I'm not fussy." The Curator was having too much fun, enjoying this rare taste of adventure. "Now, I think I've got quite a lot of catching up to do, don't you?"

xxxxxxxxx

Any jubilation they'd had was now long gone as they looked around in panic, looking to the Doctor for the answers they needed, craved, relied upon. This was his job. They might have acted brave during the battle but their true fears were coming to light in the face of the unknown. They glanced up at the sky, which, to them, looked like it was on fire. As if Hell itself had decided to come up and see them. Where they had been watching the Sontaran ships try and cope with the damage they'd sustained mere moments ago, they were now under the watchful eye of the rift, its golden sneer laughing down at them. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, trying to get a sense of what this all meant. The readings he got did little to stop his worries. This was bad. More than bad. Apocalyptic. Where Jenny had been hugging him when all seemed good in the world, she was now clinging onto his arm, her eyes searching his own in a way that made both his hearts break. They were all relying upon him. His burden. His responsibility.

"Doc, what's going on?" Graham asked with a shaky voice. Yaz was close by his side, the two of them seeking comfort by holding hands. When he looked at her now, all he could see was the young woman who she really was, the one who wanted to act all tough and grown up but who was actually just as scared as anyone would be. Before the Doctor could give an answer, the scenario took a turn for the worse. The landscape changed before their very eyes, massive green vines somehow appearing out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around the tower blocks that were still standing. The urban ghost town transformed into a tangle of plants that they'd never seen before, almost blocking out the dead sky. They were in a jungle, roots cracking through the concrete and tarmac underneath them, making them move out of the way unless they wanted to become a part of it too. The Doctor didn't know how it was all happening so fast, the rift having such a large impact in such a short space of time.

Then the army they had recruited started fading away, expressions of shock and outright fear on the faces of the few Zygons that were unlucky enough to be ensnared in the rift's trap. Hayley was moving to her comrades, shouting for help as she tried to no avail to save them. The rest of them gave into her shouts of anguish, hoping their efforts would bring more success. But it didn't. Then a cry behind them as Mackenzie looked at his hand or where his hand had been a second before. He was transfixed as his arm simply ceased to exist.

"Doctor! What's happening to me?" The soldier's voice was distant, an echo. As if his soul had already been taken but his body was still yet to follow. Jack moved to help him, reaching out to grab the hand that was still clinging onto existence.

"Jack! Don't!" the Doctor yelled. "We don't know whether you'll be taken too if you touch him." The other man hardly hesitated, closing the distance.

"I've got to try at least!" he responded angrily. There was no effect as he grabbed the other man's hand, just seeing the continued dissolving of Mackenzie's body. He looked into his eyes, the facade of the tough soldier slipping away in the last moments. A single tear. A tear that vanished with the rest of him. Jack kept his hand in the same position, unable to move, his mouth opening and closing. That final look he'd been given would haunt him for a long time. Not just the horror, the alarm, the panic. It was the acceptance of it all, how he gave into it.

About a quarter of the Zygons were no longer there, despite how much they'd tried to keep them with them. Hayley marched over to the Doctor, demanding answers. It seemed that the rest of them were in the same boat.

"Where have they gone?" she screeched furiously. "What has happened to my people?" He scanned where one had been standing, getting the results that he expected.

"I don't know where they've gone precisely. The rift widening has caused a time leakage. They've been displaced through time. The same goes for Mackenzie."

"They're not dead?"

"As far as I can tell. But it all depends on where and when they ended up."

"Then...bring them back." Her voice sounded so small now. He doubted that she had ever seen something like this happen before. How could she have?"

"I can't," he said simply. She nodded her head solemnly.

"How come the majority of us weren't affected?" his daughter asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You probably weren't because you're not of this time. You're already technically an anomaly here."

"And those who are?" She was looking at the likes of Graham and Yaz, who were listening intently.

"Nothing more than luck. Let's not think about it too much. Just be thankful that you're okay."

"Doctor!" Vastra got his attention before he could elaborate, standing over by the new vines with Jenny and Strax. She was inspecting them closely as Strax brought his scanner over them.

"How did all of these plants just appear?" Yaz asked the obvious question. "I didn't think a massive gaping hole in time would have green fingers."

"That's the thing," the Silurian continued. "I know these plants. I have seen these before. A very long time ago."

"How long?" Graham queried.

"Oh, about sixty-five million years ago." His eyes widened and he stepped further away from the vines.

"The rift is messing with the planet's time zone," the Doctor explained. "It's brought this vegetation from the Jurassic and Cretaceous periods to the modern day. I don't know how far this will be going on for. It could be just here on the whole of Russia. Maybe even the planet. Or the effects might be different in other places."

"Jurassic? Cretaceous?" Graham moaned. "If I get eaten by a T-Rex, I am not going to be happy!"

"I think we'd know if there was one of those roaming about," Vastra commented with a sly smile. "It has been such a long time since I got to face one." The vines had become a part of one of the buildings where they were standing and the Doctor noticed a small beeping sound coming from within it. He shushed them as he put his finger to his lips, pressing his ear against the glass.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. We need to get inside." He gestured to Vastra, who took it as her cue to slice the thick vegetation apart using her blade. They managed to prise open the doors, walking into the cold, abandoned building. There was a flashing light on the nearest wall to them, which the Time Lord immediately went towards. It was a metal disc, the size of a plate but much thicker and bronze in colour. They all recognised it from before. "Oh. It's one of the weapons the Sontarans were using to make these buildings collapse. They must have left it behind by accident when they were fleeing. I'm not one to waste a situation like this." The machine came off the wall easily and he placed it into the inside of his coat, the rest of them wondering how it could possibly fit.

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Jack asked. "We deal with one problem and another sprouts its ugly head."

"First, we need to try and get out of here," came the answer. "Then regroup with the others. If they've managed to survive so far." They grimaced at his choice of words. He glanced at Hayley, who was still looking forlornly at the sight of the mass disappearances. "You should come with us. You can't do anything here now."

"I...should be here with my people. Helping them through this," she replied hesitantly.

"But they have their own leaders," Graham pointed out. "You told us."

"And when I said that I can't save them. I meant that I can't save them _here_. It's about time that I fought this problem dead on. No more running. If I can close the rift, and it's a long shot, then maybe it's a possibility that they'll just come back. But I promise you this...I will try my hardest to save them. Every one of them."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was as if the Supreme Dalek's arrival had triggered the apocalyptic event, the rift opening as it began to speak. It was equally as unnerved by what was happening, its eyestalk directed straight at the Doctor as it demanded answers.

"What is happening? Explain or be exterminated!" it roared. He put his hands in a peaceful manner, not wanting to antagonise the creature when he'd hoped for some successful negotiations to take place.

"Don't shoot!" he nervously said. "There's no need to shoot. We're just as in the dark as you are right now." He expected the Dalek to respond but nothing came from it. His eyes widened as he looked at it again. The red and gold paint began to flake away, its metal body visibly rusting before their very eyes. The movements it had been doing slowed down, more disjointed and clunky before they ceased all together.

"What...is happening...to me?" Its voice was even more mangled than usual, deeper, croakier, harsher. "Ex...ex...plain!" The blue light dimmed to blackness as the eyestalk fell down slowly. The Doctor glanced at the others as he tried to piece this together. He turned his attention to the scene above them, his mind blocking out the sight of sky as he squinted at a few of the Dalek ships. He couldn't tell from such a distance but several of them appeared to have suffered similar effects like their former leader, their gold colour less bright and shiny. Patches of dirt and blackness were spreading over them, their engines groaning loudly. He didn't like how they seemed to be sputtering out of life. And then one of them, having been hovering above them like the rest of the ships, began to point downwards ominously.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" he shouted, grabbing Cassandra by the shoulders to get her up from the ground where she had previously been working. As the Dalek ship started to nosedive towards where they were, they began to run away from the park. Rory was making sure that his dad kept up, Amy checking back every few seconds to make sure they weren't falling behind. Ko Sharmus and the General, who were considerably older than the rest of them, were trying their best to maintain a fast enough pace, Cassandra helping Ko Sharmus around a corner. River Song had to jump over a piece of debris as rusted pieces of metal began to rain down, already having broken off from the main vessel. The Doctor directed them down the street, using a tall building as cover to act as a defence if they weren't quick enough. They didn't stop to look back, simply running as fast as they could. The sound of the ship got louder and louder as it neared the planet's surface. The two Tardises were still parked down the alley in the distance, their primary target if they could get to them in time. The bright sky, casting a dazzling light over them, soon disappeared, the imposing shadow of the spacecraft blocking it out. They weren't going to make it. The Doctor jumped over a low brick wall and dived for cover, the others doing the same as they reached the same point.

Silence.

Then a massive bang that followed the crashing of the ship, the circular vessel churning up the ground, decimating the park they'd just been in a few minutes before. As it connected with the surface, a cloud of dirt and rock and dust formed, billowing towards them. Rory covered Amy and Brian's bodies as best he could, the Doctor sheltering River even if she would complain about his over-protectiveness afterwards. They closed their eyes and gritted their teeth as darkness descended on them, rubble torn up by the crash flying above their heads. The General saw a car smash into a building due to the force before his eyes settled on a large chunk of rock heading straight for Cassandra. Without thinking, he dove towards her, pushing her further to the floor. He winced and shouted out in pain as it connected with his arm. He stayed on top of her as they kept sheltered until it finally ended. The Doctor was the first to stand up, his face and hair covered in dirt and ash just like the rest of them. It was a futile endeavour to try and dust his tweed jacket off but he tried nonetheless. As the others stood up, apart from the General, who remained lying on the ground after the woman he'd protected managed to untangle herself from him, they saw the ship and the destruction it had caused. It was still on its side, about a quarter of it buried into the ground from where it had landed which was keeping it upright.

"I was expecting an...explosion or something," River coughed.

"No fuel left to burn," the Doctor explained dismissively.

"No fuel? How could you possibly know that?"

"The Supreme Dalek. The ship. They aged right in front of us. Forced past any semblance of functionality."

"That can't just happen though, can it?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it can," Ko Sharmus answered. "I saw it in the war. Time used as a weapon to distort the time streams of the opposing enemy. Can work both ways. It was just that, when both sides had the capability of such monstrosity, it soon became seen as a futile mechanism of victory."

"So, someone just attacked the Daleks with this weapon?"

"No," the Doctor responded. "This was natural. Look at the rift. It's becoming worse. Time leakages will have been happening across the planet. The Daleks were just caught in the crossfire as they were so close." The General moaned once again as Cassandra placed her hand on his wound. The Doctor was quickly by his side, monitoring the damage he'd sustained.

"Piece of rubble hit me," he answered the unspoken question. "Thankfully my armour absorbed most of the impact otherwise I don't think I'd still have this arm."

"Why did you do it?" Cassandra asked in an almost accusatory fashion. "Pushing me out of the way." He looked at her as if it was obvious.

"It's always been my duty to protect. You didn't have any armour on. I'd recommend investing in some at a later date so I don't have to do this again."

"You could have died."

"And yet I didn't. Don't think too much about it."

"It's just a break," the Doctor pointed out, more to reassure Cassandra than the General. "Probably no long-lasting damage but it will be quite sore for a while. You'll need to get it sorted out quite quickly otherwise it may become more serious. I'm sure UNIT will have the resources necessary to help you."

"UNIT?" River asked. "We're going back there?"

"Of course we are. Try and keep up. The world has reached its breaking point. Where else am I supposed to go but my little reunion party?" He smiled as their eyes lit up in realisation. It was time.


	26. Familiarity

The Curator had a small smile on his face as he observed the shocked looks of everyone else in the room with his large, hypnotising eyes. Oh, he loved to be the centre of attention, even after all of this time. It was as if being away from the limelight for decades had given him a renewed hunger for it. He wasn't going to waste his chance. Wilf had moved back over to the others, Clara wrapping an arm around him in an effort to comfort the shaken man. When he had offered to take on the Dromulus, which he'd been told on the way there that that was what it actually was called, so that his friends could have a better chance of escaping, he'd initially been fuelled by pure adrenaline and a false sense of bravery. He'd seen it as his calling, making the largest of sacrifices when the universe needed him to do so. But then he had looked the monster in its cold, dark eyes, seen the snarl that had sent spittle right at him, and all of the courage had left him. He was ashamed to think that he'd regretted it as they stepped closer to him, wishing that someone else had done it. Thankfully, the strange duo had arrived just in time and he didn't have to voice those concerns with anyone. They'd never know about his disgusting cowardice, which he strongly saw this as. Clara, though, seemed to be picking up on his internal monologue, rubbing her hand on top of his.

"You're okay now," she whispered quietly, not wanting to detract from the Doctor's apparent stand off with the other man. "You were foolish and stupid and brave." Wilf wondered how those characteristics went together so well before realising that it made perfect sense. "But you're safe now. Well...as safe as we can be with what's going on." They turned their attention back onto the Doctor, who was still processing this added development. He didn't know who the man next to him was, who appeared just as dazed as the rest of them. But the Curator's face had been instantly recognisable, not just because he'd met him once before. _He'd_ worn that face for centuries. It was a particular favourite of his, if he was being honest. He wanted to figure out this mystery and would have been able to focus on it more if the universe hadn't been crumbling around them. It was always so inconvenient in its bad timing.

"What...are you doing here?" he asked, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Did I always gesticulate so much in my youth?" the Curator shot back with a dismissive roll of his eyes. Clara looked at him in shock, glancing at _her_ Doctor.

"He's...you?" she hissed, balking in disbelief.

"Apparently so. I have no clue how. I have no idea how he fits into my future. But could he really be anyone else other than me?"

"We do have a certain taste for...extravagance and flair, shall we say." Clara knew what that meant. Niche and peculiar clothing. "As to why I am here...where else would I be?"

"You're infuriating," the Doctor moaned.

"I never thought you were one for such compliments. My memory must be poorer than I first thought!" The Doctor glowered. He would also end up being his own worst enemy. He'd had nightmares about this happening.

"Are you going to introduce your friend here?" he wondered aloud. "Or did you just pick up someone on the street who you thought would be useful?"

"You do realise that that is what you normally do, right?" Kate butted in with a condescending smirk. "You just have to look at Mr O'Brien and Miss Khan for evidence."

"Shush it."

"It was the strangest of circumstances," the Curator said theatrically. "One moment I was alone and the next I was not. Who am I to dismiss such a curiosity." Clive didn't particularly like how they were all talking about him as if he wasn't actually there, prompting him to work up the courage to speak, despite it being a fairly intimidating bunch of people. And a rhino, which he currently was trying really hard not to comment on. He'd sworn that it had glared at him when it noticed him staring at it.

"The name's Clive Finch," he said. Mickey's eyes lit up in recognition and he walked over to him as he thought about how he knew that name. It had been a very long time since he'd heard it, before his life had taken the craziest of turns.

"No way," he muttered. "I know you!"

"I don't think I know you though."

"You wouldn't. I never went in with her. I was reluctant to take her in the first place but she insisted. She was always so stubborn."

"What are you going on about?" Martha asked, worried that her husband had finally lost the plot.

"It was just after Rose had met the Doctor. When he was all leather jackets and big ears." That made the Time Lord raise his eyebrows, ignoring the insults as his mind wandered back to that point. He'd been new to that body, a stranger to himself. He'd tried to forget about her but, just like when it came to the other people he ended up travelling with, he always knew that he wouldn't be able to leave her behind. "She kept trying to find stuff about you so that she could find you." He'd never known this and a flicker of a smile appeared on his face. A sad smile. "And Cliff was the one person who seemed to believe in the same absurd stuff as her. Visited his house and whatever he said must have convinced her that you were worth pursuing. I don't really know...at that point I was...uh...attacked by a bin." They all looked at him as he finished quietly, embarrassed by the memory of being out-foxed by plastic from space. "Doctor, he's the only reason why she chose to go with you." The Time Lord stepped to the dumbstruck man, who realised that he couldn't step back any further when his back ended up pressed against the wall. The Doctor was confused as to why he seemed so scared of him.

"I guess I should be thanking you," he said with his best attempt at a warm smile. He only normally did such a thing for Clara. "She meant a great deal to me." His latest companion, already knowing about that portion of history, was still sad to see him acting this way, especially when it concerned another woman. She didn't want to say that she was jealous but she was only human after all.

"You're him!" Clive sputtered.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I normally struggle to live up to my reputation. People don't normally envisage...me when they think about what I've accomplished."

"But he said he was you!" he said as he pointed to the Curator.

"Confusing, isn't it? This whole event has meant I've had to do this conversation far too many times now. I'm actually getting bored of introducing myself and that's usually one of my hobbies."

"I still have no clue what any of you are talking about," Clive admitted.

"2004," the Curator pointed out. "His current year. I've tried explaining to the best of my abilities how this is at all possible. I'm sure you've reasoned that it's something to do with the rift. Since it's the obvious cause."

"We have," the Doctor answered.

"And you haven't done anything about it yet? Dearie me, you really are lackadaisical, aren't you?"

"I'm working on it!" he grumbled. "It's not that simple."

"Yet it truly is when you think about it. The choice you're presented with...there really was never going to be any competition between the two." Clara looked between the two incarnations in fear and alarm, wanting to know what they were talking about, what choice he was being forced to make. She thought he had been more open with her but it just looked like he was reverting back to his old self.

"Oh no," Mickey murmured, more to himself than the rest of them but he still found their curious eyes staring at him.

"What is it?" the Doctor was the first to ask.

"I just realised something. I can't say…"

"You can't say 'oh no' then tell us you can't follow up such an outburst. It's rude more than anything else."

"But...it's about...Clive." The man in question was now even more interested. "After Rose came back briefly, when we'd thought she'd disappeared for a year...she went to check up on him. To see that he was okay."

"And?"

"He...wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Clive asked, his voice slightly breaking. Mickey didn't want to finish what he was saying now. "What do you mean?" he repeated more strongly. "You are talking about my life! My life! No one else's. I deserve to know what happened." The Curator tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. Mickey glanced at the Doctor who nodded his head imperceptibly.

"If he can get back, he won't remember any of this. You could tell him." He'd already figured out what must have happened. He could tell that Clive had reached the same conclusion although he was trying to deny what his heart was telling him.

"Your wife told her that...you were killed shortly after she met you. There was an invasion and…" He didn't think he needed to continue as he saw the other man lower himself onto a chair, his head in his hands. They all felt sorry for him, which probably made him feel worse.

"My wife told her that," he mumbled. "Then she survived?"

"She must have done."

"Then at least that's something I can be happy about. It's comforting actually." He looked at the two men who he could tell were the ones who had all the answers. "So this is why I got brought here? So I can be told that I'm fated to...die."

"We're all fated to die," the Doctor pointed out. "There's nothing remotely special about that."

"Like I said to him, I'm nothing special."

"Oh, but that's not true. If Mickey is right in what he says, then you're one of the most important people to have existed. When it comes to my life anyway. Without you, I doubt I'd have such a strong connection with this planet. I probably wouldn't have met all of these people. Just think…" he said as he looked at each of them. "All of the people we saved together and all the monsters we defeated. All the great things you accomplished by my side. None of those would have likely happened if it wasn't for this man right here. No wonder the rift targeted you! A crucial fixed point in time!"

"I'm a person! Not an event to happen to serve your purposes."

"I know, I know. But just think how powerful a person must be to be both. You're more than special. You're a phenomenon." Clive was shocked by his words, never having been described in such a flattering way before. An awkward smile briefly appeared on his face and Clara grabbed the Doctor's hand in a silent way of telling him he'd done something good. Maybe he was learning after all. He sent her a small quick smile in response, the others wondering how they could so easily communicate between themselves with no words spoken, before he started stalking around the room. "But now what I want to know is how an old man and a fixed point in time managed to save Wilfred from time-hungry monsters."

"They blew great big holes in them!" Wilfred answered in awe, a less eloquent response than the Doctor had been hoping for. Martha shook her head.

"That's impossible," she argued. "I'm sorry but we saw plenty of people out there trying to shoot at them to no avail. Either with normal guns or even the weapons we had!"

"Was this before or after you left him so that you could run away?" Clara asked with venom. She got a glare in response, Martha not willing to take the bait.

"Even the Judoon couldn't hurt them. Isn't that right?" She glanced at the commander, who nodded her head.

"Correct. Judoon blasters were not effective. Priority now is to take this up with the Council. Recommendation is now to create better weapons to serve justice more easily." It surprised them how much it sounded like the process of government on Earth. They guessed that things weren't as totally different on other planets as they'd first assumed. Apart from the...rhino aspect. They doubted that their politicians were secretly like them although it would make a lot of sense.

"Every blast they got hit by," Nardole added, "they just...absorbed. Didn't make them pause or anything!"

"Well, these two obviously have something up their sleeves that we don't know about," the Doctor reasoned. "Something that has the capability that every other weapon doesn't have." The Curator had a sly smile on his face as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the golden tube from before. He handed it over to the Doctor, who inspected it closely, rolling it in his hands. It was surprisingly warm to touch, a feeling that he had grown to know.

"These haven't been around for centuries."

"It's a good job then that, to me, centuries are nothing more than a day," he quipped.

"What is it, Doctor?" Clara asked curiously as he handed it over to her. He didn't used to trust her with handling supposedly deadly things when they first started travelling but he hadn't fairly quickly how she would moan for ages if he didn't relent. Sometimes it was best to take the easy option.

"A time gun, to put it in colloquial terms. It fires a beam of pure temporal energy at your enemy. Usually this means that they age exponentially. In fact, the Master used one or, I guess, still is using one. I was on the receiving end of it once and let me tell you, it is not very pleasant." Clara looked at him as he grimaced, hoping that he would tell her that story at one point.

"But they definitely didn't age," Wilf countered. "I saw it with my own eyes. They just died."

"Ah, there's a reason for that," the Curator noted. "You see, a Dromulus is a creature that feeds on the very time energy that this rather nifty device utilises and weaponises. You'd think that then it would be rendered ineffective, nothing more than a spoon to hand feed them. But a direct blast contains too much for one creature to handle. Have you ever seen something eat so much that it literally explodes?" Everyone was either too confused to respond or shook their head in the negative. "It isn't a pretty sight. The same concept applies to the Dromulus. You didn't see me...um...to use your phrase, 'blow a great big hole in them', dear Wilfred. You saw them burst!" Wilf's eyes widened and Clara was worried that he was going to be sick at the thought.

"They were used quite a lot in the Time War," the Doctor said. "Have pretty much been outlawed across the universe because of how nasty they are. So I'm confused as to how you got your hands on one."

"I have a lot of friends in high places. My work is to manage creations even worse than this. It was only natural that someone would see me as the perfect person to take care of it. They just don't realise that I'm a fully fledged rule breaker."

"Yeah, that's true," Clara joked with a grin.

"Don't encourage him," the Doctor moaned. "You have no idea what he gets like."

"Of course I do. I encourage you all the time. I doubt you've changed that much in however many years there are between the two of you."

"I'm starting to get a headache just from thinking about it," Sarah Jane said. It was the first thing she had said since the arrival of the Curator. She'd been shocked at his appearance, seeing that familiar face after so many years. She didn't know how it was at all possible that he was standing in front of them. She was made both happy and sad as old memories resurfaced in her mind, the mad adventures she'd been on by the side of _that_ face. Not her first but definitely her favourite. It still seemed to carry the same amount of energy that it used to, the same giddiness at doing and learning something new. It was something that was a trait in all of his incarnations she reckoned, especially the ones she had interacted with, but it was more pronounced in this one. She really wanted to talk to him when there was an opportunity to do so.

"Do you have just the one?" the Doctor queried, hoping he'd say no.

"Two." Clive waved the one he had been given when the Curator pointedly looked at him. He'd been lost in thought, having not paid much attention to what they were all saying since the focus had shifted away from him. It was a lot to process for anyone. "But that's it. Like you said, they're banned. I've done well to get as many as I have." The Doctor appeared disappointed at that.

"What's wrong?" Clara wondered with a sympathetic expression.

"There's a whole army of them outside! We can't deal with them with just two guns." He sighed. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of this pointless war. I have seen and been through too many in my lifetime for my own liking. There is only one way to stop this one. To prevent the Earth from being decimated. To stop the Dromulus from taking over. To stop the invasions from taking place once again. To stop the Time Lords before it's too late."

"And what's that?"

"The only way wars have ever been brought to an end. When people make the active choice to do what is right and sensible. That rare occasion when people see the madness they're apart of and decide to take a different route. To sit down and talk! Wars only end through negotiations."

"You want to negotiate with your people?" Kate pondered sceptically, thinking that it was an almighty long shot.

"It's the only way I can see us getting out of this."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"I don't know. I normally end up thinking of something."

"What if they don't want to negotiate?" Clara worried. "Or simply refuse the terms that you put forward?"

"Then I won't allow that burden to weigh too heavily on my soul." She looked at him in a concerned fashion, wondering what that actually meant. She was about to ask that very question when a breeze swept through the room, the sound of the Tardis' engines meeting their ears. But it was different. That familiar groaning and wheezing noise wasn't on its own. It was partnered by another version as two of the blue boxes appeared in front of them, either side of the one that was already there. The Doctor looked on in alarm and resignation.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," he muttered darkly. "I can never allow myself to do things on my own." As the time machines settled, now perfectly solid and realised, the doors opened at the same time, as if they'd actually been planning this. He reckoned he would be good at synchronised swimming based on this. One Doctor, not wearing his usual long brown coat but a striped suit, glanced at his older self, taking in the tweed jacket and ridiculous bow tie. Still as if they were in sync, they turned their attention onto the grumpy one who was glaring daggers at them. They knew that he was _them_ from their brief video call but it still came as a slight surprise. The people who had been helping them slowly made their way out of the Tardises too, noticing that the focus was definitely not on them. The three doctors slowly stalked around themselves in a circle, eyeing one another closely, picking up on the more minute details. The Tenth was thinking about the complexities this entailed and how damaged time must be if this was possible. The Eleventh was actually quite giddy about this, having always been a fan of talking to himself. This was just a more literal version than usual. The Twelfth just wore a sour expression on his face, focusing not on them as much as they thought but instead Clara, who had started shaking by his side. The sight of _him_, with his floppy hair and daft grin was almost too much to bear, the thought that he had no clue who she was hurting her even more. She was taking strength from the Doctor's soft but firm grasp of her hand.

"That's got to be one of our best landings, don't you think?" Ten asked in greeting. There was no need for pleasantries when you were meeting yourself after all.

"Yes!" Eleven agreed enthusiastically. "I'm actually quite surprised that the old girl...or girls...cooperated so well. You know what she's normally like. It's a miracle."

"My Tardis must have created a time corridor," Twelve reasoned, dismissing any notion that divine fate was involved in this. "It struggled to get here, what with everything that is going on. The effort would have caused a sort of column to form through time, opening the UNIT base to the two of you. Otherwise, three Tardises landing right next to each other would have caused some pretty intense fractures to Time, since it's in such disarray at the moment."

"Oh, so this is what I'm like now, is it? Taking all the fun out of things to make it all make sense."

"To be fair, we've always been like, using reason to explain extraordinary things," Ten counterered reasonably. "It's just the way he delivers it that sucks all the excitement out of this."

"This isn't supposed to be fun! The world is burning!" Twelve argued.

"Yes, but it's not every day that this happens," he said, pointing at the three of them. "You've got to enjoy the little things."

"I can't enjoy this. You're both nuisances."

"You know you're just insulting yourself, right?" Eleven asked.

"Yes! And do you know how annoying that is?"

"I think it's time for you all to put your egos to the side," the Curator recommended sagely. "You have bigger things to ponder other than which version of yourself is best. Because that's an easy question to answer and he's not here at the moment. Or...is he?" The new arrivals looked at him in shock, the Tenth Doctor walking around him as he peered at him.

"No!" he whispered in awe. "I always remember a face. How is that...possible?"

"He's just another paradox to deal with," the Twelfth Doctor said. "I don't even know why he's come."

"I'm trying to remember that myself. Your memories of this event are still forming in real time, which means mine are as well. I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner rather than later. If we're lucky." Everyone was having difficulty keeping up with this strange conversation, those who didn't know the Doctor as well as others even more so. Graham had to nudge Yaz to make sure he was following correctly.

"So...they're all the Doc?" he asked in a hushed tone, not wanting their ire to be on him when they noticed him talking.

"Mmhmm," came the nervous reply.

"The one who brought us into this mess, the one who we've been helping, _and_ that young looking one?"

"I think so."

"What about that old guy? He's acting like he's one of them too!"

"Because I think he is. Or he's just strange. I guess they're all pretty strange. We all are if we're taking this in our stride."

"Blimey." His thoughts drifted to Grace and what she would have made of all of this. She probably would have loved it and would have complained to him that he wasn't embracing it enough.

"So, you said that we've got a decision to make," the Eleventh Doctor pointed out to the Curator.

"In a sense, yes."

"And what is that decision? Are you going to tell us?"

"Do I really have to? I would be ever so disappointed in myself if I had to." Eleven glanced at Ten and Twelve.

"Do you two have any idea of what he's on about?"

"I'm sure you've realised that there's one simple way out of this," Twelve answered solemnly, his years seemingly catching up to him. Ten nodded his head.

"I had hoped that the Time Lords wouldn't put their plan into action so soon," he said sadly. "They've always been an impatient bunch though."

"You can't seriously be considering this," Eleven blurted out heatedly. "After all that we worked towards." He looked at Twelve's old eyes. "I've been told what we managed to achieve that dark day. How Gallifrey even has a chance of returning. And you want us to do...what? Reverse everything? Take that hope we had and watch it burn in front of our very eyes?"

"I don't want us to do anything! There is no element of _want_ in this, in any decision I've made about this. All I know is that we _need _to do something otherwise too many people will suffer. I'm not standing by and letting that happen. Too many people have died in my name over the years. How heavy do our souls have to get with the burden of grief before we accept what our duty is."

"Duty? We believe in duty now, do we? I thought we usually ran away from our problems, hoping that they would never catch up to us."

"Yet they always do. Every choice we make always makes itself known in the end. Running, no matter how much we enjoy doing it...no matter how much it has become a part of our existence and essence...can't be the answer forever." Clara was worried about what he was insinuating, always hating when his eyes got like _that_.

"I don't intend to change the topic too much," the Curator said, obviously wanting to do exactly that. "But how did the trouble with the Sontarans go?"

"How did you know about that?" Ten retorted with his eyes suspiciously peering at the other man. The other him. "I was led to believe that this was your first involvement in this whole mess."

"I can remember things. Some things are coming back to me. Rather entertaining things. Others that are quite terrifying. Now, be a good chap and answer my question."

"We drove them off. Well, they got a bit distracted. Thanks for that, by the way," he said as he nodded his head in the direction of Twelve.

"No problem. The Ice Warriors only started properly listening when Clara took control." She gave a small wave, not wanting to meet Eleven's eyes. How they gazed at her unknowing, as if she were someone entirely new to him. It still hurt how Ten looked at her the same but she'd only met him once properly. She'd _travelled_ with Eleven and now he was standing there with that customary grin of his, the grin that had been _hers_ for so long. It was a miracle that she hadn't broken down into tears already, which would have probably taken a lot of awkward explaining.

"Well, of course they did. I'd rather listen to her than you. She actually smiles. She doesn't look like she's currently planning on how to kill me in the most gruesome way imaginable. You're not, are you?"

"Not yet," she quickly replied, smirking at his wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Be careful," Eleven said. "She might have been influenced by him. This Clara might be just as secretly grumpy as he is." He was talking about her in such a detached fashion. She wanted to scream out how it had actually been him who influenced her. It was him that had shaped her life so massively. But she kept her mouth shut even if it took a lot of effort to keep the smile on her face. The man holding her hand could tell it was fake and forced.

"Can we just stop with the insulting one another?" he barked. "We have to work together. The only way we can do that is by putting our differences aside." Ten looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Who would have thought that it would have been _you_ to suggest that."

"Although, when you think about it, it is strange how different we are. Seeing as we're...you know...technically the same," Eleven sheepishly admitted.

"Exactly. Let's embrace the similarities. How we want to do the right thing," Twelve concluded, the other two nodding their heads to show their agreement.

"I feel like I keep being put on the back burner," the Curator spoke up, moving to stand in the middle of them. Everyone else was standing around the edges of the room, watching and savouring this strange moment, apart from Clara, who hadn't left the Twelfth Doctor's side. "What were the Sontarans doing exactly?"

"Blowing up buildings," Graham answered for him, happy that he could be of help. Ten winced at his rather crude description of events.

"Not precisely. They were using these devices to remove the primary structure of the buildings, from what I could tell. It was like the main beam would simply disintegrate slowly, eventually making them collapse."

"It gave people enough time to get out though. Because you said that they wanted to hunt people for sport," Jenny added, her father (oh god, it was fathers) giving her an appreciative look.

"Do you happen to know what these devices were?"

"I'd never seen them before. But I managed to salvage one that they left behind." He pulled it out from his coat pocket, moving over to a table to put it down so that everyone could see it, shoving a few pieces of paper out of the way.

"How fortuitous. Yes, I know what this is called. This, my dear colleagues, is a Nebulous weapon. Very powerful. They didn't originate with the Sontarans. They must have bartered for it or, more likely, stolen it from another species."

"Maybe they got it from the Alliance," Eleven suggested.

"That's a possibility."

"How do you even know what it's called?" Twelve asked the Curator.

"Because I just told you. I have the memory of myself telling you what it is called at this very moment so I therefore know what it is called because you remembered me telling you." It was too much for some people to follow. Brian looked at his son for answers, who just shrugged in response. Wilf and Graham were both sporting confused expressions too.

"A Bootstrap paradox."

"Precisely. I would like to know a bit more about its inner workings though. Maybe if we tried getting into it?"

"That sounds like a plan," Ten agreed.

"Perkins and Malcolm can help you to get it open if you require their services," Twelve told him. As they began working on doing just that, he pulled Clara to one side, whose face was devoid of all emotion. "How are you coping with this?"

"Fine." Her response was distant, like it was nothing more than an automatic response.

"I know you're not fine."

"Then why ask in the first place if you already know?" He was surprised by the anger in her voice this time.

"Because it's the nice thing to do! Because I care about you. Because I'm worried about you." Now she felt guilty and her eyes pointed at the ground in shame.

"You don't need to worry about me. I have you to help me get through this, don't I?"

"Of course you do."

"I'm more concerned about you." He frowned at that.

"Why?"

"What are you planning to do to stop all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't...do not play games with me right now. Just tell me or I will slap you so hard that you'll regenerate."

"You know you've used that threat before, right?"

"And it worked the last time. So tell me."

"There is only one way to stop whatever machine the Masters are using to keep the rift open. We can't get to the machine itself because it will be too heavily guarded. But we can get to the planet. At least, I hope we can."

"Which means what?"

"We can destroy the weapon. By destroying Gallifrey."


	27. Homebound

Clara recoiled from the Doctor as if she'd been struck, her eyes wide and fearful as she processed what he had just said. Of all the ideas she had had in her head, the possibility of him actually going through with this notion hadn't been one she had given any weight to. It made her sick. The thought of this Doctor, _her _Doctor...doing it. Pressing the button that would destroy his home. She'd managed to stop him from doing it before and she would do the same again. She would not stand by and watch him become a killer. He'd argue that he was already one of those. She would argue that he only ever did that when all was lost, when there was no other option. Surely there had to be another option.

"You...can't!" she whispered angrily, flinching away from his as he reached his arm out towards her. He hated when she looked at him as she was doing now, as if he was some sort of monster. Maybe he was and he'd been kidding himself that he could do better. Maybe it was only possible to make the final stand when it really mattered because the heroes didn't have the courage to do what was necessary.

"Clara...we have to…" he mumbled feebly, still wanting to be able to touch her but she continued to resist his attempts.

"No! Do not try and justify this! I will not hear anything of it, do you understand?"

"I know you don't understand…" She let out a cold, bitter laugh at that.

"Of course...I don't understand. How could I? I'm just a simple, tiny human who could never comprehend what you're going through." This time, she stepped closer to him without any of the usual warmth she had for him. "Do not speak to me like I am some stupid child!"

"I didn't mean that. You know I didn't mean that." He was fully aware that people were now watching their argument, wishing that they could have done this in private.

"Well, it definitely sounded like it!" She swatted his hand away from her yet again. "I can't believe you. I saw how much it destroyed you to do it the first time. You found a way to get out of it because you couldn't bear the thought of being _that_ man. What's changed? What has happened to you to make you even consider this?"

"Would you rather me condemn Earth? Is that it? I'm doing this for you!" She slapped him hard.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare! You don't get to put that burden on me! Shoving the guilt onto me! It's not fair." This wasn't the man she knew. This wasn't the man she loved.

"Clara…"

"Don't touch me. You always find another way. You'd do something clever to make sure Earth is safe without destroying Gallifrey and yourself in the process."

"Sometimes there isn't a way to win cleanly."

"Is the situation really that dire that you'd have that mindset?"

"Look around you. The Earth is dying and quickly. If I don't act soon, there'll be nothing to save. If we can get there in time before Gallifrey starts coming through the rift, then we might stand a chance of this working." He wasn't listening. He'd grown to be better at listening to her but now the Doctor was reverting back to what he did best. Isolating himself and trying to deal with the problem alone. Clara decided to use a different tactic, turning to walk over to the other Time Lords. Not the other Doctors, who she could tell would be just as stubborn and she didn't really want to talk to the Eleventh in the state she was in. No, she focused her attempts on the General, Ko Sharmus and Cassandra, all three of them looking at her in trepidation.

"Are you okay with this? Are you okay with going through with wiping out your home and your people?" Ko Sharmus looked at the ground, ashamed of what they were planning.

"In truth, we have not been properly consulted on this. But if they think that it is our only option, then it must be. I'm sorry."

"I don't care that you're sorry. If you were truly remorseful, you would stop talking like this."

"Clara," the Doctor tried again, walking slowly towards her. She didn't stop him as she wanted to hear what pitiful thing he would say to convince her. "I'm not just doing this for Earth. Although I see that as reason enough, you also have to think about what would happen after Gallifrey comes through. It wouldn't be peaceful at all. They might destroy the fleets in orbit with their arrival but there would still be millions out there who wouldn't be happy with them coming back. Not to mention that they would likely be tried with every intergalactic crime there is in the book, bringing the likes of the Shadow Proclamation into the fold. Another Great Time War, even greater and deadlier than the last. How many billions of people would suffer and die as a result? Compared to those on Gallifrey?"

"The majority of _those people_ are innocent. Why should they die because of the actions of a select few?" Why wasn't anyone else agreeing with her? They all looked so sad, standing around and watching this play out. She could understand some of their reactions; most of them would feel that it wasn't their place. The likes of Wilf, Graham, Brian, Yaz...they shouldn't have had to watch this decision being made. This was one person contemplating destroying one planet or the other. Both couldn't survive in his view. She eyed Kate, who was looking crestfallen. She was seeing what her father had always spoken about, how, no matter how much he tried to look and act like a human, the Doctor was something much greater, the universe in his hands. "Are you going to allow him to do this?" The blonde woman shrugged helplessly.

"Has there ever been a way to stop him?"

"Yes! It's why he keeps us around him...so that we can show him what he is actually doing and stop him before he goes too far and does something needlessly drastic."

"Dad…" It was Jenny who spoke up, looking mainly at the Tenth Doctor but the others were looking at her too. "Is this what it is like travelling with you? Watching you make these choices?"

"Sometimes it only comes down to me. That's my responsibility." He looked old regardless of his relatively young face. "I don't want to involve you in this. Any of you for that matter." He spun in a slow circle, looking at them all.

"You brought us together though," Sarah Jane argued. "Maybe not on purpose. You weren't the one who made the calls but you're the one who touched our lives so strongly that we couldn't leave you on your own in a time like this. It's your gift. You can't turn us away now when it gets difficult. You only hurt yourself in the process, which ends up hurting a lot more people. It's why you're thinking about this in the first place. You're closing yourself off from us because you don't want us to see you like this."

"I can and I will do this. This is Gallifrey we're talking about. You're not from there but I am, which is why I have to make the decision."

"This concerns Earth too!" She very rarely shouted at him but she wanted him to see sense. "What if we decided to give you more time so that you can think of something clever? The Earth isn't dead just yet. Maybe it could hold on a bit longer."

"Oh, Sarah Jane Smith." He held her head in his hands. "This isn't you. Look at all of you. Wanting to risk the Earth to save me and my soul. It doesn't work like that and it never has. It's the other way around. I'd gladly do this for this planet."

"Have you thought about how you could do it?" River was the one who asked the question no one had thought about yet. They were rushing into this, she could tell. They wouldn't survive going through with this if they did it by thinking on their feet, no matter how good they were normally at doing that. Her worry was that they weren't thinking about surviving this. The way they were talking...she knew they didn't expect to do so. Maybe it would be for the best in their eyes since they wouldn't have to live with the guilt of their actions. But she was also thinking about the universe and what state it would be left in if they were to die - it would be a cold, empty and dark place without them in it and people would suffer because of it. "Because I don't think you truly have." Surely her husband would listen to her even if two of them didn't actually know who she was in relation to them.

"We'll think of something," Twelve answered dismissively. "We normally do."

"This isn't a normal situation though so can you stop referring to it as if it is!" He hated how angry everyone seemed to be at him, especially the two women who were closest to him. His friends were also looking at him as if he were a different person. They'd heard the stories of what he'd done in the final days of the Time War but they would never have envisaged the faces they'd known and loved in that scenario. It just wasn't right. But to see it happen in front of them...they could hardly process what they were hearing.

"There are lots of unstable areas on Gallifrey," Ten expanded. "Areas that we can exploit. Even the Matrix could go critical with the right amount of tinkering."

"You want to create a bomb."

"...I guess you could call it that."

"Then do it. Call it what it is. Own your actions." She was looking at him with cold eyes, judgement pouring out towards all of them. She'd always been a force to reckon with and was showing just why at that moment.

"Why do I have to?" Eleven wondered, taking a step towards her. She'd say that he was almost sneering at her as if to say that she had no clue what she was talking about. Using his facade as someone much greater than all of them. He hardly ever used it unless it suited him because he didn't really believe it.

"Because I want you to show us all that you are fully aware of what you're doing. The man who never uses weapons but is perfectly happy creating a bomb that could wipe out a planet. Why not go all the way? Sneak into the Vaults once again and steal the Moment. For old time's sake." He ran a frustrated and tired hand over his face with an annoyed groan.

"You're not going to convince me not to do this."

"Then you will die a stupid man."

"Maybe that has always been my fate."

"Hold on! He can't die! We know that's not possible," Wilf strongly argued, slowly piecing together what was on the line.

"Regeneration only goes so far," Ten said. "That sort of event would mean that it would be very unlikely that we could do that."

"No. I'm not talking about that. I'm alluding to the fact that there's four of you standing here. If the youngest of you dies, surely that means the rest of you won't...exist! Everything you lot have accomplished wouldn't happen." Twelve took it upon himself to quell his fears.

"Normally that would create a paradox but, because time is in the state that it's in and we're at the eye of the storm, we can get away with it with minimal damage." Wilf looked at him with puzzlement evident in his eyes.

"But you'd still die," Clara said, tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't be travelling with me anymore. Would I have to go back to my boring normal life with the knowledge that I've lost the one part of adventure that I had?" She knew that she sounded incredibly selfish but she felt that she had earned the right to be. "You'd leave me. After what we've been through and what we've recently just said. Can you do that?" He couldn't meet her eye so, this time, she did grab his hands strongly, pulling him closer so that he couldn't deny she was there looking so sad and disappointed. In him. He'd never wanted to be on the end of that look but he was sad to say that he had been on a number of times.

"You'd still be alive. That's all I care about." His eyes met hers and she could tell that he meant it, no matter how foolish she thought it was.

"What's the point in living without you? That's not life, not really."

"Don't say that. Please. I have to know that what I'm doing will be worthwhile. I need to be sure that you'll make the most of it."

"Of your sacrifice?" Why wasn't he feeling the guilt she intended for him to be feeling? Maybe he was just good at hiding it after all of these years.

"Yes." There it was. The confirmation she didn't want to hear. He was actually going to do this. And nothing she could say would stop him. Then there was one last choice she could make and she was surprised at how easily she was willing to say the next words out of her mouth.

"Then I'm coming with you. I'll stand by your side when you need me most. Think about it. All of my echoes helping you when you'd reached your lowest points. This is...natural. What my role has always been and always will. I can't deny it any longer." He took a step away from her, a mixture of anger and fear on his face.

"No. No way would I ever allow you to come with us. Why would I pointlessly sacrifice your life when I'm doing this to save you?" She was being reckless, being like him. He had to make her stop. There could only ever be one him. Well...four at the moment but the point still made sense to him.

"Because it wouldn't be a sacrifice! Not truly. I'd be giving you the strength to do what you have to do since there's no words I can pluck from the air that will change your mind. If you die, I die."

"That has never been a stipulation in our relationship!" Usually, she would have smiled at the thought of him using the word 'relationship' but now it just stung. Because it was coming to an end. "I never made that promise because it's the worst thing I've ever heard." He moved over to his Tardis, placing his forehead and hand on the wood of the door.

"What if it wasn't just her?" River asked. The three Doctors looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Eleven was scared to follow up but his curiosity won out against his better judgement.

"We could all come with you. Maybe that's why we were all brought together. So that we could do what we have always done best. Help you when you need us. If we go with you, we might be able to think of something else that you can't or won't." Her voice was pleading, her eyes so very filled with love and distaste at the same time. Eleven looked at everyone slowly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would you even contemplate such a thing?" Amy took his hand, hoping the simple touch would make him see sense.

"Doctor." She smiled sadly. "Me and Rory were sent back in time. We've been given this extra chance and maybe this is why. To make one final stand by your side." Clive then stood up.

"Could it be that this rift sent me here to do that too? You said the paradoxes would fix themselves so I could...die here as well as when I actually did." It was strange how accepting he was of his fate now he'd been told it.

"And I'd gladly do it," Graham spoke up. "If I can do anything that will save the planet, meaning that Grace and Ryan remain safe...then it's an easy choice for me to make." Yaz stood by his side, indicating that she felt the same way.

"You'd never get to see your families again."

"You'd never get to see yours either," Sarah Jane countered. "We are your family."

"No." The Twelfth Doctor walked back over to his predecessors, placing a hand on the man who came directly before him. "Don't start listening to them. Don't let them get inside your head otherwise we won't be able to do this."

"Is this what you are then? The man who chooses to bottle his emotions because it hurts too much when it comes to situations like this?"

"Trust me, I tried to embrace my feelings." He looked at Clara with sad eyes, the love he felt for her burning deep within him like a raging fire. "But I ultimately knew that I can't always have what I want. We have always known that."

"Maybe you're right."

"Please...don't do this," Clara whimpered. The three of them moved to the doors of their time machines. Twelve refused to meet her eye, instead focusing on giving himself instructions.

"We'll take all of our Tardises so that there's no chance that they can follow. I want you to make sure that none of them tries anything that could harm them." He looked at the Curator, who didn't react in the slightest.

"Doctor! Look at me!" He didn't dare do as she said, the knowledge that his resolve would melt away instantly firmly in his head.

"It's best that we ensure that they don't do anything foolish. My Tardis has already been to Gallifrey recently so it'll create a time column again. You'll be able to follow me through it hopefully." He glanced at three other Time Lords, ignoring her plainly. "You can stay here. Give us a small sense of victory in the knowledge that the Time Lords won't be completely wiped out this time." They were going to debate the proposition but they were already pushing open the doors.

"You said that you would never leave me again!" came Clara's last cry before the doors simultaneously slammed shut. She raced over to the one he had once claimed was hers, finding it locked. She banged on the door, shouting for him to see sense. But the blue box began to disappear in front of her, as did the other two, taking the Doctor with it.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor tiredly rested his head on the console, allowing the gentle thrum of the Tardis to relax him slightly. He hated himself. And he knew that she definitely hated him because of what he'd just done. If he did somehow make it through all of this, which he doubted but the knew that the universe often liked to torture him, Clara would never want to speak to him again or see him ever again. The thought destroyed him, the image of her face the only thing he could see. But it wasn't the usual smiling one she had for him. No, it was her face from seconds ago. The way her eyes were filled with tears only because of his actions. The way her voice broke due to her shouted pleas for him to return. He comforted himself with the fact that she would be safe if he could find a way to stop the Time Lords. Hate was better than death. Or was it? Could he live knowing she hated him? Maybe he wouldn't have to find out. He'd either die in the process of destroying Gallifrey or get stuck behind the rift, trapping him for eternity on the wreckage of what was once his home. He deserved it. That was the way he felt anyway. He was the one who had delayed too much, who had hoped that the issue wouldn't become too big a problem because he was fundamentally naive. He thought that the universe could be a good place since he was a damned fool. There were too many races in the cosmos willing to go to any extreme to save themselves. This was what this silly war was about, just like any other. Survival. The Time Lords wanting to return to what they saw as their rightful place. The Alliance fighting to make sure that could never happen to preserve themselves. He just always got dragged into the middle of it. Those people he had left behind...they saw him as the person who resolved these sorts of conflicts. And they were right. They just couldn't accept that sometimes, on the darkest of days, it took the worst of decisions to see that through. They didn't want to believe that he was capable of such an act even though they'd seen him put in these scenarios before. Clara especially, which was probably why she had wanted to stop him. She had first hand experience of what it did to him afterwards as a result and so wanted to save him from himself. This time, it couldn't work like that. He had to save her. He felt the Tardis rumble underneath his weary head as it careened through the rift, fighting off its effects ever since it took off. Of course it would never have been an easy journey. It was if the universe wanted him to suffer even more. He just didn't realise that it was the universe's way of telling him to stop before it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor, with a dark expression on his face, walked around the console as he glanced at the monitor, tracking the flight of the lead Tardis. He was right. So far, the time column was holding steady, allowing them to follow him rather easily apart from the sparks that occasionally flew out from his ship and its incessant tolls of woe. The old girl would hold steady even if she didn't like what he was about to do. She always did when he needed her most. She took him where he needed to go and this was something he had to do. His friends hadn't liked the idea understandably. He didn't even like the plan. After so many years of living, death wasn't something he wanted to really go through. Proper death too. Not the sort that happened when he regenerated, when a version of himself died. No. This would be permanent. No way out of this one. As his Tardis quickly neared what he could sense would be his final destination, his thoughts drifted to the many adventures he had been on, which was a natural thing to happen when you were faced with your own mortality. All the people he had met and known and loved, many of whom had been standing in that room as he left, telling him to see sense. Then, he began to think about the adventures that were being stolen from him, the ones his future selves had obviously been on, the ones that he would never get to experience. How much of the universe had he not seen? So much. But less than what would be destroyed if he didn't do this. He had to keep telling himself that. His mind would repeatedly question what they were doing before he thankfully saw sense. Then the doubts would creep back in and the cycle would begin again. It was torture. Almost as bad as seeing Jenny's heartbroken face as he'd left her to go to his Tardis. She had wanted to travel with him, she'd said. He'd been the one who had brought her into this. Maybe not in this body but it was still him so he could have the guilt regardless. He wouldn't allow her to suffer when it was only because of his presence that she was involved in this. How many times had that been the case over his lifetime? How many people had died just because he'd turned up by accident? This was his way of repaying them in a sense. Telling them...no more.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor ran up the glass steps that led to the console anxiously, making sure that he was still travelling along the right path. Any inaccuracies would prove to be quite serious when they were trying to go through a rift in time. It was the sort of drastic action that he didn't normally like doing. With this incarnation, he'd tried forgetting about his past actions in an attempt to clear his guilty conscience. It didn't really work but it meant that he could often wear a daft grin on his face. It made travelling easier. It made connecting with people easier because he wouldn't allow himself to think about the ones he'd let down. So many of them. He was kidding himself every day. Then he'd landed in America and had been thrown into this mess, the one threat he couldn't run from and pretend like it never happened. He'd wondered when that day would come. He'd just never thought that it would be so _soon_. He drummed his fingers on a gizmo, one that he didn't know whether it had an actual function. Amy had wanted to come, a desire that didn't surprise him. She was always so strong, sometimes even more so than him. But she wasn't strong enough to do this. Only he was. No one else could ever understand what he had to do. It was why he shouldn't have had any ties anymore. If he had no one to worry about, he would have been able to leave easily. He would probably already have been there, standing on the turf of his planet before it burned around him. But he had never been as strong as he claimed. He needed those people more than they needed him at times. It was why he had second guessed himself before he left, hoping that he wouldn't have to abandon them. There was still so much to do and so much to learn. River had been strongly against this, telling him that she felt something towards him that he didn't understand. He would die not knowing. He would die not knowing what happened to Amy and Rory, which he felt was something he could be thankful for. He would die not knowing why that brown haired woman had been so close to his next incarnation. His last incarnation. He wanted to live through that but was resigned to the fate he'd made for himself. He ultimately was too strong and stubborn to turn back. The universe was relying on his strength now.

xxxxxxxxxx

River Song tentatively approached Clara, who hadn't moved since the Tardises had gone. Everyone else stood in shock helplessly. What could they possibly do now? Surely he couldn't expect them all to just...wait. But that's what he wanted. Was it better for them to give into the Doctor's wishes just this once? River placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, turning her around. She seemed so lost and small.

"Clara...he wouldn't want you to be like this." She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"And I bet you're so thrilled with this."

"Of course I'm not but…"

"No. You're wrong. He wants me to be like this. Right now, what he wants more than anything else is for me to be upset and to hate him with a passion. Because then I'd be useless and wouldn't try my hardest to get to him. I am not going to give him the satisfaction. I don't hate him. He's just being an even bigger idiot than usual, something I can deal with." She began to smile slightly as she paced the room, thinking through the many ideas in her head.

"You've got a plan forming in your head. I can tell," Wilf said.

"Part of one, yeah. See, the Doctor's been rubbing off on me for years, which means I've started to think like him. It's a curse and a blessing, let me tell you."

"But he's taken all of the Tardises," Vastra pointed out as she moved away from her wife. They didn't know what to think about this. The Doctor was worth risking the universe but they also wanted to keep one another alive. Would interfering with the Doctor's plans put them in more jeopardy? "You saw that. We all did. Even if we wanted to help him, there's no possible way of us getting to Gallifrey. We're stuck here and we might have to start accepting that."

"Do you want to help him? Really?" Clara stood close to the Silurian woman, inspecting her like Vastra had done back in Victorian England, when the Doctor had changed.

"Of course I do!" She was insulted by the notion that she wouldn't.

"Good. Then start having that nonsensical optimism he normally has. The Doctor wants us to give up because then we can't stop him. Let's prove him wrong." She eyed the others. "Who here wants to help the Doctor once again?" She was surprised that it was Graham and Yaz who stood forward first.

"We already told him why we would help him," the young Asian woman pointed out. "Why can't we save Earth and him at the same time?"

"If you think there's any way we can, count me in," Amy said, dragging her husband with her. "Can I just say...I like you. I sense that you're able to put up with him almost as well as I can." Any other time, Clara would have taken the opportunity to flirt with the gorgeous ginger but knew that could come later. Jack, Jenny and the Smiths locked their guns in answer, smirking at her. It would probably be useful to have weapons, that was true. Brian eyed Wilf cautiously before he joined his friend.

"We've always said that we'd assist him whenever we got the chance again. It's why we followed his adventures so closely. We're not going to pass up the opportunity now it's here."

"Thank you," she said earnestly. "Hayley...we could use your...specific skill set. I know that you're worried about your people."

"This is a way of helping them and the man who made it possible for us to live here. I'm not going to sit and wait and hope for things to get better." The Zygon had a steely edge to her voice.

"I'll come." She was shocked as Clive stood up from where he was sitting with a determined look in his eyes.

"But...you hardly know him."

"I feel like I do. I always thought that all he brought was death with him when he arrived somewhere. But I'm seeing now that that's not entirely the case. He inspires people like you even when he doesn't believe in himself. I've been brought here, maybe through sheer dumb luck...I may as well make the most of it."

"You are all forgetting the crucial thing!" River complained once again. "No Tardises. It's all very nice to see you standing together in a unified battle cry but that won't get us through the rift!" Clara grinned.

"You're forgetting the crucial thing. Rule number one: the Doctor always lies."

"I actually didn't say anything this time so surely it can't be considered lying." The Curator stepped forward, a noticeable twinkle in his eyes. Sarah Jane picked up on it.

"I know that face. What are you not telling us?"

"Nothing that isn't obvious, my dear Sarah Jane." He tapped his nose playfully.

"He says that he is the Doctor," Clara said. "We could just take him for his word, like we have done so far. Or there's a very simple way of proving whether he's telling the truth or not. There is one thing that follows the Doctor, no matter what face he is wearing. The constant companion that outlasts all of us. Are you going to tell us then?"

"Tell you what, Miss Oswald?" He was playing along with her, she could tell from the look on his face. He never changed.

"Where do you keep your Tardis?" Their eyes widened in realisation, wondering how they hadn't pieced it together sooner.

"You'd cross yourself to help us?" River asked.

"I've always been my own worst nightmare. And I never listen to myself. Why should I change any of that now?" Clara was properly smiling now.

"Excellent. I'm sure you'll lead the way. The Dromulus may be an issue. Pol Kon Don? How do you fancy enacting some much-needed justice?" She snatched up the time weapon and threw it to the Judoon, who caught it deftly.

"It shall be swift and satisfactory." Clara then focused on Kate.

"We might need some back-up. Just to distract them so we can get to the Tardis."

"You'll have it. I'll stay here with everyone who isn't going. I need to make sure that you have a planet to return to, after all. Good luck."

"Hopefully we won't need it." The Curator knew that it wouldn't be down to luck. As they began to leave, he made sure to pick up the Nebulous weapon from the table. Memories were such useful things when they came back to you.


	28. Unexpected

They managed to hurriedly cram through the door as it opened, the Curator making sure everyone was inside his home before slamming it shut and locking it securely. There was no knowing how long they would be on this journey or even if they would ever come back; it was safer to make sure that no one would be able to get in during his absence. Some of the things he kept in his house...he shuddered slightly at the thought of them falling into the wrong pair of hands. It had been a difficult journey from the UNIT base, understandably being a target of the Dromulus as soon as they came into their view. They were all out of breath from the running, Wilf bent over with his hands on his knees as he panted heavily. Clara rubbed and patted him on the back in a comforting manner. She always forgot how most people weren't used to the amount of running she ended up doing with the Doctor. The smile on her face faded at the thought of him. There was no time to dwell on his selfless act of betrayal. If she spent too long pitying herself and wallowing in grief, they wouldn't get there in time. She looked back down at the old man as everyone else filed through the corridor under the careful eye of the Curator.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "You know, there's still the option there for you not to come with us. If it's going to be too much for you." She hated being so blunt but she couldn't risk him holding them up when they got to Gallifrey. There would likely be a lot more running and fleeing in the not so distant future. He waved away her concerns with a tired hand.

"Don't be daft! I'm happy that you're looking out for me but you've got other things to worry about, darling." She smiled at his stubbornness.

"Only if you're sure. And there's no chance of me stopping fretting." She helped him stand up straight as they moved in the same direction as the others.

"You remind me of my granddaughter, Donna. You've got that similar spark in you, that willingness to never give up. You also never take no for an answer." Clara let out a soft chuckle as they walked down a flight of steps. They were being led down to a basement it seemed. "It's why you're still fighting now. No wonder the Doctor has an eye for you."

"Where is she now?"

"She's been travelling with her new husband. I think it was Mexico the last time she called us. God knows what she must be thinking right now." His voice became distant as his mind drifted to thoughts of her, Clara looking at him worriedly.

"She'll be okay, don't worry."

"Yeah. She always is even if she moans about stuff most of the time. She only went there because of the Doctor. You see, he gave her a scratch card as a wedding gift. She thought it was a rather cheeky present. She wasn't thinking that when the numbers came through and she got the jackpot. Even after what he had to do to her, she still had that instinct for adventure, which is why she went off exploring." Clara had a sad expression on her face. That was what the Doctor did, always looking out for his companions even when they had stopped travelling with him. It explained his actions now, taking that principle to the extreme. It was their turn to return the favour this time.

Pol Kon Don had been the reason why they were able to get to the house. She'd joined up with the remainder of her Judoon force, taking with her the two time weapons too so that they could more effectively battle the monsters that were taking over London. Clara had to stop herself from thinking about the possibility of the Dromulus being in other parts of the country or even across the globe, such a dreadful proposition. This had to work. They were Earth's final defenders. With the Judoon and the UNIT contingent drawing the majority of the attention of the creatures, a path had been made for them although they'd still thought it necessary to run as fast as they possibly could.

Clara and Wilf joined up with the rest of their group at the bottom of the steps just as the Curator entered a code in the wall, a great big metal door slowly sliding open as he did so. Old musty air and dust leaked out from the room that was now exposed. They wondered how long it had been closed off from the world and why the Curator had been forced to take such drastic action. They all managed to fit inside despite how large a group they were and that's when Clara saw it. The Tardis. It was smaller than the one she had travelled in, a different shade of blue and the marks and tears of time were clearly visible on the tired wood. But it was still definitely _the _Tardis. She had just seen better days, that was all. The Curator patted his jacket, fumbling for the key.

"I know I keep it on me just in case. It's been so long that...I've forgotten exactly what pocket I used." He carried on rummaging, fear spreading that their plans were going to be foiled by his own carelessness. "Ah, here we go!" He brandished the small metal object before opening the doors. They creaked louder than usual. Clara was the last one to enter, placing a hand on a wooden panel. At her touch, it seemed to thrum in life, almost as if it were recognising her. Maybe they got on better in the future. She fought back a smile of having a future with the Doctor.

"Hello, old girl," she whispered. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." The console room was shrouded in darkness as they stumbled in, the Curator flicking a number of switches before finding the right one, the room suddenly becoming brighter. Much to the complaint of their eyes. It was silver and white, quite a bit smaller than the console rooms the Doctor had recently had. Yellow circles adorned the wall, the round things that the Doctor always loved so much. The console itself was a similar colour to the rest of the interior but the column at the centre was a vibrant red. Clara thought that it was absolutely gorgeous. It was a good job that the time machine was bigger on the inside otherwise they probably wouldn't have all fit. It was still awkward for everyone to be bunched around the walls.

"Why was she locked away?" Amy asked curiously. The Curator gave her a tired look.

"My days of adventure are pretty much at an end. There's no way that I would get rid of her but I can't leave her in the main bit of the house just in case. It was the safer option. And locking here away reminded me not to give into my temptation to go flying off." He patted the console affectionately, his hands finding the buttons he needed with the traces of memory. He'd never forget how to fly her. "Sadly, there wasn't anyone who I could give her to. Not yet anyway." He glanced at Jenny quickly without her picking up on the action.

"Is she going to be able to get through the rift?" River wondered, her voice telling them that she didn't expect it to be a simple task. "She's seen better days."

"Hush now! Don't let her hear you say that! You don't see me saying the same thing to you when I really could." She gasped as he looked her up and down.

"You should know not to insult the Tardis by now in front of him," Clara said.

"Exactly. No wonder I always preferred you!" Clara blushed and hit his arm away softly. He always was a flirt at heart.

"This is great and all," Graham spoke up. "And I'm really happy that we can do this together but...what are we actually doing? I know I'm not the only one who's confused about the plan than we get to...Gall...Gulla...whatever planet he's from."

"We think on the spot," Clara replied as if it were simple. "We're being like the Doctor. That's usually at least eighty percent being lucky at the right times."

"Is that what he tells you?" the Curator responded, biting on his finger. "Don't underestimate him so much. You should know that the Doctor always has a plan." The rotor began moving up and down as he gleefully pulled down the lever, the Tardis taking a second longer than usual to properly get going. It was still the same noise though, the one that filled them all with hope. When Clara glanced at him, trying to not to be distracted by his customary theatrics, he winked and placed the Nebulous weapon down on the console. Her eyes widened and those who had been in Russia slowly approached it.

"Why the hell have you brought that in here with us?" Jack urgently asked. "Do you want us to implode whilst flying through the time vortex?"

"Do you have no faith in me? Come on...you know what it does." They nodded despite still being unsure as to where he was going with this. "And, Miss Oswald, you have a vague understanding of what is causing the rift to stay open."

"I guess so...it was coming from the...oh, you clever man."

xxxxxxxxxx

Golden sand stretched out for miles, forming mighty hills that joined to create an imposing valley. In the centre of the valley, or, as more people saw it, the centre of the planet, the glistening Citadel stood tall and proud. Its beauty and magnificence was unrivalled, the epitome of the glorious work Time Lords were capable of. The two suns reflected off the metal dome, casting a bright light over the patches of red gress that somehow survived in the vast plains of nothingness. Not much could detract from the building's might and prominence. But the beam of wild golden energy pouring from the tip of the Citadel dwarfed it in size, picking up a crazed wind as it connected with the rift. The two were connected. The tear in time and the home of the people who were meant to stop such an event from happening. The irony was lost on no one. Most people inside saw it as a good thing, the next step in their evolution. Physically controlling time, not just manipulating it like they had previously done. Those less fortunate, who occupied small wooden huts in the distance, looked upon the monstrosity as exactly that; the work of a mad man that had doomed them all.

Three blue boxes appeared next to one another, whipping up parts of the sand as they became more real. The time machines of legend. Everyone on the planet knew what this box meant and what it symbolised. Some saw it as hope, others saw it as destruction. Some, the more wise, saw it as both. The ultimate paradox and yet one not at all. Some people claimed to have seen it when they hadn't. Others had actually seen it but no one in their right mind would believe them. No one would ever dare say that they had seen three at once because that was impossible. That would signal the final days of the planet and the universe itself. But now three stood side by side, different and so very alike. The three men who exited their ships had no hope left inside their souls, just the idea of destruction etched into their brains.

They all had similar expressions on their faces - a grimace at the sight before them. It confirmed their worst thoughts and how this event was definitely being caused by someone in the Citadel. They had a vague idea of who that person would be. For the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors, it took them a moment longer to take in the image. They could vividly remember it from the days of the Time War, the target of so many attacks. It had stood strong, suffering a lot of damage but never falling. Clinging on until the Doctor had acted and saved them all. They couldn't believe that it was still there. They'd lived for so long with the heavy heart of what they'd done, thinking they'd killed them all. They wanted to be joyous. They wanted to scream out in euphoria and anguish. They wanted to give into their primal instincts that they kept so well hidden. But...they didn't. They stood in silence, taking in the view for what they felt would be the last time. They'd landed further away to be able to do just that, to make themselves look upon what they intended to turn to ash and rubble. It also gave them a better chance of going undetected. The longer that remained the case, the better. Tenth looked at Eleven and Twelve.

"So...this is where it ends up. I expected it to be a little more worn around the edges."

"It was when I first came through the rift," Twelve commented. None of them were thinking about moving any closer. "It must be a side effect of the time flux in progress here. Distorting Gallifrey's time just as much as Earth's. Rebuilding the Citadel to what it once was."

"A happy accident?" Eleven wondered.

"Time Lords never do accidents."

"Well, we normally do." Twelve rolled his eyes.

"We've never been normal Time Lords. And look where that got us. Standing here about to do something I thought I'd managed to run from. You see, you two are still of the mindset that we did what we did to end the war. I've had the relief and hope of seeing that reversed. And now it's being taken away." Ten looked sadly at his older self. His grey curls were gently blowing in the breeze, either natural or caused by the bright beam of energy.

"There's no other way. If this were the Daleks or the Cybermen or...someone else...would we really be questioning our actions so much?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, we're not Daleks or Cybermen or someone else. We're Time Lords. We've tried our best to deny it at times but we can't. It's who we are. And that means us having the faint belief that they could be and do better. We've lost that expectation with everyone else but it's always the most difficult to let it go with your own people." Another moment passed of contemplative silence, taking in his depressing words. Had they been blind? Believing that they could change an entire race through good will alone? It wasn't about changing a race. It was about making the rulers and the people with the most power see sense and that had always been their greatest challenge.

"Then how are we doing this?" Eleven asked. "I've got a few ideas running through my head but they're so unbelievably catastrophic that I hate myself even entertaining their notion." Twelve glanced at him solemnly.

"Where we stand is where we fall. We stand here on this day. Just us. If we have to fall, we make the most of it. We have to make sure that this works."

"Destroying a planet isn't going to be easy though," Ten pointed out. "We don't have time to try and sneak into the vaults and see what weapons they have left. We've probably already used them all at some point."

"The Tardises." They looked at him with wide eyes, instantly knowing what he was alluding to. "They're manipulating the broken Tardises that are buried underneath the surface. To bring out their power source, making it possible to create the rift, they had to, in a sense, switch them back on."

"Which means that they're back on the network!"

"Exactly. If we can connect our Tardises to the same network, which should be fairly easy as it's their base setting, we could send a code to every ship, making them go critical."

"Gallifrey goes boom." Twelve had forgotten about Eleven's tendency to simplify things. He would have gotten annoyed at anyone else doing it but, for once, he had greater things to deal with. They were going to start walking to the Citadel when a shimmer of white light appeared in front of them. Rassilon, a smug grin on his face, stepped out from the teleportation field. He was flanked on either side by the Master and Missy, a squadron of soldiers standing behind them with their weapons raised. Enough to shoot each Doctor in both hearts at least twice. They didn't want to be taking any chances today.

"A very succinct and clever plan," the Lord President praised them mockingly. "I must say that I acknowledge your...prowess...when it comes to things like this. It is just a shame that you have to use them in such a poorly judged manner." He noticed their matching stunned expressions. "What? Did you not expect us to be monitoring the rift closely in case you tried to do something like this? We've had to deal with you in the past and we've learned from the mistakes we made. How big a fool do you take me as?" They chose to not answer that question, knowing it would just rile him up more.

"You can stop this, you know," Ten said strongly, anger burning in his eyes. "Make the decision that saves millions of lives. Think of how much respect you would earn from such a noble act." Rassilon laughed, a raspy and unpleasant sound.

"Noble? You think it noble to let our planet rot outside the universe? You dare claim to have nobility when you threaten to destroy your home world?"

"I never said that I was noble," Twelve said icily. "Which is why I'm willing to do this."

"The thing is...you say that I should stop this from happening. Or what? I suffer the consequences? How droll. You're forgetting that I have you surrounded at the moment. There's no way you're getting to your Tardises this time without being shot in the back. A so called 'war hero' would die of shame before suffering that fate. You'll come with us and watch as Gallifrey is reborn."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sparks flew out from the Tardis console, those closest to it wincing and shielding themselves from getting hurt. The room was spinning wildly, the circles on the walls blurring around them until they became streaks of vibrant colour. Clara was worried that the console was going to overheat, quickly removing her hand when she felt how hot it was. Lights were blaring, all signs that they shouldn't be doing this. Everyone was doing their best to hold onto something but there was very little in the bland and simplistic room to utilise, especially compared to the Tardises they had previously flown in. The Curator had a look of pure concentration on his face, gesturing to the three Time Lords who stood opposite to him. Without using any words, he moved his one free arm about to tell them to hold onto the levers he had assigned to them, the General wincing through the effort and the effects it was having on his damaged arm. He really hadn't expected to be doing this so late into his life and he was growing even more annoyed as Ko Sharmus chuckled crazily.

"What are you laughing about?" he barked angrily, seeing now as the worst time to be doing it.

"Oh, come on! You love this really! We haven't had this sort of an adventure for years! A chance like this isn't going to come again!" He eyed Cassandra, who had a small smile on her face despite her brow being crossed in a firm line. "And look at her! She's trying to hide it but she's enjoying it just as much as I am!" He laughed again as he saw her try and frown at him.

"No comment," she replied as she hung on but a smile flickered again, confirming his suspicions. Graham stumbled over to where the Curator stood, holding onto his shoulder, causing the other man to look at his hand in annoyance.

"Do you actually know how to fly this thing?" he shouted. The Time Lord was highly insulted by the question.

"Of course I do. I've been flying her for centuries!"

"Well, I only ask because the first time I saw you in this thing, it was when you crashed into my bus! I don't like to go on about it but that shows me you're not as in control as you claim to be."

"I can only apologise for the recklessness and bravado of my previous self. Let me reassure you that that trait does not stay with me." The Tardis shook again, somehow with even more force this time. "Oh, wait. I lied." A deep, booming laugh erupted from his mouth, almost scaring Graham. "The issue is that we're trying to fly through the remnants of a time column. It would have already been weak as it is but, combined with the effects of the rift itself, it's wanting to collapse in on itself, with us inside! Attempting to travel through a fissure of this side is enough of a risk on its own."

"But you're going to get us out in time, right? Because that doesn't sound too pleasant a thing to go through."

"I'm trying but your yapping is distracting me quite a bit." It was then that Clara managed to haul herself next to the two bickering men, looking urgently at the pilot of the crashing ship.

"I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea," she admitted.

"Too late to go back now, my dear. Where's that sense of bravery you had a moment ago?"

"Probably swirling around in my stomach like everything else seems to be." The Tardis gave another lurch as if to clarify her point. She peered at the instruments in her eye line. "We need to send the Doctor a message. To tell him to just pause what he's doing. There's no knowing what he's done so far but I think he'd appreciate a heads up. Especially if we're about to crash into him."

"How do you reckon we do that?" Graham wondered. "Can we text? Do we get a signal in this...what did you call it? Time column fishing?"

"A time column and a fissure. Two different things," the Curator clarified. "No mobile signals obviously but that doesn't matter. We can use the Tardis' psychic networks to reach out to him. Metaphorically, of course." Clara looked at him curiously.

"How does that work?"

"People have sent me messages before through space and time without even the help of this wonderful ship. You're doubly lucky as you have a much stronger connection to him. I'm sure you can figure out what device is capable of receiving such an important message. But you don't have a lot of time. Keep it short and sweet." Her eyes lit up in recognition. "I'm just hoping that I have the infernal thing on me."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Doctors were about to be led away by their unwanted escort when the rift flared brighter than before. Rassilon staggered backwards as he stared up at the morphing chasm before turning his ire back onto their captives.

"What is the meaning of this?" he barked, some spittle flying out from his mouth. "What have you done to it." They were just as puzzled as the rest of them, Eleven shrugging his shoulders as he moved away from the guard that was meant to be keeping him in check.

"Trust me, this isn't us. I have no idea what is causing this but I don't expect it to be anything good."

"You expect me to trust you? Utter nonsense." His tirade was cut short as the rift groaned loudly before a familiar blue box careened out from it, spinning and turning out of control as it shot out. It was heading in their direction, thankfully soaring over their heads from quite a distance instead of plummeting right on top of them. They watched it fly away in the direction of the Citadel. "Another one? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I hate not knowing. It's been happening far too much for my liking," Ten murmured, rocking on his heels as he got lost in thought.

"I think you know a lot more than you're letting on and you're going to tell me about your plans before I decide to kill you right here." The Twelfth Doctor felt a sudden burning feeling coming from his jacket, his hand reaching down to one of the pockets. His fingers wrapped around the object that was the cause of the strange discomfort, pulling it for him to see. His psychic paper. He opened it quickly so that the President couldn't see and was surprised at the simple message written. _Nebulous_. Putting it back away, he looked back up at the Tardis as he tried to figure out what it meant. He knew that it made perfect sense. He knew who would be in the spiralling time machine. As if he'd actually thought he could stop her. He should have been angry, mad and annoyed but he couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. _Nebulous_. His mind drifted to the device, to what Ten had told them it did. They were heading for the Citadel for a reason. They couldn't think that it would work. But...if they got to the machine that was causing it, which he presumed would be connected to the very foundations of the building...it might just be mad enough to do it. He controlled his facial expression, not wanting the Time Lords to know that he was happy about something, even if he would have enjoyed annoying them.

"I think you should be very worried about what that Tardis is doing. Or, more precisely, what those inside are about to do." He gave his opponent a calculating glare. "If I were you, I'd be taking us to the Citadel as fast as possible otherwise you have no hope of winning this." Rassilon paused, trying to figure out whether it was a trap.

"Do as he says. Send a message to the men in there already. If there is anyone in that infernal ship, I want them shot on sight! Do you understand?" A young soldier nodded his head nervously before running away to do as he'd been told. The Doctors were shoved in the back as they were forced to get closer to the group so that they could teleport with them. Twelve grasped Missy's arm tightly as he came close to her, whispering in her ear.

"Do what is right for once." She couldn't meet his eye, which he hoped was a good sign.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'd advise everyone to hold on!" the Curator shouted as he took one last look at the monitor that was making it abundantly clear what was about to happen. They all braced for impact as the Tardis hurtled towards the Citadel, smashing through the glass dome and into the side of one of the towers. The two heavy impacts managed to lower its momentum, eventually coming to a halt in an empty corridor. Smoke billowed out from the console as everyone lay on the ground from the crash, groaning painfully. The youngest ones there were able to help the oldest up, Yaz assisting Graham and Clara supporting Wilf. The General wasn't willing to accept Cassandra's proffered hand but, as he winced when another throb of pain shot through his arm, he didn't have a choice. After they slowly recovered from the less than perfect flight, they became preoccupied with the fumes leaking out and they made sure to get out before they realised it was detrimental to their health. They admired the destruction they'd accidentally caused, feeling the strong breeze that was coming from the gaping hole in front of them. "Well, I've definitely had worse landings." He wiped down his blazer with a look of disgust before patting the Tardis door affectionately. They all looked at him incredulously.

"Only you would have the audacity of calling that a landing, dad," Jenny commented, even with a smile on her face. It was all so dangerous and exhilarating, just as she had imagined.

"We can't get picky now. I was told to get us here and I did. It's only your fault that you didn't expect to get some bruises along the way.

"I'm guessing that our impromptu entrance won't go unnoticed," Jack pointed out. "And we're a rather large group. I'd be expecting trouble in no more than a couple of minutes. What's the plan?" They all looked at Clara, putting her on the spot. She wasn't yet used to being the leader.

"Right...um...we need to split up. We need to get everyone out of the building. If we start at the lower levels where I'm presuming the lesser ranked people are, they're probably going to be more willing to listen. But, if you need to threaten them, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something."

"And what are you planning on doing?" River asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Doing the dirty work. I need to find where the machine is and...I guess, blow it up. I'll try and give you enough time to get out in time."

"We'll come with you," the General said, brokering no argument but she was always going to try.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Which is exactly why you need an escort," Ko Sharmus argued. "Especially one made of people who know their way around this place. Tell me, where do you think the machine is?" She tried to answer but realised she had none.

"Fair point," she grumbled.

"And I've shown that I can get into the computer systems, which will be useful in getting past security," Cassandra added. Clara nodded her head, glancing at the Curator.

"What will you do?"

"We all need a way out. I'll stay here and fix her up as fast as possible. If you can't get back here in time, just make sure you can escape the premises."

"I'll stay with you," Sarah Jane said. "You always could do with some help. I'm sure that'll make it easier."

"Excellent! Just like the old days." He handed Clara the Nebulous device, placing it in her hands as he rested his over it. "Be very careful. I would never forgive myself if you were to come to any harm. And you know which _I_ I'm talking about. Good luck, dear." She smiled gratefully as they all ran off in different directions.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Master grumbled under his breath, his white hair all messed up and out of place. It was taking longer for the process to finalise than he had first expected, which was why he was so annoyed. He had to have patience though. Restoring a planet's place in the universe wasn't supposed to be an easy job, even for a man with his considerable talents. He flexed his fingers as he looked over a few computers in quick succession, occasionally glancing up at the beam of energy that was still flowing up into the roof above him. It was a marvel to look at, probably the most beautiful thing he had seen over the course of his many years of existence. How something so pure as raw time energy was making his wishes come true, as if it was meant to happen. The universe wanted this! It needed this! Everyone did. Once Gallifrey was returned, he would be seen as its ruler having made it all possible. Then nothing and no one would be able to stop him in his plans. He could wipe out every creature in the cosmos that ever opposed him.

He looked up in alarm as multiple red lights started flashing around the walls, making him move about quickly to see what it was. Messages were running across the screens and he scowled at what he saw. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was meant to be able to focus on making sure the machine worked. His other incarnations and that useless President were meant to deal with any outside issues. Surely they could deal with who he expected was behind this. He was disappointed with the Doctor since he wanted him to see what good this would do. Having a race to look over and monitor issues across the entirety of the universe would benefit everyone (apart from those who were doing wrong). He was being a hypocrite by trying to prevent them when he attempted to do the same thing on a regular basis.

"They think that they can stop me?" he laughed. "Maybe it's time that I throw caution to the wind and speed up this process. It'll be too late by the time they get here." Before he started flicking more switches to do that, he picked up a small weapon. "And, if they do get here, who's to say that I can't have a little fun with them?"


	29. Hybrid

The Doctors staggered as they appeared in Rassilon's council room in a flash of brilliant white light. Short range teleportation was never going to be their preferred mode of transport, especially when they had guns pointed at them. The Eleventh Doctor peered through the glass wall, peering over the edge. The very top of the Citadel. It was a place that he had rarely been to thankfully. It stunk of unrighteous ego and self-importance. Even the chairs were decorated in intricate golden patterns, swirling messages of ancient High Gallifreyan. How much effort had the President put into creating this room, restoring it to its former glory, if it could ever have been attributed with that characteristic. He briefly thought of the other people across the planet, not fortunate enough to have a place in the capital, living in basic wooden huts and surviving on just enough food. And he had contemplated killing them all. Again. What sort of a man was he to be willing to do that twice in his lifetime. Maybe it was for the best that they had been immediately apprehended before they could try and enact their awful plans. He'd been blindsided by his anger towards the Time Lords, not for the first time either. The fury of a Time Lord.

He looked down where he could see a cloud of black smoke coming out from one of the towers, billowing away and leaving through the large crack in the glass dome. Well, it was something much stronger than glass, which meant that the entire structure hadn't shattered into millions of pieces when the Tardis crashed into it. Not strong enough to stop the ship though. He smirked as he thought of what his friends were doing. They were the best of him, normally on days when he wasn't meeting his usual standards. He was also worried about them, knowing that it was unlikely that they wouldn't be met with resistance from the many guards that patrolled the building. He had to believe in them. And he knew he did. This time, he had to allow them to go off on their own and win this battle. He could distract Rassilon for the time being and keep him preoccupied. He wouldn't be able to get any answers out of him because he had no clue what his friends were planning to do. The only person who appeared to have any knowledge was Twelve but he was keeping it very close to his chest.

Rassilon stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder that Eleven flinched away from. Even from one touch he could sense the diabolical thoughts running through his head. Time Lords were often a species with well attuned telepathic abilities so could often get a reading of one another's emotions and hopes. But this was as if Rassilon wanted him to see it, to make him envisage what Gallifrey's future would be if it continued like this. Taunting him. Goading him. He wanted the Doctors to make a mistake, to give in to their wild emotions because that was when they didn't think properly. That was when he would win. The one way to stop the Doctor had always been to weaponize his own personal demons. The man who carried too many to count.

"There's no point in thinking about whoever was foolish enough to try and break into here," the Lord President rasped close to him as they stared out of the window. The Doctor stopped himself from telling him that they had already succeeded in getting in. The guards lined the walls as the Masters and the other Doctors hardly moved in the centre of the room, listening intently to the conversation. Apart from the distant sound of the beam of time energy, the room was deathly and unerringly quiet. "They won't be able to put up a fight against my men." He peered closely at him. "What do you see?"

Eleven flicked his eyes over to the old man. "I see something wrong. A planet as mighty as Gallifrey shouldn't have stooped to survival tactics as barbaric as this. And it's all my fault."

Rassilon chuckled, a short period of delight being shown. "So, you finally see that what you did was the wrong thing to do? You shouldn't have trapped us here. Our power and position would have been restored by now if you had let us see out the final days of the war and defeat the Daleks!" He was speaking to the wrong man. He hadn't been through it yet. He hadn't made the choice to not press the button. That was all to come for him. The one man who had was looking at them with sorrowful eyes, obviously thinking back to that moment. He had given them some small details of what had transpired that day so that they could understand the context of the situation. Not too much to really jeopardise the timelines.

He held his eyesight, his lips set in a thin line. "No. What I mean to say is that I shouldn't have let it come to this. I shouldn't have let you survive for so long."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A team of engineers deep inside the Citadel were working away, attempting to fix some of the Tardises that had been in there for years. The war had caused a great deal of damage to their armada of time machines and finding a solution to the problems that faced them had so far eluded them. But they'd been told that they would soon need them running once again. It wasn't their place to ask why that was the case; they'd been instructed to keep their heads down, focus on their work, and get the job done in time. They'd heard whispers sometimes of what the people in charge were talking about and it was pretty hard to ignore the unnatural beam of energy firing out of the building. When it had first appeared, the energy had coursed through every room, even down where they worked. It had been quite terrifying and definitely unnerving despite them working with the essence fairly regularly. They wanted to survive, which they'd been told would only happen if this worked, but they knew this wasn't the right way to do it. Low ranking people like themselves couldn't exactly debate it though - if they had the audacity of even questioning goings-on of the upper floors, they would likely be removed forcefully from the Citadel and never be able to work there again. When it was the best opportunity you could get, with very little other employment chances in the same vain, no one would risk standing up for what they believed in. It was always easier to try and ignore the methods that made them a so-called 'mighty race'.

They couldn't properly ignore the crash that had reverberated around them a few moments ago, which had made the walls shake violently. They clung onto machinery and equipment that hung on the wall as they swung about wildly, not wanting any to break - resources were stretched far enough as it was without losing some needlessly. They got flashbacks from the time of the war, remembering what it had felt like to be in there when they were being shot at. Even engineers and craftsmen had been drafted into the war effort despite not having any previous fighting skills. That had been how dire the conflict was. They were worried that the Daleks had somehow come through without knowing, restarting their offensive tactics. But when they realised that it was only one hit they'd suffered, they reasoned that couldn't be the case.

One of the engineers, a young man with short black hair, looked over to his colleague, a man much older than him with greying hair and a short white beard. "What do you think that was?"

The other man shrugged. "How should I know? What the rulers do is none of our business. We were told to complete this task and I'll be damned if I don't do that." Being older than the other worker, he had more experience of dealing with those in charge. He no longer had the veracity of youth that made one want to defy orders. Life was simpler if you obeyed.

"They wouldn't be attacking their own building though!" The metal doors to the side slid open with a mechanical groan and three people walked in, a group they'd never seen before. They definitely weren't wearing the usual garb of Gallifreyans, whoever they were. What troubled them were the guns they were holding, pointing directly at them.

Graham looked around the messy room, trying not to get distracted by the strange objects around him. He wished that he could take a closer look or even bring something back as a souvenir. When Yaz caught him staring at something that wasn't related to their mission in the slightest, she nudged him with her elbow and gestured to the two people they were supposed to be dealing with. Nardole, when he figured out that no one truly hostile was in there, lowered his gun, the other two copying his action.

"Who are you?" the old Gallifreyan barked, reaching for something to defend himself with.

Graham held up his hands, hoping to calm him down. "Now, now. There's no need to do anything hasty. We're here to help you!"

"You know that's what people usually say before they hurt said person," Yaz whispered in his ear.

"They wouldn't think we'd actually harm them! We've got friendly faces."

"We're also holding guns and came in here unannounced," Nardole countered with a nervous smile.

Yaz reached for the small communications device she'd been given, an object not dissimilar to a walkie talkie, and spoke into it to reach the other groups. She wondered how they were getting on. "We've found two people. Hoping to retrieve them now."

"I demand answers! Is this something to do with our bosses? If they want to get rid of me and replace me with fresh meat, they can have the courage to do so in person." The engineer had heard stories of that happening down the years; there was always someone new who wanted your job and they were always better qualified.

"We don't have time for this!" Graham shouted. "We're not here to replace you. We're here to save you! This building is about to crumble around us and we want to get everyone out of here because of that." The two Gallifreyans appeared to relax, which encouraged them, but then they felt the cold end of blasters placed on the back of their necks. This wasn't the plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

Clara cautiously walked into the room as the doors opened. She grinned as they did so, happy that Cassandra's skills were being effective. But her smile fell as she realised that the lab was empty. She'd expected someone to be here guarding the machine or making sure that it was still working. Her attention was drawn to the wild energy flowing around the central column. She stepped over cables and wires carefully as she approached it. She wanted to reach and touch it, to know what it felt like. Yet she already knew what the answer to that was. She reckoned it would be a similar sensation to when she had stepped into the Doctor's time stream, that powerful burning euphoria. To be a part of something much greater than her, to be a part of time itself. She was already embraced by time though because of her adventures, probably more so than any other time traveller other than the Doctor. She felt lucky because of that fact but knew that she had to do this to have any chance of that continuing.

She fingered the weapon nervously. They didn't have an exact estimate on how long it would take for the Citadel to fall once she activated it but had a feeling that it wasn't going to be as long as she hoped for. It was a strong likelihood that she wouldn't make it out in time. She was okay with that. Her life against the billions on Earth and the trillions in the universe. It wasn't even a debate. The Doctor would argue strongly that she was worth it but he was a man in love and would try to save her at all costs. She was a woman in love and _was_ saving him at all costs. Her echoes had done the same. Now it was her turn. She had advised her Time Lord escorts to stay away so that they'd have a better chance of surviving. This could be done on her own. Her face set in a resolute expression and she moved over to the set of computers on the wall, glancing up at the blackness above her. The column seemed to go on forever, only lit up by the swirling energy. It probably went on for miles, she reckoned. She was directly below the giant building, after all. That was a lot of building to have fall on top of you.

"What a pity," a dark voice came from the corner of the room. She tensed up at the sound, placing her back against the machines to protect the Nebulous device. "I expected more from him. To send one of his puppets here to do his work. Tut tut. You are one of his puppets, aren't you? One of those stupid apes he likes to keep around to make himself feel more intelligent." The Master appeared from the shadows, a sardonic grin on his face. He took in her appearance, how she was trying to hide behind that false sense of bravery every victim tended to cling on to. How _perfect_. He enjoyed it when they fought back.

"My name is Clara Oswald. I'm here to put an end to this. I know who you are and, despite that, I'm giving you the chance to escape."

The Master chuckled, his light blue eyes flashing menacingly. "How very courteous of you, dear. You must share the Doctor's pointless need to be merciless. I've done a lot of things. Terrible things. And you would help me live?"

"I'd gladly bring this place down upon the both of us if you want."

"Oho, you have a different fire to him. Just as raw but somehow even less tamed. No wonder he picked you. He always likes them with an added bite." She was wary of him getting closer.

"Which means you should be scared of me right now."

"Scared? Of you? A simple human? Don't be absurd!" He looked past her shoulder, his eyes settling on the device she was trying to use. "Ah. Now then. A Nebulous weapon. That would definitely work if you really wanted to end this. Very rare. How did you come across it?" She was about to answer when he shushed her. "Hold on. I don't care. Because I'm going to destroy it once I kill you." He fiddled with the golden laser screwdriver, tapping his fingers on it. He then chucked it on the floor dismissively, surprising her. "Far too boring. I must apologise for my need for theatrics but I'm just like the Doctor in that regard." He didn't break eye contact as he reached down to one of the large cables, ripping it from the floor. The end of it sparked dangerously and he smiled, almost as bright as the electricity building up. "Now this...is much more like it."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Eleventh Doctor's words wiped the smile from Rassilon's face. He turned around, waving his hand in the direction of the guards. "Be gone! I don't need protecting. The Doctor has always been a man of idle threats. His inability to follow through with his promises of death isn't going to change today." The soldiers dutifully walked out of the room, leaving them to it. The Master and Missy weren't too pleased with that decision. They'd found it was always best to have an insurance policy when it came to facing the Doctor. The old man was going senile by the looks of things.

The Twelfth Doctor, giving Missy another searing look, stepped over to the cause of all the suffering he'd seen on Earth. "Why haven't you killed us yet? If anyone has been boasting about their ability to get rid of someone, it's you."

"I've got something much worse for you than just death." They didn't like the small smirk on his face or the way his dark eyes seemed to light up at the prospect. "Killing you would be too easy and no fun at all after all of the times you've gotten under my skin. Why do you think I brought you here? This is the best view of the planet, _my_ planet. You can see the hills roll on for miles and the sand drift slowly as if being guided by something much greater than us."

"I never took you for a poet. Have you taken up a new hobby whilst I've been gone."

"You have always hidden yourself behind jokes and laughter. A defense mechanism, plain as day." Rassilon enjoyed how that comment appeared to sting at the hearts of all three of them. He was onto something because he knew the rogue Time Lord better than they cared to admit. "Do you know what you'll also be able to see from here? The moment we are returned! I will make you stand here and watch as Gallifrey flies through the rift. You will be on top of the Earth as it crumbles beneath us. And, once that has killed your spirit and the final sparks of fight left in you, I can then _get rid_ of you permanently. The first act of the new regime. How fitting. It won't be long now."  
"We received a message that the device is in its final stages," the Master happily informed them. "Soon, the rift will be wide and strong enough to see us through, its gravitational pull doing the hard work for us."

"Excellent, excellent."

Ten angrily stepped towards his enemy, the Master not backing down when he came mere inches away from him. "And you're okay with this, are you? I never took you for someone willing to help the Time Lords. You were already the outcast."

"Just like you. But I saw sense. What's the point of being alone when you can be a part of something so much greater?" The Doctor knew that he was lying. The Master was doing this to mess with him by destroying Earth as well with Rassilon since he'd simply remove him when all this was done. He couldn't exactly tell the President that because there was no chance that he would believe him.

"Don't berate him so callously," Rassilon interrupted. "Just because he is much wiser than you. I showed him the prophecy. How you would always be the cause of our destruction and he opted to stand with us and stop you! And look at us now! Accomplishing just that! There is no way that the Hybrid can come to fruition now." He let out a loud grunt in shock before falling to the floor. The Master whipped his head around in surprise before he was too met with the blunt end of an umbrella. Missy dusted herself off and did a little curtsy. Twelve sputtered, none of them expecting this.

"You...what did you do?"

"I was waiting for the perfect moment to really make him seem like an idiot," she answered. "He started celebrating. I wasn't going to pass up that opportunity."

"But...why?"

She looked at him seriously. "You know why." The Doctor couldn't believe it. He'd hoped that he'd make a breakthrough but this was something else. But now he had new thoughts running through his head, a new hope brimming inside him.

"Well then!" he shouted happily. "We need to find the others, make sure they do what they're doing in the right way, then get out of here as fast as possible."

"No," Missy simply said, prompting him to arch one of his bushy eyebrows. "You all need to get out of here. Myself included. I'm not planning on dying on this forsaken planet."

"The others though…" Ten murmured, unsure as to what her true intentions were. They were still processing what she had just done, glancing down at the two men lying on the floor.

"Will be fine. You already have an idea of what they want to do." She looked at Twelve who nodded his head. "Good. You're not as stupid as you look. Who do you think gave the Sontarans the Nebulous device in the first place?" She grinned at his shocked expression. She always enjoyed getting the better of him. He was trying to follow all of the events that had led to this point, coming up short. But he knew that she was right. If they got out of the Citadel, it'd be easier to get everyone with their Tardises although he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Extractor fans on!" The Curator held a handkerchief to his face, covering his mouth and nose, as he moved back into the Tardis. An electronic whirr sounded through the console room and the ugly black smoke that had been pouring out began to be sucked away into the walls. He had no idea where it all ended up but he could tell that he didn't want to know. He turned back to see Sarah Jane still behind him, giving her a large smile. "I'm always surprised when that works!"

She smirked as they walked around the console, the Curator looking closely at all the warning lights. "I'm always surprised when anything works in here."

He gave her a wounded look, rubbing the machine. "How could you say such a thing? She always got us where we needed to go."

"One word: Aberdeen," she countered. When he showed no sign of knowing what she meant, she scowled and started shouting. "You left me in Aberdeen! Instead of Croydon, you dropped me off in another country!" He was pressing buttons but stopped when she brought that mistake up.

"I swear that I apologised for that at some point."

"Decades later," she grumbled.

"One of my better turnarounds. Only the best for my Sarah Jane."

She gave into the smile wanting to creep onto her face, just enjoying being with him again. Her favourite place was being in the time machine, watching him as he tinkered away on something that she didn't really understand. She liked to think that she had a better knowledge nowadays than when she had first travelled. "So, I'm still yours, hmm?"

This time, he fully stopped what he was doing. He smiled sadly at her, stepping closer and taking her hands in his. "No matter how long I live, the time we shared will always be looked back upon with fondness by myself. How you could think otherwise is rather surprising."

"Because I know you and what you're like. You prefer to move on from people because it hurts too much to look back. I understand why you do it or...at least I do now. It hurt at first."

"There are some people that are too difficult to forget about. We were the greatest of teams. We always will be. Look at us now, working together yet again! We'll always have this. Sometimes, I realise that the pain that comes with leaving my friends is worth the enjoyment of their company. You're the one that made me realise that."

Sarah Jane had tears in her eyes and he allowed her to wipe them away, offering to give her his handkerchief before remembering that it would be covered in all manner of dirt now. "We just have to count our blessings that we're getting this bonus time together."

"Exactly! Now you're seeing sense."

"Because we never know when an adventure will be our last."

"Now, now. This isn't the time to be thinking of such morbid thoughts. When that day comes, it will be a happy occasion because we'll be able to look back on all the things we did with pure unadulterated joy."

"Is that why we're reminiscing now? Because this is the last time for us?"

The Curator shrugged as he moved back to the console, trying to deal with the small fixes he needed to address. "Who knows? I certainly don't. I never do know what's to come in my future."

She looked at him closely. He wasn't answering the question because he had the same fears that were consuming her. She couldn't do anything if it was truly their last stand by each other's side so there was no point worrying about that possibility. She caressed his old, worn hand and his eyes met hers. "I don't care if this is goodbye. Because they have always been your weakness and you always find a way around them. You'll do the same in the end with me. For now...should we save you from yourself yet again?"

"It's like you read my mind," he grinned. A blue button was pushed down, a yellow lever swung in a quick anticlockwise circle, and the Tardis came back to life, the lights becoming brighter as its gentle hum resonated around them. "That's more like it! The old girl still has it in her. Even a crash as big as that can't stop her just yet."

"Will she be able to get through the rift again?"

"We'll find out when we reach that hurdle. Live in the moment, dear child." Only he could still call her a child. It was both insulting and amusing. "We'll stay here for a bit longer to see if any of our colleagues are silly enough to try and return before running for our lives."

"Or...we could send a message out to say that we'll meet them outside."

His eyes widened as he pondered that idea, placing his finger on his lips in contemplation. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you around for so long." Her smile matched his large grin as he raced back to the dematerialisation lever. This is what she loved so much. The unpredictability. The thrill. The sense that he was making it all up on the spot. All she could do was enjoy it for as long as she was a part of it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sontar-ha!" Strax blasted down a door, charging straight through it, much to Vastra's dismay. He hadn't been expecting to run into a group of soldiers though, making him halt for a moment. They all immediately reached for their own weapons and he was ashamed to say that he hadn't read the situation properly. He would have to add that to his battle report if they got out of this.

"What did I tell you about running about?" Vastra asked as she followed after, not yet knowing what problem he'd caused. Jenny was by her side along with Wilf - Clara had told him that they would be the best at protecting him, even if he'd argued that there wasn't a need to babysit him. "Not only does it make them think they're being invaded, it also gets your blood pressure rising and you know what the doctor told you about that happening." If the Sontaran hadn't been too preoccupied, he would have thought back to the time he'd been forced to see that pathetic practitioner that hardly had any medical knowledge compared to him. He hadn't enjoyed the large needles.

Jenny stopped in shock as she took in the large group they'd inadvertently run into. "Oh, hello," she murmured quietly. Vastra put a hand on her shoulder as they lowered their weapons.

"Who are you?" one of them asked. "Do you have clearance for this area?" They looked at one another - a Sontaran, a Silurian, a young woman from Victorian London and an old man from modern day London - and couldn't understand why they'd need to ask such a question.

"We're here to help," Vastra explained. "You need to follow us now. We don't have a lot of time to explain. You can ask whatever questions you have when we're outside."

"If you're not going to give us answers, then I'm just going to have to inform Command about your intrusion." He reached for a communications device on the wall and Wilf moved closer, raising his gun again.

"Don't do that. Because I reckon whoever is in charge will want to stop us and then we'll all be dead," he said. The guards seemed to think over what he'd said before holding their guns even straighter, pointing at him. Wilf realised that he hadn't made the best of decisions.

"Lower your weapons, men!" A strong voice came from the door and Ohila, dressed in her typical red robes, serenely entered the room. She hardly glanced at the strange group (she already knew how the Doctor didn't care about where his friends came from), instead focusing on the stubborn Gallifreyans. They didn't move although some now had nervous expressions on their faces. "Lower your weapons!"

"We don't receive commands from the likes of you," one foolish young boy said. He'd obviously been poisoned with the more unsavory stories of the Sisterhood of Karn. It was a shame to see people so easily influenced.

"But you do listen to me." The General appeared behind her and the soldiers immediately stood straighter. "Now, do as she said and leave the Citadel. Any of you who wish to question my orders, I'll see to it that you get sent to the furthest reaches of the universe with no way of getting back. Have I made myself clear?" They all nodded and began filing, leaving him with a satisfied look.

"You were meant to be looking after Clara!" Wilf said angrily, worrying about her safety. The General put up a tired hand, using the arm that wasn't damaged.

"She said that she would be alright on her own. We let her believe that would be the case but she still has some protection. Don't worry. I know how the Doctor would react if she came to any harm."

"But he is of greater use to us when he can order the people to leave," Ohila explained. They didn't know who she was but Vastra was liking how she seemed to take no nonsense. "Speaking of…" She stepped over to the communications device the soldiers had wanted to use. "Rassilon won't like me tampering with his own technology, which makes this even more satisfying. We can get a message across the Citadel and help your other friends who are probably in similar positions to what you were just in. Honestly, you plan things out just as carelessly as the Doctor." She glanced back at the General. "Would you care to do the honours?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The intercom buzzed into life, a voice sounding out. "Code Alpha Delta 7-6A. Evacuation procedure Twelve. All residents are ordered to leave immediately." They'd never been happier to hear the General's voice as the soldiers behind them cautiously lowered their weapons. Graham, Yaz and Nardole let out a collective sigh of relief and they turned around to look at the men who had been threatening them. It wasn't the time to hold grudges as Graham waved his hands frantically.

"You heard the man! Go on, cockles...get yourself out of here if you know what's good for you," he ordered with a smile, hoping to reassure them. They looked at one another before turning around and doing as they were told, escorting the engineers too. They weren't about to ignore a direct order from the second most powerful man on the planet. Although they were sure that he hadn't been present for some time.

Yaz patted her companions on their backs with a small chuckle. "That was touch and go for a bit there. Whose job was it to watch the door by the way?" Her voice took on an accusatory tone as she eyed the both of them.

"Nardole!"

"Graham!" They spoke in unison before glaring at each other, making Yaz laugh again.

"Next time, I'll be going with a different group when we have to infiltrate somewhere. Preferably with people who actually know what they're doing."

"Hey! We got them to go!" Graham complained. "Mind you, it's a good job that they're so happy to listen to instructions. I thought it would have been more difficult."

Yaz's high-tech walkie talkie started humming, a static noise coming through. She activated it properly, holding it out so that they could all hear. It was Jack's voice, more jubilant than they had expected. "Just checking up on you! Everyone, and I mean everyone, is leaving the Citadel. We might just do this."

"Have you run into any trouble?" Yaz asked.

"Not at all. Well, one person started complaining before River demonstrated what she could do with her laser gun. That got them walking. More like a run, actually."

"Yeah, that sounds like Professor Song," Nardole agreed.

"I love that woman! If the Doctor wasn't so close to her, I'd be taking her out for a drink or two."

"Don't tempt her. And, anyway, she'd be the one taking _you_ out."

Jack's laughter sounded from the small contraption. "My sort of woman! Now, less talking...get out of here too. Just follow everyone. You can't miss them." Then the device cut out, leaving them alone once again.

"Ready to run?" Yaz asked them.

"Oh, I don't like running!" Graham moaned as they started to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Step away from her." Ko Sharmus entered the room with an angry look, pointing a gun directly at the Master, who only smirked more. Clara was grateful to see him even though she had told him to leave before. She was becoming too much like the Doctor to think that she didn't need some help at times. They were trying to show him the error of his ways by doing this so it was annoyingly ironic for her to be making the same mistake.

"Look at you," the Master sneered. His hair was even more bedraggled than usual. They were both worried that he had lost the small bit of sanity he had left. "Old man. I was surprised to find out that you still had the energy to escape. But you don't have enough to beat me." He pointed the sparking cable towards him and then back at Clara, enjoying how they both took steps back in fear. "I could kill you both before you pull that trigger."

"Could you kill three of us though?" Cassandra appeared in another doorway, holding her own weapon. She'd never held one before, he could tell that instantly. That was the thing that worried him. She didn't have the experience of killing before, which meant she wouldn't hesitate. Killing was always more difficult when you knew what it did to your soul. Well, for some people anyway. He hardly had a soul left to worry about.

"Now, who are you?" he inquired with glee, despite it being obvious that the odds were now against him.

"Someone you wouldn't have ever paid attention to before. Just a lowly technician. But it's much easier to notice someone when they're pointing a gun at you," she replied with a steely voice.

"You know, if you weren't threatening to kill me, I would have been inclined to say that I like you."

"I take that as more of an insult than you realise."

The Master chuckled, still clutching the cable. "Oh, I can tell. Why do you think that I said it in the first place?"

"Why don't you just go and run away?" Clara said, moving ever closer to the computers that were operating the machine. "The Doctor's talked about you a lot. You always flee when things go wrong. It's what makes you so different."

"Do you take comfort in believing that?" he inquired callously. "Tell me...has your precious Doctor never run away from a difficult situation? When he has to clean up the messes he's caused? Maybe that's why we're so different. I don't kid myself...I admit to what I've done whereas he pretends that he's some saint."

"Leave. Now. Before I order them to shoot you." Ko Sharmus and Cassandra steadied their guns to back up her statement.

"Would the Doctor care to hear you speak like that? My, what would he think if he saw you right now?"

"Thankfully, the Doctor isn't here right now."

"You're too late. The rift is almost steady. I sped up the process. Even if you took out the transmitter now, it wouldn't do anything."

Clara let out a laugh. "I expected you to be a better liar than that. I've had a lot of experience reading the Tardis' monitor, trying to understand it. And, since these computers are taken from other Tardises, I'm sorry to say that I can tell we have just enough time. Just enough time also for you to leave."

The Master scowled. "Do you expect me to give up my ambitions?"

"Your ambitions have always been to survive for as long as you can. Ruling Gallifrey isn't your style." Clara flicked a switch and he disappeared in a shimmer of blue light. Ko Sharmus and Cassandra looked at the now vacant spot in surprise.

"What did you do?" he asked urgently.

"He wouldn't be foolish enough not to have an internal teleportation circuit wired in here. I saw it on the screens, a spike of energy that wasn't going to the machine. I had to assume that it was an escape route."

"You let him survive?" Cassandra wondered. Clara shrugged in response.

"I'm not a killer. The Doctor hasn't been able to bring himself to kill him. Why should I have the right? Letting him go keeps the time lines intact. That's what we're here for." She looked at the Nebulous device, beginning to hook it up to the computers. If it wasn't for the Great Intelligence all that time ago, she wouldn't have had any clue about how to do this. "You two should go too. This thing has a timer but you'd be pushing it to get out in time once it's primed."

"We're not leaving you," Ko Sharmus said defiantly. Clara rolled her eyes but continued to busy herself. She took a green wire and slotted it into the weapon. It was soon up on the central column, Clara having to be careful not to get too close to the swirling energy. The room shuddered as she placed it there, which they took as an encouraging sign. With one last look at the two of them, she pressed a red button in the centre of it. Nothing happened at first, in the initial seconds that took place, before it started shrieking. The column began to vibrate and the golden wisps of energy began to shoot out at the walls. Stone and dust started falling from the ceiling.

"Should we start running?" Clara asked.

"Don't be silly," Cassandra answered. "We have experience of getting out of here." She grinned at the old man now by her side. "The repair shop is right down here. You're lucky that I know how to fly a Tardis now."

xxxxxxxxxx

They clambered up a sandy hill, looking upon the Citadel. The Doctors and Missy could see hundreds of people swarming out away from it, crossing the bridges that led them to safety. They weren't too happy to see that the Lord President had managed to get out too, angrily striding over to them. The Twelfth Doctor was the one to stand forward, motioning to tell the others to stay back and guard their Tardises. He looked up once again at the rift that was still holding for the time being. Then the ground underneath their feet seemed to shake for a moment. He knew that she'd done it. Of course it would be her who had to press the button. She was an egomaniac after all. He started worrying about her before remembering how he'd been told the Nebulous device gave the user enough time to evacuate. He had to keep telling himself that it would be enough time to get to a Tardis. Otherwise, he'd be running to his own Tardis and flying into the building, regardless of his own safety.

Rassilon fell to the ground as the sand gave way underneath his feet due to the shockwave. He looked up at the Doctor, scowling. He still felt that he was better than him despite the position he was now in. The Doctor could have laughed but he wanted to keep the dark look on his face.

"What...have you done?" the President shouted. They turned to look as a white vortex of wind began to circle the Citadel, building up from the base. He had an open mouth as he stared at the sight in horror.

"You were told a prophecy a long time ago. That a Hybrid creature would walk in Gallifrey's ruins. Two species joining together. You always thought that I would be involved. At least you were right about that." He crouched down to whisper in his ear. "But I don't need to see Gallifrey burn again. I thought I had to but some very special people made me see sense. I was told once that prophecies aren't entirely accurate. So...say when one talks about Gallifrey...what happens when those in power only see Gallifrey as its main point of importance, the Citadel? You always forgot that the planet was much more than just that building." He stood back up. "As for the Hybrid creature. It was never just two individuals together. I thought it was for a time too." He gestured to his friends who were approaching them to escape the increasingly wild winds. "They...those very special humans, as well as those from other planets...have always been a part of me. It took me a while to realise that I have always been a Hybrid because of them. And, because of them, you can watch as the prophecy is finally fulfilled.


	30. Paradox

People were struggling to stay on their feet as the wild winds picked up around the Citadel. The Tenth Doctor could tell that the reaction was much more intense than what he'd seen back in Russia, probably because it was a much larger construction so would need a greater force to topple it. The gorge underneath the building was swirling with white pulses of energy and light, as if it were some sort of oversized mutated swimming pool. The waves were crashing about, spilling over. The whirlwind began to rise, wrapping itself around the Citadel. The glass dome was the first to shatter under the intense pressure. The Doctors grew worried that people were going to get hurt from the falling shards but, as the pieces started to rain down upon them, a purple force field erupted from the ground, protecting everyone. River Song had a cocky smile on her face as everything worked as planned. They'd seen the Sontarans protect themselves against the Nebulous device's effects so had reasoned that they could do exactly the same. The Curator had been the one to figure it out, something that he'd only boasted a little bit about before Sarah Jane, Clara and River had all threatened to hit him at the same time.

Now with less apprehension, they could all watch in grim satisfaction as the torrent continued to grow. An almighty groan rumbled through the air, scaring some of the people who had escaped. They stood there and watched as the largest of the towers slowly crumbled to the ground, creating a dirty black and orange cloud that the force field blocked from getting too close. The device was working - it had taken out the central structure of the Citadel which the emitter was attached to. The Twelfth Doctor looked up as the golden energy that had been shooting out of it gave one final pulse before fading from existence. They all let out a collective sigh of relief as the rift shrank slightly. He presumed that it wouldn't be an instant thing to happen, for it to finally disappear. It was a massive tear through time - he could allow it a few more minutes to lose its waning energy. He was just thankful that they'd somehow managed to stop its cause. He said they - he hadn't done anything. He owed so much to all the people that were beginning to crowd around him and his past selves, and to one person in particular especially. He looked around, hoping to see her gorgeous face. She wasn't here yet, which troubled him. He couldn't start to think how happy he'd be when he saw her again. _If _he saw her again, that dark part of his mind whispered. Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

Following the main tower, the other parts of the Citadel began to fall, pulling the bridges down with them. He didn't know what to think as he saw it happen in front of him. He had accomplished something that the Dalek's had strove for for centuries. Maybe they'd give him a medal. He wondered whether the Daleks had a variation of the concept of a medal. It was probably being rewarded with not being exterminated straight away. He'd take it. But there had been a time when he had fought to keep that Citadel standing in the darkest days of the Time War. How many people had perished to defend it? And now, as it slammed against the ground to produce one final avalanche of smoke and dust, it was no more. The symbol of Gallifrey was no more. In a sense, the planet he had known and grown up on had perished with it. That's why he felt he'd completed the prophecy. Whatever was built in its place, if anything was, would signal a new dawn for the Time Lords. At least, he hoped it would.

"Look at what you've done." A tired, raspy voice sounded from the ground. Rassilon was sneering at him and his dark eyes were boring into Twelve's own like he was hoping, through sheer willpower alone, he could burn a hole in his head. Why couldn't he just realise that he'd lost? "Are you happy? You've destroyed the one chance your people had of living again! Can you live with so much blood on your hands? We were wrong. We should have always been fighting a war against you, not the Daleks."

"I am happy actually. Because everyone you can see around you…" Rassilon glanced around, not liking all of the dark looks he was receiving. "...saved me from myself. I was going to do something much worse because I'd lost hope. I should have realised that hope is the one thing in the universe that persists, no matter what. You can't destroy hope. As for what I've destroyed...all that's gone was your last chance of ruling supreme forever. I'll take that as a win every day of the week. The people will survive. Because they have the one thing that everyone needs: hope."

"It's easy for you to wax lyrical about the situation because you haven't seen what it's truly like. It has been easy for you, being able to fly away like you always do. I had to stay."

The Doctor looked up at the ever fading rift, letting out a long sigh. "Well, this time I think I have to stay. There isn't enough energy to get us through to the other side. Trapped."

"If we are actually stuck here," River spoke up, walking towards them, "can I have the honour of killing him?"

"I'd actually like to do that," Jack said, cocking his gun and pointing it in the President's direction with a large smile. "I'm suddenly all trigger happy."

"The glory of the Sontaran race would be satisfied with his blood!" Strax shouted maniacally. Vastra placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I think a lot of people here would want the privilege of ending his life," Ten pointed out, kneeling next to the old man. It wouldn't take a lot. Just one shot. Anyone could do it without a second thought. "But that's not who I am. I have never been that man and I don't want to start now."

"You're just going to let him live? After all that he's done?" Jenny asked, pulling on his jacket sleeve. "How many people have died or suffered because of what he did?" The Doctor could see in her comments what she truly was - a soldier. It wasn't her fault; she'd been born that way so that she could serve in a war. That callous and black and white mindset would be difficult to move on from.

"I know what he's done. But we are better than him. That's why I do this, Jenny. To keep telling myself that there are still people out there that are better than him and all the others like him. You're so much greater. Don't stoop to his level." She nodded her head, which eased a weight on his weary hearts.

"Think about it," Eleven piped up. "He wanted to punish us by making us watch the Earth crumble as Gallifrey rose again. Isn't it fitting that we punish him by making him live through Gallifrey rising again as something grander?"

Rassilon rolled his eyes. "You think that this is grander? A pile of rubble in the middle of a desert? What this is, is us being condemned by your hand."

"What this is, is complete and utter...potential. Gallifrey now could be whatever the people decide. The Gallifreyans who didn't have a voice before. The possibilities are endless. Yes, I think that's much grander than what you wanted to accomplish."

"And we can help them realise that potential," Martha said but her voice was laced with sadness. It made the Doctors look at all of his companions. The only people that had been condemned were them. They couldn't leave. They couldn't get back to Earth. Because they'd wanted to save him, they'd lost their lives. He felt a massive swell of guilt inside of him. He couldn't understand how they were still smiling.

"I'm sorry," Twelve muttered dejectedly. "Your families...your friends…"

"Will be able to live because of what we've done," Mickey strongly responded. "Once that rift properly closes, you said the effects would be reversed. I'd gladly spend the rest of my days here knowing that the rest of humanity could go on." They were too strong for their own good at times, he thought with a quiet pride.

"There's worse places to end up on," Graham commented. "It looks like quite a nice spot. I'm already the house I'll build right over there." His smile dropped. "Grace would love it here. She won't even know what happened to me." Yaz squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"She'll be proud of you," she said quietly. She didn't know the other woman or what their relationship was like but she knew how she'd feel. Because she was feeling the same way towards him too. She wanted to be selfish and remind him that she had family too but knew that they were all going through the same thing. It made her realise that she had taken her family for granted, not fully appreciating them when she really should have. She wouldn't get to bicker with her sister in that good-natured way they did. She wouldn't get to listen to her dad's latest conspiracy theories, looking at him as if he were a mad man when they both knew that meant how much she loved him. She wouldn't get to cook with her mum or be entertained by her Nani's life stories. She'd wanted adventure more than anything else and now it had taken her away from the greatest adventure that was sitting right underneath her nose.

"If there's a way of sending a message to UNIT through the Tardis, I could ask them to get in touch with your families," the Doctor said for what good it would do. It wouldn't bring them back. "At least then they'll sort of understand what happened to you. And why you did it."

"Thanks," Graham said in a small voice but the Doctor knew that he meant it.

"We appreciate it," Yaz added. He was about to move to speak to Amy and Rory when he spun around. That sound. He'd wanted to hear that sound so much. That wonderful, familiar groaning sound. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and surely this meant that she was okay. She'd managed to get out before the Citadel had collapsed. A Tardis began to appear, a silver cylinder. A base model, he realised. They'd been smart enough to get to the workshop. He was the first one to meet it, placing a shaking hand on its cold outer surface. The doors opened after a moment, a strange electronic sound. He remembered his Tardis having that same noise back in the day, when he'd been colour blind for centuries. He took a step back, looking in to see the plain white console room.

He could tell that Ko Sharmus and Cassandra were the first ones to exit the time machine, being patted down and hugged by everyone else, all thankful that they'd survived. He could tell but he didn't pay them any notice. His eyes were completely trained on the young, brown haired woman that halted just before she came out too. A myriad of emotions flickered over Clara's face as she looked at him, stared at him. Anger because he'd left her yet again, not listening to her cries of anguish, ignoring her pleas for him to see reason. Sadness because he'd betrayed her, sadly not for the first time. But also...pure happiness because they were back together again despite all of his efforts. He should have started berating her for going against what he had said and for dooming herself to a lifetime on Gallifrey. But he couldn't. Because he was secretly thrilled that she was standing there where he could just reach out and touch her and realise that everything would be okay. He didn't dare make the first move though. He was letting that be down to her. She was the one who had been wronged after all.

Then the largest smile he'd ever seen on her lit up her face. It made all of his worries disappear in an instant. She closed the distance between them, holding onto him tightly as he picked her up and spun her around with a gleeful shout. She laughed and he could only laugh too. It was an infectious sound. He never wanted to go a day again without hearing it. That was his internal promise to them both. He eventually dropped her back to the ground, conscious that everyone else was watching, including the President who was still being heavily guarded. Clara smoothed down her hair as she recovered her composure, a nervous habit she had. And the Doctor was nervous as well because he still could tell that the hurt was bubbling away under the surface. She no longer could hide her emotions from him. She'd trained him too well.

"Why should I have known that you wouldn't stay on Earth when I told you to do exactly that?" he asked with a mock roll of his eyes.

"Because I wanted to hit you in person for thinking that you could do this on your own," she replied with a glare. He grimaced and shied away from her.

"Thankfully you haven't done that yet."

"Yet being the main word, Doctor. What did I tell you never to do again?"

He looked at the ground. He could sense that his former selves were judging him for being so meek in front of her. "Something about not abandoning you?" He spoke in a low tone, practically a mumble, since he was so ashamed of his actions.

"Exactly. And yet you did that."

"And yet I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to do one last good thing. I wanted to make sure that you lived. Breaking my hearts was the easiest way of doing that, regardless of how much it hurt me."

"But it also hurt me!"

"I know, I know." He was happy when she allowed him to grab her hands. It was another way of reassuring himself that she was actually real. "And I knew it would. But I thought that it was best for you to hurt and live. And I assumed you would be able to move on from me after a while."

"How could I ever move on from you, you idiot?" She was smiling at him now. "You need to realise that you're the best person I've ever met and nothing you say will change that."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"No. I'm not angry with you. I explicitly told them all before we left that you wanted me to be angry because then I wouldn't think straight. I'd be too angry to actually beat you up."

"That plan failed spectacularly then."

"Because I could never be angry with you. I care about you too much to harbour such feelings towards you. Which is why I'm fine if we're stuck here. You can be Lord President now. But one where everyone knows the wife is secretly in charge." The Doctor raised her eyebrows and Clara's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to phrase it like that. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she couldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't believe that she had just blurted that out. _Wife! _He'd probably try and run into the rift and take his chances now rather than risk staying with her when she was obviously a psycho hell bent on marrying him. Maybe she was a little but he didn't need to know that! "Umm...did I just say that? Forget I said that. I meant to say...uh…"

He pulled her closer, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "I know what you mean. And you should have realised by now that I'm happy with you being in charge."

"That's too much of an insight into your bedroom logistics," Jack playfully moaned. "Why could you never have been as submissive with me?"

The Doctor glared at the other man. "Because you're not small and pretty."

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Jack pouted dramatically, making Clara laugh. She was holding onto the Doctor's arm, resting her head on it.

"So there's no chance of us getting back through the rift in time?" she wondered. They could see the tear closing above them. It was becoming a thin line compared to the gaping hole it had just been.

"It's closing quickly. There's no guarantee that it wouldn't close as we attempted to fly through it. We'd be stuck in the void. I know you just blew up the main building here but it's still better than that alternative. Good work, by the way. I haven't known someone as good with explosives since an old friend of mine left me. Ace would be proud."

Clara curtsied. "Why thank you, good sir. I tried my best. Now what's our next move? I'm hungry. Surprisingly so. Running about and destroying things really makes you work up an appetite."

The duo walked over to the General, Ko Sharmus and Cassandra, who were the closest to Rassilon. Twelve smiled warmly at them, an action that surprised them greatly. It was nice to see the usually grumpy incarnation be more jovial.

"I've got to thank you for helping Clara," he greeted them. "She probably would have been too stubborn to get to a Tardis if it weren't for you."

She hit him on the arm. "Don't think you can get away with remarks like that anymore, mister," she said dangerously. "You've got a lot of making up to do, which means you have to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes, ma'am."

She hit him again when she sensed the high level of sarcasm he was using. The Time Lords chuckled at the interaction. They'd been so willing to help her because they knew how important she was to him and had seen how strong she was on her own too. They were a perfect match if there ever was one.

"She didn't really need helping," Ko Sharmus admitted. "She wanted us to leave her to do it." That prompted the Doctor to glare at the woman by his side, who now had a sheepish look on her face.

"Why would you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

Clara shrugged innocently. "Because all it was, was pressing a button. Even I can do that without assistance."

"You just struggled to deal with the Master on your own," Cassandra helpfully added. Clara's eyes narrowed at her.

"He would have been perfectly fine not knowing that. You have no idea what you've started now."

"The Master?" he practically yelled, causing some of the others to jump.

"I hadn't met him before so he didn't know who I was. Older version with white hair. Even more psychotic than the others, I reckon."

"What did you do with him?"

"I...let him leave with his head still on his shoulders. Despite everything, I...couldn't kill him." He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Good. I wouldn't want that on your conscience. And it would have messed up the time lines massively just as we were fixing them."

"Do you think he got out in time?" the General wondered.

"I have no doubt about that. He's always been a survivor." His eyes drifted to the rift again, weakening with every moment. "He probably risked flying through it. Did it just in time, I bet."

"What about the others?" Clara asked him carefully. She glanced over at Missy with a calculating glare. She looked like she didn't know what to do, keeping away from everyone. "Why's Missy with you but not the younger one?"

"Because she's the reason we got away from Rassilon. Knocked him out. Only briefly." They all looked at him in bewilderment.

"Why would she do that?" Clara basically shrieked. From what she had seen, the other woman was one of the most evil creatures ever created. She had turned Danny into a Cyberman. There was no way that she could believe she would be capable of turning good. But she knew that the Doctor would want to believe it because he seemed to have a weakness, an unwillingness to see sense, when it came to her. All she wanted to find out was why this was the case.

"I simply don't know. Maybe...maybe I finally made some progress with her. I was meaning to talk to her but I don't know where to start." He had a melancholy look on his face, thinking back on all the times he'd failed to make his long time friend come to his way of thinking. "As for the other...he's probably fighting through the rift too. I wonder if I'll ever see that face again."

"Don't sound too eager about that happening." She meant it as a joke but realised that he might have actually been sad about it. His gaze was unfocused, directed on something in the distance. The Doctor let out a tired sigh.

"Any tips on what we should do then?" the General said, hoping to distract him. He turned to observe the wreckage that remained of the Citadel, grimacing slightly.

"Rebuild. That's all that you can do. I mean, that's all that we can do, I guess. And ensure that Gallifrey is never ruled by men like _him_ ever again."

"What should we do with _him_ then?" Ko Sharmus inquired. Rassilon hated being spoken about as if he weren't there in front of them. It was the main reason why they were talking like that.

"Lock him up. I want him to be kept alive but that doesn't mean he has to enjoy the rest of his life." The Doctor's dark tone troubled Clara and she had to hold his hand again to calm him down a bit.

"You want to torture me? Is that what you've come to, Doctor?" The disgraced Time Lord just didn't know when to keep his mouth closed.

"You deserve a lot more than just torture. How many people have you killed? Not just with this plan but also over the years too? I wouldn't lose a lot of sleep over your justifiable death, even if I don't sleep that much anyway. But the little bit that I would lose wouldn't be worth it."

"We still need a leader," the General pointed out. "The people need to be unified. They'll all be wondering what has happened today. We need them to band together if this planet is to have as hopeful a future as you seem to dream of."

"Then pick a new leader," the Doctor retorted dismissively. He then realised that they were all looking at him pointedly. He put his hands up. "No. No chance. Not in a billion years. I don't want to be President!"

"You're already President of Earth," Clara reminded him.

"But I wouldn't get a plane here! What would be the point?"

"If not you then who? I'm a General, not a politician."

"The last thing that Gallifrey needs is a politician. But it also doesn't need someone with sole knowledge of military tactics. I think there's only one choice to be made." The Doctor enjoyed how the General's and Ko Sharmus' eyes slowly lit up as they figured out who he meant. They both turned to Cassandra, who looked at them in shock.

"Me?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "But...I'm just a technician! I wouldn't know where to begin with being a leader!"

"Oh, please," Ko Sharmus said. "It makes perfect sense. You've been the one leading us from the start. And nobody knows our technology as well as you. You'd be the ideal person to help us rebuild."

Cassandra began to smile. "I'll need some help."

"You're going to have a lot of people by your side," Clara reasoned, observing the people trapped. There were two people still missing but that mystery was solved as another Tardis appeared, off to the side from the others. Its groan was more tired than usual but it still managed to materialise. The Curator and Sarah Jane stepped out, slightly dishevelled from the obviously turbulent flight.

"Sorry about the wait," he apologised. "The old girl really doesn't like short trips. But what are all of you still doing here? Don't you realise that the rift is about to close on us?"

"If you haven't noticed," Ten said, "There's no way of us getting through. It'd close with us stuck in it."

"Tell me, how quickly should the rift have closed once the conductor was destroyed?"

"Pretty quickly," Eleven answered with a confused look.

"And yet, it is still clinging on. I wonder why that is." His gaze drifted over to Clive, who was struggling to ascend the sandy hill they were on top of. Twelve followed his eyes line and was initially confused why his focus was on that man in particular. But then it all clicked into place.

"Ohhhhh," he let out a guttural noise as he spun around in excitement. "I am Doctor Idiot today!" He started charging over to the now bemused figure, some of the others following him behind closely.

"What is it? What's going on?" Clive asked nervously, worrying that he'd made some sort of mistake. This was his first alien planet, after all. Maybe there was some strange custom he'd overlooked that you had to do when causing a mass evacuation. He hadn't really done much. He'd just herded everyone through the main doors whilst the other people he could see made sure those who were complaining learnt to keep their mouths shut. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite! You wonderful, wonderful man!"

"Doctor," Clara murmured by his side. "You're doing that thing where you're talking about something that you haven't yet explained to the rest of us."

"What did I say you were, when we first met back at UNIT?" Twelve asked Clive. Ten and Eleven smacked their heads in realisation and delight, figuring it out just a few moments after their future self.

"Brilliant," Ten exclaimed. "That's...astoundingly brilliant."

"More than brilliant," Eleven expanded. "The greatest luck I've ever had and I've had a lot during the years."

"Doctor!" Amy shouted in a disgruntled fashion. "I swear to everything that's holy, if you don't tell us what has got you acting even stranger than usual, I will smack you so hard that you won't have to worry about being stuck here anymore." Clara grinned at the ginger woman; the Doctor definitely had a type.

"Go on," Twelve continued, more urgently now that they were facing multiple threats of bodily harm. "What did I say?"

"That...I was important," Clive awkwardly answered, still not believing it. "That, because I told Rose about you, that meant all of these people eventually met you too." He didn't know whether that was actually a good thing - he could tell that their lives had changed considerably because of the time traveller. His life definitely had and he hardly knew him.

"Yes, yes. Exactly! You are a fixed point in time, mainly because of all the times we've saved planets and civilisations."

"It's not like with Amy and Rory," Eleven said. "Although their deaths are locked, time would be able to heal if they were to...miss it. Because they don't massively affect the state of the universe from 1930s New York."

"I'm trying to not take that as an insult," Rory moaned.

"But you're just too vital," Ten concluded. "The rift can't close until you're through and placed back into your actual time. Because, otherwise, time would still be irreparably damaged. You're currently a massive paradox! Normally, I'd be annoyed and disgusted by your presence since it would mean I haven't done my job properly but, just this once, it's working in my favour."

"So...we can get back to Earth...because of me?" Clive wondered.

"Bingo!" Twelve shouted. Clara couldn't remember seeing him so happy. He did always love finding out new things in the nick of time. "Everyone get to a Tardis. Doesn't matter which one. We know that we have enough time to get through because the rift will give us all the time we need. But the ship with Clive in should go last. Just to be on the safe side." Everyone hurried over to the blue boxes, making their choices. With Ten, there was Jack, Jenny, Wilf, Martha, Mickey, and Hayley. With Eleven, there was Amy, Rory, Brian, River, Nardole, and the Paternoster Gang. Heading towards Twelve's Tardis were Graham and Yaz, with Clara and the Doctor lagging behind with Clive. After the disastrous flight before, only Sarah Jane was brave enough to go with the Curator.

Twelve looked at the three Time Lords one last time. "I don't know how long it will be until Gallifrey can return safely."

"We've waited this long. We can wait a bit longer," the General said solemnly.

"You could come with us. Live out your days on Earth. Join us on our adventures."

"Someone needs to keep this planet going."

"And we now have the perfect leader to do that," Ko Sharmus added. Cassandra blushed. Clara hugged them all in turn, saving the tightest for the other woman.

"Good luck," she whispered. She started walking back towards the Tardis, guiding a bewildered Clive with her. She stopped to look back, noticing the Doctor eyeing up Missy. She realised that he had to do this alone and so decided to wait inside the time machine. He stood in front of her, Missy not looking at him. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I guess you're going to keep me here," she said. "To pay for my sins."

"No," came his simple reply. She looked up at him with startled eyes. "For all you've done, one good deed won't rectify it all. But you can continue to prove to me that you want to come good. By coming with me." He stretched out his arm, his hand waiting for hers. He was laying his hearts bare in front of her. He wouldn't be able to cope if she rejected him now.

"Won't your precious Clara get jealous like she normally does?"

"She understands. That doesn't mean she likes you."

"I'd hate it if she did."

"What's your answer then?" She looked down at his hand, back to his eyes, and then his hand again. There was one moment of hesitation as she clenched and unclenched her hand in a fist but then she took his. They walked over to the Tardis, sending one last look at the Time Lords who waved at them. It would be a long time before they were back here, they knew that. Inside the ship, Clara eyed them dubiously as they entered but kept her thoughts to herself. The Doctor hurriedly moved over to the console, flicking switches with a mad grin. He was beyond happy. He was ecstatic.

"Is this flight going to be a bit smoother than the last?" Graham asked. "My back is still suffering from when we got here."

"Not a chance. This could quite possibly be the bumpiest ride of my long life. And that's just thrilling." He pulled the dematerialisation lever down, the room shuddering around them. Outside, the General, Ko Sharmus and Cassandra watched as the Tardises vanished one after the other. The rift suddenly blared a brilliant yellow. It seemed to swell for just a second, turning a blood red. They were worried that something horrendous had happened as they attempted to traverse the temporal fracture. But then it died down, a groan rumbling through the air. They stood back as a wind swept around them, blowing sand and small rocks through the air. They were forced to cover their eyes to protect themselves and, when they looked back up, once the wind had settled, they were both happy and distraught at what they saw.

The time rift was gone.


	31. Reset

In America, specifically Manhattan in the state of New York, the damaged Dalek ship started to fade from existence. Its already faded golden paint began to flake away, floating into the sky. The sky that was now its natural light blue colour. Once all existence of the vessel disappeared, nothing more than a strange and distorted memory, the damage it had caused began to rectify itself too. The deep ridge it had created as it crashed into the tarmac and dirt filled itself in, the rubble returning to its original state. The buildings that had been in the way of the cloud of rock and ash became renewed in an instant. A shimmer of light and the glass was returned to window panes. Bricks and stone flew in a whirlwind as they strived to home in on where they were meant to be. The park and the quiet city area seemed to gleam and sparkle once again, a combination of vibrant greenery and metropolitan silver towers. Some people were brave enough to venture outside, including those who had been captured by the Daleks what seemed like years ago to them. They spun around, twirled one another, embraced in emotional hugs. Because, not only had the destruction somehow vanished, the ugly tear in the sky was also no more. The sight of the ships still floating above, no longer behind an orange glow, kept the worried atmosphere though. Had one problem come to an end, only for that to allow another to continue?

xxxxxxxxxx

In Russia, in an abandoned, cold city that had been uninhabited for quite some time, the prehistoric vines that had continued to grow around the tower blocks, infiltrating cracks and crevices in their crumbling bodies, slowly recoiled. It was if they were being dragged back into the ground, pulled by an unseeable force. Their grip on the area was relinquished as they eventually disappeared, withering and dying to become nothing more than piles of dust. The unnatural jungle was lost forever, a jungle that no one had witnessed. Apart from the people who blinked back into reality in individual flashes of yellow and gold light. People who were actually creatures from space, who now lived on Earth with the humans. The Zygon army, if it could really be called that, took a while to get their senses back, looking at their hands closely, just to check that everything had come back with them. Those who had been lucky enough to escape being a victim of the time rift looked on in shock and jubilation as they saw the members of their race returned to them. Some hugged one another, others smiled and laughed, still thinking that this couldn't possibly be real. After all the destruction their species had suffered through their existence, they'd come to think that the universe seemed determined on ruining their lives. Maybe something or someone, just this once, was more powerful than the universe.

Over in a dark corner, in the shadows of one of the damaged apartment buildings, a soldier reappeared in the same spot where he had fought so hard to cling onto his life. Agent Mackenzie brought his hands up to his face, running them over his skin, his hair, all of his features. His ears were still there, which he took as a good sign. Unable to speak for the moment, he watched as the Zygons reunited with each other, most of them choosing to adopt their actual forms to celebrate this miracle. For the time being, they didn't have to worry about being spotted by any humans. Mackenzie had a small smile on his face as he took it all in, thinking about the moment he would be able to see his family again. They probably wouldn't have even known what happened to him specifically. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell them that. A secret to stop them from panicking. He reached down to his belt and unclasped the communications device hanging there. The system was back online. He stared upwards, covering his eyes from the sun's glare, and realised that the rift was gone. They'd done it. Whatever they'd done, it had worked. He pressed a button on the small device, bringing it to his mouth, which bore a rare grin that he didn't usually let show.

"Contacting UNIT Primary Base One...this is Agent Mackenzie, alive and well...I think. He did it. The Doctor did it."

xxxxxxxxxx

In London, the sky appeared to explode in an array of bright light, a wild spectrum of colour that dazzled above them. The time rift expanded slightly before it caved in on itself, one final roar erupting from its cavernous mouth. The Dromulus creatures that had managed to evade the attacks of the Judoon and the UNIT soldiers still alive to fight, screeched in horror as their source of energy waned and dissipated before their very eyes. The pathway they had used to get to this planet, this abundant source of time energy, was no more, meaning they could no longer exist in that spot. Some of them were lucky enough to be transported back to the depths of space that they thrived in, being dragged through the last remnants of the rift as it collapsed. Others, though, continued to scream out in pain as they became sparkling particles, their bodies being consumed by an immense white light. The soldiers didn't know what was happening. Neither did the Judoon. Pol Kon Don, who was sporting more numerous scars than when she had first arrived on the planet, stomped about. Her scanner, which was now working again, was indicating that the warping time streams of the localised area had come to an end. She let out a satisfied grunt when she saw that.

Another officer, a patrol soldier who was a few ranks beneath her, marched over to her, obviously wanting some information and new instructions. "Mission complete. Is it time for our units to return back to the ships?"

Pol Kon Don lifted her head. Where the rift had made visibility past it impossible, they could now see the many ships that still remained. That wasn't what she wanted to see. "Mission is not complete. Inform troops to remain on high alert. Attack could be imminent."

xxxxxxxxxx

Inside the UNIT base, K9 rolled along the floor, a mechanical whir following him as he did so. The metal dog came to a stop by the workbench that Malcolm was sitting at, his head in his hands as he came to terms that there was nothing that he could do to help the Doctors and the people he had grown to like nearly as much. The usually jubilant scientist didn't resemble himself at all, which had been worrying Perkins a great deal as he sat and watched his colleague. He'd been just as helpless. An engineer didn't have the qualifications to deal with a fracture in time and space. He'd tried telling people this, mainly the Doctor, but they'd never listened, much to his annoyance.

"Time deterioration and time field anomalies are reversing," K9 blurted out in his robotic, tinny voice. Malcolm and Perkins sat up abruptly, immediately intrigued and excited by that news, even if the former didn't really understand what the machine meant. "My scanners are detecting massive reversal effects of the time pockets."

Malcolm shoved pieces of paper onto the floor in a rush, nearly knocking over his keyboard as he checked to see if K9 was right. He looked at the screen for a few seconds, his eyes going gradually wider as he took it all in, making Perkins even more agitated.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" the engineer asked him. Malcolm shakily took off his glasses, wiping them with his white lab coat. He then abruptly stood up, racing over to the door.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! You are not going to believe what's currently happening!" he shouted gleefully, almost doing a small dance in celebration. Kate hurried into the room, breathless and with her hair slightly messed up. Whenever she heard shouting during her time at UNIT, she knew that it meant you had to get there as quickly as possible.

"What is it? It better be some good news for once," she said, a hint of hope threatening to break through inside her. Malcolm guided her to the wall of monitors, which were showing what was currently happening across the globe. The countries they'd been closely observing, particularly the ones that the Doctor had been involved in, were showing signs of returning back to normal. She had to steady herself by placing a hand on the desk.

"It's the greatest of news!" Malcolm responded happily. "I don't know how that wonderful man has done it but the time rift has gone! Thankfully, the damage it caused is repairing itself. It's like if someone pressed a massive reset button, as if we were in some sort of...video game! Amazing!"

"I don't know whether it will just be down to the Doctor. By my reckoning, I bet it was more because of Miss Oswald and everyone who went with her."

"Do we know where they are yet?" Perkins wondered.

Malcolm peered at the computers again, frowning slightly. "Not at the moment. They just mustn't be through yet. We can give them a few minutes, I suppose."

"If they can get through." They all shared a dark look at Perkins' words. They'd known that it was a risk and a high possibility. But they'd just assumed that the Doctor would find a way out of the tricky situation like he normally did.

"We just have to be patient," Kate reminded them. "You know what the Doctor is like. He enjoys keeping people on their toes. But, if the effects are being reversed...does that mean that the people that disappeared…" Her question was left unsaid as a small whirlwind of energy appeared off to one side. It swirled crazily and they backed themselves into the corner to protect themselves, if it was going to do any good. Across the base, the same phenomena was happening in multiple spots, individual torrents spinning and morphing. The one closest to them settled down and revealed a bewildered Osgood slumped on the ground, grasping for her glasses that had fallen onto the ground. Kate was immediately by her side, breaking all of their usual protocol by wrapping her in a tight hug. The intimate action surprised the young woman, not that she was going to complain. The two of them had been close for some time, due to them working together on a number of things, but never _this_ close. It made a nice development.

"Osgood! Are you okay?" Kate was worrying over her. She noticed that her trademark scarf, the overly large one with all the colours, was missing.

"I...think so? My arms are kind of numb."

"You've been transported through time!" Malcolm yelled. He really needed to get control of his excitement. "No wonder you're feeling some effects."

Kate glared at him from where she saw sitting on the floor. "Try and ignore him. He's all giddy. If I wasn't so happy right now, I'd be rather irritated with him."

"You don't mean that," Osgood said quietly. "You try to act all tough and stoic but I know that you're secretly a great big softie."

"Maybe I am. If word gets out about that, I'll know who to hunt down." Kate was happy when she saw the other woman let out a tiny laugh. She still needed to recover her energy. "Now, are you going to tell us where you ended up? The Doctor said that it would be completely random. You didn't run into any trouble, did you?"

"I wish. Scarborough in 1872. Possibly the most boring place and time in Earth's history. I didn't even have a swimming costume to enjoy the beach although those prude Victorians would probably have fainted at what I'd end up wearing."

"But...your scarf. What happened to that?"

"I was hungry. I didn't exactly have any appropriate currency on me so I had to barter for a quite terrible soup and a piece of bread. But I'm all in one piece."

"Good."

"So he did it then? The Doctor? I shouldn't be surprised."

The hairs on Kate's neck began to prickle as she felt a light breeze fill the room. A relieved smile filled her face (she definitely hadn't smiled so much at one time before) as she saw four blue boxes appear. She would have normally been annoyed at all the paper they caused to fly across the room but she thought that she would let him off just this once.

"I think you're going to be able to ask him yourself," she commented as she helped Osgood up. She didn't mind that she had to lean quite heavily on her. The super fan of the Time Lord had to quickly reach for her inhaler when the four incarnations of him stepped out from their respective time machines, soon followed by everyone else. Their hair was incredibly messy, presumably from the difficult flight they'd been through. Some of them, especially Graham and Brian, were having to hold onto those closest to them as they recovered from its effects. K9 was one of the first to greet them, Sarah Jane bending down to hug him.

"It's actually getting boring now," the Curator's booming voice rang out. "Landing in sync is just becoming far too easy for us. There aren't any challenges left in the universe."

"Again, it's all down to the time column, which is…" Twelve whipped out his sonic, scanning the air around them. "...failing now. No more fancy synchronised landings for us. Unless we're lucky." He grinned at the UNIT scientific executive for a second before moving over to the screens. Malcolm was more in awe of him as usual and he shakily held his hand out. As Twelve scrutinised what he could see closely, he caught the action in the corner of his eyes and awkwardly shook the scientist's hand. Malcolm's eyes widened and a broad grin spread across his face.

"I am never going to wash this hand! Never!" he told them all.

"Professor Malcolm...if you could go check up on the other people who have just arrived back?" Kate asked although it was more of an order than a suggestion. "No doubt, some are more worse for wear than Osgood so see to it that they get the medical attention they need."

"...yes, ma'am." He knew that she was just trying to get rid of him since he was too busy gawking at the Doctors. He obediently shuffled away regardless.

"Everything is going back to normal," Twelve mumbled. Ten and Eleven were soon by the computers too, putting their spectacles on as they looked at the images too. The older of the three rolled his eyes, knowing that they didn't actually need the glasses - they just thought that they were cool and made them look more intellectual. He hadn't needed accessories to accomplish that.

"I'm surprised by how smoothly this is going," Ten said as he stroked his chin.

"Complete reversal of the time distortion. The rift must have been incredibly powerful to have this level of aftershock," Eleven added. He sounded mesmerised by the now vanished temporal fracture. Amy and Clara had matching affectionate looks on their faces as they watched him, loving how much of a geek he was. The former picked up on the latter's sad look, piecing it together. Travelling with the Doctor would always create difficult situations like this.

"The rift has completely closed," Kate told them. "I don't know how you did it."

"Once we were through, the small energy that was keeping it open finally gave up," Twelve explained. "All thanks to Clive here."

"Shouldn't I...be just disappearing then?" he wondered. "Be taken back to my own time?"

"Oh, eventually. Probably quite soon. But we were at the eye of the storm. It'll take a bit longer for the likes of you compared to the others affected." Clive nodded his head at the Doctor's words. He was clinging onto borrowed time, he guessed.

"How did you do it then?" Osgood asked, regaining some of her strength.

"Blew it up," Eleven replied, making an explosion gesture with his hands like a child, making the appropriate sound too. His other selves could barely look at him.

"I can't believe I become like that," Ten moaned.

"Why do you think I changed so much?" Twelve pointed out.

"How did you do that?" Osgood pressed on.

Clara gave a little wave. "I guess I'm culpable for that. It turns out that sticking that nebulous thing on it is a quick way to make the conductor go into a meltdown."

"So...there's no way that the Time Lords can get through now?" Kate was still worried that this positive situation could change in a heartbeat.

"The rift is no more," Twelve summed up. "And there's no way they're going to be able to make it again for a long time. We also left some reasonable people in charge for a change.

"Meaning we can start recovering from this disaster?"

"I wish that were the case," Ten said with a sigh. He hit his sonic on one of the screens, dragging their attention to it. "We still have quite a few friends in the sky." He was right. The armada of spaceships was still waiting above the planet although they hadn't moved since the rift collapsed.

"Oh, brilliant," Graham said. "We save the world only for the war to start up again. I tell you something, travelling with you has been a right rollercoaster of emotions."

"You don't get used to it," Jack piped up. He almost seemed happy about it.

"What do we do, Doctor?" Clara asked Twelve.

"Appeal to their better nature."

"Have you met these creatures before?" Eleven asked incredulously.

"Yes. And the fact that they haven't attacked yet gives me a slither of hope that they're too nervous to do anything." He rushed over to the computers once again, the other Doctors and Clara knowing to follow him. He liked to explain on the move most of the time. He shoved aside a few cables, much to the protestation of Kate, and shoved Ten and Eleven in front of individual screens that were currently blank. They gave him questioning looks, figuring out that their future self was probably the craziest by the looks of things. "Okay. Right now, a fleet of Dalek ships is hovering above the planet. We know that already. We've already been there." He gestured to Clara, who grinned at his excited energy. "They said that they wouldn't attack if I got rid of the time rift, which, you may have noticed, we just did. I'm hoping that I can speak to the Supreme Dalek and tell him everything is sorted and we can go about our day as if nothing ever happened."

"Ah," Eleven interrupted. "About that...the Supreme Dalek practically turned into dust in front of us when he came to Earth."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't cause it to happen! It was the rift! It aged the creature to the end of its existence!"

"Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Because we were a little bit preoccupied! You know, what with saving the universe."

"You're always full of excuses, do you know that?"

"We always have been! It's why we live long enough to regenerate."

"Is this bad then?" River asked. "No Supreme Dalek so no possibility of negotiations?"

"On the contrary," Twelve corrected her. "This is actually fairly good news."

"Then why were you just berating me?" Eleven moaned.

"Because it's fun. I need a pastime. Insulting myself is actually quite cathartic."

"How is this good news?" Clara wondered, trying to keep up with their back-and-forth conversation.

"All those stupid little Daleks up there, spinning about, wondering what to do now their leader is dead," Twelve explained. "They won't admit it but the tiny slither of fear they have programmed into them as a basic survival tactic is flashing up like a christmas tree."

"Can we not talk about Christmas trees?" Mickey begged him. "I still have nightmares. You've ruined my Decembers forever."

"Collateral damage of travelling with me," Ten said, not apologising in the slightest.

"So...the plan is to make them run away?" Clara summed up neatly, even if she was a little dubious about the idea's prospects.

"Make them choose to retreat. What's the one thing that the Daleks, and every other creature up there with them, love more than killing?" Twelve looked around the room like a professor in a lecture hall, hoping for one brave soul to put their hand up. Now he thought about it, he would make a brilliant professor. Maybe he would look into job opportunities after he was done with this.

"Surviving." He was slightly disappointed that it was Ten who responded.

"Bingo. Make them believe that the only way they can preserve their continued existence is to leave us all alone for a bit." He pointed his sonic at the three screens. "And who better to be a _space diplomat_…" He glanced at Clara, who was happily surprised at his use of her unconventional terminology. "...than myself. The one person they're at least a tiny bit wary of." His sonic flashed and the screens whirred into life. Sparks flew out as they attempted to make the connection, something that was proving to be difficult for the rather basic human technology to deal with.

On one of the Dalek ships, the largest of the surviving vessels, three large displays appeared from out of nowhere in the sky. The creatures on board spun around and turned their heads to take in this new development, the one closest being the only one in full view. It was now, unintentionally, their spokes-Dalek. That was proving to be a more intimidating endeavour as it looked upon the faces of an old man with wild grey hair and two younger men, both with just as ridiculous haircuts.

"Hello," one said jovially.

"How are you doing?" another asked conversationally.

"We really thought that we should reconnect with you," the third and final one finished.

"What is the meaning of this?" it shouted in its annoying, high-pitched voice. It had moved back slightly at the presence of their mortal enemies.

"We thought that you'd check up on you," Twelve answered as if it was obvious.

"We've noticed that you're still flying above in the atmosphere," Eleven said. His smile belied the dangerous tone he was using.

"And we're not too happy with that," Ten expanded. "The time rift has closed. The Time Lords can't come through. There is no need for any more battles to take place here on this day."

"The Daleks do not run away!" it roared in indignation.

"Oh, don't we just know that," Twelve said with a roll of his eyes. "But...look through your databases. Scroll through the history of every time even one Dalek has come into contact with one of us." A new screen appeared. Images and videos flickered quickly past it. Daleks on the brink of victory. Daleks celebrating their triumph. Daleks being destroyed. Screams of pain and despair from the mutated monsters that sat inside those metal shells. The end of the Great Time War. A prison in Utah. The blankness of the void. The failure of the reality bomb. The fall of the Dalek asylum. "Look at all of them. How many defeats have you suffered at my hands?"

"How many times could you have taken the easy option and fled the battlefield before it was too late?" Ten pressed on.

"This is us giving you that opportunity to do just that," Eleven said. "I know. It's just as much of a surprise to me as I bet it is to you."

"But I'm the best at convincing myself to do things."

"And I'm definitely the best at protecting this planet," Twelve reminded them. "What I want you to do is go and phone all of your little Alliance friends up and tell them the good news. This is the day the Doctor took pity on you all and let you live."

"But only if you run," Eleven said darkly.

"Do the smart thing," Ten implored them. "This is the only way now. For once, be true to your word."

"And if we do not agree to do this?" They had to give it to the Dalek - it was either incredibly brave or defiantly stupid.

"Then I will press a button that opens that rift right back up, and suck your fleet into it, trapping you in a bubble for the rest of time," Twelve theratened them.

"You do not have the means to do this."

"Oh, you'd think that, wouldn't you?"

Ten nodded his head. "After all, it sounds impossible."

Eleven wagged his finger at the camera. "But I'm a specialist at doing the impossible even when I'm on my own."

"And...sadly for you," Twelve said. "This time, I'm not on my own." All three Doctors grinned menacingly and triumphantly as the Dalek stared at them, its strange pupil dilating. "I'll be kind. Since there's three of us...I'll give you three minutes to relay the message and start flying away. Otherwise, we all go boom." He quickly turned the screens off, shooting a thumbs up to those around him. "I think that went incredibly well."

"We'll need to wait and see first before we start gloating," River pointed out.

Clara grabbed his coat and whispered closely into his ear. "Can I just say...that was incredibly hot. I think I need to get you in the Tardis. Soon."

His eyes widened and a blush coloured his cheeks. "Then I really hope this has worked." He rushed out of the room, not checking to see if the others were following him because he knew they would. Racing through the corridors, getting strange looks from dazed workers in the base, they were soon standing outside, squinting as they looked up at the sky. The ships were still there. Twelve crossed his fingers, biting his lip. "Come on, come on. Just this once. Give me a good day." And then one ship disappeared in a flash. Another zoomed off in a blink of teleportation. One by one, vessels of every kind left the Earth's atmosphere to return to their natural place in the universe. As they watched it happen, they started whooping and yelling, hugging one another at the sight of another victory. Mickey kissed Martha passionately. Yaz hugged Graham warmly, as did Sarah Jane and the Curator. K9 spun around in a circle, his red lights flashing sporadically. Jack was about to kiss Jenny when Ten got in between them, quickly putting a stop to that nonsense. Wilf whistled and chucked his hat up into the air. Amy caught Rory and Brian in an embrace, putting her arms around them. River caught Eleven by surprise, snogging him senseless before he could react. As Twelve sputtered at the sight, Clara thought that she would copy the other woman, eventually making her Time Lord see a mixture of colours as his brain fizzled.

As he slowly recovered from the searing kiss, Clara cockily smirking at his dazed expression, he noticed Wilf focusing on the sky, having picked up his hat from the ground. "I don't want to alarm you...but there's still one ship left." That stopped their short celebrations as they realised that he was, indeed, correct. One vessel remained. It was small, that they could tell from even their distance away. The Doctors glared at it, trying to figure out who it belonged to. Twelve noticed that Missy was looking incredibly worried about its presence.

A beam of multicoloured light shot down from the ship. Some of them initially thought that it was the beginning of another attack, the spacecrafts leaving just being a cruel trick. But those who were more averse in advanced technology could tell what it actually was - a teleport. As it died down, a lone figure stood in front of them. A slender man, his brown eyes matching the colour of his skin. His head was shaved but a short, black beard lined his chin. He was clad in a dark green robe with a pattern of diamonds trailing down it, large golden ringlets around his neck.

"A crime has been committed here," he said, not even thinking to greet the group. Maybe that was for more pleasant interactions, when those you greeted weren't pointing their guns at you. He didn't care about their apprehension.

"You're a bit late to the party," Twelve told him with a sneer. He was trying to place where he knew that sort of dress. "We've dealt with it."

"One must pay for the events that have occurred. Temporal destruction is the greatest of crimes. Execution is the only sentence." He spoke serenely as if his voice was detached from the meaning of his words.

"Doctor," Clara murmured. "Who is he?"

Twelve scrutinised him more closely, his eyes lighting up in recognition. "Oh, not you lot! Couldn't you go preach to someone else? Somewhere far away from here?"

"One must pay for the crime."

"It's over! No time destruction of any kind."

"Doctor, tell me," Clara persisted.

"My name is Rafando of the High Septon of Crystalline. We enact justice on those who have wronged the universe. The darkest of people. The worst of creation."

"He's a religious nut. They all are. They think that they get involved with their sense of _morality. _They work outside of the usual justice system."

"Because the people we condemn are beyond the grasp of the usual justice system," Rafando responded.

"The creatures who did this are long gone," Eleven told him. "You just saw them fly off."

"You use words as tricks, intent on deceiving me. Those who created the rift were not a part of the Alliance."

"You knew about the Alliance?" Ten asked.

"We gather information through any and every means possible."

"Well, the people who created it are beyond your reach. Trapped," Twelve pointed out. "So you may as well go back to your ship and stop annoying me."

"Another trick."

"He's right, Doctor," Missy said in a dejected voice. "There's one person here who was involved in what happened."

His expression darkened. "No. I'm not having it."

"You don't get any say in the matter. If this is what I must do to prove to you that I saw the error of my ways, then so be it. This is right."

"Do not be concerned, Doctor," Rafando spoke up. Twelve wasn't too happy that he did. "We have perfected the art of killing a Time Lord."

"This isn't art," he countered. "Art is about beauty and life."

"Isn't there art in the act of righting a wrong?"

"This isn't righting a wrong, though! This is just adding another wrong to the universe. I won't let you kill her."

"I won't. You will. Punishment does not end with death. The one who pays must be guarded for a thousand years. There would only be one person capable of such a feat."

Twelve looked at Missy one last time. "If this is what you want…"

"Of course I don't want this, you numpty," she shot back. "But maybe my actions have finally caught up to me. I know you'll do what's right." She winked at him and he knew what she was alluding to. He'd find a way out of it, like he normally did. She just couldn't make it obvious in front of the strange man.

"Has a decision been reached?" Rafando asked.

"Take her. But I'll come when I want to. I'll get there eventually. I'll just go the long way round."

"That is highly irregular."

"Better get used to it. You're going to be in her company for a very long time. Who's actually the one being punished, I wonder."

Rafando gave a nervous nod and pressed a button on the device on his wrist. Missy stared at Twelve, the two of them nodding their heads, before she disappeared, transported to the ship along with her captor. For a moment, everyone stood there in silence.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?" Graham asked.

"Did you just sentence her to death?" Clara shot at Twelve.

"She's died in front of you before and she came back. Do you think being told about it beforehand will hinder or help her?"

"Well, when you're planning on helping her, nothing will stop her."

"You don't sound too upset about that."

"I know that you're close to her. I understand it despite it being incredibly strange."

"You're great. Have I told you that?"

"Not nearly enough."

"We saved the universe."

"Again."

"Not without a bit of help," Jack said in an insulted fashion.

"Maybe we can celebrate just this once," Twelve proposed.

"I would love nothing more," Clara said with a grin as they turned to the rest of the group, content in the fact that there was no longer a tear in the sky.

(AN) So now we have the reason as to why Missy was imprisoned and set to be executed. Sets it up nicely for a future sequel (AN)


	32. Farewells

A jovial mood had settled upon them as they walked back through the UNIT base of operations. Around them, soldiers and scientists who had been transported through time were recuperating and catching up with their colleagues, many of them phoning their friends and family too. Just to see if they were okay, to tell them that they loved them. None of them could go into any detail about what had happened to them. UNIT were already beginning the process of the largest clean up they'd ever had to undertake. Kate was practically wanting to tear her hair out just at the mere thought of it as she started ordering people about. She wasn't about to let people take a break now the trouble was over with. The job never ended, another piece of information her father had gifted her. She was annoyed at how right he was.

As they congregated in the central room, conversations were flowing freely as they discussed trivial topics that hadn't seemed so important a few days ago. It was nice to be able to properly get to know one another, learning small facts about the people they'd fought with. It was then that one of the larger screens on the wall flickered into life. For a moment, they worried that this was going to signal another conflict but, thankfully, it was simply the battle scarred face of Pol Kon Don, the Judoon captain now back in one of the spaceships they'd traveled in. The Twelfth Doctor, being the one who had roped them into this, thought it only right that he be the one who spoke to her.

"Crisis averted," the gruff figure barked, her yellow teeth on show.

"For now," came his response. "You know what this planet is like. They're always getting into trouble, one way or another."

Clara hit him playfully on the arm. "Can you try to not blend us into one large group? It's not everyone's fault that we make a target of ourselves to anyone who might be watching closely."

"I guess that's true. Why should I insult billions of people when it's normally a mischievous and curious person like you who causes all the trouble?"

"Do you want me to hit you in front of all of your friends? And I mean properly this time." she asked in a sickly sweet voice, swaying slightly. He didn't like it when her demeanour was the opposite to the meaning of her words; he had a hard enough time as it was reading people's true emotions without adding more complexities.

"You wouldn't dare," he responded in a low growl.

"Just you try and stop me."

"Dear god," Jack moaned. "I wouldn't mind the flirting if it wasn't for the hypocrisy of it all! After all the times you told me not to do it."

"He's simply better at it than you," River responded with a sly smile. "After so many years of doing it."

"I'd like to point out that I never once flirted," Ten said with a reproachful look and a shake of his head.

"Are you having a laugh?" Mickey blurted out incredulously.

"I'm being deadly serious. I never had time to flirty back in my day."

"Two words: Madame de Pompadour."

"That's technically three words," Ten shot back although a blush had crept onto his cheeks. He still often thought about that amazing woman, regardless of how much it hurt him to do so.

"...shut up," came Mickey's less than eloquent response.

"We weren't flirting!" Twelve told them in exasperation. "We were just...talking. Is that a crime now?"

"It is when you talk like that. I remember when you used to talk to me like that," River said wistfully. She caught Eleven's eye and began to grin. "Although...on second thought...I guess you can still talk to me like that." That particular incarnation of the Time Lord's eyes widened and his mouth suddenly stopped working.

"Stop torturing the poor man," Amy admonished. River just winked, not being able to say in front of him why she was even listening to the other woman. _Yes, mom_, she thought silently.

"Can we get back on track," Twelve suggested. "I tell you, this is why I don't keep so many of you around at one time. It just gets confusing and we always get sidetracked." He faced Pol Kon Don again. "You'll send my regards to the Architect, won't you?"

"We will inform her of this successful mission," the Judoon retorted. That was as good as he was going to get.

"I'll keep out of her rather large hair for a while, as a gesture of good will. She'll appreciate that, I reckon. And I am grateful for your involvement in this. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you. London would practically be rubble."

Nardole muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "well, let's not forget us having to run through a battlefield to save London.". River glared at him and he smartly chose to keep his mouth shut.

"We owe you," Twelve continued to the alien on screen.

"Yes, you do," Pol Kon Don agreed. That worried him a bit. "Judoon services often require payment. An invoice has been sent to your ship. Please pay promptly." Before he could respond, the screen went black, signalling the end of that conversation and their mutual cooperation.

"I wouldn't which one she meant," he remarked, gesturing to the four Tardises off to one side. "That's going to be one big game of roulette, if there ever was one."

They were about to ponder that issue when a crash sounded by the wall. One of the desks was on the floor, papers and machines scattered around, along with Clive, who was moaning in pain. Strax was the one who helped him up, assisting him into a chair. His instincts as a nurse were obviously kicking in. They crowded around him, Twelve examining him closely. The man seemed dizzy and confused, opening and closing his eyes intermittently as he rubbed his sore head. He was definitely going to get a bruise.

"What happened?" Twelve asked in his usual straight to the point tone.

"He means to ask if you're okay," Clara amended, prompting him to roll his eyes, which got him close to another slap on the arm.

"I don't know what came over me," Clive answered in a tired voice. "One minute, I was just standing there, watching that rhino thing...and then, I was falling over. Quite embarrassing really."

Twelve's grim expression told Clara that it was more than just an embarrassing accident. "Clive Finch," he murmured.

"Why are you speaking like that? Have I done something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite. You saved us. Everyone standing here owes a great debt to you. We wouldn't have been able to get through the rift safely without you."

"It was...nothing. Really. I had no clue about it."

"But the rift is closed now. Those instances of time restoring itself are catching up to you, I think."

"Oh. So...I'm...going back?"

"Back to your proper time. 2004 from what I can remember you saying."

"Well, that's not too bad. I'll get to see my wife and kids again, won't I? I missed them. Don't worry - I won't tell them anything that happened here." He crossed his heart with a smile. "They'd just think that it was one of my wild theories if I did anyway."

"Yeah...that's probably for the best."

"I'm going to die when I get back, aren't I?" Clive said solemnly. Twelve looked at the floor, biting his lower lip. He always lost people. If that wasn't enough, the universe was showing people he had already lost without even knowing.

"Not straight away. You'll have time. I don't know for how long. Time to live, that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Doctor." Clive's lip was slightly trembling but he maintained his composure. "I never would have thought that I would be a part of your crazy existence. All of that time...researching it, piecing it all together. And I got to help you, just this once. I think I can live with that." He stretched his arm out to shake the Doctor's hand and, as they did so, he started to fade away slowly. He closed his eyes in peace and then he was gone. Transported through time as if he were a leaf in the wind. They all stood in silence as they looked at the Doctor, who was still in the same position from crouching next to him. Clara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Will he remember any of this when he gets back?" she dared to ask.

"No," he simply answered. "He can't. Those memories shouldn't have happened. Time has to be restored both physically and mentally in the end."

"He won't know that he got to have that adventure."

"And he won't know about his death. Maybe that's a blessing. I've had to go through that before. It doesn't make it any easier to accept." He smiled reassuringly at her, seeing all that compassion in her eyes. The abundance of emotions that made her who she was, defined her. He could see it in all of them. The human race had always been something so truly special. "But these sorts of things tend to work in mysterious ways. Maybe he'll have some rather vivid dreams of the time he travelled to a distant planet and saved the universe." When he winked at Clara, a large grin settled on her face, happy that Clive would hopefully get to experience it in some fashion or other.

"Will we forget about it too?" a shaky voice asked in the corner. Amy looked worse for wear as she slumped into her husband. But, as Rory began to suffer the invisible effects too, it was down to Brian to lead them to the closest seats. Eleven was by their side in a flash, a worried expression on his face. As Brian held his son's hand, the Doctor waved his sonic in their faces, just like his successor had done, getting the same results. He gave them a small smile as he pocketed the device away, caressing Amy's hand softly.

"It might work a bit differently for you," he suggested. "Because of the strange circumstances you were in before you came here."

"Hopefully," she said as her eyes started to flutter closed. She had just enough energy to open them again, staring at the Time Lord. "Because I don't want to forget my last adventure with my Raggedy Man, do I?" The Doctor could feel tears stinging his eyes as he looked at her. She reached her hand out to carefully wipe them away. "Now, we'll be having none of that."

"I'm losing you," he whispered. "I should be able to cry."

"You're not losing us. After this, you'll get in your magical box, pull down that lever, and pick us up from where you left us. You still have so much ahead of you."

"But I know that you're going to leave me one day."

Amy scoffed, taking a second to look at Rory, who was hugging Brian tightly. "You knew that already. From the moment I first took a step into the Tardis. We always have to stop travelling in the end. Sometimes because we choose to or because we have to. We were the latter case but that doesn't mean that you should be sad about it. You of all people should appreciate how special that time is with those we love. So...mister...you better make the most of it. Because I sure as hell did."

"I promise. I will cherish every second of it. Like I always did."

"Good. Then we won't have any problems, will we?"

"Any sneak previews?"

Amy glanced at River, who was watching the interaction with unshed tears in her eyes. She smiled at her daughter one last time, an unspoken instruction to carry on protecting the Doctor. No matter how idiotic he was being. "Spoilers," she whispered after a pause, a playful smile on her lips. "Just know that it was…will be...amazing."

Rory was trying to think of the right thing to say to his dad. He hadn't had to do this the first time. Brian had told him something about a letter that he had to write. He gathered that would be slightly easier than doing it face to face. He composed himself, gulping slightly. "You're going to be okay, aren't you?"

"I have been for a while now, son. Getting to see you again, regardless of how brief it was, was a happy experience, not a sad one."

"I know that you're going to be alone though. I hate thinking about that."

"That's where you're wrong. I've got people." He gestured to the figures around them. "Wilf and I will be in contact even more, I reckon." The man in question gave a small, uncertain wave as he tried to get a control on his emotions. "We might even go travelling together."

"That's if Sylvia lets me," Wilf spoke up. "She doesn't trust me on planes. She says they make me gassy. It's probably the food."

"And I have Anthony," Brian continued. "Your son. He'll visit me from time to time. I'll always have the kettle brewing so that I'm ready for him. Just know that I'll always look after him."

"We called him Anthony?"

His dad grimaced. "I probably shouldn't have told you that." He looked at the Doctor, who simply shook his head to tell him that they didn't need to worry.

"If they remember, the bootstrap paradox will sort itself out. Hopefully."

"We're going to be alright," Rory pressed on, holding his wife's hand. Their arms began to fade away and a tired sensation swept over their bodies. "We're going to have a good life. Maybe you'll be able to visit our old house one day. Old. It's strange because it's still yet to be new for us."

"Just be careful," Amy said, mainly to the Doctor. "I know what you get like if you lose someone. Remember that I give you permission to move on. And I know that you eventually do." She nodded her head in the direction of Clara, who looked at them with wide eyes. "You're so lucky to have so many people care for you. And you know what?"

"What?" the Doctor forced himself to ask.

"So were we." And then they were gone, taken away from the present to be replaced in their actual time. The Doctor sniffed loudly, unashamed at showing his emotions. Brian patted him on the back, the two of them united in their mutual sorrow.

"I think the anomalies have fixed themselves now," Malcolm said from one of the computers, having come back from helping a rather confused soldier. "We were monitoring the Silurian presence but they've just vanished too."

"Back to the future," Twelve muttered, looking at the same readings. "Waiting to be woken up once again, not knowing that they, for a small period of time, were actually able to work with the human race for once."

"All that progress we made," Sarah Jane commented. "Just gone in an instance."

"Oh, you don't know that!" Ten said with a smile. "I bet a few of them will now have wild thoughts of fighting with the 'apes' instead of against them. Maybe...just maybe...we laid the foundations of a future peace. So many possibilities. That's why this planet is so special. You act so grumpy and closed off most of the time but, deep down, you have the capacity to help people, and other races, in need."

"Speaking of…" Twelve said. He turned to look at Hayley, who wasn't prepared for the attention of the room to be focused on her so abruptly. "Any plans for the Zygon population? Now, more than ever, they needed a strong leader."

"Before we can even think about working with the humans in the open, a lot of things will have to change," she pointed out sadly. "Not only will they have to suddenly be accepting of aliens living with them, our population will have to become more united. It's going to be a challenge to bring so many colonies together."

"Oh, but who better to do that than you? You've got experience of how brilliant both species can be when they combine their efforts. It's possible that they just need to hear that more often."

"You could be right. But it'll take more than just me to convince them that we can be truly safe here."

"You'll have UNIT's backing," Kate told her. "We could do with employees like you. How about being our head of Zygon relations? You could do so much good with our resources."

"You want to hire me?"

"Who else would be better than you to help us work with Zygons?"

"I'll be happy to help too," Osgood added. "I have...um...experience...with them." The Doctor looked curiously at her, still unsure as to which Osgood she was. She gave him her best poker face, much to his dissatisfaction.

"I think we'll have to talk about this a bit more," Hayley said with a grin.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Kate responded. She leaned down to whisper into Malcolm's ear. "Get some employment forms ready. I can tell she's already hooked. No point in keeping her waiting."

"Right away, ma'am," the scientist said immediately, rushing to do that. He did stop to salute the Doctors one last time - Ten awkwardly smiled at him, Eleven promptly saluted him back, and Twelve just rolled his eyes but in a way that Malcolm knew was somewhat affectionate.

Over in the corner, the Curator was examining his Tardis. The blue paint was scorched quite badly from its two severe trips but he deemed that she was looking just as good as the day he stole her away from the Citadel. Or when she stole him, something she often tried to make clear. But when he looked at her now, he felt a strange pang of sadness. When he had opened that vault in the basement of his house, seeing the Tardis again and letting her fly like she was supposed to...he'd realised that it just wasn't fair to keep her locked away any longer. The only issue was that, whereas she was still able to go on thousands of adventures with a bit of tinkering here and there, his body simply wasn't up to that sort of strain anymore. The trials and tribulations of growing old even affected Time Lords after a while, even if he'd attempted to run from them for several decades now.

Jenny walked over to him, a curious look on her face as she spied him looking nostalgically at the time machine. She had her arms folded as she approached him, her eyes squinted in fascination and a playful smirk on her lips. He was so distracted, not paying any attention to what was going on around him, that she had to tap him on the shoulder to make him notice her presence. He jumped slightly in shock, his eyes even wider than usual.

"Oh, how embarrassing," he muttered, chastising himself, although he did let out a small chuckle.

"Lost in thought there, were you?" she asked as she leant on the Tardis. The number of stories she had heard about this box would defy belief. She'd always wanted to travel in it and now she had accomplished that dream. It just left her wanting more, as if it was some sort of severe addiction.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Maybe just for me. As your daughter, I'm genetically trained to pick up on your expressions. I call that one…'stoic pensive'. You do that one a lot."

"Now, I do like that. How very apt. Funny...despite all my years, I still get to find things amusing."

"It's because you're still a big kid despite everything," she joked, looking at him warmly. How often had she wondered what it would be like to just spend time with her dad, joke around with him, put the world and universe to rights?

The Curator playfully tapped his nose. "What's the point in growing up if you can't be a little childish from time to time. That's the secret to looking so fresh and rejuvenated all the time. As well as a rather luxurious skin care regime I picked up from the planet Untoptinan. A world of spas. In my youth, I would never have damaged my reputation by visiting but my aching bones nowadays make it rather...necessary."

"And because you actually like to be pampered."

"Let's keep that to ourselves, shall we?" he said with a wink.

"My lips are sealed." She looked at him with a bit more seriousness. "What were you thinking about before I rudely interrupted you?"

"Oh, nothing much, my dear. The tired old ramblings of a mad man. Nothing that would concern you."

"As your daughter, I also know when you're lying," she pointed out.

He let out a sigh. "I should have figured that out by now. I can't get anything past you."

"I'll let you off. Like you said, you're old. Your mind isn't what it used to be." She was worried when his smile dropped at her words.

"And that is the crux of the matter. Well, actually my mind is just as razor sharp as it has always been. It's my body that can't keep up anymore."

Jenny placed a hand on his arm, stroking the green tweed jacket he was wearing. "That's only natural. It's alright if you have to take it a bit slower once in a while. Nobody will use it against you."

"I'm afraid that I can't be flying across the universe like I want to be doing. It takes too much out of me."

"I thought you did perfectly fine before. You managed to fly us through the time rift without moaning too much. How many other millennials could say that? And I use that phrase to describe how many years you've probably been alive."

"You're very cheeky, do you know that?"

She just grinned. "Oh, yes. It's a part of my infectious charm."

"I feel sorry for the Tardis. That's why I was looking at her so forlornly. She doesn't deserve to be trapped under a townhouse in one tiny corner of the galaxy. The greatest ship that ever was and ever will be."

"Maybe she's getting on a bit like you." The Tardis let out a few disgruntled noises in response, telling Jenny what she thought about that. "Maybe not."

"No, she's as lively as ever. And she needs an even livelier captain at the wheel." The Curator took a hold of his daughter's hand and, when he removed his, she spotted something glimmering in her hand. A small silver key that seemed to fill her with a strange sense of warmth.

"No," she whispered. "I can't. All of the stories...they've always been about the Tardis _and _the Doctor! I can't mess with that."

"Oh, please! You're just as much the Doctor as I ever was. You want to run about the stars and visit every planet discovered and undiscovered. What better way is there to do just that than in the old girl herself?" By now, most of the others were looking over at them after she had blurted out her previous response. The other Doctors were especially interested in what was going on.

"Are you being serious?" Jenny asked in a small voice, her eyes beginning to glisten.

"I have never been more serious in my long life. Just make sure to visit once in a while."

"I will do. I promise. I really, really promise," she said as she wrapped him in a tight hug. He patted her on the back as he smiled at her eagerness. This was the right thing to do. He had to carry on the story some way and this was the perfect answer to that conundrum.

"If you're setting off," Jack piped up. "Do you mind giving me a lift to the next nearest space station? _Somebody…"_ He paused to look at the Twelfth Doctor with narrowed eyes, who just shrugged unapologetically. "...gave away the nice spaceship I had so I could do with a ride."

"Of course. Maybe we can fit in a few adventures of our own before I drop you off. There's no point in me wasting such pleasant company." She was doing it to annoy her dad, they all knew that. Jack ran over, smirking at the Doctors as he did so.

"Jack," Ten said, elongating his name. "I want no funny business."

"You can trust me," he responded with his best puppy dog eyes.

"No, I really can't. Which is why I'm saying this in the first place."

To make him feel better, Jenny quickly ran up to the three Doctors and hugged them in turn. Twelve smiled down at her with warm eyes. "You be careful out there, you hear me? No getting captured by the Shadow Proclamation again."

"Are you ever careful?" Jenny quipped back.

"That's not the point."

"It is so the point," Clara said with a grin.

"Don't take her side!"

"I'm not going to take yours, am I?"

The Doctor was left to grumble something under his breath, which Clara would want explaining later. She couldn't let him get away with such bad behavior.

"I'll be as safe and cautious as you normally are," Jenny reassured him, which really wasn't a great reassurance for him. She stepped over to the Tardis, _her _Tardis, looking at it with excited eyes. "And you'll be able to repeat all the rules when we next bump into each other."

"I can't wait," he said sincerely.

"I have just realised that I've lost my way of getting home," the Curator pointed out.

"We can give you a lift," Mickey answered. "We have the van waiting outside."

"That sounds rather splendid. A van! How very human."

"Is there still no way of getting you to come back to UNIT?" Kate asked hopefully. "We really could do with your expertise."

"You know that we prefer the independent life," Martha responded with a sad smile, hating to turn her down. "And I reckon we have an angry Slitheen to deal with that has just been put back where I left it by the rift. Duty calls."

"Are you coming, Sarah Jane?" the Curator inquired as the woman in question was putting her jacket on, making sure everything was in her handbag, especially her sonic lipstick. "I would be delighted to have you round for a cup of tea and an assortment of biscuits."

"That does sound lovely," she answered. "But I have the car parked up and I can't be leaving it here. And I really do need to check up on Luke! He must be worried sick." As she started walking away with them, K9 trundling along by her feet, they could hear her add something on. "But I'm sure that he'd love to meet you. Maybe for a proper meal? You do do normal meals, right?" And then they were gone, after a few brief farewells and promises to see one another again soon. Maybe they could do a monthly meet-up, Graham suggested, hoping that it would take place closer to Yorkshire than London. The Doctors smiled sadly as one of the Tardises left, taking Jenny and Jack no one knew where. _Trouble_, they all knew. They had no doubt that they would end up hearing about their escapades after a while. They were looking forward to it.

River walked up to Twelve and Clara with a sad expression on her face, not wanting to say goodbye but knowing that, even if he didn't say so, she would feel like the odd one out if she stayed with them. She couldn't squash the pangs of jealousy when she looked at the couple but also understood that this was how the Doctor worked. If you weren't in his life for a certain period of time, no matter how much it hurt him, he eventually managed to move on. She was at least grateful for the fact that he had managed to find someone who could remotely live up to her high standards. Clara was a firecracker of a woman, she knew that, and River had the utmost faith in the younger woman to keep their Time Lord in check.

"So," she said, as she looked at his old yet handsome face. "This isn't the last time I'm going to see you." It was strange how their roles had reversed, him now being the one who had some sort of knowledge of what lay ahead in front of her. He was infuriatingly tight lipped about it, which she guessed was revenge for all the times she had acted in the same way.

"No. I'd say you have a few more adventures to go through. Just make sure to stretch them out a bit. I don't want to see you doing them all at once."

River laughed lightly even though her heart felt like it was breaking inside her chest. "Going the long way round. Your usual tactic. I'd say you were a bad influence but who am I to judge?"

"It's worked well for me so far."

"Ignoring the occasional bump in the road. The very frequent bumps in the road."

"They're the best parts," he said warmly.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

"River…" he began to say, his eyes drifting to the floor as he thought about what was fated to happen.

"No," she instantly said, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't start the goodbye just yet. I'm not beginning this conversation right now. Like you said, I have a few more trips to look forward to." She allowed herself to plant a tender kiss on his cheek. "This is just...see you later. Say it. For me. Promise me that this isn't the last time and I'll be able to leave without a heavy heart."

"...see you later, Professor Song."

"I look forward to it, Doctor." She turned to Clara, who had wanted to stay out of their private conversation. She knew how much they cared for another and didn't want to get in the way of that. She knew that was fairly hypocritical since she had professed her love to the married man but it was low down on the list of confusing things to happen when it came to the Doctor. "And you...look after him. He'll want to show off to impress you. Maybe give him one opportunity to do that before tightening the leash. When he gets cocky, he makes mistakes. Which is why he's always stumbling into disaster."

Clara surprised River by hugging her, the other woman temporarily stunned by the action. "Thank you," she whispered into River's ear. "I know this must be difficult but...thank you for letting me be with him."

"Trust me, dear, I wouldn't be letting you if I couldn't tell how completely besotted he is with you. He needs someone like that in his life, who can be there for him all the time. I was never that woman sadly. It's the way the universe works sometimes."

"I will be there for him. I promise. Unless he's being a prat. Then I deserve some time off."

"I'll allow you that." With one more grin, River inputted a code into her vortex manipulator and vanished in an instant, smoke blowing gently where she had been standing a second ago. The Doctor let out a long sigh, trying not to think about Darillium and the final goodbye that they faced. Clara held his hand to anchor him back to the present. He looked down at her affectionately before his eyes swept across the room, taking in the people that were still there.

"How do you think they're going to get home?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"They're your responsibility. That's the contract you signed," she shot back with a gleeful smile.

"I didn't sign any contract. Unless you took advantage of me during one of my five minute cat naps."

"I would never," she pouted, slightly aghast.

He wouldn't put it past her. "I'm just a glorified taxi driver."

"I am so going to get you one of those hats," Clara sang as she wrapped her arm around his, joining the others before they took them back to their normal lives.


	33. Goodbyes

The Tardis appeared next to a small, pristine garden in the middle of a concrete square, the few people walking about not paying any notice to it. A tall block of flats loomed over behind it, the destination the Doctor had been given. Yaz and Graham exited the blue box with smiles on their faces as they breathed in the hearty Sheffield air. It seemed like it had been a lifetime since they had been here, eons since the Doctor had crashed into their lives and changed them forever. Although they were grateful for the journey they'd been on, they couldn't deny that it was good to be back. The Doctor and Clara stood by the open doors of the time machine, watching the other two get reacquainted with the first signs of normal life. It was strange to see how the city was simply moving on from the chaos that it had undoubtedly been through but the Time Lord had told them that that was the human race did better than anyone else - forgetting what was right in front of your eyes to maintain the view that everything was alright. Graham had been worried that the Doctor's words suggested that this peace wasn't going to last and that everything wasn't actually going to be alright. The response came that there was always a potential threat waiting to target this planet in particular because it made so much noise for a tiny part of the universe.

"So, is this where you live?" Graham asked, gesturing to the apartment building in front of them. It wasn't the most pleasant of constructions to look at, especially for the time travellers, who had seen their fair share of wondrous architecture across the cosmos. But, for Yaz, it held the beauty of home, something she really needed right now. As well as a long, soothing bath and a modestly filled glass of red wine. That was if she could shut her family up when she saw them.

"Yep. Home sweet home. Nothing fancy but...it's our own slice of paradise.

"No...but...I don't believe it!" Graham exclaimed as he properly looked around. "I didn't piece it together when you told us your address. I live really close to here! Only a few streets down. We probably use the same corner shop!"

"All these years and we never bumped into each other. What are the chances?"

"It's a good job the Doctor brought us together then, isn't it? Another thing we have to thank you for."

The grey-haired alien nodded his head with his lips set in a thin smile. "So there's going to be no more complaining about your bus?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that for a brief moment! Why would you remind me?"

"You can just say that it got damaged by one of the alien ships," Clara suggested. "I reckon quite a lot of stuff like that has happened. They won't bat an eyelid, I promise."

"You better be right. But will I be able to cope with such a guilty conscience?"

"I'm sure you'll manage," the Doctor said dismissively. "You humans and your tendency to focus on the unimportant things. You were just on an alien planet but now you're back to moaning."

"Don't get me wrong, Doc...I am very grateful for the things I've seen. If only I'd had my camera with me. A few cheeky selfies here and there. It would have been one hell of a scrapbook."

Yaz took a hold of his arm, laughing lightly. "We'll just have to make do with the thoughts in our heads. UNIT would probably want to confiscate any photos anyway."

"That's easy for you to say. You're young. Your mind isn't deteriorating as much as mine."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forget all of this?" Yaz asked softly, already thinking back on what they'd been through. She'd been disappointed that they couldn't keep the guns they'd been given, Graham especially saddened by the fact that Kate had remembered to take the laser shoes away from him before he left.

He grinned at his companion. "Not a chance. So...is your family waiting up there for you?"

"Yeah. I phoned them up to tell them I was coming home. They think that I've been staying with the police all this time to deal with the chaos. I thought a little white lie wouldn't harm them." She shrugged innocently as he eyed her with disapproval.

"I suppose they wouldn't believe you even if you told them the truth."

"Exactly! I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of nutter." She hit him when she noticed he was going to say something to the contrary.

"Graham O'Brien!" a woman shouted, making them look over in her direction. She had a kindly, warm face, from what they could see from under the scarf and hat she was wearing. A young man, hands deep in his jacket pockets, walked by her side with an awkward smile, not really wanting to make a big deal of seeing his gran's husband. Graham's face lit up in a brilliant smile as he saw his wife, disentangling himself from Yaz to jog over to her (he was done with running for the time being) and embracing her in a long hug. He pecked her lips lovingly, so happy to see her again. Clara and Yaz watched the interaction with melting hearts, whilst the Doctor was already planning his next trip. Grace patted Graham down, more roughly than she needed to. "You have had me worrying for days! One single phone call with some wild explanation of a blue box and aliens. I'd have struggled to remotely believe you if it wasn't for what was in the sky."

"But you've been alright? Nothing happened to you?" Graham asked worriedly.

"Of course not. We're perfectly fine. Ryan's been going spare, though, with being cooped up in a house with only me for company."

"Yeah, welcome to my world, son." Graham had to shield himself from Grace's swinging arm, wondering if Yaz had somehow been getting lessons from her. "I should introduce you to my friends. This is Yaz." The police officer waved nervously as the older woman's gaze fell on her. "She lives up there. She got roped into this at the same time as I did. And this is the Doctor and Clara. The ones who ruined my bus."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, about to start the argument again, but Clara kicked him on the back of the leg, only slightly so that it wouldn't be noticed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard a great deal about you. All good, of course."

"Is that the blue police box then?" Grace wondered, stepping closer to it. "What did you call it?"

"A Tardis," Graham answered, loving how in awe of it she was. "A proper, real life spaceship. I couldn't believe it myself."

Grace's mouth couldn't have been any wider when she saw the impossible inside of it. "That...that's unbelievable. No wonder you took the opportunity. Can I have a go in it?" Ryan nodded his head eagerly as his eyes landed upon it too.

"Maybe another time," the Doctor said, thinking of the other errands he had to run. "But, sadly, we need to get going. More people to drop off."

"Oh...okay," Graham responded, his smile dropping.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for tea?" Yaz proposed. "I bet my family would love to meet you all."

"That's not really something I do," the Doctor told them with a slight grimace.

"Will we get to see you again, at least?"

"It's a possibility."

"Do you say that to everyone else?" Graham asked pointedly. The Doctor cautiously nodded his head. "Well...make an exception. Our door will always be open for you. Make sure to pop by whenever you want."

"I'll force him to remember, don't worry," Clara reassured them as she hugged them both.

"I have got a parting gift for you, though," the Doctor added. "I called in a favour from an old friend. I even helped her fix it up. This means that you can stop your moaning and act as if nothing happened.." As they looked at him in confusion, they waved and entered the Tardis. As it began to dematerialise, shocking Grace and Ryan, Graham immediately noticed a bus parked on the road, a red vehicle bearing the number 200 and a destination of Victoria. As the time machine disappeared, blowing their clothes and hair wildly, he shouted out to the wind.

"But mine was a single decker!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Wilf knocked on the front door, fearing what his daughter's reaction would be when she found out he was back home. He had left in a hurry, not giving her the best of explanations, so he was fully expecting her to still be quite angry. He was more worried about facing her than he had been when it came to taking on the Cybermen, or even those awful Dromulus monsters. The Tardis was parked on the other side of the road, where it had been the last time he'd been dropped off by the time travelling alien. Clara and the Doctor were standing just outside the small front garden, the latter having experience that it was better to keep your distance when Sylvia Noble was in one of her moods.

"At least it's sunny this time," Wilf commented, looking up at the blue sky with a smile. When the Doctor gave him a confused look, he carried on. "The last time you were here...it was absolutely chucking it down. You didn't seem to care too much about it though."

"Ah yes," the Doctor responded, a bit sadly at the thought of that day. He remembered how much it had hurt to go from such an epic high to an enormously devastating low. "You should have quite a long period of nice weather. An after effect of the rift closing. Some farmers won't be too happy about it but you can't please everyone."

"Blimey. Do you think you can do that the next time we go to Blackpool for the weekend? Whenever we go, all I want to do is sit on the beach with a large portion of fish and chips...but it always ends up raining."

"Well...I didn't have much...to do with it…"

Clara hit him on the arm to stop him going into the boring scientific explanation. "Wilf," she sang. "You are truly a man after my own heart. The Doctor has some serious competition. Blackpool's my home town. The next time you go up there, give me a call and I'll show you around. I'll even get you the best fish and chips in the area. A local secret that I shouldn't really be telling anyone from..._outside._" She gave a mock shudder to emphasise the point.

"What if you're in space? I won't be able to phone you if you're on some strange planet," Wilf pointed out.

"He's going to be incredibly smug when I say this but the Doctor is quite clever."

He raised his eyebrows in response, taking obvious offence at her words. "What do you mean by 'quite'?"

"Shush," she said dismissively. "Anyway...my point was that he's made it so my phone can get a signal anywhere. You need me, even if it's just for a chat, I'm available."

"I could do with one of those. The reception is terrible around here at times. I was going to go to the council about it but…" He was stopped from going into more depth about his problems, which the other two were thankful for, when the door swung open, revealing a surprised Sylvia. When they had thought she would start shouting at him or them, she instead let out a relieved noise and wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Oh, there you are!" she wailed. "I've been sitting waiting for you for hours. I haven't been able to sleep either. I've just been worrying about you constantly. Worried sick, I'll tell you. What were you thinking, getting involved in all of this? Especially at your age!"

"There's no need to fret, love. I was perfectly okay. I'd like to say that I helped out a bit." Wilf wasn't planning on going into specifics, especially when it concerned the trip to Gallifrey. She would either be totally confused by it or get angry at him for taking such a massive risk.

"We really valued his help," the Doctor said, Clara nodding her head in agreement. "He probably saved a lot of lives. No...he did, end of story." As Wilf looked at him in shock, only ever dreaming that the Time Lord would say something like that to him, Sylvia gave the same figure a calculating glare.

"And who might you be?" she asked scathingly, her eyes also roaming over Clara with a small sneer. "The people from that UNIT place who convinced him he could do this?" It was then that she noticed the blue box in the distance and her eyes went wide. She took a step back in...fear? The Doctor couldn't tell. He understood why she had such a reaction. He had permanently damaged her daughter and made her dad more reckless. "You're...him? How is that possible?" She remembered that he was an alien and she probably didn't want the no doubt gruesome details. "Forget it. I don't particularly care. And is this who you replaced Donna with?" She looked at Clara again, who took on a defensive position.

"I didn't replace Donna. I could never do that. She was very special to me. _Is _special to me," the Doctor argued strongly. "But Clara is also special to me."

"You probably say that to all of the women who you take away."

"Because I always take the best."

"Come on, love. There's no need for this. The Doctor saved us again. You've got a lot to be grateful for towards him," Wilf said.

"Yeah. I feel really grateful whenever I see him."

"Why don't you go inside and put the kettle on? I'll say goodbye to them and we can catch up," Wilf suggested hopefully. Sylvia seemed to hesitate before nodding, heading back inside with one last cool glare at the Doctor. Wilf let out a sigh as he closed the door slightly. "I'm sorry about her."

"There's no need to be," the Doctor reassured him. "That's probably one of our better conversations."

"I should probably get going. She won't like to be kept waiting."

"It has been an honour as always, Wilf. I'm sure that we'll meet again at some point. You have a tendency to pop up."

"I certainly hope so."

"It was lovely to get to know you," Clara said as she hugged him. "And remember...I'm going to be your Blackpool tour guide."

Wilf chuckled as they walked away. When they were by the Tardis, he saluted them as they entered, the Doctor copying his action. He was about to go inside when he saw the Tardis disappearing, hoping that he would see it again one day, but his attention was brought to a taxi that pulled up outside the house. A young, recognisable woman stepped out after paying the driver, a massive grin on her face. Wilf realised that it must have been fate for the Tardis to have gone just in time so that she didn't see it. He rushed over to Donna as she ran over, the two of them meeting by the gate.

"What are you doing here?" he asked happily. "You were in Mexico!"

"Are you joking? As soon as all that crazy stuff came to an end...what the hell was that all about by the way...I got on the next plane with Shaun out of there. Needed to see you and make sure you were okay, didn't I? Strange thing was...there weren't meant to be any seats left on the earliest flight. Some stranger _handed_ me two tickets. He said I needed them more than him. Can you believe that?"

"A stranger?" He had a good idea of who that meant.

"Yeah. Some old bloke. Amazing curly hair. Scottish! A Scot in Mexico. I said that I'd get him a beer the next time I saw him."

"I bet he'd like that. Why don't you come inside? Your mum will be thrilled to bits to see you."

"Oh, I could do with a cuppa too." She started hauling her suitcase through the door. "I left Shaun at the house. Didn't even think to leave my stuff there. Am I a clown or what?"

"I'll sort them out, don't worry. You go inside and say hello." He smiled as Donna kissed him on the cheek before she hurried inside. Wilf turned to look back at the spot the Tardis had been in, a sad look on his face. He was still watching over her, after all this time, despite the changes he had gone through. "Thank you, Doctor," he whispered, before closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

A picnic table was set up with an assortment of various foods, both savoury and (mainly) sweet. A blanket was placed on the ground but only Clara had chosen to sit on it, leaning her head on the legs of the Twelfth Doctor, who had complained that, if he sat on the floor for too long, his back would seize up and then there wouldn't be any wild adventures for a while. She knew it was a lie, having seen him sit cross-legged on the floor many a time when he was busy thinking, lost in his head for hours. He just didn't want to let his other incarnations have any excuse to tease him, with Ten and Eleven sitting on cheap plastic white chairs that were probably more uncomfortable than the ground. They were on top of the hill the Tardis had appeared on after Twelve and Clara had struck a deal with the Ice Warriors since they'd thought it was a rather nice spot when the universe wasn't ending and they had to deal with multiple versions of the Master. Now, as they allowed themselves to relax (they could do this for half an hour every century, they'd reasoned. It was only what they deserved), the three Tardises waiting expectantly for them behind them, they drank copious amounts of tea, indulging in one or two (often five) biscuits to dunk them into the hot beverage. Eleven had even brought a football to show off his skills, much to the annoyance of his other selves; Clara, however, had proven to be a rather nifty goalkeeper.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Eleven asked as he munched on a Jammy Dodger, wiping some of the crumbs off his tweed jacket. He couldn't allow his bow tie to get messy - what would people think of him then? It didn't bear thinking about.

"What do you mean?" Ten asked bewilderedly.

"This," came the response as Eleven gestured to their small group. "It's nice to catch up after a while. We get to swap notes."

"Whenever we meet," Twelve muttered, "it normally means that time is in a bit of bother. Would you be willing to risk a massive paradox so that we can have a get together? We're pushing our look with this just as it is."

"Well...we always bring good biscuits. Maybe it would be worth it," Eleven grumbled, disappointed that this wouldn't be happening for quite some time. He consoled himself with the thought that time was relative so, in some distant future, he was probably doing the same with other versions of himself. When it came to afternoon tea, he really couldn't stop himself. It was his one flaw, he told himself. Along with knitting. He'd forgotten to do that since his fourth incarnation had used up all of the skill to create that absurd scarf. No wonder the next one had just chucked whatever he first saw onto his outfit. He eyed the pot of celery next to a selection of dips warily, resisting the temptation to try it out again.

"He is right though," Ten pointed out begrudgingly, never wanting to give into self praise. It was incredibly narcissistic. "We told them all that time had healed but that's a lie. It will only be fixed once we're away from one another."

"You're only saying that because you just finished the last packet of crisps," Clara jibed with a smile. "There's still that bowl of pears though if you're hungry."

"Pears? Who brought pears? The worst food ever created. It's actually making me want to go more, and I don't normally want to do that."

"Finally we agree on something," Twelve said, scowling at the fruits. "I'll throw them into the vortex once we're in flight. It's the only fate they deserve."

"Aren't you being a bit...over the top and melodramatic?" Clara wondered innocently, instantly realising that she had made a mistake when she saw the Doctors' angry looks.

"There are some corners of the universe that have bred the most terrible things," Twelve said seriously.

"Things that act against everything we believe in," Eleven continued.

"They must be fought," Ten added.

"And pears definitely fall into that category," Twelve finished. Clara burst into fits of laughter, making her Doctor help her up from the floor.

"Okay. It's officially becoming too much to hang out with three of you. You're all as bad as each other!" she complained, going into her teacher mode. Twelve wouldn't admit it but he definitely liked it.

"What would you expect? We're the same man."

"Some of us just got lucky with the way we look," Eleven said with a grin, receiving a glare from his successor.

"You're too kind," Ten swooned. "That's probably the first time you've complimented me."

"Oh, please. You were the worst one at looking at yourself in the mirror, fiddling with your hair so that it looked the _right amount _of messy."

"You're only jealous because your chin doesn't fit in any mirror," Ten shot back, prompting Eleven to cover that part of his face in embarrassment.

"Come on, children," Clara said. "Let's get you home before you start truly hurting one another. Because then what would we do if one of you started crying? Time would probably melt around us." They started walking towards the Tardises, now not wanting to say goodbye.

"I'm just lucky that I didn't inherit their vainness," Twelve said next to her.

Clara could have laughed. "Whatever you say, Mr 'Spends an Hour Making his Hair as Big as Possible'."

"Shut up," he growled, only getting a grin in response. Ten and Eleven placed their hands on their respective time machines, knowing it was time even if they didn't want it to be.

"We're not going to remember this, are we?" Ten asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"You will eventually. When you have the pleasure of becoming me."

"I look forward to it," Eleven said, looking at Clara. "It seems that I'm in good hands by that point." Tears began to sting her eyes, Clara trying to fight them back. This was going to be her last goodbye and she couldn't do it properly. "It has been an honour, Miss Oswald. I can tell that you make me very happy. And I have that all to look forward to."

She couldn't resist the temptation and she flung herself at him, locking him in as tight a hug as she could muster, catching him by surprise. When she eventually, reluctantly, pulled back, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you. For everything. You have no idea how much you changed...or are going to change...my life."

And he looked into her eyes, the truth achingly clear to see. "Oh! So...you mean…" He gulped when Clara nodded before he started smiling. "Then I am even luckier than I first thought. I'll...see you around...Clara."

To ease her awkwardness, she also wrapped Ten in a hug. She found it strange how open to shows of intimacy and affection these versions were but she also knew that her incarnation was growing better at it.

"Are you going to keep on looking after him? Me?" Ten asked pointedly.

"He wouldn't survive without me." It was funny how accurate that statement truly was since she'd saved him so many times across all of his lives. "But make sure that you're safe too. I can't have you doing anything stupid otherwise I won't get this time with him."

"Whatever you say, ma'am." He looked at the oldest one of them there. "Can you give us any hints about what we can expect?"

"If you know too much, you might damage time. I thought we were trying to avoid that inevitability…" Twelve said.

"You've never been one for rules and you know it."

"All you need to know is that, at times, it can be difficult. There will be quite a bit of pain between you and me. Sometimes too much. But, as you can see, you get through it. And it is always worth it. Because you've got the greatest of adventures ahead of you. So many things to discover, so many places to explore. Still! After so many years...you need to get caught up."

"Oh, that sounds...brilliant," Ten responded with a smile as he stepped into his Tardis.

"Only one word for it...geronimo," Eleven said with a wink as he stepped into his Tardis. As the two boxes disappeared, Twelve turned around, his melancholy mood dissipating just as much as the time machines.

"I don't believe it," he moaned.

"What is it now?" Clara asked worriedly, fearing that something new had gone wrong.

The Doctor was staring at the mess in front of them. "They left us to tidy up!"

"They left you to tidy up. I've got a book waiting for me inside. Have fun." He scowled as she kissed him quickly on the cheek, skipping away as he started clearing up all of the wrappers.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Tardis floated lazily in the blackness of space, Clara enjoying the peace as she dangled her legs outside. She heard hurried footsteps rushing into the console room, the sound of the Doctor running down the steps to see her. Well...it was more of a jog but he was allowed to save some of his energy at times.

"So...Paternoster Gang dropped off back in Victorian London," he remarked as if she should be incredibly proud of him. He was acting as if he didn't do this sort of thing all the time. He probably just wanted some recognition. Clara had never met someone with such a large ego who claimed to not have one at all.

"Only a few months out of when they actually wanted but who's keeping count?" she shot back, wanting to annoy him.

"Trust me, I did it on purpose. The area could do without a rampaging Sontaran for a few months at a time. I'm always thinking about the community, that's all."

Clara narrowed her eyes at him. "Or are you just making up a clever excuse to get away with the mistake?"

"Perkins is back on that space station," he said, swiftly changing the subject matter before she got too cocky. "Had to travel slightly into his past so that I could sneak the teleportation device on him, which would have allowed Graham and Yaz to bring him to us. Or will do...I hate grammar when it comes to messing with time." He scowled at the monitor as he thought about the intricacies of language. Maybe he could write a thesis about it if he had the time or the motivation. Both were very unlikely to happen.

"Did he seem more reluctant to go this time?" she wondered, already missing the engineer.

"I think so. I said that there's always a place for him on the Tardis. It's too large a ship for me to maintain properly on my own."

"Are you admitting that you need...help?" she gasped, putting a hand over her heart in surprise.

"No! Don't twist my words. All I'm saying is that I get distracted sometimes and...forget to make sure everything is working as it should be."

"No wonder we're always crashing into places. When was the last time we had a smooth landing?" She looked back into the mesmerising room, still in awe of its magnificence. "I don't know how you can let such a beautiful machine go into disrepair." The Tardis let out a few noises to tell her that she was feeling the same way.

"Let's not be taking sides again," the Doctor moaned with his arms folded. He spotted his guitar leaning against the railing and realised that he hadn't been able to practice recently. He gave into temptation and picked it up, beginning to strum a couple of chords.

"There's a way for you to make it up to me…" Clara mentioned suggestively.

"And what's that?" he wondered as he walked towards her, still playing with the instrument.

"You can sit down for a bit like you promised." She patted the space she had been working on, the blankets that she'd placed down. She'd wanted to do it again with the knowledge that, the last time they'd done it, they'd been rudely interrupted by the time rift opening. It felt like years ago. She was happy that, unlike the first time, he didn't grumble under his breath or complain about wanting to do something more interesting and adventurous. They sat in silence as they looked at the blue marble that was Earth below, spinning ever so slowly before them. Clara rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she took in this moment, preserving it forever in her memory. She listened as he softly played a gentle melody, one only they could hear, making the moment even more special than it already was. "Are we going to make more time to do this from now on?"

"If you want," he obediently replied. "You're the boss after all."

"No...I want to know if you like doing this. I don't want to be forcing you to relax when you don't especially want to. You'll start to resent me or something."

"Oh, I would never think like that. These moments, alone with you...I'll cherish them forever. There are a billion billion stars out there but none that shine so bright as your brilliant smile. I'd rather see that every day for the rest of my lives than any one of those balls of gas."

"Dearie me, you're becoming a romantic! What have I done to you?" Clara teased, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"More than you could ever know, my Clara. My Impossible Girl."

"My Doctor," she whispered. "It feels like a year since we were sat here, doesn't it?"

"I don't think it's been more than a week at most."

"It was a big one this time. Wore me out quite a bit. So much running. But we did good."

"We always do. Are you still...okay with doing this?" he asked quietly, his insecurities coming to the forefront of his mind. It wasn't fair of him to expect her to carry on doing this forever.

"I'm not going anywhere, mister. Like you said...there are billions upon billions of stars out there. And just as many planets. I say, right here, right now, it's your solemn duty to take me to every single one. Only then will I even start considering calling it a day." She held out her hand, wanting him to shake it to seal the deal. "Do we have an agreement? An accord, oh great Time Lord of Gallifrey?"

"We do indeed," he said without even a moment's hesitation as he shook her hand before placing his arm around her.

Clara watched the planet in front of them sadly, knowing that this must have been torture for him. She was able to look upon her home, whereas his planet was gone, lost again when he got so close to having it back. "Are you thinking about Gallifrey?"

"Constantly," he allowed himself to say.

"How long do you think it will be before they come back?"

"I can't possibly know for sure. But...there's no doubt that I'll be seeing them again. The General, Ko Sharmus, Cassandra...even Rassilon. So there's no need to be upset. This is a happy moment." He stared at her large brown eyes. "To the possibilities and security of the future."

"That's something I can toast to," she said as she kissed him again, longer and more passionate this time. As they broke apart, the Doctor jumped up, racing back over to the console.

"Come on, then! I've got restless legs! Where do you want to go? Your choice. Make it a good one."

Clara stood up with a large grin on her face, admiring how giddy and excitable he was. "Oh...somewhere new and exciting."

"New and exciting! Oh, there's loads of places that tick those boxes. But...I have the perfect idea and place in mind. Shall we, Miss Oswald?"

"We shall, Doctor." And they pulled the lever down together, the Tardis vanishing, heading towards the possibility and security of the future.

(AN) The final chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it! A sequel will be out at some point, I'm just going to take a small break first. See you soon (AN)


End file.
